Crossed Love
by Chia S.R
Summary: La vida perdida. Hundida en una nuve cruel y una única persona será quien la saque de el tormento. ¿Conseguirá superar el cruze al amor y ahuyentar el pasado para poder vivir adelante?
1. Recuerdo inquieto

**_Sí, sí, subiendo otro fic más y todavía queda uno que prometí de caballeros n.n. Este fic es algo complejo y costará algo de entender, además de tener muchos secretos que serán resultos según vayan adelantando los capítulos. El título, gracias a Jacky por ayudarme con él n.n, es _**AMOR CRUZADO, O CROSSED LOVE.

**Notas:**

**-OOC:** Seguramente, sí tendrá OOC, intentaré ir modelandolo y cambiándolo, pero será imposible que de vez en cuando tenga.

-**Temas: **UA, DRAMA, ROMANCE, MISTERIO Y ALGUNOS TOQUES DE HUMOR Y **VIOLENCIA**.(Aunque esto último no será explicito, creo).

-**Parejas:** Hetero. **AVISO SOBRE ESTO ANTES DE LEER:** El fic comenzará con la pareja de Tomoka y Ryoma, pero por favor, antes de comerme (entiéndase matarme), **denle tiempo** al fic. **NO **sera un TomoRyo.

-**Se actualizará después de:** De la "a" a la "z".

**-Capítulos en totalidad: **no lo sé. Los hago al instante que toca el fic, pero ya tengo las ideas, parejas y demás, decidido.

-**LEMON:** En su momento. Y si no hay Lemon, habrá roces. (aún está por decidir) (lo digo porque ultimamente parece que **solo leen mis historias** porque hago lemon T.T. Me deprimi mucho T-T)

**Resumen:**

La vida perdida. Hundida en una nuve cruel y una única persona será quien la saque de el tormento. ¿Conseguirá superar el cruze al amor y ahuyentar el pasado para poder vivir adelante?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Prólogo.**

_Recuerdo inquieto._

_Lo recuerdo bien. La lluvia caía sobre mi cuerpo sin molestarse en preguntar si mis heridas arderían debajo de sus frías gotas. Tampoco los coches parecían detenerse para evitar que los charcos que pisaban no me mojaran. Los adultos caminaban hacia mí, sin importarles si me golpeaban o no. Me sentía inútil, vacía. Lo único que demostraba que estaba viva eran los moretones que palpitaban en mis brazos y las heridas que aún sangraban._

_Mis piernas sentían la necesidad de ceder al peso, pero me negaba a tal cosa. No, mientras hubiera tanta gente. No iba a flaquear. Y todo, ¿por qué? Por decir que sería maravilloso viajar a aquel lugar. Tenía la esperanza de ver aquel lugar que tanto me gustaba y que extrañamente, parecía llamarme. Quizás aquello ofendió a mi madre y a mi padre. Quizás por eso me merecía el castigo. No lo sé._

_Sin darme cuenta, con mi poca orientación, llegué al barrio donde anteriormente vivíamos. Antes de que mi padre gastara todo el dinero en apuestas y absurdeces. Antes de que todo comenzara. Quizás, buscaba a Tomoka. Un refugio donde quedarme, sin embargo, detenida ante la gran puerta de cristales macizos y tras un frustrado llamamiento al timbre sin respuesta, me di cuenta de cuan sola me encontraba._

_Dejé a mis piernas hacer lo que ansiaban y ni siquiera me inmuté cuando mi cuerpo chocó contra la pared de la entrada. Me quedé ahí sentada, observando la lluvia mojar mis zapatos. Los coches que pasaban rápidamente, mareándome en el intento inútil de seguirles. Tosí, intentando cubrir con mis manos mis labios hinchados y cerré los ojos al notar el dolor en ellos. Jadee al sentir el frio calarse finalmente por mi cuerpo._

_Aquello era lo malo de cuando me daba cuenta de lo que sucedía en la realidad. Cuando mi mente se recuperaba de el shock y permitía a mi cuerpo ser consciente de lo que había sucedido y sucedía en esos instantes. Froté con mis temblorosas manos mi cuerpo e intenté por todos los medios darme un atisbo de calor, pero este no llegaba y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que, aun debajo de la entrada a los grandes pisos, seguía lloviendo sobre mí. _

_Sin embargo, la lluvia se detuvo. Observé los pies con deportivas que se habían detenido a mi lado y parpadee, intentando apartar uno de los sucios mechones largos de mí cabello, con la esperanza de ver quien se había tomado la molestia de cubrirme con un paraguas, impidiendo que fuera más mojada. Mas solo mi boca pudo abrirse con asombro y entrecerrar los párpados antes de llorar. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**La única persona que se había dado cuenta de su problema.**

0o0o0o0o0o0

El tintineo de el despertador la hizo finalmente abrir los ojos y apagarlo con rapidez. Había caído de debajo de la almohada y giraba por el suelo, creando más ruido de el que hubiera deseado. Calló, temerosa por unos instantes, pero para su suerte, ningún sonido se escuchó. Suspiró aliviada.

Miró el calendario y sonrió, tachando la fecha seleccionada. 28 de noviembre. Corrió hasta el vestidor, buscando la ropa correcta. Era fiesta y no esperaría a que sus padres se despertaran para salir de su casa y evitarse más jaleo del que necesitaba. Aquel tenía que ser un día divertido, no un día aburrido.

Cuando finalmente se halló en la salida, suspiró aliviada y sonriendo, caminó hasta el parque más cercano. Aquel día era el cumpleaños de Eiji Kikumaru, uno de sus amigos de infancia y compañero de clase. Era muy divertido y atento con ella, no podía evitar quererlo. Además, era uno de sus más puntos de apoyo, especialmente, cuando era el palo aguanta velas.

Y todo aquello, por su mejor amiga de infancia Tomoka Osakada. Hija de familia adinerada, Tomoka siempre había tenido todo lo que ansió y no dudaba en crear claridad al hecho. Sin embargo, con ella había sido buena. La había acogido muchas veces en su casa y no la miraba como los demás. Aunque muchas veces se había visto atropellada por su rapidez en hablar y valor en adentrarse en cosas que ella no haría. Quizás, por eso, había conseguido seducir al hombre misterioso.

Así era como ella lo llamaba dentro de sus pensamientos. Ryoma Echizen. EL hombre codiciado en todo el instituto y al cual también conocía desde pequeña. No era un joven muy hablador. Ni siquiera Tomoka, que no llegaba a ser su novia, si no algo verdaderamente conocido entre los típicos jóvenes como un "rollo" o "chica con derecho a roce", lo conocía bien. Seco y poco hablador. De movimientos imposibles de diferenciar y predecir. Especialmente ella.

¿Cuántas veces había evitado que fuera golpeada, engañada, herida o demás "bromas"? No podría contarlas. Igual que Eiji. Ambos jóvenes siempre parecían encontrarse en el momento oportuno, pero no podía seguir contando siempre con ellos. Especialmente, sabía que no podía seguir siendo el palo aguanta velas de Tomoka y Ryoma.

Él no era una persona que demostraba públicamente que varias veces devoraba la boca de la ruidosa mujer, pero cuando estaban sentado los tres en la entrada de la casa, esperando que fuera lo más tarde posible antes de regresar a su hogar, los dos jóvenes no detenían los deseos de besarse, aunque generalmente, quien comenzaba el enfoque, solía ser Osakada.

Y ser un palo aguanta velas, no era algo verdaderamente agradable. Más de una vez había tenido que esperar a solas durante media hora cuando ellos habían desaparecido y Osakada finalmente regresaba, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras ella apenas podía mirarles a los ojos. Por suerte, Eiji, desde que Osakada habló con él, comenzó a ir con ellos y las horas, ya no eran tan aburridas.

Precisamente, aquel día habían quedado por el cumpleaños de el pelirrojo. Sus diecisiete años finalmente. Hacía frio y quizás por eso mismo cuando llegó al parque, se encontró a Tomoka acurrucada en uno de los brazos de Echizen, mientras que éste simplemente fijo su mirada en ella, moviendo el mentón como saludo.

Agachó la cabeza levemente y apartó la mirada. Tragó saliva al darse cuenta, qué, de nuevo, había hecho aquello. Desde hacía tiempo, demasiado, especialmente desde que Tomoka y él comenzaron con sus encuentros amorosos, no podía evitar no mirarle y cada vez, eran 

mayores las veces que lo ignoraba deliberadamente. Aquello solo llevaba a una cosa, que él frunciera el ceño y estuviera de peor humor.

Quizás, no era algo que dar importancia, si no fuera porque estaba demasiado unida a él.

-¡Sakuno-chan!

La voz de Eiji interrumpió sus pensamientos y también parte de su aire cuando uno de sus efusivos abrazos la acogió por completo. No era demasiado gorda y quizás por eso, Eiji había optado por estrujarla hasta notar sus huesos clavarse contra su musculada piel. Tomoka rio divertida y no tardó en unirse, convirtiéndola en un sándwich y arrancado el último aliento de oxigeno que quedaba en su cuerpo.

-Muere- advirtió secamente Echizen.

-¿¡Eh!?- Exclamó la pareja eufórica.

Se separaron a la vez y ella aprovechó la ocasión para llenar sus pulmones de aire y comenzar a buscar en su bolsa un pañuelo antes de toser. Realmente aquel día se habían pasado y suerte que no llegó a quejarse de la herida que cruzaba su espalda. Si nuevamente, uno de ellos se enterase de tal cosa, pondrían el grito en el cielo.

_¡No por favor! ¡No digan nada a la policía!_

_¡Harán daño a mis papás!_

Movió la cabeza negativamente y frunció el ceño en un suspiro, alejando cualquier pensamiento desagradable. Volver a soñar con su pasado, no fue algo agradable, pero aquel día era el cumpleaños de Eiji y habían decidido celebrarlo en casa de Tomoka, tras esperar a que el pelirrojo llegara de su entrenamiento de fútbol.

-Bueno, vamos- ordenó Tomoka tras asegurarse que se encontraba bien- Ya sabéis que hasta las doce no regresan mis padres, así que…. A divertirse.

Fue arrastrada de nuevo por ellos, al igual que un aturdido Ryoma. Era claro en su rostro que no le habían dejado dormir su acostumbrada siesta y rio divertida por los pucheros que hacía cuando tenía ganas de dormitar y Tomoka no le dejaba. Y junto a Eiji, cuando bebían un poco de más, podrían llegar a ser terribles dolores de cabezas para el joven peli verde.

Sonrió y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa cercana, sintiendo peso a su lado. Ryoma se había cansado de que le estuvieran pisando y terminó por alejarse de Tomoka. Lo miró de reojo. Sus facciones masculinas se notaban cada vez más. Sus orbes doradas eran, sin embargo, cada vez más frías. Aún incluso presa de el sueño.

-¿Dónde?- Preguntó molesto.

Ella lo miró incrédula, pero tardó poco en descubrir a qué se refería. Tragó saliva antes de responder y entrecerró los ojos.

-En… la espalda…

Un gruñido llegó por parte de él y negó con manos y cabeza, intentando tranquilizarlo y por tal de que los otros dos no escucharan su conversación.

-Pero… no fue grabe esta vez… no te preocupes… Ryoma-kun…

Los dorados ojos la observaron con atención. No sabía si era porque dudaba o no, pero al menos, ella sí estaba tranquila. La herida no necesitaba puntos y pudo escabullirse de más graves antes de que fuera peor. Aquel día había repercutido que su madre bebiera de más y su padre no pudiera controlarla. No podía contarle tanto a Ryoma.

-Ryoma-kun…- murmuró- ¿volviste… a saber algo de él?

-¿Hm?- Preguntó el joven alzando una ceja mientras entrecerraba sus ojos en necesidad de relajación.

-Kintaro-kun… desde aquel día… que no le veo…

-No- negó con leves toques de sueño.

Lo observó, para recordar el regalo que descansaba en su bolso. Se alzó con claras intenciones de agarrar el objeto, pero la herida en su espalda tiró de su piel, obligándola a caer contra el sillón. Un brazo retuvo su frente de el mueble y jadeo dolorida. Sonrió tristemente.

-Quizás… no está tan bien…- murmuró preocupada.

Tomoka y Eiji detuvieron sus saltos sobre el colchón, para mirarla con atención. Tomoka ahogó un gemido entre sus manos y corrió junto a Eiji hasta ella, sujetándola de el brazo.

-¡Sakuno, estás sangrando!

-Lo… lo siento… no quería… estropear el cumpleaños- se disculpó afligida.

-¡Tonta!- Exclamó Eiji asombrado- No estropeas nada. Tomoka…

-Sí, ahora mismo la curaré y le daré ropa limpia.

Cedió a aquello. Como siempre, Tomoka curaba sus heridas y le prestaba ropa, que después, le regalaba, sin embargo, nunca la llevó a su casa. Si su madre se enterase de que aceptaba ropa de la hija de un rico, la paliza sería irreconocible.

_Esto… se tiene que denunciar…_

_¡No, por favor! ¡Me portaré bien!_

_¡Pero no culpen a mis papás!_

_¡Sé que ellos se pondrán bien!_

-Sakuno…- Tomoka la devolvió a la realidad. Parpadeo y la miró- Deberías… de denunciarlos finalmente…

-No… Tomo-chan… solo me queda un año…. Esperaré un año y me iré con la tía a Japón… ella me lo prometió.

Tomoka suspiró y miró el reloj.

-Ryoma dijo que hoy llegaba de Japón, ¿Por qué no bajas a verla? De paso… pídele que te quedes a dormir… Yo… no puedo ofrecerte cama- suspiró molesta- mi prima llegará esta noche y no se irá hasta mañana. Luego bajaré a verte también.

-Gracias…

-De nada- sonrió Osakada cerrando el botiquín- Le diré a Ryoma que irás con é. Por si acaso te caes o algo.

-Sí… lo siento… siempre os estoy interrumpiendo… debes de odiarme Tomoka…

-Nada que ver, mujer- negó rápidamente la otra chica- venga, arriba el ánimo, Sakuno.

Sonrió, alzándose y asegurándose que la camisa quedaba perfectamente sobrepuesta sobre las vendas y gasas. Suspiró y se miró al espejo.

-Un… año más…

-Un golpeó más- Terminó una voz áspera tras él.

-Ryoma- susurró sorprendida- Yo…

-Ya lo sé- Interrumpió de nuevo- vamos.

Afirmó. Nunca le era necesario explicarle o preguntarle si podría quedarse en su casa. Tanto Nanjiro Echizen, como Rinko, la habían acogido como una hija más. Ryoma era japonés igual que sus padres, algo que desentonaba bastante en aquel país, pero no importaba. Quizás por eso se sintió atraída por ellos.

Rinko Echizen era una excelente escritora y no hacía más que viajar de un país a otro. Había tenido la suerte de leer en primicia muchas de sus novelas más famosas, como por ejemplo "El hombre sexual" o "La mujer que navegó en el mundo masculino". Novelas eróticas que encandilaban a cualquier lector.

Por su parte, Nanjiro Echizen fue quien optó por el rol más presente de los dos padres, pero no por ello, Rinko dejó de tener el mayor respeto de su hijo. El hombre simplemente disfrutaba de sus días de descanso y realmente era alguien digno para reírse. Los apartamentos se encontraban cerca de una playa, precisamente, una de las puertas de la planta baja de la familia Echizen, daba de lleno a la mismísima playa y el hombre, se podía pasar horas largas sentado entre las sombras, observando a la gente.

Pero pese a sus diferencias, tanto de caracteres como de trabajos, eran un matrimonio bien avenido y hasta no dudaba de que gozaban de una perfecta relación. Aún recordaba cuando con trece años, junto a Ryoma y Tomoka, los encontraron enrollados bajo una simple sábana. Instantáneamente, Ryoma cerró la puerta, sintiendo arcadas.

Rio divertida mientras caminaba tras la figura masculina, que se detuvo, para mirarla con las orbes repletas de sueño y molestia, con una ceja alzada sobre ellas y la boca arrugada. Negó con la cabeza y continuo descendiendo hasta llegar a la planta baja. Ryoma empujó la puerta para entrar, pero ella se detuvo, mirando a la vieja puerta cerrada con el apellido de la placa medio rasgado. Suspiró y finalmente se adentró en el lugar.

Dos delgados brazos no tardaron en acogerla con ternura. Sakuno rio divertida y agradeció el abrazo por igual, esperando que las manos de la mujer no le diera por rozar las heridas. Mas Rinko conocía todo lo que le sucedía y no solía apretarla demasiado tiempo. Nanjiro alzó una mano como saludo y ella afirmó, sonriéndole por igual.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!- Exclamó Rinko ofreciéndole una taza de té- Mira, Sakuno, tengo nuevas páginas escritas, ¿Quieres echarles un ojo mientras el dormilón de Ryoma duerme la siesta?

La puerta de el dormitorio de el chico se cerró como respuesta y orden de "no molestar hasta que despierte". Sonrió y aceptó gustosa leer aquellas páginas, las cuales eran más de lo que ella creía. Asombrada y sonrojándose en cada una de las frases, no puedo evitar sino que maravillarse con aquello que leía.

-Tita… realmente… escribes de fábula- felicito moviéndose inquieta sobre la mesa- yo… cuando vaya a Japón, seguiré tus pasos. Quiero… ser una buena escritora.

Rinko acaricio sus largos cabellos y sonrió, besándole la cabeza con ternura. Una ternura maternal que ella solo conoció años, muchos, atrás.

-Te ayudaré a que lo seas, Sakuno- informó la mujer sonriente- cuandito que cumplas los dieciocho, te raptaré y te vendrás conmigo a Japón.

Rio complacida y continuo leyendo. Justo a las ocho y media de la noche, Ryoma apareció, rascándose la cabeza de forma aburrida mientras bostezaba. La miró por un momento y antes de que le dijera nada, le mostró la lengua de forma rebelde. Sakuno parpadeo y no tardó en hacer un puchero, sin embargo, su boca se arrugó en miedo, al ver lo que venía encima al joven. Un buen pellizco en sus mejillas. Ryoma abrió los ojos desconcertado, mirando a su lado izquierdo, encontrando la sonrisa de su madre, maliciosa.

-¿Y ahora quien se supone que dormirá por la noche?- Preguntó maliciosa- Y no me vengas con, "haber intentado despertarme", porque lo he hecho. ¡Siete veces, Ryoma!- Tiró más de las mejillas y susurró- Creo que ya sabes quién debe poner la mesa, ¿Verdad?

Ryoma afirmó y sujetó las manos de su madre antes de responder.

-Ryuzaki.

Silencio. Riendo con miedo se volvió hacia la pantalla del ordenador portátil e intentó fingir ante la furia que caía sobre el peli verde, que rato después, con tres chichones, se dedicaba a poner la mesa mientras no dejaba de gruñir. La razón era simple. Hasta hacía poco tiempo, Ryoma solía dormir demasiado tiempo por las tardes y cuando llegaba la hora de dormir por 

las noches, era un verdadero terremoto. ¿Qué padre no querría que su hijo fuera a dormir para tener momentos de intimidad con su pareja?

Rinko suspiró mientras terminaba con la cena. Se levantó y caminó hasta ella con la idea de ayudarla. La mujer sonrió y miró la espalda de su hijo, entretenido en buscar las bebidas. Para Ryoma, poner la mesa era una tortura, pero peor eran los castigos de su madre. Especialmente, si estos trataban de tirar de los mofletes o castigarle con algo que le gustara.

-Por suerte- habló Rinko guiñándola un ojo- Esta noche tenemos a Sakuno aquí. Ella te hará dormir seguramente.

Enrojeció al instante. Con aquella mujer había que leer las partes pervertidas en todas las palabras de sus frases. No por nada era novelista erótica. Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

-no, no, tita- negó- Tomoka es quien debería de estar.

-¿Osakada?- Exclamó Rinko incrédula y miró a su hijo con el ceño fruncido- ¿Todavía sigues con ella? ¿Cuánto hace que salís?

-Un mes…- respondió Sakuno por él malhumorado joven- hace un mes.

Rinko frunció el ceño y suspiró.

-Ya veo. Al chico le pudo más los encantos de toda mujer.

Sonrió amablemente antes de ocupar un puesto en la mesa junto a los demás. Siempre se quedaba mirando el lugar momentos antes. Ansiaba guardar tales recuerdos en su memoria, para que, cuando cruzara la puerta de su casa, no le fallaran las fuerzas que no tenía.

-Vamos, Sakuno- invitó Nanjiro- la cena se enfría y antes, me la comeré.

Sakuno sonrió y finalmente, ocupó su puesto junto a la mesa. Porque sí. Aquel era su puesto desde hacía tiempo. Observó la puerta de salida. Imaginó la puerta rasgada con el paso de el tiempo, en el rostro sonriente que anteriormente siempre habitaba en él.

_Seguro que él también está comiendo algo delicioso._

Entre risas, piques padre e hijo, una madre cariñosa y divertida, los observó. La puerta rompió su observación de la familia. Rinko abrió, encontrándose con Osakada dando saltos. Ryoma se acercó ante el llamado de su madre y ella se quedó a un lado, hasta que una figura se acercó hasta ellos, deseando buen provecho. La había visto otras veces. Kotoha, la prima de Tomoka.

-¿Ryuzaki Sakuno?- Preguntó parpadeando- ¿Es que vives aquí?

-No… no- negó sonriendo con nerviosismo- yo…

-¡Ey, Tomoka!- Ignoró la muchacha- si Echizen es tu novio, porqué está ella cenando como si fuera la novia. Es algo raro. Más bien parece que te esté poniendo los cuernos.

-¡Kotoha!- Exclamó Tomoka alarmada- anda, vámonos- hizo una reverencia ante todos- Perdón, nos vamos.

-Sí, hija, sí- afirmó Rinko con las cejas fruncidas y una vez la puerta cerrada- mal educada esa niña. No nos conoce, entra como perico por su casa y además, intenta poner en contra a Sakuno y Tomoka.

-Se notó-. Afirmó Nanjiro- Creo que antes debería de conocer a las personas.

Agachó la cabeza preocupada. Aquello era cierto. Ryoma y Tomoka eran pareja, no ella. Estaba abusando demasiado de la caridad de aquella familia. Se frotó la frente preocupada. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Tenía que haber venido una extraña y mostrarle lo que fallaba en aquella burbuja?

Ella no era ni un Echizen, ni la novia del hijo. No pintaba nada ahí. Debía de ser sincera. Su mundo consistía en levantarse antes que sus padres, huir de su casa, no ir a dormir por algún tiempo para que sus padres se relajasen, sufrir las torturosas bromas en el instituto y recibir palizas por parte de sus padres. Aquella vida tan divertida, estaba fuera de su mano.

-Ten.

Abrió los ojos, intentando sujetar entre sus manos la ropa lanzada por Ryoma de forma aburrida, antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama boca abajo. Una camiseta de el chico y unos pantalones. Miró el futón en el suelo y comprendió que había estado demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos una vez más. La cena había terminado y sin darse cuenta, automáticamente, había seguido al peli verde hasta su dormitorio.

Suspiro y comenzó a desnudarse, asegurándose que él no se moviera. No era la primera vez que aquello sucediera y tan solo lo hacía en aquel momento. Si Tomoka entrara en cualquier momento, confundiría las cosas, pero la situación no la tenía como para pensar claramente qué hacer.

Una vez acariciada por las telas masculinas, se acercó al interruptor de la luz y como costumbre, se agazapó dentro de las sábanas. Escuchó la tranquila respiración de Ryoma y volvió su rostro hasta la cama, más alta de altura. La mano de el chico siempre caía por aquel mismo lado y la sujetó entre las suyas. Aquellas noches, era las únicas que conseguía dormir aplaciblemente.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Descalza, corrió hasta la persiana, abriéndola levemente para dejar ver el rostro de Tomoka, sonriente y moviendo una mano de lado a lado, junto a Eiji. Parpadeo y buscó el reloj cercano, para darse cuenta después que Ryoma había desaparecido de la cama y no la había despertado. Abrió la persiana finalmente y enfundado en el abrigo, Ryoma bostezaba mientras permanecía acomodado al lado de una farola.

-¡Sakuno te dormistes!- Exclamó Osakada sonriente- vamos, vamos.

-¿Dónde tenemos que ir?- preguntó frotándose los ojos- No quedamos en nada.

-Cerca de aquí hay una nevada enorme- presentó Eiji moviendo los brazos- ¡vayamos a jugar con las bolas de nieve!

Nieve. Miró su ropa atentamente y afirmó. Cuando salió, Rinko le extendió un pluma rojizo y un bollicao. Agradeció la comida sonriente y corrió hasta ellos. Jugar con la nieve se convirtió en un ritual entre ellos, aunque siempre, los últimos que terminaban ganando, eran Ryoma y Eiji. Quizás por ser hombres, fuertes y más grandes que ellas. Igual, deberían de dejar la pelea entre mujeres y hombres y hacer equipos más equilibrados. Pero tenía que reconocer que era una risa jugar a ellos.

_¡Sakuno-chan!_

_¡Debes aprender a reír!_

_¡Reír es divertido!_

_Y, cuando llores, piensa que alguien siempre estará hacerte reír._

_¡A carcajadas!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notas autora:**

Bueno, como ven, aquí queda el capítulo. Ya sé que tiene mucho misterio y algo lioso, además de una pareja que no les gusta, a mi ni me va ni me viene la verdad ¬¬. Pero la necesitaba para la idea que tengo.

Sakuno tendrá muchos recuerdos de su pasado y, para los que lo dudan, sí, es maltratada por su familia. Más tarde se dará a conocer porqué y por qué lo soporta. Además, ¿Por qué tiene tantas confianzas con la familia Echizen? ¿Por qué Tomoka y Ryoma están saliendo? ¿Qué pinta Eiji entre medias? ¿Que hay tras la puerta maltratada por el tiempo? ¿Quién la ayudó en su pasado? ¿Qué tiene que ver Kintaro con ellos, que Ryoma no quiere hablar de él? ¿Conseguirá ir a Japón?

Muchas incógnitas que espero poder darles a resolver si desean que lo continúe.

Todos dependerá de sus rw, como siempre n.n.

(ya saben que yo solo los pido para saber si la historia tiene interés, que muchos no reciben apenas rw y se los continuo sin un solo fallo T.T)

Bueno, cuídense mucho n.n


	2. Sentimientos ocultos

**¡Holita! Bueno, pues aquí continuo escribiendo :3 y les traigo de nuevo la continuación de el fic n.n Me quedo más largo que el prólogo, pero había muchas cosas que contar n.n. Igual parece rápido, pero es que es largoXD. Bueno, ya les dejo con él :3**

**Notas:**

**-OOC:** Seguramente, sí tendrá OOC, intentaré ir modelandolo y cambiándolo, pero será imposible que de vez en cuando tenga.

-**Temas: **UA, DRAMA, ROMANCE, MISTERIO Y ALGUNOS TOQUES DE HUMOR Y **VIOLENCIA**.(Aunque esto último no será explicito, creo).

-**Parejas:** Hetero. **AVISO SOBRE ESTO ANTES DE LEER:** El fic comenzará con la pareja de Tomoka y Ryoma, pero por favor, antes de comerme (entiéndase matarme), **denle tiempo** al fic. **NO **sera un TomoRyo.

-**Se actualizará después de:** De la "a" a la "z".

**-Capítulos en totalidad: **no lo sé. Los hago al instante que toca el fic, pero ya tengo las ideas, parejas y demás, decidido.

-**LEMON:** En su momento. Y si no hay Lemon, habrá roces. (aún está por decidir) (lo digo porque ultimamente parece que **solo leen mis historias** porque hago lemon T.T. Me deprimi mucho T-T)

**Resumen:**

La vida perdida. Hundida en una nuve cruel y una única persona será quien la saque de el tormento. ¿Conseguirá superar el cruze al amor y ahuyentar el pasado para poder vivir adelante?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cap 1:**

sentimientos ocultos.

Tal y como Eiji junto a Tomoka señalaron, la nieve cubría gran parte del suelo. Muchos de los adolescentes y niños del barrio ya habían comenzado sus juegos en el terreno, divirtiéndose con las bolas de nieve, muñecos de navidad y hasta creando figuras con sus cuerpos. Eiji y Tomoka no tardaron en lanzarse contra el suelo y crear uno de ellos. Sonrió divertida, mientras que, a su lado, Ryoma esbozaba un sonoro bostezo. Sonrió por igual.

Una bola de nieve golpeo contra su hombro, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y cayendo sobre el suelo. Tomoka abrió la boca para protestar, pero parpadeo al ver quien había sido.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! Iba a por Tomoka, pero me confundí.

-¡Kotoha!- Exclamó Tomoka- deberías de tener más cuidado.

Se alzó siendo ayudada por Tomoka y Eiji. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza para dar a entender que no sucedía nada. Que estaba bien. Pero no era verdad. Tomoka estaba en el suelo y ella de pie. No podía haberlas confundido. Lo había hecho porque estaba al lado de Ryoma. Estaba segura de ello.

-¿Os importa que me quede con vosotros?- Preguntó la mayor estirándose y mostrando sus curvas femeninas-. Han suspendido mi vuelo. Hasta la noche no saldrá. Bueno, pues- sin dar tiempo a una respuesta, Kotoha sujetó a Tomoka de la mano- preséntame finalmente a tu novio.

Eiji se acercó hasta ella, rodeándole los hombros con su brazo, observando con el ceño fruncido a los tres frente a ellos. Ryoma era acosado a preguntas por parte de Kotoha, las cuales solo respondía afirmando con la cabeza o simplemente bostezaba mientras Tomoka resolvía las dudas.

-Parece como si sobráramos, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Eiji en su oído.

Afirmó, mirándole preocupada. Y la realidad la golpeó de nuevo. Ryoma pertenecía a esas dos mujeres, por el simple hecho de ser familia. Ella no era nada. Sí. Tan solo una amiga que no tenía derecho de meterse entre medias.

-¡Ey!- Exclamó Eiji dándose a notar-. ¿Qué no íbamos a jugar?

Ryoma lo miró como si de su salvador se tratara y soltó un largo suspiro de alivio cuando las dos acosadoras se alejaron de él. Eiji sonrió, llevándola con él hasta el Echizen.

-Un poco más y te comen con patatas, chico- se burló el pelirrojo- bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora? Somos demasiados. Uno sobra.

Y la mirada azulada se posicionó sobre Kotoha. Ryoma afirmó, sorprendiéndola y parpadeo cuando ambos la miraron en busca de una afirmación, para suspirar resignados cuando la vieron tartamudear y dar intenciones que no sabía si era o no correcto decir algo así. Era la prima de Tomoka, al fin y al cabo.

-¿y bien?- Preguntó Tomoka- ¿Qué hacemos?

-Yo…-murmuró- será mejor que me quede fuera. Hoy no podré moverme tanto…

Eiji afirmó dudoso y Tomoka le dio un codazo.

-Ah, claro, ya entiendo- dijo finalmente el pelirrojo-. Será lo mejor, Sakuno, no te vayas a herir más.

-Sí-. Afirmó echándose a un lado-. Disfrutar.

Y tal y como dijo, se sentó en uno de los bancos. Los observó divertirse, reír, gritar. Disfrutar de su juventud y se preguntó si no estaría comportándose como una vieja. Entrecerró los ojos por un instante, sintiendo el frio acariciar su rostro. Siempre que el tiempo volvía helado, recordaba sus vivencias anteriores con más fuerza. Cuando conoció a Ryoma. Cuando lo conoció a _él_.

Algo frio recorrió su cuello y hombro por dentro de la ropa y dio un salto al notar que era nieve. Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con la mirada divertida de Ryoma.

-Tonta.

-Me asusté-. Se defendió sentándose de nuevo-. ¿No juegas?

-No quiero- contestó con un bostezo.

Sonrió. Ryoma no era de los que se rendían en un juego. Generalmente, era por su culpa que Osakada y ella terminaban por perder. Ryoma odiaba perder y si podía demostrar que era el mejor, no dudaba en hacerlo, aunque fueran mujeres. Suspiró, quitándole un trozo de nieve que acaba de caerle en la nariz y lo estrujó entre sus dedos.

-Siento… entrometerme.

-¿Nh?-. Preguntó sin comprenderla.

-Entre… vosotros. Anoche… Kotoha tenía razón. Yo no…

Se detuvo al sentir la palma helada contra sus labios. Ryoma frunció el ceño apretando la mano contra sus labios. Los dorados ojos destilaron amenazada y advertencia. Podía leerlo sin ninguna necesidad. Si terminaba aquella frase, Ryoma era capaz de hundirla entre aquella nieve y no desenterrarla hasta que dijera lo contrario. Arqueo una ceja en espera de su decisión. Continuar la frase o terminarla.

-¿Qué hacen?

Sin que la mano se alejara de su rostro, ambos miraron frente a ellos. Kotoha les miraba incrédula mientras mantenía sus manos sobre su cintura y jadeaba coloraba y llena de nieve. Ryoma gruñó, ignorándola y volviendo a mirarla con el ceño aún fruncido.

-Ryuzaki-. Llamó dándole a indicar que esperaba una respuesta.

Afirmó con la cabeza y finalmente, la mano se alejó de su rostro. La rotura de el contacto se le hizo antojosa a más y negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos. Kotoha, con el ceño fruncido, se hizo lugar entre ellos, empujándolos con sus caderas para separarlos.

-¿Cuánto hace que conoces a tu novia, Ryoma?- Preguntó- Es raro que un japonés salga con una mestiza de los vuestros, ¿o me equivoco? Aunque, he leído que no queréis a las extranjeras ni de asomo- y la miró sonriendo maliciosa.

Apartó la mirada, buscando a los dos restantes que faltaban. Tomoka era mitad japonesa y mitad española, mientras que ella era totalmente española. No conocía esos gustos de los japoneses. Tampoco si era real algo así, pero sí sabía que Kotoha estaba dejando claro que por ser extranjera, tenía cero posibilidades con Ryoma. Además, de que era el novio de su prima. Suspiró, alzándose y alejándose. ¿Acaso estaba dando señas de querer algo con Ryoma? ¡Dios! Ni loca quería hacer aquello.

Ryoma era el novio de su mejor amiga. Su amigo de infancia. Como tales, los conocía a los dos como a las marcas de la palma de su mano. No sería capaz nunca de interferir entre ellos. Sería lo último que hiciera. Miró la máquina expendedora y buscó en sus bolsillos. Llevar bebidas calientes para todos sería una buena excusa de su lejanía. Sin embargo, antes de que metiera la primera moneda, una mano se lo impidió. Se volvió y sonrió.

-Eiji- Murmuró.

-¿Finalmente te echó?- Preguntó el chico pagando las bebidas.

-No… bueno, quizás sí- aceptó abigarrada.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó suspirando- Sakuno, creo que deberías de empezar a abrir las alas. Eeh… no te estoy juzgando-, rio divertido-. Simplemente, quiero que no te dejes atropellar por una mujer que ni te conoce.

-Pero, tiene razón- murmuró-. Siempre… estoy con ellos. Y ellos… necesitan su intimidad.

-Por eso yo estoy aquí- confesó el pelirrojo guiñándole un ojo mientras recogía las latas-. ¿Sabes? En realidad no te lo contamos-. Susurró molesto-. Tomoka quería que no te asustaras y que yo fuera poco a poco, pero… me uní para que no estuvieras sola. Siempre os veía ir juntos. A ellos dos se les notaba, que, aunque fuera un poco, había química y tú a su lado, sin darte cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que los vistes besándose.

Afirmó al darse cuenta de que sabía demasiadas cosas. En aquel tiempo, Eiji todavía no se había acercados a ellos y la sorpresa que se llevó a los otros dos besándose, fue grandiosa.

-Te vi, avergonzarte y rogar por alguien a tu lado. Creo que tú no has estado siempre sola con ellos, ¿verdad?

Negó. Era cierto. No siempre había sido el palo aguanta velas. Antes lo tenía a _él_ a su lado y las horas que Tomoka y Ryoma pudieran pasar lejos de ellos, no eran tan largas o duras.

-El caso es que…- se frotó la nariz volviéndose y entregándole una de las latas calientes de chocolate-… empecé a preguntarle a Tomoka sobre ti. Tu relación con ellos. Me contó algunas cosas…

-Y te di pena- interrumpió afligida.

-Al revés- rio el pelirrojo andando ante ella-. Me gustaste más.

Se detuvo mirando la espalda ante ella. Sus ojos brillaron con incredulidad y negó con la cabeza aun sabiendo que él no la veía. ¿Acaso Eiji se estaba burlando de ella? La posibilidad estaba echada. Suspiró y palmeo la espalda ante él con suavidad, pasándole de largo.

-Gracias, Eiji, pero… no necesito falsas confesiones. No… no estoy enamorada de nadie como para querer una confesión de esa clase.

Y se alejó con la conciencia creyente de que Eiji había intentado animarla. Cierto que se sentía como un candelabro cada vez que estaban juntos, pero, tenía que aceptarlo y borrar los leves sentimientos que Ryoma fuera capaz de crear para ella.

_¡Eres una vergüenza!_

_¡Cargamos con una hija que no servirá nunca!_

_¡No podrás conseguir un novio nunca!_

_Ya que naciste marcada con la mala suerte, _

_¡Te marcaré el resto que tienes!_

Se agachó, cubriendo su pecho con fuerza, sintiendo el calor desprendido de la lata luchar contra su pluma. Sus ojos comenzaban a arder y sentía el ardor escapar en ellos anunciando la proximidad de las lágrimas. ¿Cómo era posible que un amor de infancia, durante tantos años, se pudiera convertir en necesidad? Negarse a sí misma algo que sentía era horrible. Empaquetar para siempre aquellos sentimientos era torturarse a sí misma. Debería de ser más fuerte, pero no podía.

Se tensó al notar unas manos sobre sus hombros. Alzó el rostro en busca de la persona y deseo no encontrarse con aquellos ojos. La alzó sin el menor esfuerzo y se aseguró que no cayera. Lo empujó levemente, pero cabezón como él solo, volvió a sujetarla.

-Ryuzaki.

-Ryoma- contestó sin mirarle. Él bufó.

-¿Qu….?

Le detuvo el habla. Colocó la lata que Eiji le había entregado sobre la boca y él se alejó, quejándose al notar el calor contra los labios y la miró de nuevo con el ceño fruncido. Suspiró aliviada y caminó hacia los demás. Tomoka la estrechó entre sus brazos y así, volvía a alejarse. Y se dio cuenta de que llevaba haciendo aquello durante demasiado tiempo. Desde que comenzó a comprender que los sentimientos infantiles podía cambiar por algo más. De que no tener a uno de sus apoyos cerca podía hacerle ver las cosas de otra forma. Que un joven de diecisiete años podría ansiarse demasiado. Que el amor podía llegar hasta en medio de la tormenta.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Kotoha estirándose-. Oh, bueno, supongo que tú tendrás que volver a casa, ¿No, Ryuzaki?

Miró el reloj y negó con la cabeza. Había terminado de comer en uno de los puestos de comida rápida y había tenido que esforzarse en esquivar las miradas doradas que parecían a punto de estrangularla. Ryoma no era ciego. Notaba su necesidad de alejarse y que, alguien como ella, quisiera alejarse de esa forma, no era bueno.

-Solo son las cuatro de la tarde- protestó Tomoka estrujándola entre sus brazos- ¡Quiero estar más tiempo con ella! Vete tú Kotoha- y le hizo morros, aumentando la rabia de su prima- además, si te vas, Sakuno se puede quedar a dormir en mi casa.

Y recibió un beso por parte de su mejor amiga. No creía que fuera lo correcto. Kotoha parecía tenérsela jurada y enfurecerla de aquel modo debía de ser terrible. Especialmente, cuando había sido capaz de leer los sentimientos que con tanta fuerza se esforzaba en mantener ocultos.

-Solo lo decía para que fuéramos a su casa. Acompañarla- se defendió la chica- no por nada más-. Suspiró antes de dejar caer graciosamente su barbilla sobre la muñeca- es increíble lo bien que tratas a tu rival.

-¡Sakuno no es mi rival!- Exclamó Tomoka alarmada- es mi mejor amiga.

-Las mejores amigas siempre son las primeras en darte la puñalada por la espalda.

-También las primas- sentencio Eiji.

Lo miró de reojo, igual que los demás. Se había mantenido callado desde sus palabras en la máquina expendedora, cosa extraña en alguien tan activo como él. Se mordió levemente la lengua. ¿Sería verdad su confesión y ella había sido quien se burló, ignorando los sentimientos de el pelirrojo? La cruel desdicha de haber hecho algo tan horrible cayó sobre ella con fuerza. Mareada, se alzó.

-¿Dónde vas, Sakuno?- Preguntó preocupada Tomoka.

-Baño- respondió avergonzada.

Y corrió hasta el lugar para encerrarse en uno de ellos. Se sentía la mujer más horrible de el mundo. Se habían burlado tanto de ella, que era incapaz de reconocer una declaración como dios manda. Si Eiji había sido sincero, había sido ella quien le había roto el corazón. Se frotó la frente preocupada y se mordió el labio por no gritar. ¿Qué demonios podía hacer? ¿Contárselo a Tomoka en busca de una respuesta convincente? Imposible. Al día siguiente el instituto estaría al dato de todo. ¿Ryoma? Ni pensarlo. Aquella mirada amenazaba tormenta y era lo que menos ansiaba tener con él. Lo había esquivado demasiado tiempo como para que él, siempre tan despistado, no se diera cuenta de algo así.

Por más vueltas que le diera, aquellos dos eran los únicos en los que podía confesar tales cosas y ninguno de ellos era una buena solución. Agotada por ello, decidió que era hora de salir. Parpadeo temerosa cuando vio un grupo de adolescentes ante la puerta de los servicios. No le gustaba ir sola a los servicios de mujeres por lo mismo. Siempre había hombres que osaban quedarse ante ellos como si fuera un prostíbulo en espera de mujeres frescas a las que asediar. Sujetó con fuerza su bolso y volvió la mirada hasta la salida, la cual le parecía demasiado lejana a lo que era en realidad. Jadeo interiormente y ando hasta ella.

-Ey, espera.

Retuvo una voz antes de un brazo pasara ante su rostro, deteniendo finalmente su huida. Sus ojos rodearon la extremidad y sus ojos dieron con el rostro de su acechador. Sabía quién era. El joven que había reconocido entre todos. EL mismo que frecuentemente se dedicaba a hacerle la vida imposible en el instituto junto a los demás. Nunca podría olvidar el nombre de aquel muchacho. Yoshi. Se movió nerviosa hacia atrás, pero al parecer, todos se habían puesto de acuerdo con incordiarla.

-Mira qué tenemos por aquí- se jactó el chico- pero si es la siempre solitaria Ryuzaki. Dime, ¿es que tus amigos se están dando el lote de nuevo y te han abandonado?

-N-no… ellos… me esperan…

Pero nadie escuchó su respuesta. Quizás porque no alzó la voz o probablemente, porque su mentón fue sujetado con fuerza entre dos dedos, al momento en que su bolso fue arrancado de sus manos. Alargo estas en un intento de detener aquello, pero estas fueron sujetas con fuerza contra la pared.

-Menos lobos, fierecilla- advirtió su opresor.

-Oye, tengo unas ganas de mear- se quejó Yoshi tirando en el suelo el bolso- me da pereza ir al servicio.

Intentó mover sus labios para negarse. Detener aquello que estaba a punto de suceder, pero ni una sola gota de voz logró salir de su garganta. Petrificada, solo pudo ver cómo su bolso quedaba empapado de la orina de el muchacho. Frustrada, agotada por no poder defenderse, por la humillación que estaba sintiendo, cerró los ojos.

-¿¡Qué demonios hacen!?- Gritó una voz.

Uno de los empleados se acercó. Seguramente, si no hubiera sido tan grande y notable, todos se habrían abalanzado contra él al instante. Sin embargo, ella no estaba dispuesta a esperar que iba a suceder. Ahogando las arcadas, cogió el bolso y echó a correr. Esquivó las llamadas de Tomoka y huyó. No sabía a dónde, no tenía ningún lugar y seguramente, aunque lo tuviera, terminaría por no encontrarlo.

Chocó contra la primera pared que encontró cuando sus piernas dejaron de responder y miró aterrada el camino que había ido dejando gracias a su bolso. Sintió asco de nuevo y lo alzó para lanzarlo lejos, pero su muñeca fue retenido al instante. Jadeante y con claros rastros de furia, Echizen le arrebató el bolso, sujetándola de el talle para arrastrarla. No sabía dónde. No importaba. Se acurrucó contra él y lloró largamente, hasta que su cuerpo terminó por ceder y la oscuridad de el descanso se hizo notar.

Cuando despertó, se movió entre las sábanas que la cubrían. Una cama. Aquello le hizo alzarse con miedo y mirar a su alrededor. Se sorprendió al reconocer el lugar y miró las sábanas con inquietud. Gateo por ellas y abrió la boca desconcertada. Ryoma dormía en su futón y ella en la cama de él. Sus cosas descansaban sobre el escritorio y su ropa había desaparecido, siendo ocupadas por su típico pijama de cada vez que se quedaba a dormir. Se arrugó sobre sí misma, abrazándose.

Una vez más, había terminado en aquel lugar. Como siempre, o estaba con Ryoma o con _él._ Uno de los dos siempre parecía estar persiguiéndola. Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron venir en sí. Tomoka se dejó ver y al darse cuenta que estaba despierta, ignorando a su novio sobre el suelo, al cual pisoteo, se lanzó para abrazarla, llorando en su cuello cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos. Sakuno parpadeo. ¿No era ella la que tenía que estar llorando en lugar de Tomoka?

Ryoma gruñó, quitándose uno de los pies de Tomoka de la espalda y terminar por levantarse. Su sueño había sido interrumpido, al fin y al cabo. Miró hacia la puerta, siendo seguida por ella. Eiji esperaba detenido en la puerta, con la espalda sobre el quicio y tiritas por todos lados. Abrió los ojos desconcertada y tartamudeo en intento de hacer la pregunta que quemaba sus labios. ¿Se había peleado con sus atacantes? Cuando una sonrisa y el pulgar alzado como señal de victoria llegó por parte de el pelirrojo. Se alzó sin poderlo remediar, lanzándose hasta los brazos de este, agradecida.

-¡lo siento, Eiji!- Exclamó.

-¡Ey!-. Exclamó Tomoka bufando- Que yo también les di.

-Sí, ya, con el bolso a uno- se burló Eiji sacándole la lengua- se subió sobre él y mientras gritaba, no dejaba de golpearle: "Capullo", "¡Tío mierdoso!", "bola de billar", "apestoso". Dios, nunca vi a una chica tan mal hablada como tú.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?- Exclamó Tomoka antes de lanzarse sobre él-, ¡Confiesa que con mi ayuda conseguiste vencerles!

-Sí, sí.

Y mientras que Eiji intentaba huir de una furiosa mujer, Echizen volvía a esconderse entre sus sábanas con deseos de seguir durmiendo, ella, sonrió. Una sonrisa necesitada. Las únicas sonrisas que sería capaz de entregarles a ellos. Porque, aunque fueran solo tres, continuaban siendo sus amigos. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y se volvió, encontrándose con el rostro serio de Rinko, la cual señaló el teléfono.

-Tu madre… está al teléfono.

Al instante, la sonrisa se desfiguró. Rinko le besó la frente y la acompañó hasta el aparato. Lo tomó con miedo y tragó saliva antes de responder.

-¿Sí?

-Tu tío ha traído a tu primo pequeño. Ven a buscarlo. No quiero hacerme cargo de él. Si en cinco minutos no estás aquí, ya sabes lo que te espera.

Dejó caer el aparato y a traspiés, caminó hasta la salida. Rinko la llamó, pero la ignoró. Sabía que realmente, si desobedecía, sería horrible lo que le vendría después. Eiji la siguió de cerca, pero la detuvo. Sonrió agradecida, pero no por mucho tiempo. Al menos, mientras Eiji estuviera con ella, su madre no la tocaría. Especialmente, si su primo estaba también entre medias. Se aferró a la mano de el muchacho y complacida, terminó de correr por las calles que las separaban. Sin perderse. Ese día, su madre no podría regañarla por llegar tarde.

Nail Ryuzaki era un chiquillo de siete años, delgado y bajito. Sus grandes ojos castaños eran demasiado parecidos a los suyos y sus cabellos rubios dejaban ver su rostro aun más angelito. Sakuno sabía que realmente no era malo. Por eso mismo, siempre que tenía que quedarse en su casa, era ella quien lo acogía. Por eso, cuando la vio, se lanzó hasta sus brazos con verdadero anhelo. Eiji recibió una patada de celosía y Sakuno rio antes de alejarse, dejando el rostro helado de su madre con asombro.

La realidad era, que no pudo prestarle demasiada atención a su progenitora. Nail y Eiji se ocuparon de distraerla. Tomoka y Ryoma se unieron al mediodía y ahí, sí se armo la vereda. Nail no soportaba a Echizen. Siempre tenían que discutir por alguna cosa, especialmente cuando se trataba de retos entre "hombres" y siempre era ella la tenía que recordarle a Ryoma que Nail era tan solo un niño. Entonces, Echizen se daba cuenta de su infantilismo desvelado y se iba a cualquier otro lugar remugando interiormente, mientras Nail creía haber ganado la batalla.

-Mi tío no regresará hasta las once- dijo colgando el teléfono de la gabina- así que no tendré que dejarlo hasta esa hora- suspiró mirando a un Eiji balanceándose con Nail en un columpio-. Si lo llevo a mi casa, mi padre ya habrá regresado y… no creo que deba ver cosas que menores ni deberían de oír.

-Cierto-. Afirmó Osakada-. No es divertido escuchar a tus padres haciendo el amor. Menos para un niño tan mono como es Nail.

-¿Mono?- Preguntó Ryoma asqueado- Demonio es mejor.

-¡Ryoma!- Exclamó Tomoka estirándole de el moflete de repente- Es un niño precioso.

-Creo que a Echizen le interesa más lo que hay que hacer para crear niños- se burló Eiji acercándose a ellos.

Nail corrió hasta sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza. La noche finalmente comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia y buscó en su bolsillo. Tras haber comido tanto fuera y no haber querido andar por su casa, no había conseguido tener dinero suficiente como para detener a otra comida más. Suspiró. Eiji eran demasiados en su casa. Tomoka no podía atenderla demasiado y encontraba demasiado gorrista seguir abusando de la amabilidad de los Echizen. Solo le quedaba volver a su casa.

Ryoma se alzó moviendo los hombros con cansancio y frotándose el vientre. Tomoka lo imitó y caminó tras él, seguidos por Eiji, que no cesaba en su empeño de picar a la castaña. Echizen se detuvo, mirándola de reojo.

-Ryuzaki-. Llamó cansadamente.

E hizo una simple señal con su cabeza, indicándole que le siguiera. Gimió frustrada. ¿Por qué siempre resultaba ser él quien se diera cuenta de sus pensamientos? Cogió a Nail de la mano y corrieron hasta ellos. Tal y como pensó, Rinko los acogió e hizo la cena para todos. La vergüenza le iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Abusar de aquel modo de todos ellos, era demasiado.

-Te diré algo- murmuró Rinko mientras fregaban los platos-. Hace tiempo que quería decírtelo, pero no me parecía la ocasión. Hoy sí. Estás más retraída porque tu primo ha tenido que quedarse a cenar- y sonrió con dulzura-. Sakuno, esto te parecerá muy duro, pero: Nosotros somos tu familia.

Abrió los ojos desconcertada y dejó caer el estropajo sobre uno de los senos de el fregadero, cubriendo su rostro de inmediato con ambas manos. Las lágrimas estallaron de sus ojos y rompió totalmente en un llanto. No podría explicar si felicidad o no. Rinko sonrió, estrechándola entre sus brazos y abrió los ojos al ver a Ryoma en la puerta, observándolas con el ceño fruncido antes de suspirar y volver a llamarla tonta.

A las once y media, el timbre de la casa se hizo notar. Rinko abrió y sonrió cuando vio al enérgico pelirrojo presentarse junto a Osakada.

-Sakuno, Eiji se ofreció a acompañarte- le explicó la castaña-. Yo me quedaré con Ryoma, ¿vale?

Afirmó con la cabeza y se alejaron cuando la puerta se cerró ante ellos. La casa de los Echizen quedó repleta de los gritos de su amiga y Sakuno temió por Rinko, la cual tenía los mismos gustos por el silencio que su hijo. Aunque al parecer, Ryoma tenía ciertos modos de hacerla callar y pensaba que era mejor no averiguar cuáles eran. Especialmente, cuando su corazón dio señas de no soportar algo así. Esa, era la mayor coraza que había puesto entre medias de ellos y ella. No adivinar ni imaginarse lo que hacían. Mucho menos si se trataba de…

-¿Qué piensas que estás pálida?- Preguntó Eiji arqueando una ceja- no te preocupes, que no pasará nada malo. Tu tío no se enfadará.

Sonrió agradecida. Qué lejos estaba Eiji de comprender lo que había despertado en ella. Por culpa de su declaración y los molestos piques de Kotoha, la cual finalmente había regresado a su casa, habían desenterrado lo que tanto le había costado desde los doce años. No era de mostrar indiferencia por eso, cuando se vio con la necesidad de hacerlo con Ryoma, le parecía algo imposible.

_¡Venga, Sakuno! Déjales que hagan cosas de mayores._

_¡Nosotros vamos a jugar!_

-Sakuno- Llamó Eiji mientras aferraba la mano de Nail para columpiarlo entre los dos- Yo no hablaba en broma cuando me confesé.

Detuvo el paso al instante, mirándole con ojos asombrados y pálidos. Agachó su cabeza avergonzada.

-Perdona… Yo… no sé como tengo que reaccionar a… algo así…-murmuró preocupada- es… la primera vez que es de verdad y…

Eiji se encogió de hombros, volviendo con su caminar, para sonreír con infantilismo y cierta nota de amargura.

-Si te gusto, deberías de decirme- explicó-. Pero… sé desde siempre que esto es una lucha sin remedio.

-¿Eh?

Los ojos azules se entrecerraron antes de mirarla con un brillo que sería incapaz de entender. ¿Tristeza? ¿Resignación? Parpadeo sin comprender. Quería que le aclarara aquello, pero Eiji no parecía estar por la labor. Cuando llegaron a casa de su tío, este los miró asombrados. Le acaricio la cara con ternura y la invitó a pasar. Se negó y volvieron sobre sus pasos.

-Eiji… dímelo, por favor- rogó preocupada-. ¿Por qué… es una lucha sin remedio?

EL muchacho suspiró incrédulo dentro de su risa y le rodeo los hombros para acogerla en su pecho. Era tan diferente al de Ryoma. No sentía la misma protección. Faltaba algo. Algo que no lograba encontrar.

-Porque estás totalmente enamorada de Ryoma Echizen, Sakuno. Abre los ojos de una vez y deja de ser el palo aguanta velas de un hombre que quieres tener.

Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados. Seguramente, si el asombro los hubiera dejado, se hubieran salido de su orbitas. ¿Tan trasparente era? Eiji le besó la frente, guiándola por las calles, tragándose sus sentimientos y aceptando que ella realmente sintiera algo así por el peli verde. Algo que no podía demostrar por respeto a su mejor amiga y los sentimientos del muchacho.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices a Ryoma?- Preguntó Eiji arqueando las cejas.

-Es que…- movió sus manos con timidez-, quiero respetar sus sentimientos…

-No entiendo.

-Bueno… si… si él es feliz con Tomoka, no quiero entrometerme. Nunca haría algo así.

Un bufido escapó de los labios del chico, que sonrió gatunamente, frotándole la nariz contra su mejilla.

-Eres una persona demasiado maravillosa, Sakuno- murmuró con cariño-. Lástima que yo también piense lo mismo, si no, iría a por ti a muerte, Nya. Además…. De cierta cosa que veo.

Y le guiñó el ojo como si ella comprendiera lo que decía. Un carraspeo llegó hasta ellos y Tomoka los miró con el ceño fruncido, pero una sonrisa que mostraba claramente una travesura. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Eiji continuaba abrazado a ella y que el frio había sido apaciguado por el calor del muchacho. Tomoka la abrazó también con suavidad y le acaricio el brazo antes de tirar de ella.

-¡Buenas noches chicos!- Exclamó-, esta noche Sakuno se viene conmigo a casa. Noche de chicas solo.

Y les guiñó un ojo antes de alejarse. Se extraño. Frecuentemente las despedidas siempre terminaban con un largo beso por parte de los dos y no ni una simple mirada. Eiji también pareció darse cuenta y seguramente, no dudaría en abordar a una pared en busca de respuestas, porque lo que era Echizen, estaba segura que no soltaría ni una sola palabra. Sin embargo, Tomoka estaba totalmente dispuesta a decirlo todo.

-Sakuno-. Llamó en un gemido mientras se tiraba sobre la cama en la que dormirían ambas y abrazaba un extraño peluche en forma de cerdito-. ¿Qué hago…? Tú lo conoces mejor que yo, dime qué puedo hacer.

-¿Con… con qué?- Preguntó sorprendida.

Terminó de colocar la parte superior de el pijama y se sentó junto a ella.

-Ryoma-. Suspiró mirando el peluche con frustración-. No sé que más necesita.

-¿Necesita?

No comprendía hacia dónde quería llegar Osakada y cuando suspiró con resignación ante su respuesta, comprendió de qué se trataba y que todavía era demasiado inocente.

-Sexo, Sakuno, sexo.

Enrojeció.

-Ryoma… no parece querer dar el primer paso. Él sabe que soy virgen y que solo he estado con él, pero- suspiro agobiada- dios, con esos besos quiero llegar a algo más y cada vez que intento descender mi mano para tocarle, me detiene, gruñendo y rompiendo cualquier contacto entre nosotros. Y encima, como no se explica. Unas veces es demasiado pasional y otras, más frio que un témpano. Parece que fuera él la mujer y yo el chico.

-¡Tomoka!- Exclamó riendo.

-¡En serio, Sakuno!- La siguió la castaña de coletas-. Es como si tuviera la regla como nosotras. Cuando la tiene, no quiere saber nada de mí y cuando no la tiene, me quiere mucho.

Ahogó las ganas de reírse. Si Ryoma se enterase de que Osakada le estaba comparando con una chica, el cabreo que cogería sería monumental. Y de tan solo pensar en cómo demostraría su verdadera línea sexual, se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca. Si tal y como decía Osakada era tan pasional cuando quería, demostrar su condición sexual debía de ser una bomba. Se humedeció los labios y se encogió agitada.

_No servirás para nada…_

_Maldito el día que naciste..._

Negó con la cabeza y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas. Tomoka se alzó, abrazándola.

-Perdona, Sakuno- se disculpó asustada-. ¿Te hice pensar en algo….?

-Mnnio- negó-. Pero… no sé lo que le debe de suceder a Ryoma… si quieres… puede intentar hablar con él.

-Por favor- rogó la chica dejándose caer sobre la cama- este chico es un completo desconcierto.

Sonrió dándole la razón. Ryoma podía ser demasiado misterioso si se lo proponía.

Por la mañana, antes de que Tomoka si quiera despertara, bajó hasta la casa de los Echizen. Como costumbre, Nanjiro salía a esas horas, dispuesto a ir a comprar algunos de sus ejemplares. Cuando la vio, dejó la puerta abierta y le giñó un ojo como saludo. Sonrió y se adentró en la oscuridad de la casa. Rinko, como solía quedarse hasta tarde despierta, solía dormir algo más, especialmente, si esa noche había hecho algo más que dormir.

Caminó de puntillas hasta la puerta indicada y entre abrió la manivela, adentrándose y cerrando tras ella. Era algo que había hecho muchas veces y que ni siquiera Tomoka sabía. Un pequeño secreto de el que solo ella sería consciente. Se tumbó sobre la cama de cara al muchacho. Era el único momento que podía aquella relajación y serenidad en su rostro, tocada con toques infantiles.

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero cierta gota de alegría se había inundado desde anoche en su pecho, resbalando por las voces de el pasado que únicamente ansiaban destruirla. Aunque esta quedaba totalmente aplastada por la idea de que Ryoma estuviera esperando pacientemente el momento más idóneo para sucumbir a los encantos de su novia. Afligida y en un intento de terminar con aquello cuanto antes, movió su uña sobre la nariz de el muchacho, el cual arrugó la nariz, frotándosela con el dorso de la mano y remugando entre sueños antes de volver a acurrucarse. Sonrió divertida y volvió a hacerlo. De nuevo la misma respuesta. Pero, a la tercera, su mano quedó apresada por otra y los dorados ojos se clavaron sobre ella. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que se estaba haciendo el dormido y el sonrojo que la acunó, quedó en nada cuando se vio presa de sus brazos.

-Ry…

-Calla.

Se sorprendió. Nunca le había escuchado con la voz tan ronca tras despertarse y tampoco la había estrechado con tanta fuerza contra él. Ni siquiera las mantas o colchas parecían romper el calor que desprendía y suspirando, se rindió a aquello. Totalmente protegida… de nuevo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notas autora:**

Pasaron muchas cosas. Muchas desveladas. Los sentimientos de Eiji, los pensamientos ocultos de sakuno, los problemas de pareja entre Tomoka y Ryoma, y... pum, sorpresa, Ryoma abrazó a Sakuno. ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Por qué Ryoma ha actuado así? ¿Conseguirá Sakuno no caer en sus deseos íntimos y ser fiel a su decisión de respetar los deseos de Ryoma? Y aún muchas más incógnitas tras el telón, que tiempo después se irán resolviendo.

**una cosa:**

Lo que le sucede a Sakuno en el restaurante, es un hecho real.

Y nada más n.n. Nos vemos en el próximo n.n.


	3. Un regalo de Navidad

**¡Buenas! Aquí, trayendo la continuación de este fic, que me lo salté sin querer XD. Creí que tocaba Sexo, sangre y tú y era al contrario. Me lie al leer, perdón. Bueno, en el caso es que se lo continuo n.n. En este capítulo, la historia da un giro y parece que las cosas irán bien, pero no será así. No se confien.**

**Notas:**

**-OOC:** Seguramente, sí tendrá OOC, intentaré ir modelandolo y cambiándolo, pero será imposible que de vez en cuando tenga.

-**Temas: **UA, DRAMA, ROMANCE, MISTERIO Y ALGUNOS TOQUES DE HUMOR Y **VIOLENCIA**.(Aunque esto último no será explicito, creo).

-**Parejas:** Hetero. **AVISO SOBRE ESTO ANTES DE LEER:** El fic comenzará con la pareja de Tomoka y Ryoma, pero por favor, antes de comerme (entiéndase matarme), **denle tiempo** al fic. **NO **sera un TomoRyo.

-**Se actualizará después de:** De la "a" a la "z".

**-Capítulos en totalidad: **no lo sé. Los hago al instante que toca el fic, pero ya tengo las ideas, parejas y demás, decidido.

-**LEMON:** En su momento. Y si no hay Lemon, habrá roces. (aún está por decidir) (lo digo porque ultimamente parece que **solo leen mis historias** porque hago lemon T.T. Me deprimi mucho T-T)

**Resumen:**

La vida perdida. Hundida en una nuve cruel y una única persona será quien la saque de el tormento. ¿Conseguirá superar el cruze al amor y ahuyentar el pasado para poder vivir adelante?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capítulo 2**

Un regalo de Navidad.

El alocado color cubría todas las calles. Hasta la más pequeña había sido decorada con las esplendorosas formas de la navidad. El frio se había acostumbrado a calar en las ropas, obligándoles a llevar gruesos abrigos y jerséis gruesos. Las castañas se convirtieron en el fruto caliente que más degustado en ventas sería, seguido por el dulce sabor del chocolate caliente.

Las luces intercaladas de colores ya cegaban a los conductores y peatones, sujetas a los fuertes alambres que adornarían los diversos balcones, conjunto de luces y adornos de navidad en las tiendas y ubicaciones familiares. Los villancicos reinaban en todos los lugares, siendo tarareados por los compradores de grandes almacenes, sedientos de encontrar la mejor comida para los festines que llegarían.

Los vestidos del famoso gordo de nariz rosada, encargado de traer los regalos de ilusiones, se habían vuelto algo cotidiano, seguido de las compras de regalos al por mayor. La televisión y los anuncios de las más famosas discotecas comenzaban a cambiar la rutina, por la nueva y cotidiana celebración.

Una clara muestra de la llegada de las navidades. Con el curso aprobado y la satisfacción de haber conseguido continuar adelante, observaba la gente caminar a través de las heladas calles, esperando alguna que otra nevada con el frio que hacía. Pero en aquel lugar era imposible esperar nieve.

Observó el hogar vecino, repleto de marcas navideñas. Guirnaldas, bolas doradas, grandes y brillantes. Nubes de algodón, portales de navidad y un árbol brillante natural. Volvió su rostro hasta su escritorio, donde las notas descansaban para ser firmadas. Un pequeño arbolito de un Euro, descansaba sobre la estantería. Era el único adorno que habría en todo aquella casa.

Escuchó los pasos de su madre, entrar con torpeza y maldecir la navidad. Con rapidez, ocultó el arbolito bajo sus piernas, esperando que la puerta fuera abierta. Los ojos caobas de su madre se fruncieron.

-¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Acaso eres un pájaro disecado?- Preguntó la voz ruda de su progenitora- mierda cría.

Entrecerró los ojos, suspirando con miedo. No podía hacer nada. Su madre no cambiaría y era mejor callar y escuchar, que responder y recibir un golpe más grave.

-Mamá… las notas- logró decir.

-Ah, para eso si vienes a mí- se quejó la mujer- siempre rondando por casa de los Echizen, y ahora que necesitas una firma, o dinero, me llamas- los pasos fueron rápidos y el olor a tabaco la golpeo con fuerza- dámelas. No tengo todo el tiempo para ti.

Acercó un bolígrafo y las notas hacia la mujer, que firmo sin la menor de las ganas. Ni siquiera revisó las calificaciones. Para ella no era importante. Sin levantar la mirada, espero que se marchara. Siempre sentía nauseas cada vez que el rostro de su progenitora se mostraba ante ella. Demasiado parentesco. El miedo de parecerse a ella la aterraba con gran fuerza.

Ya era una costumbre. Su madre era la más apacible de los dos y a la única que podría acercarle las notas sin llegar a recibir otra cosa que no fuera insultos. Pero no podía estar más tiempo en su casa. Se alzó, volviendo a dejar el arbolito sobre el escritorio, recogiendo las notas y el resto de sus cosas. El ancho pluma que Rinko le regalara el día de la nieve, continuaba formando parte de su atuendo y aunque había intentado ocultarles tal cosa a sus padres, no fue posible.

Lo que ganó con ello, fue un corte en su brazo derecho.

Aprovechando que su madre se había encerrado en el baño, maldiciendo de nuevo la navidad y el frio que acogía todo el hogar, salió de la casa. Su padre no tardaría en llegar y antes de que le echara, se iba ella misma.

Tomoka la había invitado para comprar los regalos de navidad para los chicos y su familia, a cambio, la invitaría a comer algo que deseara. El imaginarse un buffet libre japonés, le evitó negarse a tal cosa.

La joven rica, abrigada con un abrigo largo de piel, esperaba bajo una de las farolas, moviendo la mano como salutación nada más verla. Corrió hasta ella, jadeando y moviendo su bufanda en busca de un poco de frio, cuando este llegó, sintió ganas de abrazarse a la estufa más cercana.

-¿Dónde comenzamos?- Le preguntó.

-Veamos- murmuró Osakada pensativa- el tuyo ya lo tengo. El de mamá también… me falta el de papá, Ryoma y Eiji.

-¿El… mío?- Parpadeo.

-Sí- afirmó Tomoka sonriendo ampliamente- estoy cien por cien que te gustará.

-Pero… no creo que… sea lo mejor- dudó.

Frotó con su mano contraria la herida, cubierta por tiritas, vendas y ropa. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió con agradecimiento. Era navidad. Por una vez que pasara por encima de sus padres, no significaría nada más que otra herida. Una herida que curaría.

-Le pedí a Ryoma que viniera con nosotras- continuo Osakada indiferente a su dolor- pero se negó rotundamente. No le gusta ir de compras. Con lo que hubiera sido ir juntos. Iríamos abrazados. Yo escondería mis manos en sus bolsillos- expresó con ojos brillantes- y él adentraría la suya junto a la mía. Entonces, comenzarían a hacer el amor en su bolsillo. Intimas. Como me gustaría hacerlo con él- suspiró.

-¿Todavía…?

-Nada de nada- se quejó la castaña encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Logró decirte algo, Sakuno? Nunca me dijiste si hablaste con él al final o no…

-Ah, lo siento- se disculpó avergonzada- no logré hablar con él. Estaba durmiendo… y me fui con la tita.

-Ah, ya veo…

Agachó la cabeza, suspirando aliviada. Todavía sentía aquellos brazos rodeándola con fuerza. La voz ronca que había ordenado su silencio. El calor agradable que traspasaba el calor de un cuerpo a otro, pese a las muchas mantas. Y algo extraño. Algo que nunca había sentido y su rodilla buscó con curiosidad, haciéndole gemir y romper aquel abrazo.

Desde entonces, Ryoma no le hablaba. Ni siquiera la miraba. Por eso mismo, había pasado más noches de las que debía en su casa. Y, preciosamente, en esas festividades, su madre estaba más alterada que nunca. Y no era por la preparación de una fiesta. Todo lo contrario. Ella odiaba esa alegría.

-¿Os ha pasado algo?- Preguntó Tomoka mirando atentamente un escaparate- Ryoma no quiere que hable de ti ante él. Cada vez que te nombro, me tapa la boca con la suya- gruñó enrojeciendo- no comprendo por qué.

-Yo… tampoco- confesó con sinceridad.

-Bueno, por ahora, busquémosle un regalo… es que no sé qué podría regalarle…

Al igual que su mejor amiga, forzó su mente en un intento de recordar qué podría querer Ryoma. Si volvía una semana atrás, antes de dejar de hablarse, podría recordar algo que sí quería, o al menos, observó por largo tiempo.

-Tomoka… creo que ya lo tengo- opinó- ven, vamos…

-Ah, vale- aceptó la castaña siguiéndola- ¿Y a Eiji alguna idea? Pensé en un oso de peluche que me pidió con descaro total- Osakada frunció los labios- pero darle el gusto a un pidón…

-Tomoka- susurró entre risas- cómpraselo.

La chica la miró con atención, intrigada por aquella forma de intentar disuadirla para que le comprar el muñeco de peluche al pelirrojo. Si Sakuno fuera una persona egoísta, lo comprendería, pero al no serlo, era capaz de trastocar a cualquier persona que tuviera dudas.

-Sakuno, ¿qué tal con Eiji?

Sakuno se detuvo, mirándola. Su rostro enrojeció dudosamente. Eiji se había comportado bien con ella y todavía continuaba con sus infantiles cercanías. Pese a que había dejado claro que comprendía sus sentimientos por Echizen, para Eiji era difícil retenerse en lo que sentía.

-Bien- logró decir- no pasa nada entre nosotros…

Tomoka llevó una mano hasta su mentón, frotándose dudosa este, mientras buscaba la cartera en su bolso, buscando la cartera para pagar el regalo de Ryoma.

-No sé… algo ha cambiado entre nosotros cuatro- opinó- Eiji y Ryoma tampoco se llevan muy bien. Es como si… como si Ryoma comenzara a cerrarse en banda entre nosotros. Igual… es que cree que me vais a robar- sonrío arrogantemente- venga, le compraré el osito, pero se lo darás tú.

-Ah, no, no, no- negó afligida- yo ya… le tengo un regalo. A todos…

-¿Tu madre te dio dinero?- Preguntó preocupada la joven rica.

-No- negó saliendo de la tienda- trabajé… un poco-. Confesó- hice arbolitos de navidad- sonrió ampliamente- me regalaron uno. Es muy bonito.

-Sakuno…

Ladeo la cabeza, sonriendo. No encontraba nada raro en algo así. Si sus padres nunca le habían entregado dinero, ¿por qué no trabajar? No podía pedirle a Rinko más ayuda. La mujer se había ofrecido siempre a pagarle los estudios. Por eso mismo, había cogido las notas. Quería mostrarle que agradecía su ayuda y si estudiando conseguía hacerla feliz, estudiaría hasta ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Rinko Takeuchi.

Si no fuera porque había quedado con Tomoka y temía enfrentarse a la ignorancia de Ryoma, habría ido ya a mostrarle los resultados a la mujer que apodaba tía.

-¿Y bien?- Repitió Tomoka sintiéndose totalmente ignorada- ¿Qué opinas?

Parpadeo, buscando la causa de aquella pregunta. Un pequeño camisón rosado. Demasiado escotado. Demasiado provocador y muy sugerente. Avergonzada, buscó en los ojos contrarios.

-¿Para tu madre?- Preguntó. Osakada rio a carcajadas.

-Para mí. Es navidad. No creo que Ryoma dude en darme ese regalo de navidad.

Una sonrisa ilusionada se mostró en la joven enamorada. Sakuno sonrió complacida por aquella muestra de sinceridad. Osakada siempre tenía aquella maestría innata de mostrar sus sentimientos, sin precaver lo que repercutiría en otra persona. Claro está, que ella no se lo negaría nunca. Prefería verla feliz a otra cosa.

-Entonces, ¿me lo llevo?- Preguntó Tomoka esperanzada.

Afirmó y acompañó a la joven al probador. Cuando la vio con aquello puesto, comprendió que, o Ryoma era un meuco, o realmente no estaba interesado en ella. Pero… ¿Y si aquello que rozó su rodilla era un despertar sexual? Cabía esa posibilidad, por muy avergonzada que la hiciera sentir. Y, si así era, la pregunta clave debía de ser: ¿Con quién estaba soñando?

Una vez hecha las compras el buffet de comida japonesa la recibió con los brazos abiertos. No era de comer gran cosa, pero una comida así, la disfrutaría hasta que su estómago negara por más comida. Tomoka sonreía mientras la miraba comer y de vez en cuando, comía algún alimento.

-El sushi está delicioso- susurró.

-En Japón es caro y barato a la vez- explicó con importancia Osakada- aunque ya aprenderé más cuando vaya a vivir con Ryoma a Japón. Como soy mestiza, quiero que nuestros hijos sean de nacionalidad japonesa. Y tendrán más sangre japonesa, gracias a los fuertes genes de Ryoma.

Ahogo un gemido de asombro en su boca mientras degustaba un trozo de pollo. Osakada tenía demasiado clara las ideas de futuro y era sorprendente.

-Sé que lo tengo demasiado previsto-. Rio la rica- pero… estoy totalmente segura de que Ryoma es el hombre de mi vida.

Y de nuevo, no pudo evitar sentirse horrible. Aunque fuera un poco, ella conservaba sentimientos que no debía de acaparar en su corazón. Si por una sola casualidad le contaba a Tomoka la verdadera razón por la cual no pudo hablar con Ryoma, sería el final de su amistad. Tras recibir tantos palos en su vida, la amistad de Tomoka era demasiado valiosa como para romperla por algo así, por muy poderosos que fueran sus sentimientos hacia Ryoma Echizen.

-Te desearé lo…

-Detente- detuvo Tomoka suspirando- sé que Ryoma es el hombre de mi vida, Sakuno, pero- añadió- tampoco lo puedo decir a boca llena. Si continuamos en esta situación… creo que terminaré por… separarme de él…- esbozó una sonrisa incrédula- dios, a quien se lo diga no se lo cree. Ryoma Echizen siendo dejado, en lugar de dejar.

-Creo… que todos están seriamente equivocados con Ryoma- susurró dejando los palillos sobre la mesa.

Tomoka la observó con atención, apoyándose en sus manos, sonriendo.

-realmente, le conoces mejor que nadie-. La sonrisa se ensanchó- creo que… que lo conocieras antes, afectó demasiado. Yo, estando con él casi más horas, lo veo de forma diferente. Supongo que… siempre ves de forma misteriosa a la persona con la que estás. Si fuera siempre igual, no sería divertido. Aunque me quema la duda de…. Si no será frígido.

Sonrió como respuesta.

-Tomoka… deberías de darle tiempo a todo- aconsejó temerosa- Ryoma… no es de los que… se lanzan así como quieres…- dudó- no creo que sea frígido…

Y calló de nuevo. No podía contarle que existía cierta posibilidad de que hubiera sentido la masculinidad de Ryoma. De tan solo pensarlo, sus mejillas enrojecieron. Pero no debía de preocuparse. Tomoka sabía que enrojecía con todas las palabras cercanas implicatorias al sexo.

-Está bien- aceptó la otra suspirando- aunque creo que lo mejor será hablar con él. En navidad… le preguntaré claramente si no responde a los deseos de ese precioso camisón.

Rio junto a ella. Y más risas acontecieron hasta llegar a los pisos. Tomoka subió rápidamente, a esconder los regalos. Sus ojos se clavaron en las dos puertas que guardaban el rellano y tragó saliva, suspirando repetidas veces en un intento inmenso de darse valor.

-Por favor… que no esté él…- rogó en un susurro.

Su dedo finalmente presionó el timbre. Un minuto después, la puerta fue abierta. Sus deseos bien podrían irse al garete. Ser aplastados por millones de pies furiosos, pues debía de estar ya más que acostumbrada a que sus ruegos no fueran cumplidos.

-Esta… la tita…- articulo como pregunta desechada.

Él afirmó, apartándose para dejarla entrar. La voz de Rinko escapó de la cocina, llamando a Ryoma en un querer saber de quién había llegado. Ella misma caminó hasta la cocina, encontrándose con una sonrisa maternal y un abrazo caluroso por parte de la mujer.

-Sakuno, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien…- respondió buscando en su bolso- te… traía las notas…

-Ah, sí- recordó Rinko mirando a Ryoma de reojo- ¿Y las tuyas?

-En la carpeta- respondió el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros mientras bebía una naranjada.

-¿Y…?- Preguntó Rinko suspirando- tráelas.

Ryoma bufó, volviendo sobre sus pasos. Estaba claro que la pereza podía con él y no es que no quisiera enseñárselas, es que tenía pereza por ir a por ellas. Rinko, mientras tanto, cogió las suyas, mirándola con interés mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la cocina. No pudo evitar sonreír. Rinko tenía el aire serio de una madre y leía cada trozo de letra con gran precisión.

-Están perfectas, Sakuno- felicitó- me alegra mucho que hayas conseguido estas grandes calificaciones en lingüística. Esto te ayudará en el futuro, como escritora que deseas ser.

-Gra… gracias- agradeció con voz trémula por la emoción.

Rinko sonrió, señalándole la seña cercana como asiento.

-Ven- llamó mientras obedecía- veo que tu madre la firmó esta vez. ¿Te dijo algo?

Negó con la cabeza. Nunca podría decirle lo que su progenitora pensaba sobre aquella familia. Estaba segura al cien por cien que Rinko sería la diana que más recibiría por su culpa.

-No te preocupes. Ya falta menos- recordó- pronto, dejarás los estudios aquí y estudiaras en Japón. Te hemos enseñados muchas cosas de nuestra lengua y creo que sabrás defenderte. De todas formas, ya me encargaré de ponerte alguien a tu cuidado. Además, yo estaré contigo- sonrió ampliamente- lo tengo todo pensado.

-Tita… yo… algún día podré devolverte todo… pagarte todo el dinero que has derrochado en mí… sin ser tu…

-Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase- interrumpió la mujer frunciendo el ceño- porque me alegro muchísimo de todo lo que te he podido dar. Ya te lo dije- chasqueo la lengua molesta- perteneces a esta familia.

Ryoma apareció a tiempo. Evitando que sus lágrimas escaparan a sus intentos nulos de retenerlas. Rinko hizo el mismo gesto que con ella con las notas de Ryoma, el cual no parecía tener el más mínimo recodo de preocupación.

-Como siempre- sentenció Rinko finalmente.

Con el bolígrafo que Ryoma le trajo extendió su firma en el lugar correspondiente. Ryoma las recogió, observándolas sin interés alguno.

-¿Fuiste con Osakada a comprar los regalos de navidad?- Preguntó Takeuchi.

-Sí- afirmó-. Yo ya había comprado los regalos, pero me pareció divertido acompañarla- confesó.

La señora Echizen frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza.

-No preguntaré cómo lograste el dinero- gruñó-. Pero sí te diré algo. Nosotros también tenemos un regalo para ti. Ryoma te lo enseñará-. Y fulminó con la mirada a su hijos-. Vamos, perezoso.

Ryoma suspiró, seguido de un largo bostezo mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Si hubiera llevado argollas en los pies, no hubiera sido tan torturante. Nada más entrar en la estancia, logró vislumbrar por qué Rinko le había llamado perezoso. Las tres de la tarde y Ryoma acababa de despertarse.

Esperó en el quicio de la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar. No obtuvo respuesta a ese gesto. Ryoma estaba demasiado concentrado en buscar lo que Rinko le había encargado, y, en su idea de ignorarla, que no comprendía lo que la ignorancia estaba creando en ella. Hasta el punto de lograr hablar con voz ahoga.

-No… me ignores más…- susurró en ruego.

Los dorados ojos se entrecerraron. Un pequeño paquete negro fue lanzado hasta sus brazos, mientras él se dejó caer sentado sobre la cama, continuando con su bebida. Abrió el paquete, curiosa y sus labios dejaron escapar un gemido de asombro. Un largo vestido negro caía ante sus ojos, de sus dedos y terminando en el suelo. Al rodar la tela, dos negruzcos zapatos de tacón aguja cayeron ante ella, quedando cubiertos por la tela. Perlitas plateadas caían como decoración.

-Im… posible- masculló.

Echizen se encogió de hombros, mirándola de reojo. En un intento de controlar el temblor de sus piernas, se sentó a su lado, abrazando el vestido entre sus brazos, absorbiendo el olor a tela nueva. El calor que su hombro absorbió fue agradable y rodó sus ojos en busca de la causa, encontrándose con el contrario.

-Ry… Ryoma- tartamudeo- creo que… hice algo malo… toqué un lugar que… no debía- enrojeció notablemente- seguro que… me confundiste con Tomoka…

-No lo hice.

Su cuerpo se heló. Aquellos ojos no mostraban una mentira, ni mucho menos, inseguridad en sus palabras. Eran sinceras y con fuerza. Pero lo que podía mostrar era difícil de tragar.

-Ryoma-kun… estás… bromeando- susurró- Tomoka es… quien debe de ocupar… tus sueños…

-No- negó ronco.

Enrojeció nuevamente. ¿Cómo demonios podía explicarle a Echizen la confusión que estaban creando esas palabras? Eran demasiado especiales para ella y aunque no significaran que soñaba con ella de una forma bastante… sexual, sí podían obligarla a creer cosas increíblemente turbulentas en una pasión que ansiaba esconder en su interior. Aferrarlas con fuerzas.

El timbre la sacó de sus cavilaciones. La sonora de voz te Tomoka la hizo obligarse a sí misma a separarse de aquel agradable calor. Observó el vestido con incredulidad. De nuevo, la idea de que Tomoka confundiera las cosas, la aterraba. ¿Y si Tomoka también decidía vengarse golpeándola?

_¡Te dije que no lo tocaras!_

_¡Maldición, no sirves de nada!_

_Eres como un maldito crio._

_¡Cuando quieres algo no paras hasta tenerlo!_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se encogió. Ryoma la sujetó del brazo, al igual que Tomoka, que comenzando a echarle aire en el rostro, ayuda en su tarea de tumbarla sobre la cama. Momentos después, Rinko se había encargado de desnudarla y frotarle el cuerpo con una toalla húmeda. Ryoma y Tomoka desaparecieron tras la puerta.

-Tienes un poco de fiebre- explicó la mujer- parece que no te diste cuenta y hasta que tu cerebro no cedió al cansancio, no has caído. Siempre te esfuerzas demasiado, Sakuno.

El regañó le creó una sonrisa inocente. No es que estuviera alegre por haberse descuidado tanto, pero los gestos que Rinko estaba tomando con ella, eran demasiado maternales, confundiéndola aún más.

-Lo… siento- se disculpó.

-No pasa nada- reconoció Rinko- pero nos asustaste.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando la toalla encontró una de sus heridas, todavía abierta levemente. Rinko propinó más cuidado, igual que con la que encontraría recién hecha. La mujer frunció el ceño, dejando la toalla a un lado, asomándose por el quicio de la puerta.

-Nanjiro-. Llamó- llama al doctor Rodríguez, dile que venga con sutura.

Se apoyó en sus codos, incrédula. No creía que aquel corte fuera tan importante. Pero la mirada que le dedico la mujer, la hizo detener la idea de quejarse. Tomoka se dejó ver a través de la puerta, seguida por Ryoma cuando su cuerpo fue cubierto por la sábana.

-Sakuno, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho?- Preguntó afligida Osakada- hubiéramos ido al hospital.

-No… no quería preocuparte- confesó.

-Ahora sí que me preocupas- regañó mientras le acariciaba la frente empapada de sudor y agua- ya te dije que no quiero… que me lo ocultes. Nadie lo queremos. ¿Por qué fue esta vez?

Tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y negando con la cabeza. No podía decir que la culpa de aquel corte fuera un regalo hecho por parte de Rinko. Esta se volvería totalmente cabreada y verdaderamente la temía. Era capaz de hacer lo que no quería que hiciera. Soportaría lo que le hiciera falta, pero no quería inmiscuir a sus padres. Pronto serían libres de su carga y no serviría de nada torturarles por lo que quedaba hasta cumplir los dieciocho años.

-Déjala- interrumpió Rinko mientras mordía una de sus uñas- el médico la curará ahora y listo.

Bingo. Rinko estaba cabreada y podía llegar a ser más fría que su propio hijo. Si Tomoka quería soportar a una suegra adorable a lo largo de su relación con Ryoma, debería de comenzar a comprender los comportamientos de los dos que se convertirían en su familia. Pero algo de diversión se podía ver, en el temor del rostro de Tomoka, al ver otro de los comportamientos de Rinko Echizen.

Cuando el doctor llegó, Rinko invento una nueva cuartada que liberaría a sus padres de cualquier culpabilidad. El doctor Rodríguez ya estaba acostumbrado a tales sucesos y aunque comenzó a dudar de los Echizen, terminó por guardar secreto mientras compartía algo "interesante" con Nanjiro Echizen.

-Listo- señaló el hombre- tráela dentro de quince días para ver cómo van los puntos.

-Sí- afirmó Rinko cerrando la puerta tras el hombre- Tomoka, ves a casa- ordenó- Sakuno dormirá aquí esta noche.

Tomoka obedeció sin dudar, desapareciendo del lugar sin ningún sonido, extraño raro por parte de ella. Ryoma, sin embargo, permaneció en el lugar, observando en silencio todo cuando sucedía. Pero era a Rinko a quien debía de temer y lo sabía.

-Dame una buena razón para no ir a denunciarles- exigió furiosa- Sakuno, puedo liberarte.

-Solo me queda unos meses…- expresó con angustia- cumpliré pronto los dieciocho… Ellos dejaran de ser molestados con mi presencia y…

-¿Molestados?- Interrumpió Rinko señalándola- Sakuno, se merecen la muerte. Por dios… eres su hija.

Los ojos de Rinko se clavaron automáticamente en Ryoma, frunciéndolos en angustia y ladeando la cabeza, incapaz de imaginarse haciéndole una tortura a Ryoma.

-Por dios… deberías de ser muy cruel para hacer algo así a tu hijo. Buenas noches.

El portazo que dio desprendió uno de los poster que Ryoma había optado por usar como decoración de su dormitorio. Alguien que ni ella misma conocía. Cubrió su rostro con la sábana, cerrando los ojos. El sedante colocado por el doctor comenzaba a hacer efecto, al compás de la fiebre.

Ryoma se sentó a su lado en la cama, estirando del futón en el que él dormiría, al menos, la siesta. Rinko debía de estar totalmente cabreada si la enviaba a la cama a las seis de la tarde y le dolía profundamente hacer que una mujer como ella pasara esa clase de problemas.

_Problemática e inservible. _

_Nunca debiste de salir del lugar en que la metí para crearte._

Las pesadillas ya eran algo normal en su vida. Una monotonía demasiado fuerte como para tenerles algún miedo, sin embargo, estas comenzaban a ser demasiado oscuras y dañinas, como para sentirse protegida por sus corazas. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba fuertemente y sudaba. Quizás podría echarle la culpa a la fiebre, la cual podría crearle cierta desorientación.

Su cuerpo rodó entre las sábanas y cedió al peso de la gravedad. Algo blando y duro a la vez evitó el golpe contra el suelo. Un gruñido de dolor la hizo abrir levemente sus pesados parpados. La pesadilla se difuminó y sonrió tontamente, presa de la fiebre.

-Kin…

-Echizen- corrigió la persona bajo ella.

Parpadeo con fuerza, intentando vencer a la leve telaraña que impedía a sus ojos ver la persona que realmente tenía delante. Ryoma. Sonrió avergonzada por la confusión, consciente de lo mucho que odiaba Echizen ser comparado con _él._ Intentó moverse, quitarse de encima de él, pero tuvo que ser ayudada por los brazos de Ryoma. ¿Desde cuándo era tan fuerte como para alzarla de aquella forma?

El colchón acogió de nuevo su cuerpo y él mismo cambio la toalla seca por una húmeda. La negó, alejándola con su mano, con torpeza, golpeándole el hombro. Ryoma gruñó y aferró su mano en la suya, para volver a colocarle la toalla.

-Basta- ordenó secamente.

-No… quiero…- susurró- no me toques…

Con voz temblorosa y con el corazón a punto de estallar, logró liberar aquellas palabras. Palabras que fueron nulas para los oídos de Echizen. Su mano continuaba presionando la toalla sobre su frente, deteniendo el agarre a la suavidad de una caricia que disiparía el dolor de cabeza, obligándola a suspirar en agradecimiento ante la calma del terrible bombardeo que tenía dentro de sus sienes.

El sueño, la venció de nuevo.

--

El veinticuatro de diciembre llegó con fuerza a todas las casas. Los vestidos arreglados, caros y que nunca más se volverían a poner. El maquillaje era un dato clásico que resaltaba en las mujeres y la comida copiosa en todas las mesas, era exuberante.

Colocando el vestido nuevamente, observó su figura en el largo cristal que cubría un trozo de la pared de su dormitorio. Rinko había dado justo en su talla y le quedaba demasiado perfecto como para no usarlo. Suspiró, dejándose caer sobre la cama, cruzando sus piernas, demasiado mostradas por la arruga que rompía la tela y dando el toque femenino que siempre había querido.

Observó las luces en lo alto de los tejados y sonrió, volviendo su rostro a los dos regalos que descansaban sobre su cama. Dos regalos que no entregaría al dueño de ellos. La fecha estaba señalada claramente en su calendario, pero el personaje en cuestión, estaría centrado en otras cosas.

El timbre llamó su atención, pero escuchando las maldiciones de su madre que iba a abrir, decidió quedarse escondida entre las confortables paredes de su dormitorio. Sin embargo, su puerta fue abierta con brusquedad y como auto reflejo, se agazapó, cubriéndose con los brazos y piernas.

Una maternal mano se posó en su cabeza, acariciándola con ternura.

-Sakuno, coge el abrigo, vamos- la voz de Rinko la hizo abrir los ojos con lentitud- te estamos esperando para cenar.

-¿A… mí?

Buscó con la mirada la figura de su madre. Los ojos entrecerrados destilaban furia y que se mordiera el labio, no significaba más que estaba esperando el momento oportuno para desquitarse. Aferró la mano de Rinko con miedo y sin pensar en abrigo alguno, estiró de ella para salir de la casa. Rinko la detuvo, recogiendo los dos paquetes de regalo y entregándole una bufanda oscura con la que cubría su cuerpo.

-Al menos, protégete la garganta- aconsejó besándole la cabeza- vamos.

El coche de Nanjiro esperaba frente a la casa. Ni siquiera el frio creo dolor en su piel mientras subía a la parte trasera. Nanjiro le mostró el lugar donde las mantas de viaje descansaban y se cubrió con una de ellas, agradecida por el calor que desprendía esta. Rinko no cesaba de comentar sobre la cena que tenía preparada.

Cuando llegaron, Tomoka y Ryoma estaban esperando en el portal. Osakada no tardó en apresarla entre sus brazos, sonriente.

-Hola…- Saludó con miedo a Ryoma.

-Hum- correspondió éste.

Si las risas habían sido capturadas dentro de una bolsa cerrada con llave por parte de sus padres, esa noche optó por encontrar la llave y tirarla lejos, impidiéndoles que la cerraran. Navidad. Para ella no era igual que para su madre. Podía vivir y sentir. Navidad, podía ser alegría.

-Sakuno- llamó Tomoka alejándola- Ten.

Un paquetito rosado se mostró en las manos de Osakada, la cual sonreía ampliamente. Sakuno no tardó en abrirlo, curiosa. Un pequeño mueble en forma de cantarano, con cajones que mostraba ser un joyero, cubiertos los cierres de oro y una fotografía hecha tiempo atrás de todos juntos. Cubrió su boca incrédula.

-Tomoka… esto lleva oro…- exclamó ahogadamente.

-Lo sé- reconoció la muchacha- yo misma pedí que los hicieran. Más adelante, ese joyero podrás venderlo por cuanto desees. Pero, espero que valga más como recordatorio de nuestra amistad, Sakuno.

Con el regalo temblando entre sus manos, aceptó el abrazo, correspondiéndolo. Por desgracia para ella, olvidó el regalo de Tomoka. Los dos paquetes que había cogido Rinko eran de Ryoma. Fijó sus ojos en el joven, bastante desinteresado en aquella celebración y en que esas fechas fuera su cumpleaños.

-Lo tengo todo preparado-. Susurró Tomoka en su oído- Tengo la casa completamente para mí. Esta noche… será definitiva.

Sintió deseos de darle ánimos. De demostrar que apoyaba profundamente a su mejor amiga, junto a su mejor amigo. Debía de tragarse lo que sentía. También lo sucedido esos días entre Ryoma y ella. Negarse a declarar que Ryoma había confesado no sentir deseos carnales hacia Osakada. Pero no podía hacerlo.

-Buena… suerte- logró decir.

-Gracias, Sakuno- agradeció la joven adinerada cruzando los dedos.

Media hora después de que brindaran con champan, desaparecieron. Cansada, expresó sus deseos de irse a dormir. Pero aquello era tan solo una simple excusa. Cuanto antes lograra coger el sueño podría olvidar o, imaginarse, lo que aquellos dos deberían de estar haciendo.

Porque aunque la navidad diera alegría, también podía dar tristezas dolorosas.

Rinko le aconsejó que durmiera en la cama de Ryoma, ya que este no parecía tener expectativas de dormir esa noche en casa. La escritora no es que tuviera una cara de alegría, pero al menos, no demostraba ser así. Únicamente Nanjiro era quien podía mostrar aquel rostro cubierto de su esposa.

Las tres de la madrugada la sorprendió despierta. Las sábanas y mantas cultivaban el olor del joven, embriagándola y guiándola a un completo sopor agradable. Finalmente, su cuerpo comenzaba ceder al cansancio, siendo roto cuando algo cayó a su lado. Asustada, se sentó sobre la cama, dispuesta a gritar, pero su boca quedó atrapada en la grandiosa mano que tantas veces había detenido sus frases.

-Ryoma- susurró- ¿No estabas con Tomoka…?

-No- negó la ronca voz.

Calló y esperó pacientemente. Le sintió adentrarse entre las sábanas y darle la espalda. Nunca, desde que se conocían, Ryoma había osado adentrarse en la misma cama. Dormir con ella. Se volvió, dándole la espalda, inquieta y con la respiración entrecortada. Le daba miedo, por primera vez, respirar de forma que causara una burla hacia su persona por parte de Ryoma.

-Hemos cortado.

Abrió los ojos en la oscuridad, incrédula. El peso de Ryoma se alteró en la cama y el sonido de papel roto la hizo volverse. En la oscuridad sus dos regalos fueron abiertos. Ryoma observó por largo rato el reloj en forma de calavera y el videojuego que había estado buscando. Le había costado buscarlos y cuando los encontró, el precio formaba parte de la mitad del sueldo. No le importó.

-Siento… lo de…

-Cállate.

Cerró los labios con presión. No quería recibir la furia de Ryoma por haber surgido aquella rotura. Pero tampoco podía evitar sentir cierta luz de alegría en su pecho. Mal o bueno, no importaba con lo que estaba a punto de explotar en su pecho, con gran fuerza y poder.

Un suspiro escapó de la garganta masculina, mientras dejaba los regalos a un lado, volviendo a adentrarse en la cama, únicamente, que esta vez estaba hacia ella. Parpadeo incrédula, retrocediendo por las sábanas cuando unos cálidos dedos se posaron con cautela en su cintura.

Su voz quedó apresada por su garganta a medida que su cuerpo era empujado hacia el de él. Negó con la cabeza intentando obligar a su cuerpo a obedecerla. Negarse. No era justo dejarse llevar hacia él. No debía de tentarse con aquello que hacía esfuerzos por retener lejos de ella.

Pero nadie hacía caso a su consciencia. Su cuerpo era el soldado rebelde que desobedecía al capitán más rudo, buscando lo que anhelaba. El calor agradable de ser rodeada por los fuertes brazos crearía un escalofrió demasiado posesivo de placer como para ignorarlo.

Los dedos que acariciaban su espalda largamente sobre la tela no cesaban de empujarla cada vez más hasta el cuerpo contrario, destellante del calor que buscaba para cubrir y derretir su horrendo invierno desde que era una mocosa.

Con asombroso acuerdo, sus piernas quedaron enlazadas a las contrarias. Una perfecta sincronía que acoplo su vientre contra el contrario, siendo superada en altura. Sus dedos apenas rozaban las espinillas del chico. Jadeo interiormente cuando la mano que rodaba por su espalda presionó la parte baja de su cintura, pegándola contra la de él, arqueando su cuerpo.

Su cabeza quedó acomodada sobre el fuerte brazo que permanecía estirado sobre la almohada y cual mano comenzó a acariciar sus hebras castañas con lentitud, empujando su cabeza hacia delante, hasta quedar arqueada. El aliento chocó contra su rostro, obligándola a gemir. No reconocía las respuestas que su cuerpo estaba osando tener.

Demasiado cerca. Demasiado tentador. Su cuerpo sentía el roce contrario. Anhelaba no separarse. Su pecho era dolorosamente aplastado por la respiración contraria y su propio aliento chocaba con el contrario, haciendo el amor en el exterior de sus pulmones. Pero no duraría demasiado.

Fue él. Él. No ella. Sería él, quien revolviera por completo su mundo. Quien la haría alzar al cielo, tambalearse con torpeza sobre su corazón increíblemente cercano al borde por estallar.

No sabía si fuera estaba cayendo una tormenta o si el tiempo era fiel a las celebraciones. No le interesaba. Los labios que había asediado su boca eran más importantes. Atrayentes. Posesivos. Calientes y de sabor a champán.

Sus manos, temblorosas, se aferraron a la ropa del chico. Una camisa rojiza. Nunca podría olvidarlo. Demandado aire para su cuerpo, gimió, entreabriendo sus labios. Error. Ryoma no la dejó coger gran aire. En una necesidad que la asustaba, su lengua buscó rincones de la suya. Rincones que desconocía por completo que llegaran a ser placenteros.

-Muévela- ordeno la ronca voz masculina.

Inquieta, sin comprender qué quería decir, dejó que volviera a adueñarse de su boca. Un suave toque en su lengua la alertó. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los dorados, entrecerrados, indicadores. Movió su lengua como respuesta y esta quedó apresada por la contraria. En una danza guiada de experiencia contra inexperiencia, su cuerpo quedó aplastado con el contrario.

-Ryoma-kun…- gruñó jadeante- me aplastas…. Y tampoco… sé que está pasando- confesó- estoy… demasiado confusa… creo que es un sueño de navidad. Que esto… es un regalo. No quiero… estropearlo a más.

Un gruñido ronco llegó por parte de él. Quizás, decir que era un sueño había sido demasiado. Pero lo que sí era claro, es que había sido un regalo demasiado maravillado. Mañana despertaría. Se caería de la cama por soñar demasiado alto. Ryoma volvería a estar enlazado con Osakada y ella le entregaría el regalo a Eiji, diciéndole que quizás sí podría pensar su relación.

Era mejor alejarse de aquella persona que tentaba a su mente y su cuerpo. Hasta el punto de volverla loca y demasiado ansiosa a sentimientos que desconocía corporalmente, pero no de oídas, el placer.

Lo que sí tenía claro era, que aquel año, no olvidaría esas navidades.

0o0o0o0o0

**Notas autora:**

Bueno, pues hasta aquí.

Muchos giros fueron los que pasaron por estas navidades. Sakuno está bastante desconcertada y temerosa, por eso mismo, niega que aquellos besos y caricias fueran reales. ¿Realmente se irá con Eiji? ¿Su sueño de ir a Japón será cumplido?

Los encuentros con sus padres empeoran cada vez más y aunque Rinko se muestra claramente como una madre con ella, ¿será capaz de evitar que todo empeore antes de que sea mayor de edad?

El engaño puede estar servido y la creencia de que Ryoma únicamente quería burlarse de ella es fuerte en su mente, pero débil en un cuerpo que no la obedece. ¿Qué sucederá con Tomoka? ¿Empeorarán las cosas en una amistad que dura desde demasiado tiempo?

La tormenta comenzará después de esta suave pausa navideña...

(Como siempre, actualizaciones, noticias sobre estas, test para conocerme y demás cosas, en mi blog. Si no ven una actualización, busquen ahíXD)


	4. libertad

**Buenas.** Tras tiempo **sin actualizar y** _ya saben las razones_**, traigo esta continuación. No es larga y** tampoco estoy **a las consecuencias que** me gustaría **estar junto a la llegada de** clases **nuevamente con lo que** llevo encima**. Pero bueno, es el capítulo lo que importa y** no la tardanza **por tal y** ect de culpas **que seguramente me** echarán encima u.ù. **Les dejo las notas y comiencen a disfrutar :3**

**Notas:**

**-OOC:** Seguramente, sí tendrá OOC, intentaré ir modelandolo y cambiándolo, pero será imposible que de vez en cuando tenga.

-**Temas: **UA, DRAMA, ROMANCE, MISTERIO Y ALGUNOS TOQUES DE HUMOR Y **VIOLENCIA**.(Aunque esto último no será explicito, creo).

-**Parejas:** Hetero. **AVISO SOBRE ESTO ANTES DE LEER:** El fic comenzará con la pareja de Tomoka y Ryoma, pero por favor, antes de comerme (entiéndase matarme), **denle tiempo** al fic. **NO **sera un TomoRyo.

-**Se actualizará después de:** De la "a" a la "z".

**-Capítulos en totalidad: **no lo sé. Los hago al instante que toca el fic, pero ya tengo las ideas, parejas y demás, decidido.

-**LEMON:** En su momento. Y si no hay Lemon, habrá roces. (aún está por decidir) (lo digo porque ultimamente parece que **solo leen mis historias** porque hago lemon T.T. Me deprimi mucho T-T)

**Resumen:**

La vida perdida. Hundida en una nuve cruel y una única persona será quien la saque de el tormento. ¿Conseguirá superar el cruze al amor y ahuyentar el pasado para poder vivir adelante?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capítulo 3:**

_Libertad _

La entrega de notas no era algo tan sencillo como muchos otros creían. Dejar las notas a los profesores y marcharse. Bien. Eso podía sonar sencillo. Pero para una persona que ha sufrido cada dos por tres los violentos deseos de buscar pelea de sus compañeros y ser la diana preferida de las "bromas" de todos, no era fácil. El mundo podía avanzar cuanto deseara, pero el ser humano continuaba siendo cruel hasta el último de sus días.

Hubiera sido más sencillo pedirle a Tomoka que la acompañara. Al fin y al cabo, ella también tenía que entregarlas. Pero no se había visto con corazón de hacerlo. ¿Qué cara ponerle tras esa noche de besos? Era imposible. ¿Podría mirarle a la cara mientras momentos después de que Osakada hubiera roto con Ryoma, ella había caído en los brazos de su ex? Imposible. La persona que lograra hacer eso debía de tener un estómago de hielo.

Mucho menos, podía haberle pedido compañía a Ryoma Echizen. Había salido de su cama muchas horas antes de que él despertara, a escondidas. Como si de un ladrón vulgar se tratara. No podía jurar que fue sencillo. El calor. El aroma. El tacto. Todo la atraía. Pero sabía que si sucumbía a su cuerpo, volvería a perder la conciencia como la había perdido.

Todos sus demonios parecían señalarla y llamarla traidora cuando había sido un impulso mucho más poderoso que su razón la que había cedido a corresponder a aquellos besos, aunque fue capaz, con mucho esfuerzo, de detener el momento cuando éste se estaba yendo de sus manos. Un poco más y...

No. Aquello no podía haber sucedido. Y no se arrepentía de haberlo detenido, por mucho que a otras personas les molestara o pensaran que había sido tonta. Sí. Seguramente, muchas dirían "Yo en su lugar no me lo pienso. Hubiera cedido" Dios. Ella no. No podía perder su moral de aquella manera.

Primeramente, Ryoma acababa de terminar con su mejor amiga y había ido a sus brazos en busca de calor reconfortante que le aliviara aquel sentimiento de rutura amorosa que ella desconocía. Si hubiera caído en la pasión, únicamente habría sido una mujer de sustitución. Y no quería eso. Quería algo más grande que no podía tener.

Por eso, esa frase que muchas otras podrían considerar como parte de su decisión, ella no la veía así. Tenía conciencia y pensamientos responsables. Aunque le hubieran costado mantenerlos en su sano juicio.

Y Eiji... Tenía que verle. Sí. Había metido en un alocado sentimiento de decisión el regalo del pelirrojo. Pero, ¿Verle como si nada? Se sentía incapaz. Mucho menos, pedirle compañía. Se sentía terriblemente culpable. Especialmente, si tenía en cuenta el regalo que había tenido esas navidades.

_"Buah, yo también querría un regalo así"·_

_"Un Ryoma de regalo de navidad"._

Meneo la cabeza. Ryoma no era un objeto que se pudiera regalar. Ni mucho menos, una cosa que desear de esa forma, olvidando sus sentimientos. Pensar de esa forma tan estúpida, solo la haría sentirse como las peor de las bazofias. No quería tener esos pensamientos de mujer necesitada. No le gustaban.

_-¡Mamá! ¿Trajiste mi regalo de navidad?_

_-...-_

_-¿Mamá?_

_-¡Quítate del medio, demonios! ¿Cómo puedes pedir un regalo cuando no tenemos dinero ni para comer? Los niños deberían de crecer más rápido. Tú te quedaste atrás a la hora de repartir los cerebros._

Sonrió tristemente. Su madre tenía razón. ¿Como desear un regalo cuando no se lo merecía? No. Por más vueltas que le diera, lo que sucedió con Ryoma fue una simple necesidad del peliverde.

-Institutos- informó la robótica voz del autobús- institutos.

Suspiró para darse ánimos y descendió del vehículo. El frio la golpeó, devolviéndola a la realidad. No tenía que enfrentarse únicamente con los pensamientos negativos de su mentalidad trastocada brutalmente por unos simples besos vacíos. No. Habían otras muchas cosas.

El autobús abandonó el lugar sin darle tiempo a retroceder. Bien podría volver hacia atrás, pero no sería una salida. Mucho menos, buscar otra salida. El camino era ese. No podía dar vueltas. Aunque la gente estuviera ahí. En grupos. Cuchicheando. Riéndose de las desgracias físicas de los demás. Metiéndose con la persona solitaria que encontraran o de carácter diferente al suyo. Si no pertenecías a ellos, no eras nada.

Aunque tampoco podía decir que eso fuera cierto. Había visto muchas veces como entre ellos se habían peleado y si una de las personas se quedaba solo, iban a por el sujeto hasta que lo derrotaban o hacían que se fuera del lugar. Claro está, era entonces cuando se descubría que la persona era en realidad más débil de lo que hacía ver cuando se habían metido contigo.

Ajustó el abrigo a su cuerpo y cerró los ojos mientras sus pies se movían con un fuerte impulso, dispuestos a correr cuando el momento fuera indicado... y si le daba tiempo. La última vez, no le dio.

La acorralaron entre cuatro chicas. Las más populares de otra clase, pero de su mismo curso. Recordaba que la habían acusado de haber robado el dinero de una excursión que esa clase iba a hacer. Estaba tan confusa, que no logró articular palabra. ¿Cómo robar ese dinero si no pertenecía a esa clase, y, mucho menos, sabía que habían estado recaudando dinero para el viaje?

Pero ellas no hicieron caso. Empezaron a gritarle. Amenazarle. Romperle los libros y parte de la ropa. Su cabello fue agarrado con fuerza y su rostro golpeado con uno de los móviles. En un intento de defenderse, había movido su manos hasta el rostro de la agresora, arañándole parte del ojo y la nariz. Las repercusiones, hicieron que fueran más graves.

Aunque parecieron cansarse de ella, al día siguiente, fue llamada ante el director. El hombre era bastante severo y odiaba las mentiras. Sin embargo, no logró ver quien mentía y quien no. El caso era, que aquellas cuatro chicas, regresaron al colegio con magulladuras y heridas, acusándola de haber sido la culpable.

Cuatro lágrimas por parte de las abusonas, bastaron para ser creídas. ¿Y qué importó si ella lloró? ¿Quién la defendería? ¿Quién había grabado el momento o había pasado por el lugar? Nadie.

Absolutamente, nadie.

Cuando su madre se entero de que había sido expulsada una semana por pelearse, la bronca fue peor que la que recibió con aquellas cuatro chicas. Sin embargo, Rinko simplemente la meció entre sus brazos y cuidó de ella en esa semana. No era capaz de mentir cuando algo así sucedía. ¿Por qué nadie la creyó? No lo sabía.

Volvió la mirada hasta la gran escalera que la llevaría al interior del instituto. No era difícil, si no fuera porque el corralillo de personas que se encontraban eran las peores y las únicas que no deseaba encontrarse. Yoshi.

Era una locura meterse en la boca del lobo, pero es que no le quedaba nada más. Apretó las ropas entre sus dedos y tragó. Sus pasos fueron lentos y bastante miedosos. El primer escalón quedó ante ella. Movió su pie. Subió. Las risas que habían animado el grupo, fueron rotas en un momento. Lo sabía. Todas las miradas fueron clavadas en ella. Tragó nuevamente y jadeó asustada.

Otro paso. Otro más. Un escalón. Se detuvo. La figura masculina de Yoshi impedía su paso. Movió su cuerpo con ideas de esquivarle, pero el juego comenzó a divertirle a él y emitió el movimiento digno de interponerse. Alzó la mirada levemente, buscando el rostro contrario. Error. No había sido un simple fallo, era diversión. Su rostro mostraba eso.

-¿Dónde va la princesita?- Preguntó, agachándose hacia ella.

-Las... las notas...- respondió con miedo- tengo que... entregarlas...

-¿Las notas?- Divertido, chasqueó los dedos- que tonta eres, claro que vienes que para eso. Igual que todos. ¿Para qué respondes, tetiplana?

Arrugó la boca avergonzada. Tratada como una idiota y además, ofendida por su cuerpo. Era delgada y por lo tanto, su desarrollamiento no era el de una modelo de talla cien. Había pasado noches de hambre como para tener algo más de carne que las jóvenes de su edad. Únicamente comía decentemente cuando comía o cenaba en casa de los Echizen. Muchas veces, había pasado un día entero sin poder comer, gracias a su madre o su padre.

Era frecuente los días en los que su plato desaparecía para que fuera su padre quien comiera o cenara. Y como su estómago tuviera la delicadeza de gruñir, sería terriblemente castigada.

-Ey, siempre estás en las nubes, chica- se quejó el joven moviendo la mano ante su rostro.

-Dé... déjame pasar- rogó.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó divertido Yoshi mientras colocaba su mano tras su oído- repite.

-Quiero... pasar...- repitió.

-Por supuesto, madame- invitó el muchacho con una reverencia antes de tomarla de la mano- deja que sea yo quien te acompañe.

-No... no hace...

El tirón proporcionado por él interrumpió su defensa. Las risas volvieron a crecer a su alrededor y aunque intentó zafarse del agarre de aquella mano, no lo consiguió. El aula donde debería de entregar las notas quedó lejano y sin poder evitarlo, fue arrastrada hasta el patio. Una mano en su boca había impedido cualquier grito y conociendo el miedo que muchos tenían a los participantes, nadie diría nada.

El terror ahogó su voz.

-Dejarla calva- ordenó Yoshi- tendremos una nueva diversión.

-¡No!- Exclamó aterrorizada.

Movió su cuerpo con deseos de defenderse. Escapar. Pero no consiguió nada. Dos muchachos aguantaban sus brazos y piernas. Alzada en el aire, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás junto a sus cabellos. Las tijeras crujieron, cerrándose y abriéndose. Los destilantes ojos de diversión de la muchacha que parecía estar dispuesta a ejercer la orden, la aterró todavía más.

Ella también portaba el cabello largo y negro caoba. ¿Cómo demonios podía cortarle el cabello a otra persona como si nada. Entrecerró los ojos, suplicante. Rogativa.

_"No lo hagas... no..."_

El filo metálico se acercó hasta uno de los mechones, apretados con brusquedad entre los dedos de Yoshi, mostrándoselo a su compañera.

-Nya, ¿qué hacéis?- Preguntó una voz- No me parece divertido. Es más, parece que no tuviste bastante, Yo-shi.

Un chasquido de molestia escapó de la garganta del nombrado. Sus ojos destilantes de odio.

-Eiji Kikumaru... Métete en tus asuntos.

Eiji sonrió gatunamente, alzando un dedo.

-Es que es mi asunto- señaló- Sakuno siempre será mi asunto. Sed buenos y soltadla.

El silencio reinó. Y, cuando finalmente sonó sonido alguno, fue su cuerpo cayendo sobre el suelo.

-Maldita afortunada- se quejó Yoshi escupiendo a su lado- Algún día te pillaré sola.

El grupo se alejó y con miedo, buscó sus cabellos. No habían logrado cortarlos. Volvió su mirada hacia la figura masculina que por momentos había sido capaz de darle miedo hasta a ella. Eiji se acercó hasta ella, arrodillándose a su lado y acariciándole la cabeza.

-Ya pasó, Sakuno. Vamos...

Lo miró absurdamente atemorizada. Sus manos se movieron solas para abrazarse a él. Necesitaba un abrazo reconfortante. Que alguien le dijera que ya estaba a salvo y resultó ser él.

-Eiji...- llamó en un susurro- lo siento...

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sorprendido el joven.

-Por... abrazarte así... por tener que ayudarme... y...

-Ya, ya- detuvo Eiji correspondiendo al abrazo- debes de... hacerlo siempre que desees.

Entrecerró los ojos. Eiji no podía reprimir lo que sentía cada vez que hablaba con ella. Tocarla era algo que no podía refrenar, especialmente, al ser una persona tan cariñosa y abierta. A ella, esos gestos, la confundían.

-No te disculpes nunca por abrazar a nadie. Por cierto- los ojos azules buscaron a su alrededor- ¿Te separaste de los otros?

-No...- negó apartándose- no... no vine con ellos.

Eiji no preguntó. Sabía que el pelirrojo últimamente estaba reacio a la cercanía con Echizen, cosa extraña en su carácter. Sin embargo, se sentía culpable por esto. Si Eiji había comenzado a deshacerse de la amistad que le unía con Ryoma, era por los sentimientos que sentía por ella.

-Bueno, tienes que entregar las notas, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó- será mejor que esté contigo. Esos son capaces de volver...

Afirmó y agradeció mentalmente aquel gesto por parte de él. Nada más entrar en el aula, sus notas fueron recogidas y garantizadas de tener la firma correcta. No hubo señas de Ryoma o de Tomoka. Probablementes, habrían ido días distintos. Ella fue el último día precisamente porque no quería encontrarse lo que había sucedido. Pero había fallado y tampoco los había visto.

-Eiji... gracias- agradeció tras salir del edificio- ahora... solo me queda la universidad.

Eiji afirmó, colocando sus manos en las caderas.

-¿Dónde la harás? Dentro de nada cumples años, ¿Verdad? Creo que la madre de Ryoma quería llevarte a Japón.

-Sí- afirmó- e iré. Pero antes, quiero comenzar aquí. No puedo cambiarme tan rápidamente. Tengo que... asegurarme de tener las cosas preparadas.

-Lo dices por tus padres- aseguró el pelirrojo.

-Sí...- afirmó- mis padres nunca han estado de acuerdo con que me gustara ese tipo de país. Mucho menos que me vaya. Si me voy ya, que todavía no los he cumplido... será terrible. Pero de todas formas, tengo que decírselo.

-Espera a ser mayor de edad... no se lo digas en persona- recomendó preocupado.

Negó con la cabeza. Era mejor decírselo cuanto antes. Quitárselo de encima. No era tan valiente, tenía que reconocerlo, pero, al menos, debía continuar con esa decisión y luchar para poder irse. Rinko le había asegurado demasiadas cosas preciosas y por una vez, quería confiar en alguien. Después, se encargaría de devolverle todo.

Aunque tenía que reconocer, que le daba mucho miedo.

-Ah, cierto- recordó- Tengo tu regalo de navidad- informó sonriente- pero está en mi casa... si quieres...

-Iré- interrumpió rápidamente el joven- vamos.

Tomados de las manos, caminaron en silencio. No sabía si hacía bien. Si era corrector y cogida de la mano de aquel chico. Pero en ese momento, le daba igual. Estaba tranquila y aquella mano era tan cálida que podía sentir una fuente agradable de calor, la cual relajaba por completo la angustia anteriormente servida.

Cuando la vista de los edificios donde vivía comenzaron a dejarse ver, suspiró inquieta. Solo sería subir y recoger el regalo. No tenía por qué encontrarse con sus padres. Su madre seguramente habría ido en busca de algún que otro cuchicheo mientras su padre trabajaba en algún que otro trabajo temporal.

La entrada a su piso nunca era agradable. El tormento de los recuerdos siempre se hacía más fuerte y terminaba por engullirla por completo. Sobretodo, cuando entraba sola. Sin embargo, no quería que Eiji entrase. La casa seguramente no estaría para que alguien la viera y así fue. Nada más entrar, el olor a cerrado y aire viciado la recibió.

Por su fuera poco, ante la puerta de su dormitorio, descansaba un anticonceptivo utilizado. Apretó los puños asqueada. Sus padres desde luego, eran como críos incesantes de responsabilidad nula. Saltó el objeto y se adentró en su dormitorio, suspirando al ver que no había rozado tal guarrería.

Debería de haber estado más alerta, desde luego. Un fuerte golpe en su rostro la hizo volverse hacia atrás y chocar contra la pared. Parpadeo, todavía conmocionada por tal sorprendente momento de violencia inesperada.

-¿Qué...?- Exclamó.

-Finalmente te dignaste a venir- gruñó la ronca voz de su madre- creo que deberías de empezar a hacerte responsable. Tu padre y yo no somos un hotel. No puedes venir cuando te venga en gana.

-Ma... má...- jadeó- yo no...

¿Cómo decirle a su madre que ni siquiera había estado en casa de los Echizen en esos días? Y prefería no decir dónde había estado. Un secreto propio.

Uno de sus mechones quedó atrapado entre las manos de su madre, siendo arrastrada al instante hacia los pies de su progenitora. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, un puñetazo se estampó contra su estómago. No sería el único golpe. La chaqueta que comenzó a amortiguar los golpes, fue retirada.

-Ma... ¡Mamá!- Gritó en un intento de detenerla.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Nunca deberías de haber nacido!- Gritó una desesperada mujer- Así, no molestarías a la gente que nos rodea. Eres una...

Entrecerró los ojos. Sus oídos se taponaron al instante. No quería escuchar. No quería sentir. Ni siquiera cuando su cuerpo golpeó contra el suelo nuevamente y la vio alejarse a gran prisa se movió. Parpadeó, al sentir algo cálido rodar por su frente. Momentos después, su progenitora regresó y la oscuridad, invadió su cuerpo por completo...

--

El olor a desinfectante marcaba claramente el lugar en el que se encontraba. Un olor inconfundible para cualquier persona. El olor de un hospital. Sus ojos se negaban rotundamente a abrirse, pero su mente lograba describir cada movimiento a su lado. Había despertado hacía rato. Un sentimiento nauseabundo fue la causa. Sin embargo, se negaba a decir algo. Dar señas de que estaba despierta.

Había escuchado la voz de Rinko maldecir y gritar, cosa extraña en aquella mujer. Nanjiro intentaba calmarla de vez en cuando, susurrando alguna que otra palabra, sin embargo, nada conseguía. Rinko estaba furiosa. No entendía qué le había hecho ponerse tan furiosa. No recordaba nada de lo sucedido. No sentía dolor.

Igual estaba anestesiada con calmantes fuertes. No lo sabía. También había logrado escuchar la voz de Eiji, maldecirse por no haber subido con ella al piso. Tomoka estaba frustrada y descargaba su rabia con el pelirrojo. No podía jurar que Ryoma estuviera, pero así era, no quería verle. No podía verle.

-¡Es suficiente!- Exclamó la voz de Rinko- esto ya ha pasado de castaño oscuro. Esa niña no puede seguir así. Esta vez, casi la mata. ¡Demonios, Nanjiro! Déjame ir.

-Espera a que despierte- aconsejó suavemente el hombre- habla con ella.

-Todavía es una cría, no tiene conciencia de adulto.

-Estamos en España- recordó Tomoka- nosotros... somos mayores de edad a los dieciocho.

-Todavía no los tiene- gruñó Rinko-. Es una cría. Deben de pagar por cuanto le han hecho.

El silencio reinó, dando así la razón a la escritora. No podía permitirlo. No aún. Escuchó los pasos rápidos de varios de los visitantes alejarse tras Rinko y aprovechó para abrir los ojos. No fue fácil. Pesados y fáciles de ser heridos por la tenue luz. Un sopor inevitable para una persona.

-Dormilona- gruñó una voz a su lado.

Parpadeó, intentando descifrar a quien pertenecía aquel apodo bastante suave. Cuando la figura del joven quedó ante sus ojos, deseó huir. Escapar, pero era imposible. Una vía en su brazo, dolor en el costado izquierdo y maniatada a la cama. Asustada, se removió.

-¿Qué...?- Jadeó, sintiendo su garganta dolorida y ronca- ¿... sucede...?

-Hum.

-Ry... Ryoma-kun...

Ryoma frunció las cejas, sentándose junto a la cama en la silla del acompañante. La miraba con seriedad y si no le conociera, pensaría que estaba realmente ido. No. Ryoma estaba cabreado en totalidad. El apretón de sus dedos mostraba los esfuerzos que hacía para reprimirse, al igual que su mandíbula apretada.

-¿Qué... sucedió esta vez...?- Preguntó asustada de esa reacción- ¿Por qué... estoy en el hospital?... me duele la garganta... el costado... todo mi cuerpo arde... ¿Qué sucedió...?

Ryoma suspiró, a tiempo de calmar el tono de voz, pero sin llegar a dejar de ser frio y seco.

-Te entubaron- explicó- en la ambulancia.

Abrió los ojos incrédula.

-¿En... la ambulancia?- Preguntó a media voz- imposible...

-Eiji la llamó a tiempo- continuó, ignorando su incredulidad- Tu madre también le cortó.

-¿Cor... tó?- Asustada, intentó levantarse deseando que no fuera cierto lo que sus oídos escucharon.

-Sí- reconoció el muchacho- el brazo. No es grave. No como eso.

Le señaló el costado con la mirada, asegurando la zona donde el dolor se hacía más fuerte. No podía verse por las sábanas, pero sentía una venda cubrirla. Una leve idea cruzó su cabeza, deseando borrarla. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo el llanto vencerla.

Nunca. En todas las veces que había sido agredida de forma tan grave. Su madre se encargaba de herirla de forma que nadie se diera cuenta, no de esta última forma. Generalmente, era su padre quien más dolor creaba y hasta estaba segura que alguna que otra vez, había recibido una rotura. Pero, lo que nunca se imaginó, fue que Eiji saliera herida.

Se podía imaginar que había sucedido. Cualquier persona con mentalidad, podría imaginárselo. Pero ella no quería. Pensar de qué forma había herido a Eiji, la aterraba. Y todo, por su culpa.

-La tita...- susurró- detenla...- rogó.

-No- negó con firmeza.

Lo miró rogativa, pero él no cedería. Era tan cabezón o más que su madre. Con deseos de volver a quejarse abrió la boca, sin embargo, la entrada del doctor interrumpió sus deseos. Sobretodo, por el aumento de calmantes. El sopor que calmaba su cuerpo volvió a acogerla entre sus brazos, obviando lo que en el mundo real, fuera del de lo sueños, se estaba aconteciendo.

--

Unas semanas después, ella bien no sabría decir cuanto, estaba fuera de hospitalización. No era una sorpresa cuando sus padres no vinieron a verla. No los esperaba. No tenía ilusiones de que así fuera y, seguramente, si hubieran venido, se habría armado una buena. Rinko no había hablado nada de lo sucedido, sin embargo, Nanjiro sí.

Takeuchi había ido a su casa y recogido todas sus pertenencias, aprovechando que sus padres no estuvieran. Si anunciaban un robo, sus progenitores hubieran sido bastante interesantes por una vez. Sin embargo, eso no había sido así.

Sus pertenencias habían sido trasladadas a la casa de los Echizen. Cuando se enteró, negó que aquello fuera así, pero cualquier le negaba una cosa a Rinko. Más, en ese estado.

La suerte había estado de su parte. Su riñón no fue herido en gravedad y lo conservaba. Pero el terror no desaparecía. Cada vez era más fuerte. Por suerte, había aceptado la idea de Rinko. No volver más a encontrarse con sus padres.

Cuando la puerta de la entrada a los pisos donde los Echizen y los Osakada vivían se abrió, centró sus ojos en aquella puerta vieja y abandonada. Sonrió con tristeza y tocó la tosca madera.

-Sakuno- llamó Rinko invitándola a entrar- te estamos esperando. Entra.

Afirmó, sonriendo. Se adentró en aquella casa donde tantas veces se había refugiado. Esta vez, un aroma diferente la acogió. Ahora, era su hogar. Por el tiempo que hiciera falta. Hasta que lograra irse de España.

La habitación colocada para ella estaba pared con pared con la de Ryoma y lejos del matrimonio. Decorada con la mano de Rinko era una estancia femenina y a la vez, acogedora. Ropa nueva descansaba en el armario al igual que minuciosos y pequeños objetos que pertenecerían a su aseo.

No logró contenerse y terminó por llorar.

-Bienvenida a casa- susurró Rinko mientras la abrazaba maternalmente- bienvenida.

Tragó, demasiado emocionada como para poder hablar con normalidad.

-Gracias... tita. Gracias.

Escondió su rostro en el cuello femenino, sintiendo las caricias sobre su espalda. Una caricia maternal y cariñosa con una mano que nunca la heriría. No se alzaría para golpearla nunca más.

-Sakuno...

Se volvió hacia la puerta. Tomoka jugaba con una de sus pulseras, mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo. Rinko suspiró, saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta cuando Ryoma entró, creando una situación bastante molesta. Si al menos Eiji hubiera estado presente. Pero lo había visto una única vez tras el suceso. Y no habían hablado gran cosa.

-Sakuno... lo siento. Yo... debí de haber quedado contigo para llevar las notas. Si te hubiera acompañado... nada de las dos cosas habrían sucedido- se excusó la castaña afligida- pero... no sé... creo que no sabía que cara ponerte.

-¿Por... por qué?

La angustia creció entre ellas. Ryoma miraba a través de la de la ventana, demasiado interesado en el exterior.

-Recién... terminamos nosotros...- explicó Osakada- y... como conoces más de antes a Ryoma... pues pensé que estarías más de su parte y... después... comencé a pensar cosas sobre vosotros. Me hice un lio tremendo y comencé a odiarte en pocas horas. No quería verte- confesó- no... mientras tuviera esos pensamientos. Sé que si te hubiera visto... te habría terminado golpeando o algo peor... yo... no quiero que eso pase.

Se cubrió los labios sorprendida. Realmente, las personas podían llegar a pensar de formas diferentes y a la vez, simétricamente. Negó con la cabeza y logró sujetar entre sus manos una de las de su amiga.

-No... no te culpes- rogó entrecerrando los ojos- no... puedo estar de parte de ninguno de los dos- confesó- ambos... sois los únicos amigos que tengo. Y...

-No insistas en disculparte- interrumpió sonriente Tomoka- creo que ya no hace falta que ambos finjais más.

Fue entonces cuando Ryoma decidió olvidar lo interesante que había en la calle para centrarse en lo que sucedía en el interior de aquella habitación. Tomoka había optado por un rostro serio y seguro, mirándola con detenimiento.

-Sakuno, sé que sientes- aseguró con firmeza- y también Ryoma. Hasta ahora, yo he estado entre medias sin darme cuenta. Desconocía los esfuerzos que hacías por esconder tus sentimientos, siendo "arisca" con Ryoma y animándome a mí. También comprendo porqué Ryoma no deseaba tocarme- Osakada movió la cabeza negativamente- he sido una ciega.

-Tomo...

-No- interrumpió nuevamente la castaña- no puedo sobrepasar unos sentimientos. Quedarme con Ryoma... significaría hacerle sufrir a él y a mí. Dios. Me lo has enseñado. Siempre he sido egoísta, como hija de padres ricos que soy. No... llegaba a comprender lo que tú sentías y tampoco me lo creía. Hasta que lo vi. Entonces, me acerqué a ti. Comencé a conocerte y quererte. Comprendí lo que era.

Un suspiró escapó de la garganta de la chica adinerada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Quiero... que por una vez, seas feliz- reconoció Tomoka sonriendo tristemente-. Porque... creo que si no lo eres... yo tampoco lo seré. Es una conclusión idiota que he llegado sola. Igual no queda conmigo ser así, pero... eres tú- Suspiró largamente- uff... me quedé agusto. Finalmente dije todo lo que quería y no fue tan difícil.

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras Tomoka la abrazaba y besaba la cabeza. Osakada no era una persona que lograra guardar todo interiormente. Especialmente, cuando de sentimientos se trataba. Demasiado eufórica como para pensar que se guardaría algo que le estuviera carcomiendo las entrañas.

-Descansa.

Alzó la mano como despedida cuando Tomoka cruzaba el umbral de la puerta que cerró nuevamente tras ella. Suspiró intranquila. Con aquellas palabras, Tomoka había dejado el terreno libre y seguramente, la confusión no cesaría de empujarla.

Miró de reojo al peliverde, que había optado por dejarse caer sobre su cama y cerrar los ojos. ¿Cómo podía querer dormir tras que su ex declarara todo aquello? Un movimiento de su mano la alertó, obligándola a parpadear perpleja. Invitándola con los movimientos, palmeó el colchón.

-Ven- terminó por ordenar.

Movió la cabeza dudosa. Que Tomoka se hubiera retirado no quería decir que tuviera todas consigo. El recuerdo de Eiji la atormentaba bastante. Pero tampoco podía negar lo que su cuerpo deseaba. Caminó con tímidos pasos hasta el lugar, tumbándose a su lado boca arriba. Ryoma gruñó un suspiro de alivio y se acurrucó contra ella. Extrañada, buscó el rostro contrario. En todo el tiempo que le conocía, jamás le había visto comportarse de aquella manera tan... ¿infantil? a la hora de dormir.

-¿Ryoma...?- Llamó con suavidad.

Demasiado tarde. Él había terminado por quedarse dormido por completo. Sonrió tiernamente, moviendo una de sus manos hasta los rebeldes cabellos verdosos, acariciándolos con suavidad.

Una nueva etapa. Un mundo de libertad que la asustaba más que la misma jaula en la que había estado encerrada y de la cual no daba al cien por cien de estar libre. Sin embargo, sabía una cosa: La figura que estaba durmiendo sobre su pecho, marcaría muchas etapas en adelante.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notas de autora:**

Bueno, como ven, fue corto y bastante **indicador**. También dejé** intriga,** como dado siempre.** Les recuerdo** que esta actualización** no** significa que esté regresando. Solo podré escribir **poco a poco** y **no** tan **deprisa.**

Pero **al fic**, pues esto ya **quedó claro** anteriormente en otros de **mis fics y en mi metro**.

Como **anuncié en el capítulo** anterior, **Sakuno iba** a sufrir bastante impresión. Una impresión que fue la "**última**" paliza por parte de su madre, por la cual terminó recibiendo **Eiji.** En el instituto **continuaba sufriendo** los maltratos escolares de sus** compañeros**, por suerte **Eiji **llegó a tiempo. La relación con éste todavía **no** ha **terminad**o claramente y mucho menos, ha **comenzado con Ryoma.** Sakuno es un muro i**ndeciso **que ella misma tendrá que **romper y** decidir entre ellos.

**Un dato es que**: Lo que le sucede a Sakuno en la escuela es **real.**

Como siempre,** les recomiendo** que **lean con atención** mis historias y **revisen si creen que no han entendido **algo. **Perdonen** las faltas por que no tengo beta e intenté hacerlo **lo mejor** que pude.

Nos vemos **cuando pueda**. Seguramente, colgaré un regalo para Aridhni por su cumpleaños, aunque fue atrasado u.ù.


	5. Fortaleza

**¡Hello! Ya regresé otra vez. Esta vez, con ésta actualización. Tenía muchas ganas, la verdad. Espero que les de para pensar, puesto que está basada en hechos reales a la hora de los maltrato escolares (Espero que ahora sí comprendieras, **_Mariposa_** QWQ). Conozco perfectamente a la persona y tengo su completo consentimiento para utilizarlo, así que si alguien que desconozco se siente herido, lo lamento, pero ya comento que es aparte. En fin, lean a su disposición y disculpen mis faltas.**

**Notas:**

**-OOC:** Seguramente, sí tendrá OOC, intentaré ir modelandolo y cambiándolo, pero será imposible que de vez en cuando tenga.

-**Temas: **UA, DRAMA, ROMANCE, MISTERIO Y ALGUNOS TOQUES DE HUMOR Y **VIOLENCIA**.(Aunque esto último no será explicito, creo).

-**Parejas:** Hetero. **AVISO SOBRE ESTO ANTES DE LEER:** El fic comenzará con la pareja de Tomoka y Ryoma, pero por favor, antes de comerme (entiéndase matarme), **denle tiempo** al fic. **NO **sera un TomoRyo.

-**Se actualizará después de:** De la "a" a la "z".

**-Capítulos en totalidad: **no lo sé. Los hago al instante que toca el fic, pero ya tengo las ideas, parejas y demás, decidido.

-**LEMON:** En su momento. Y si no hay Lemon, habrá roces. (aún está por decidir) (lo digo porque ultimamente parece que **solo leen mis historias** porque hago lemon T.T. Me deprimi mucho T-T)

**Resumen:**

La vida perdida. Hundida en una nuve cruel y una única persona será quien la saque de el tormento. ¿Conseguirá superar el cruze al amor y ahuyentar el pasado para poder vivir adelante?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capítulo cuatro:**

_Fortaleza_

La nieve había terminado por comenzar a desaparecer y la llegada de su cumpleaños estaba más cerca de nunca. Aquello la inquietaba de cierta forma. Había terminado por volver a escribirse en el instituto para el último trismetre que la guiaría a la universidad sin problemas. Una universidad estacionado demasiado lejos como para entretenerse en contar los kilometros de distancia. Su tutor, el profesor Tezuka Kunimitsu había dado visto bueno a sus cualificaciones y al ser de procedencia Japonesa, garantizó su entrada en una de las posibles universidades de japón. Si no se había puesto el listón muy alto y pensaba en la Todai.

No se había dado cuenta de cuando comenzó a comprender el japonés. Desde que entró en la casa de los Echizen se le pegó, por así decirlo, su forma de hablar. Ya no era raro que más de una vez sus cortas conversaciones hubieran terminado por frecuentar ese idioma con Rinko, Nanjiro o el mismísimo Ryoma, con el cual las conversaciones eran lo más cortas posibles y con sinónimos pronosticados.

Su llegada a la casa Echizen había sido una completa locura. Las primeras semanas habían llevado a más de una bronca, gentil, pero igualmente siendo una pelea, con Nanjiro y Rinko. Rinko había tomado la firme idea de acusar a sus padres de maltratadores, sin embargo, Nanjiro se lo negaba, alegando que no debía de entrometerse más con ellos y que ella no continuaba viviendo en aquel lugar. Tenía que volcarse en la felicidad que estaban brindándole y olvidarse de lo demás.

Estaba preocupada por aquellas disputas sin fundamentos, que decidió hablar con ella. Rinko la escuchó con atención y terminó aceptando las ideas que ella le planteo a regañadientes. No sabía por qué, pero Rinko comenzó a ceder nada más que Ryoma entrara en la habitación. Nanjiro no quería hablar del tema más y por eso mismo, se terminó dejando de lado. Sabía que esa espina continuaba clavada en el pecho de Rinko y aunque le agradecía sinceramente su ayuda, no quería seguir teniendo que ver a unas personas que la habían tratado tan mal y necesitaban estar sola: seguía pensando que ella era la culpa de su malestar.

_Si no hubieras nacido..._

Tenía en mente muchas otras cosas por las que preocuparse que nada tenían que ver ya con sus padres. Por ejemplo, evitar que nadie se preocurara de su futuro. Ella misma había escogido con firmeza una idea. Una ilusión: un sueño. Quería llevarlo a cabo por mucho que le costara y no descansaría hasta conseguirlo. No iba a ser tan buena como Rinko, lo sabía, pero nada perdía.

Teniendo en conciencia lo bueno y lo malo de su futuro, había centrado sus ideas en el futuro trimestre. Tenía que continuar esforzándose por sacar buenas notas y tener una buena calificación en las que Rinko consideraba necesarias para una buena lectura comprensiba y matemática a la hora de hacer cuestiones de ecuaciones en el amor. Nunca comprendería a que se refería: era demasiado complicado.

Su vida no era ningún camino de rosas a las cuales pudiera otorgar toda su dedicación a unos estudios. Tenía otras cosas que necesitaba aclarar. Primero que nada, vivía en la casa del ex de su mejor amiga. Tomoka había aceptado plenamente que Ryoma estuviera enamorado de otra mujer, ella en concreto. Pero Sakuno no. No era tan sencillo. Desde cuando, ¿convertirte en la diana del ex de tu mejor amiga se había convertiro en un ritual fácil de digerir? Nunca. Por más que se intentara, siempre quedan resquicios de tu conciencia.

Pero, ¿qué pasaba cuando tu mejor amiga entraba en la fase de decaida? Era entonces cuando comenzaba a llorar y demostrar que realmente había estado enamorada de la persona con la que había estado. Así pues, orgullo y alegría quedaban cubiertos por la tela de los sentimientos tétricos que terminaba por llorar en tu hombro. Era así como tú comenzabas a pensarte seriamente si no podrías hacer algo por ayudar nuevamente a tu amiga del alma con la persona que quiere, aun a sabiendas que él no cedería ni un ápice por estar enamorado de ti y ser tan cabezón como un burro. Claro esta, hay que tener en cuenta que Tomoka únicamente lloraba delante de ti y en etapa de puro bajón. Pues luego llegaba la hora de comenzar a detenerla.

-¡Ey, Tomo-chan!- Llamaba la pobre Sakuno con vergonzoso nervio- No deberías de... intentar seducir a ese chico. No es buena idea.

Y entonces, tu amiga querida del alma e idolatrada, entraba en la etapa de querer cubrir su dolor con otro hombre y empezaba a escuchar canciones en las que la cantante le pedía a otro que borrara la huella que el anterior le dejó. Una etapa bastante complicada puesto que puede llegar a cometer la mayor gilipollez de su vida adolescente: o adulta. Porque sí, los adultos también cometen sus errores infantiles, por mucho que digan.

Y fue en ese momento de la vida de Osakada que los cuatro componentes de su vida se vieron siendo arrastrados a un parking de motos donde el guaperas de la clase se lucía ante Osakada con la simple idea de tener un dulce y fervoroso revolcón y olvidar si te he visto cuando bajes de mi moto. Pues el recuerdo de otra mujer puede ser borrado mientras el tuyo ya te lo he quitado y no me sirves más que para echarte la ceniza encima. Claro, pero eso no lo piensa la persona que por despecho consigo misma quiere tener como sea un roce de cariño que la obligue a olvidar lo que había vivido por muchos meses y años con Echizen Ryoma.

-Deberíamos de detenerla- opinó la castaña con temor.

-Ya, eso díselo y verás lo que te dice- se había quejado un herido Eiji- me ha golpeado justo en la herida.

Y ahí estaba. Cuando la persona dejaba de hacer caso a los consejos de los amigos y se ganaba la necesidad de la palabra "calienta" seguida de otra más vulgar para el género masculino. Y ella se encontraba entre dos hombres distintos. Un Eiji con el que todavía tenía muchas cosas de las que hablar y comentar, olvidándose de esto, obviamente, enfadado porque su amiga le halla golpeado en el brazo herido, el cual hacía dos días se había vuelto a abrir tras caer de un monopatín, y encima fuera ignorado como consejo masculino. Por otra parte, un adormilado Echizen que no cesaba de buscar un lugar donde quedarse dormido y mostraba su claro aburrimiento con bostezos y empujes a su persona para que se marcharan del lugar.

Bien, al no contar con la ayuda masculina, solo quedaba ella. Claro que, recuerden, una amistad siempre es importante, especialmente en su situación. La virginidad y dolor futuro de su mejor amiga estaba en peligro de ser arrancada por un tio al que ni siquiera conocen. ¿Qué podría hacer Sakuno Ryuzaki en ese mismo instante sin lograr ser agasajada por la lengua viperina de una mujer cullo ego está dolido y ha perdido su orgullo? No lo sabía para nada.

Temía acercarse a ella cuando estaba siendo aspirada por una boca demasiado grande para la de Tomoka. Era asqueroso lo que dos personas podrían llegar a hacer mientras se besaban. Y se obligó a sí misma a cubrirse los labios con esperanzas de que el día que tuvo besos con Echizen como regalo de navidad, no hubieran sido de esa forma. Claro que ella no estaba siendo público ojeador en como en ese preciso instante.

-¡Tomo-chan!- Llamó a media lengua- queremos irnos... a casa.

Tomoka, sin romper aquel húmedo beso que no parecía tener fin, le movió la mano para que se marcharan. Tuvo que tener un largo suspiró para terminar por acercarse a pasos lentos. Notó la figura de Eiji seguirla de cerca y aquello, posiblemente, incrementó su valentía. Logró sujetarla del brazo y hacer que esa especie de babosa andante dejara de succionarle las ideas, y hasta posiblemente, la campanilla. Tomoka no tardó en mirarla disgustada y algo de furia mezclada.

-Nos vamos- repitió con seguridad fingida- a casa... Todos.

-No- negó con infantilidad la adinerada joven- me quedo. Si lo que te preocupa es quedarte sola con dos hombres, crece de una vez y madura. Perder la virginidad con dos te irá mejor que con uno, ¿Verdad?

Bien. Como se solía decir por ciertas tierras andaluzas: La sangre llegaría al rio. Sin pensarlo dos veces, alzó su mano y esta rozó cruelmente la mejilla izquierda de la joven dolorida. Una mejilla que terminaría por hincharse y mostrar un gran moratón, pues cuando el golpe fue dado, tardó en darse cuenta que portaba un anillo. Osakada cubrió su mejilla y dedicándole una mirada dolida y acusadora, se marchó corriendo. El joven que hacía momentos hacía la misma presión que una ventosa en una ventana, rió hasta que un puntapié en su estómago le hizo preocuparse por más cosas. No había sido ella, pero Eiji se encargaba de disfrutar que otro pasará más dolor que él en su brazo.

Mientras ella continuaba ahí. Sí, había salvado la virginidad de su amiga. De caer en la horrible deshonra de seguir llorando por algo que entonces, sí que no se podría recuperar. Pero lo más grave del asunto que resultó de ese día para Ryuzaki, fue: ser como sus padres.

De eso había pasado ya un tiempo, posiblemente tres días, pero para Sakuno había sido un tormento cruel que había durado más de tres días. Tomoka no quería verla. Ni siquiera se había planteado ir a clases y estaba algo confianda en que al menos en su casa estaría sana y salva. No cometería ninguna locura. Pero Eiji le había informado de que Osakada no salía de su casa por tener el moflete tan hinchado como una pelota de tenis. Claro está, siempre había que tener en cuenta que Osakada era digna hereda del exageramiento.

Rinko, por su parte, le había recomendado que el tiempo era el mejor consejero, pero, ¿cómo serlo cuando tu amiga estaba a punto de cometer un loco error y tú misma habías hecho algo que no te enorgullecía? Pensabas hablar, no golpear igual que tus progenitores. No era algo tan sencillo como parecía a tan primera vista.

_Bah, se lo merecía por ir de buscona._

No. Ella no era esa clase de persona que pensaría tan cruelmente sobre otra mujer que estuviera en necesidad de cariño al ser olvidada por la persona que amaba. Claro está, que quien de verdad podía ayudarle estaba siendo bastante molesto con su necesidades de sueño. Ryoma se había convertido en un lirón andante. Dormía en cualquier sitio sin importarle la hora que fuera. Por eso, la única persona con la que contaba era Eiji. Y no era tan sencillo hablar con él cuando todavía ni se había atrevido a disculparse y poner en regla sus sentimientos, los cuales estaban totalmente desbordados y no cuadraban.

Pero si quería hacer que Osakada estuviera mucho mejor y volviera a ser la persona que era, le iba a necesitar. Por esa misma razón, fue a buscarle a su casa. Y la casa de Eiji no era normal. Gritos. Cojines volando. Saltos. Carreras. Cualquier cosa que fuera anormal a cualquier otra pacífica casa, o al menos, en la que no hubiera una escritora renombrada, un hombre que siempre estaba con las narices dentro de revistas y un hijo que nada más dormia.

Cuando tocó al timbre varios pares de ojos se posicionaron sobre ella, acosándola a cual pregunta más vergonzosa. No era sencillo poder abrir la boca para preguntar por el único varón de aquella casa. Claro que para su suerte, la cabeza pelirroja de Eiji se dejó entrever por las varias mujeres, sonriente y bastante molesto porque la estuvieran ahogando a preguntas inverosimiles entre ellos. Cuando logró superar la barrera fraternal, fue adentrada en una habitación rellena de posters de las cantantes chocolate o un nombre parecido. No era muy dada para la música puesto que en su casa no estaba admitido ninguna clase de ruido.

-Bien, te ayudaré- prometió Eiji creando una postura, bastante graciosa, de un super héroe- en todo lo que haga falta. Siempre, siempre, siempre.

-Gr-gracias- logró articular bastante avergonzada por aquellas posturas ante su rostro-. Espero que Tomoka no me odie por golpearla. No era mi intención.

Fue entonces cuando Eiji se sentó sobre la moqueta verdosa en la que se encontraban, cruzándose de piernas y posando un rostro la mar de serio que llegó a asustarla y pensar en buscar el siempre alegre, pues la verdad era que el serio daba mucho, mucho miedo.

-Sakuno, existe una cosa que se llama paciencia: La paciencia puede dejar que tu cuerpo reaccione cuando se acaba. Especialmente, si es una persona a la que aprecias y está emperrada en cometer la peor de las meteduras de patas que una mujer pueda cometer. Tú la golpeaste por preocupación y porque, venga- exclamó- todos sabemos que si no lo hubieras hecho, Tomoka jamás hubiera recapatizado. Aunque la verdad, no recapatizó demasiado...

Al llegar ahí, fue cuando Eiji terminó por delatarse y dar el giro de trescientos grados que ella nunca hubiera pensado. Mientras el pelirrojo intentaba borrar sus palabras, su mente dio marcha atrás. Si no recordaba mal, cuando Eiji se ofreció a hablar con Osakada para ver cómo estaba de su golpe, tardó más tiempo del que debía y cuando le preguntó a Ryoma, este esbozó una sonrisa bastante significativa que para ella no fue más que un simple gesto. Pero en ese momento, estaba siendo mucho más.

Recogiendo sus cosas y esquivando al pelirrojo, logró salir a la calle en busca, si no se perdía, de la que era su casa recientemente. No podía comprender como Eiji había traicionado de esa forma los deseos que ella tanto estaba protegiendo y traicionarla de aquella manera. ¿Tan sencillo era para un hombre coger el fruto cuando se lo estaban dando en mera bandeja? ¿Es que no existía para ellos un límite y decir que "no" era algo tan secundario?

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Preguntó Rinko al verla entrar tan sofocada- Si quieres siempre podemos hablar.

-Si me puedes explicar porqué a los hombres les es tan sencillo acostarse con cualquier mujer- espetó presa de una furia y vergüenza ajena que la descontrolaba.

No es que le molestara que fuera Eiji. No. Estaba segura que era porque había sido Eiji con Osakada. Primero decía que estaba enamorado de ella y después caía ante los pies de una herida. ¿Dónde podía comprenderse eso? Ella, desde luego no. Y Rinko parecía estar a punto de redactarle un verso cuando entró en su dormitorio, pálida y preocupada.

-¿Es que has perdido tu pureza con alguien?- Cuestionó la mujer.

-¡No!- Casi chilló, pálida al ver la cara de la mujer- no, tita. De verdad.

Rinko suspiró con alivio antes de sentarse en la misma silla que su hijo solía ocupar mientras ella leía o escribía en su diario sobre la cama. También cogió la pelota que años atrás hubiera encontrado tirada y abandonada en medio de un parque, y que a Ryoma parecía divertirle, pues no cesaba de pasarla de una banda a otra mientras no hacía nada y ella estudiaba. ¿Cómo conseguía Ryoma aprobar si no estudiaba?

-Bien, entonces, intentaré responder a tu pregunta- a puntó la mujer arqueando las cejas- no soy hombre- añadió- pero creo comprender algo: Los hombres, algunos, pueden tener una gran facilidad para caer en los encantos de otra. O bien por ser despechados por la persona que aman; por no tener a nadie que les ate; o bien, por el simple ego y orgullo que los acompaña. También podría existir la posibilidad de que estén necesitados. ¿Sabías que ellos acumulan y si no liberan les duele mucho? Yo creía que era un rumor- y señaló la puerta indicando a su marido- hasta que lo comprobé. Y también, me inclino a muchas otras posibilidades para que un hombre termine con una mujer. Claro, que hablo dentro del matrimonio.

La observó con gran curiosidad y detenimiento. Rinko hablaba con calma y explicaba las cosas cada vez que ella le preguntaba con la mirada algo que no entendía. Comenzó a pensar en si realmente no sería adoptada por esa mujer. Aunque era más probable que Rinko llevara una gran carrera de aprender a leer en la mirada de los demás, tras tener un hijo que lo decía todo con la mirada y no con la boca.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu caso?- se interesó la madre.

-Pues...- tartamudeo dudosa- un amigo que... se acuesta con... una amiga sin estar saliendo... si quiera.

Rinko frunció las cejas.

-Eiji y Osakada...- opinó acusadora.

-Sí...

-Ya veo. Me los veía venir, la verdad. Siempre pensé que esos dos terminarían haciendo algo aún y cuando Ryoma estuviera con Osakada. Pero creí que estarían juntos. Últimamente los había visto bastante unidos. Pero, ¿por qué te molesta?

-Porque...- calló.

-Venga, dímelo.

-Es que...- dudó- Tomoka... era...

-¡Ah! ¡Comprendo!... Bueno. Seguro que Osakada no está tan adulta como para pensar en haber perdido su virginidad. Pero sí, que, al menos, lo ha elegido bien con quien.

Abrió los ojos incrédula. ¿Que aquello estaba bien? ¡No estaba bien para nada!

-Mira, mira- detuvo la escritora sonriendo- ¿No crees que hubiera sido peor que hubiera terminado con cualquier otro de fuera? Eiiji y ella se conocen y me apuesto lo que quieras que no fue tan feo como piensas. Pero, deberías de hablarlo con ella.

-No me habla... desde aquello- recordó afligida- no creo que ahora quiera hacerlo.

-Yo creo que sí- opinó Rinko alzándose de la silla- en realidad. Ahora que la ha perdido, es cuando más te necesita. Ves a verla. Corre. Y otra cosa, Sakuno- añadió- si crees que lo vuelve a necesitar... dale.

-¡Tita!- Exclamó incrédula- Eso sería...

-Necesitar- repitió arqueando una ceja- una cosa es pegar por pegar. Por pagar tu rabia con alguien más débil que tú y otra muy diferente, ayudar. Un buen cachete no le ha hecho daño a nadie, siempre y cuando, fuera necesario. La violencia a de ser moderada.

-Me da miedo...- confesó- y si... me...

-"¿Pasa lo mismo que a mis padres?"- terminó Takeuchi por ella- Sakuno- suspiró- no te pasara- aseguró con firmeza maternal- porque yo no te dejaré. Porque Tomoka no te dejará. Ni Eiji y tampoco Ryoma.

Inclinó la cabeza como agrecimiento y cuando la mujer se hubo marchado, decidió que era mucho mejor seguir sus indicaciones. Si realmente era ahora cuando Tomoka la necesitaba, iba a estar con ella. Su dedo parecía de plomo cuando rozó el timbre y no tardó en pegarlo a sus costillas en busca de algo que agarrarse cuando la mirada vacia de Tomoka se dejó ver a través de su puerta. El tiempo pareció detenerse ante ellas, hasta que finalmente, Osakada caminó con grandes pasos hasta su altura y terminó por aferrarla en fuerte y ahogado abrazo que terminó por asfixiarla.

-Creí que nunca vendrías, Sakuno- reprendió la castaña- ¡Nunca!

-Tomo...- tartamudeo, cerrando los ojos y correspondiendo al abrazo- perdón... por pegarte... por dejarte aquí...

Tomoka parecía una muñeca frágil que necesitaba cobijo. Y ella se lo dio. Abrazándola durante toda la tarde esperó a que lograra volver a hablar. Habían terminado con un gran cuenco de helado de nata y crema cuando finalmente logró hablar algo y solo fueron disculpas por su comportamiento. Agradecía su ayuda, pero no puedo evitarla verla como una madre protectora y pensó demasiadas barbaries que no podía esperar que le dijera, pues sabía que terminarían por herirlas a ambas.

-Sakuno, me hizo más daño a mí- confesó- cuando te dije aquello. Realmente hiciste bien en golpearme.

-Eiji... me dijo que se te hinchó mucho- explicó con temor a la mención del pelirrojo, pero Osakada solo rio.

-Exageré- respondió mostrando su lengua.

Suspiró con culpabilidad innata y Tomoka optó por sujetarle las manos con las suyas.

-Sakuno, de todo corazón, gracias. Me he comportado fatal- reconoció- hasta el punto de hacer muchas locuras.

-Ya... ya lo creo- exclamó asustada- muchas. Demasiadas- corrigió- de las que... mejor no...

-¿Te refieres a Eiji?- Cuestionó con una dote divertida en su rostro la adinerada.

-Pues... sí...- afirmó a regañadientes, luchando contra su vergüenza: no era tan sencillo hablar de sexo. Aunque fuera Tomoka.

-Sakuno- llamó la chica frunciendo sus cejas- no hice nada con él- aseguró- ¿Acaso Eiji te contó que hicimos algo inapropiado?- Preguntó y ella afirmó- No. No hicimos nada. El día que Eiji vino a verme y tardó tanto en bajar, para después decir de mi parte que tenía el moflete como un cardo, había estado llorando sobre su pecho hasta que terminé dormida y te aseguro, Sakuno, que no tengo ni un solo rasquicio de haber perdido mi virginidad con Eiji. Creo que eso se sabría, ¿no?

Ella afirmó, no muy convencida de si sería cierto o no que notabas cuando perdías tu virginidad aunque hubieras estado dormida. Lo cierto era que de una cosa sí estaba segura: Había sido engañada por el pelirrojo. Pero había perdido todas sus fuerzas y valentía para volver a aquella casa repleta de mujeres con preguntas a cual más excitante y vergonzosa. No quería volver a ser un juguete.

Esa noche se quedó en casa de Osakada. Solas y abandonadas por los padres de Tomoka, disfrutaron de una película romántica y de un gran bol de palomitas de maiz mientras se resguardaban bajo dos sacos de camping y una sábana montada con escobas y sofá. Una simple y corriente acampada en un piso. No era una simple fiesta de pijamas. Para Sakuno y Tomoka terminó resultando el nuevo inicio de su amistad y desde luego, Sakuno iba a estar colmada de agradecimientos por parte de su amiga de infancia.

Tras haber solucionado aquel problema, Sakuno no terminaba de verse envuelta en otros. El comienzo de las clases era un tema aparte en el que debía volver a pelear, interiormente, contra un asaltador que se hacía cada vez más fuerte según pasaba los días e ideaba las peores de las venganzas. La última, resultó ser durante la fiesta de inización, justo cuando logró hablar con Eiji.

Había comprado junto a Rinko varias cosas para la fiesta, pues era privada y de la clase donde cada miembro debía de llevar alguna que otra bebida o comida. Su madre de acogida le ayudó a crear una torpe tarta de queso y fambruesa que realmente desapareció ante sus ojos. Sin embargo, la bebida que había llevado se quedó a medias y sobre la estantería de libros junto a las demás mientras todos desaparecían al recreo: Bien amado recreo.

Había encontrado a Eiji esperando en las escaleras que habían frente a su clase, las cuales descendían hasta la botica donde las trabajadoras de la limpieza se encargaban de resguardar sus artilugios contra la suciedad adolescente y no tan adolescente. Ryoma había corrido hasta el lavabo, desapareciendo por el largo pasillo que lo llevaría al recibidor del instituto y Tomoka, se había marchado con uno de los profesores con idea de explicarle su tardanza en aquellos días.

-Me... mentiste- susurró mientras se sentaba en uno de los viejos peldaños de teja oscura y sucia- malo.

Con un deje infantil que no tardó en provocar la risa de Eiji, el cual llamó por completo la atención de una de las profesoras que salia de la biblioteca de profesorado ante el aula y justo a la derecha y frontal de Sakuno. Agachó la cabeza avergonzada y la profesa terminó por desaparecer, alegando que los alumnos cada día estaban más locos. Las hormonas les jugaban malas pasadas.

-Sakuno, ¿en serio eres tan inocente?- Preguntó cubriendo los labios con una mano para que no viera su sonrisa gatuna y maliciosa- solo quería ver qué cara ponías.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque así sabría a ciencia cierta tus sentimientos- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

¡Y ella había caído de lleno! Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y movió la cabeza negativamente. Era imposible que hubiera pensado y dado vueltas a aquella idea. Hasta casi llegó a imaginárselos con su torpe imaginación virginal. Eiji había alzado su brazo herido hasta su rostro, apretando su mano contra la mejilla mientras el codo era sujeto por una de sus rodillas dobladas. Alargó sus dedos hasta rozar el lugar que su madre le hiriera y él dio un respingo, parpadeando para verla con curiosidad.

-No fue tú culpa, Saku-chan- recordó la dulce voz del chico- no lo fue. Entre por decisión propia.

-No... me escuché gritar- confesó- ¿Cómo sabías...?

-Porque gritaste- corroboró- tú no te escucharías, pero yo sí. Perfectamente. Y no dude en entrar. Aunque me hubiera cortado el brazo, te habría sacado de ahí, nya. Y después tuve que soportar otro que dolió más, la verdad.

-¿Eh? ¿Otro más?- Exclamó asustada.

-Echizen- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- casi te mueres aquel día Sakuno- aclaró- cuando los médicos dijeron que estabas en peligro, todos los Echizen estuvieron a punto de volverse locos. Y yo me gané un buen puñetazo por estar culpándome. Y yo que creía que Ryoma era la mar de tranquilo. Pero siempre que se trata de ti, termina explotando de algún modo. Aunque lo peor es que siempre lo lleva todo por dentro.

Y ella corroboró aquella última observación. Realmente siempre guardaba todo interiormente. Desde que había decido tener su dormitorio como lugar primordíal para las siestas y dejar de lado su propia habitación, más de una vez se había visto obligada a dormir la siesta junto con él. Él reptaba por la cama con cuidado de no tirarle ningún libro y después, se las apañaba para sujetarla con firmeza de las caderas, pegar su mejilla contra su espalda y atraparla en un abrazo meloso que terminaría por dormirle.

-Y eso me preocupa un poquito-. Reconoció el pelirrojo llevando un dedo hasta su labio inferior y torciéndolo de forma gatuna-. Él tiene mucha ventaja.

-¿Cómo?- Cuestionó en una exclamación de asombro más que de pregunta, la cual era.

-Pues: El vive contigo. Yo no y no creo que quieras volver a mi casa con todas mis hermanas rondando por ella. Somos ya demasiados hermanos como para acogerte y seguramente que los Echizen tienen el suficiente espacio y dinero como para tenerte. Es injusto. Si fuera un hombre- gruñó colocando su rostro más enfurruñado- te raptaría para que vivieras conmigo, Nya- y terminó por sonreir maravillado de su alocada idea.

Meneó la cabeza, avergonzada y dudosa. Eiji estaba siendo un huracán que no se detenía por nadie ni por nada y la aterraba la gran velocidad que llevaba su imaginación. Ella no había pensado en esa parte de su futuro y comprendió que el gran plan que había estado tramando y había logrado la aceptación de Tezuka Kunimitsu, tenía un pilar suelto que bailaba con profunda sincronía para demoler todo cuanto había sido esfuerzo de planear y planear.

A sus prontos dieciocho años, ya comenzaba a tener que serenar más su cabeza y encontrar el pilar central. Tenía que viajar y se hiría con Rinko. Abanadonaría a Eiji y Tomoka. Y fue ahí, cuando se dio cuenta de que los sueños del pelirrojo con ella no eran más que simples manchas olvidadizas sobre el babero de un niño.

-Eiji- murmuró- yo... no puedo quedarme a vivir contigo- el pelirrojo enarcó las cejas- yo... me iré a japón cuando termine este trimestre.

-¿Te vas realmente?- Preguntó el joven entristeciendo la mirada- ¿De verdad?

Afirmó con la cabeza abrazándose las piernas con sus brazos. La sonrisa gatuna y los ojos azules brillantes comenzaron a desprenderse de ese maravilloso toque infantil que otorgaba al muchacho. El corazón comenzó a dolerle.

-Comprendo- aceptó Eiji incorporándose hasta alzarse- creo que entonces, no puedo hacer nada por convencerte. Marcharte a Japón es tu sueño desde que eras pequeña y querías escapar de las garras de tus padres. Ahora lo tienes en la punta de tus dedos. Yo no te querría si no te dejara cumplir tu sueño, ¿verdad?

Alzó el rostro para poder verle desde la altura que los separaba, la cual quedó rápidamente abarcada por él, inclinándose contra ella. No pasaría nada por un simple roce y no pensó demasiado en que un simple roce de sus labios fuera a ser malo. Era Eiji, al fin y al cabo. Cuando el pelirrojo se marchó en carrera, Tomoka se dejó ver, sonriéndole.

-El profesor me va a obligar a hacer un examen- contó con dedicación fingida- creo que me va a dar mucha caña hasta que termine de recuperar las clases que me he perdido.

-Claro...- corroboró ida.

-Sakuno- remarcó Osakada apoyando su espalda contra la pared- realmente... ¿Realmente te irás a Japón? No es que estuviera escuchando, pero justo cuando llegaba, te escuché decírselo.

-Sí, Tomo-chan- afirmó- Quiero irme a... ah- tuvo que detener su contestación ante un fuerte rugir de su estómago.

Ambas sonrieron, aplacando la tristeza que comenzaba a inundarse en un gran avismo donde justamente a cubierto, debajo, se encontraba su amistad. No era sencillo alejarse de amigos y amigas a los que quieres y mucho menos, cuando te han ayudado tanto. Así, sin más preocupaciones que las presentes, ambas jóvenes se marcharon en busca de algo en el bar que terminara por llenar sus estómagos: Un "_Submarino_", por ejemplo.

Qué lejos estaba ella de comprender que la segunda broma desde que entró en el instituto, estaba por caerle encima.

Al terminar el recreo, todos se dirigieron hasta las clases. Tenía que recoger las maletas para trasladarse a la siguiente clase y aunque a los profesores les hirritara tanto que durante el recreo no recogieran sus pertenencias, ¿Quién no lo haría para vengarse por los muchos deberes? Su sorpresa fue notable cuando encontraron a Eiji hablando con Yoshi como buenos amigos.

-Venga, no perteneces a la clase y no has disfrutado, pero al menos, bebe algo con nosotros.

Eiji había fruncido las cejas y observado la botella de refresco que ella misma habia traido. Lo miró sin comprender lo que pasaba. Eiji, al verlas, decidió acercarse.

-Sakuno-chan, ¿es cierto que has traido tu la bebida?- Preguntó- ¿Se puede beber?

-Claro- afirmó confusa- la he traido y todos hemos bebido antes, ¿por qué?

Eiji había caido por completo en aquella trampa y aunque confiaba en Sakuno, las palabras habian salido solas.

-Pues, si es tuya, bebe antes, anda- rogó.

Sakuno se encogió de hombros, sin comprender lo que sucedía y guiando el borde de la botella hasta su boca, la inclinó para poder beber el líquido. Las risas del grupo no tardaron en llegar, seguido de su complejidad y de un arqueamiento de cejas por parte de EIji.

-Esta tía es tonta- Exclamó Yoshi- ¿De verdad eres imbécil? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que dentro había meado? Antes he meado ahí dentro; en tu mochila y en la pared. ¿Es que no ves la raya?

Mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos y desaparecía del lugar en busca del mejor servicio, escuchó la risa de los demás adentrarse en sus oídos. Burlas. Dolor. Vergüenza. Un sin fin de sentimientos que se acumulaban en su pecho y corría por sus venas mientras intentaba que su estómago expulsara todo cuanto había ingerido. Pensar en lo que había ocurrido la mareaba y de nuevo, su estómago volvía a expulsar lo que quedara en su interior.

-¡Sakuno!- Llamó Tomoka entrando en el particular- ¿Realmente... lo has bebido?

Sintio deseos de que la tierra se abriera y entonces, fuera absorvida por esta. No debía de ser tan inocente. Nunca debería de confiar en los demás. Esa lección tenía que tenerla bien aprendida a partir de ese momento. Pero su caracter era así y no se le podía hacer nada. La Ryuzaki fuerte y que tiene valor para según que cosas solo salía cuando de sus amigos se trataba.

-No...- mintió- ¿Es que nunca.. has tenido líquido en tu boca y después lo has escupido?

-Pues tu has echado hasta la primera papilla, cariño- opinó Osakada escandalizada.

Agachó la cabeza, limpiándose la boca. No le quedaba otra que regresar a la clase y rezar porque nadie más supiera que había bebido de una botella de necesidades urinarias y refresco. Por si fuera poco, cuando entró en clase, su maleta estaba completamente llena del mismo líquido y en la pared, realmente había una señal, además de cuadernos y mesas impregnadas, no siendo la única que recibió.

En su interior comenzó a crecer una furia interna igual que la llama de un volcán. Desearía coger la mesa que utilizaba como pupitre y estamparla en la cara sonriente de Yoshi. Pero, había que ser sinceros. Ella nunca podría hacer tal cosa. Siempre aguantaba. Soportaba. No le quedaba más remedio. Tenía muchas salidas pero serían ridículas contando con el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

Cuando llegó a la que era su nueva casa, Rinko no se encontraba y Nanjiro, probablemente, se habría ido con ella, pues sobre la mesa había dejado una lista con la comida posible que tenían para comer. Ella la dejó sobre la mesa. Demasiado asqueada con su propio estómago como para pensar en rellenarlo y correr riesgos de una mala digestión. Optó por tomar una pastilla protectora, lavarse los dientes e irse a dormir.

No lo logró, pero mientras estaba cobijada bajo la simple manta que siempre utilizaba para cubrirla a ella y a Ryoma, escuchó al peliverde tanteando en la cocina, gruñir por quemarse con el plato sacado del microondas y abrir la lata de ponta. Los pasos llegaron hasta ella y escuchó la puerta de su dormitorio abrirse. Con un deje infantil, Ryoma bebió de su ponta predilecta y desvió la mirada antes de decir lo que ocurría.

-Se ha quemado.

Abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Cómo podía quemarse una comida en un microondas al que solo tenías que poner un poco de tiempo de calor para que calentara la comida? Pero cuando llegó y tras preguntarle a qué número lo había puesto, se sorprendió y sintió ganas de sacarlo de la cocina mientras lo aclamaba con un cazo de hervir en la mano.

-Has puesto... la comida al tope de la rueda... Dios, no me extraña que se quemara...

Guardó la comida en una bolsa de plástico para después mostrársela a Rinko. Una constumbre heredada de su casa. Si su madre se enteraba de que le había tirado algo de comida a escondidas, el castigo era mal bienvenido. Ryoma, por su parte, cogió la bolsa, tirándola a la basura. En pocas palabras: Deshaciéndose del arma del crimen. Tuvo que contener las ganas de reirse y decidió sacarle algo de comida y calentársela sin que tuviera que correr el mismo riesgo que la anterior.

Cuando le sirvió el plato, Ryoma ya había terminado por completo con la ponta y tuvo que traerle otra. La miró atentamente, arqueando una ceja. Negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero comer nada- respondió a la pregunta dicha por su mirada- estoy bien.

Apartó la mirada. Echizen sabía que era una mentira. Para no tener que dar más explicaciones y ante el recuerdo, volvió al cuarto de baño y como ya había hecho seis veces desde que llegó a su casa, repitió su aseo dental. Por más que lo hiciera, su boca le seguía pareciendo totalmente sucía.

Cierto era que en libros que hablaban de la antigüedad, anunciaba que muchos de los sobrevivientes solían beberse su orina para sobrevivir o hasta lavarse los dientes con los fluidos. Llegaban hasta convertirla en una hábito algo asqueroso para algunos. Pero no era lo mismo beberte la tuya que beber otra cualquiera y aquello, por muy gratificiante que fuera años atrás, ella tenía suficiente agua que beber como para pensar en algo tan asqueroso.

Regresó de nuevo hasta su dormitorio, encontrándose a Echizen inclinado contra la ventana, hablando, al parecer, con alguien. Parpadeó y entró, acercándose hasta la venta. Eiji esperaba debajo de esta, enguantado en su ropa de deporte mientras miraba hacia el costado. Ryoma se apartó de la ventana, sentándose en la cama mientras jugaba nuevamente con la pelota.

Estaba por cerrar la ventana, cuando Eiji se lo impidio, colgándose de esta.

-¡Espera, Saku! ¡Quiero hablar contigo! No ha estado bien lo que e hecho- reconoció- Perdóname.

Dejó las persianas libres de forcejeo y suspiró derrotada, sonriéndole.

-Está... bien- aceptó.

-Dime cómo puedo compensarte- rogó el pelirrojo sonriendo mientras colocaba sus manos en ruego.

Acarició sus labios con su lengua mientras meditaba. ¿Qué castigo pedir a cambio de lo que había pasado? Ryoma murmuraba algo dentro de la habitación, que, para ser sinceros, no le gustó nada y tuvo que reprenderle con una simple mirada. Él chasqueó la lengua y cogiendo la manta, volvió a cubrirse para tumbarse y comenzar con su siesta. Su almohada, fue esta vez la que tuvo que soportar los abrazos infantiles del muchacho, que antes de cerrar sus párpados la miró de forma acusadora. Hinchó sus mofletes, bastante molesta por la actitud de un chico que quemaba la comida hasta en el microondas.

Volvió a fijar su mirada en Eiji, el cual esperaba mientras mantenía la mirada fija contra las persianas y la buscaba a ella. Sonrió y corrió hasta la salida, cogiendo su abrigo y saliendo junto a él. Rinko entraba en ese preciso momento y al ver la vitalidad sorprendente no tardó en llamarla afectuosamente la atención por miedo a que se hiriera.

-¿Sa-sakuno?- Preguntó asustado el pelirrojo- ¿Qué?...

Sonrió.

-Quiero que me lleves a un lugar- demandó- a cambio por lo que pasó.

Eiji parpadeó bastante incrédulo. Aquella petición no era sino un deseo. No había castigo para él y si para el ojos ámbares que observaba desde la ventana, cerrándolas con demasiada parsimonía mientras bostezaba. Agarró con firmeza a Sakuno y aceptó.

-A dónde quieras.

Sakuno se sorprendió de aquella cercanía, pero agradeció sus intenciones. No tenía buenas ideas para vengarse de las personas que le hacían daño, aunque fueran levemente segundas partes. Eiji no podría saber que había dentro de aquella botella y seguramente, tan solo quiso garantizar que era suya, de nadie más. De ahí a hacerle cargar, por ejemplo, una mochila cada día hasta que se marchara a Japón, con más libros de los necesarios, ya le parecía un castigo subliminal y nada necesario. Era mejor pasárselo bien: No tenía demasiado tiempo.

Fue por esa razón que desde que comenzó esos días, no había cesado de encargarse de sus amigos. Sabía que todos terminarían alejándose tarde o temprano. Y ella misma había decidido hacerlo. Aquel no iba a ser sencillo. Un joven de típicos síntomas de lirón caminante y helada sangre no iba a aceptar una despedida tan sencilla. Seguramente, no le hablaría y tampoco le dirigería la mirada por un tiempo. Pero ahora, sujeta por aquel pelirrojo, tenía ciertas nuevas ideas en mente y tenía que cumplirlas antes de irse.

Estaba al cien por cien segura de que todos tendrían sus sueños. Si mal no recordaba, Tomoka deseaba ser modista y Eiji futbolista. ¿Qué desearía Ryoma? Nunca se había tomado la molestia en preguntarle y él tampoco explicaba demasiado de lo que deseaba o no. Solo existía un "Sí gusta" y un "no gusta". Claro que para darse cuenta debías de conocerle desde hacía tiempo. ¿Podría descubrir en ese pequeño tiempo qué deseo escondía Echizen?

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notas autora:**

Bien, aquí terminó éste capítulo. De nuevo vuelven a ser largos, hasta que vuelva a recaer. Esta noche tuve mucho tiempo para terminarlo por estar de guardia ¿Cómo demonios sigo en pie? XD

Volviendo al fic.

Como ya les he comentado arriba, lo sucedido en clases tras la fiesta es un hecho verídico. Hay varias personas, aparte de Mariposa (no me molesta que me pregunten :D) que me ha preguntado que quería decir con que era un hecho real... La verdad, pues eso... que es real. Ha sucedido en la realidad. No es inventado por mi. El resto sí, pero.

En fin. Como han podido ver, Sakuno continua luchando con su vida. Que esté viviendo en casa de los Echizen, no quiere decir que sea sencillo de golpe y porrazo. No. Su amiga tiene problemas. Eiji continua con sus sentimientos y Ryoma se está volviendo un dormilón en potencia. Encima, tiene que pensar en su futuro y se siente egoista por no haber pensado en sus amigos, pero quiere llegar a cumplir su sueño de ser novelista como Rinko. Así que... la despedida de Sakuno y sus amigos está por llegar (¿?)

Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe a donde van Eiji y Sakuno? XD. Les doy via libre para la imaginación, porque no tiene lugar exacto. Es un final abierto para esa repentina necesidad de Sakuno de marcharseXD. Su castigo será llevarle las maletas a la chica de trenzas y puntoXD. Sakuno es demasiado suave y Ryoma demasiado exagerado con el castigo... No, no diré lo que se le pasó por la cabeza. Imagínense también XDD.

Y bueno, creo que nada más. Ah, sí.

Una cosa. A partir de ahora, iré contestado a los rw que pueda. Comenzaré con éste fic, así que si me dejaron otro en otro lugar, no se ofendan. Pero los iré respondiendo según me lleguen n.n Que tengo muchos atrasados. Les pido disculpas por ello T.T.

Ya me despido :3


	6. El cumpleaños del Adiós

_¡Hola! Trayendo continuación. Disfrutadla. Nos vemos abajo, como siempre ;)_

**Notas:**

**-OOC:** Seguramente, sí tendrá OOC, intentaré ir modelandolo y cambiándolo, pero será imposible que de vez en cuando tenga.

-**Temas: **UA, DRAMA, ROMANCE, MISTERIO Y ALGUNOS TOQUES DE HUMOR Y **VIOLENCIA**.(Aunque esto último no será explicito, creo).

-**Parejas:** Hetero. **AVISO SOBRE ESTO ANTES DE LEER:** El fic comenzará con la pareja de Tomoka y Ryoma, pero por favor, antes de comerme (entiéndase matarme), **denle tiempo** al fic. **NO **sera un TomoRyo.

-**Se actualizará después de:** De la "a" a la "z".

**-Capítulos en totalidad: **no lo sé. Los hago al instante que toca el fic, pero ya tengo las ideas, parejas y demás, decidido.

-**LEMON:** En su momento. Y si no hay Lemon, habrá roces. (aún está por decidir) (lo digo porque ultimamente parece que **solo leen mis historias** porque hago lemon T.T. Me deprimi mucho T-T)

**Resumen:**

La vida perdida. Hundida en una nuve cruel y una única persona será quien la saque de el tormento. ¿Conseguirá superar el cruze al amor y ahuyentar el pasado para poder vivir adelante?

* * *

**Capítulo quinto:**

_El cumpleaños del Adiós._

Las olas del mar son insufriblemente incontrolables y verdaderamente heladas cuando rozaron los dedos de sus pies. ¿Quién dijo que era una buena idea bañarse en pleno Enero? Unos gritos de maldición escaparon de una garganta femenina. Sí. Exactamente ella. Tomoka había propuesto la alocada idea de ir de acampada para celebrar su cumpleaños. No le había parecido tampoco tan mala idea, pues era la primera vez en toda su vida que haría una. Cuando los demás se habían enterado de ello habían abierto los ojos con una mueca clara de sorpresa y nadie había podido declinar la idea. Lo que no esperaban es que la acampada terminaría siendo una playa rodeada por montaña, lo más conocido a una "cala".

Nanjiro había sido el encargado de llevarlos, para asegurarse que la zona no era peligrosa y que había cobertura por si algún peligro acontecía de improvisto. Para Echizen hubiera sido simplemente dejarlos y punto, pero de regreso a su casa tendría que enfrentarse a las preguntas expertas de Rinko Echizen, que no le pasaba ni una cuando tenía que ver con sus dos "cachorros". Cuando escuchó que la llamaba así a la hora de despedirse había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no terminar por llorar de la emoción que sentía por tantas sensaciones nuevas.

Cuando habían llegado al lugar y nada más descender del coche el viento frio se pegó contra su cuerpo, llevando consigo la salitre del mar y su olor salado. Se abrazó para cubrirse del frio, dejando pasó a Tomoka, la cual la empujaba impaciente de las caderas, deseando bajarse de un choche. Desde siempre, Tomoka había sufrido graves mareos cuando se montaba en un coche. Los chicos, por su parte, comenzaron a bajar los trastos del coche, excepto cierto personaje que terminó por apañarselas para alejarse de ellos, llamando su curiosidad de ese modo y así, cuando nadie miró, decidió seguirle.

Al ser la primera vez que se adentraba en campo abierto era igual que un analfabeto intentando leer el quijote. Agarrándose a los árboles intentó buscar la figura masculina, encontrándosela en un rincón de espaldas a ella. Tropezando con diversas pìedras, logró llegar hasta la altura de él, agarrándose a la camiseta que él portaba. Ryoma chasqueó la lengua, maldiciendo mientras la miraba de reojo.

-Lo... lo siento, Ryoma-kun- se disculpó aferrando más la ropa- tropece y....

-Aléjate- ordenó brusco.

Parpadeó, descendiendo su mirada por la espalda masculina, viendo el lugar donde el chico tenía las manos: justo delante de sus caderas. Abrió la boca sorprendida, girando sobre sus tacones para darle también la espalda.

-¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! No pensé que estarías.... que estarías....

-Meando- interrumpió él.

El sonido de la cremallera al cerrarse la hizo afirmar, indicándole que había terminado. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? Los chicos lo tenían más fácil a la hora de poder hacer sus necesidades y ella no había pensado que él tendría aquella necesidad justo entonces. Su curiosidad la había hecho ver algo que no debería de haber visto, pero cuando logró tener el valor suficiente para mirarle a la cara, él simplemente estaba más interesado en su alrededor que en lo que había pasado momentos antes: Los hombres y la poca importancia que le daban a esas cosas. Si hubiera sido ella la descubierta, seguro que todavía estaría llorando muerta de vergüenza.

Momentos después, cuando regresaron Nanjiro ya se había marchado y estaban los cuatro solos. Al parecer, aquella cala pertenecía a la familia de Tomoka y ésta se encargó de que sus padres resguardaran el lugar únicamente para ellos, para tenerlo sin vigilancia alguna. Una gran aventura únicamente para ellos solos. Eiji no tardó de acusar a Ryoma de escapista y lo obligó a ayudarle a montar la tienda de campaña mientras ellas se encargaban de colocar la comida y las ropas que utilizarían para dormir. Horas después, todos estaban disfrutando de algo comida y tras ésta, Ryoma volvió a desaparecer para caer redondo en la tienda de campaña y Tomoka, se excusó.

-¿Se lo has dicho a Ryoma?- Preguntó Eiji avivando el fuego- Aunque supongo que como viviís juntos ya lo sabrá.

Afirmó con la cabeza, aferrándose a las ropas que la cubrían. Era cierto que Ryoma lo sabía., Rinko no cesaba de maravillarse ante la idea de llevársela a Japón y el chico no era sordo. Claro que tendría que haberse enterado a menos que fuera un idiota tan distraido como para no percatarse de los problemas familiares. Eiji afirmó comprendiendo.

-Entonces entiendo su mal humor estos días- opinó.

-No- objetó- Ryoma-kun parece muy cansado desde hacia un tiempo. Creo que algo le quita el sueño, pero.... no sé que es. Dices que como vivimos en la misma casa sabemos todo.... pero no es así. Ryoma-kun va por su lado y yo por el mio, como siempre... Así que no sé que le quita el sueño. Pero sí sé que su mal humor es por falta de descanso.

Los ojos azules del pelirrojo la miraron con asombro antes de reir mientras meneaba la cabeza sin cesar. Era realmente divertido verle agachado ante la hogera, moviendo el fuego con una rama. Su camiseta de manga larga se pega a su cuerpo por completo, resaltando su figura masculina. Eiji había aumentado físicamente y se estaba dando cuenta entonces. Ya no era el chiquillo de espalda pequeña y brazos debiluchos. Hasta su cintura mostraba claramente que en su delgadez, era sumamente atractivo. Tuvo que desviar sus ojos hasta el mar, viendo a Tomoka arrodilla lavándose las manos. Eiji guió la mirada hasta el mismo lugar y las ideas se mostraron en su rostro como un mapa.

-Ah... no Eiji....

Pero era demasiado tarde. Eiji ya había corrido hasta la chica con claras ideas de tirarla al mar y ella los había seguido con intenciones de detenerlos, quitándose los zapatos durante el trayecto, deteniéndose cuando el mar rozó contra sus dedos y mirando a Tomoka, la cual había terminado por empujar a Eiji al interior del azul. ¿Cómo podían estar nadando, chapoteando como si nada? ¡El agua estaba helada! Decidió alejarse y no arriesgarse a coger un resfriado, sentándose sobre la arena para verles jugar.

-Hum, locos.

Alzó sus ojos hasta la figura masculina a su lado. Ryoma también. Sí. Definitivamente él también tenía que haber crecido como Eiji pero igual, de verse tanto, no se había percatado de ello. Sí. También tenía sus hombros más anchos. Sus manos más grandes. Sus brazos más fuertes. Su rostro que comenzaba a abandonar la niñez. Definitivamente, habían cambiado y Tomoka y ella continuaban con el mismo cuerpo que tiempo atrás. No. Tomoka había crecido también. Sus senos y cintura habían cambiado. Su fuerza había menguado para tener unos brazos frágiles comparados con los de Eiji. Ella no. Continuaba siendo pequeña, delgada, con poco pecho y cintura que desencajaba. Aunque al menos, le servía a alguien como almohada.

-Ryoma-kun... pesas....- jadeó con dolor.

Ryoma se había sentado a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y había terminado por caer dormido de nuevo y la mayor parte de su cuerpo había terminado por aplastarla al completo. Eiji y Tomoka parecieron ver su esfuerzo por quitárselo de encima sin despertarlo y, claro está, sin ahogarse. Pero como ambos estaban empapados, terminaron por despertarle. Desorientado y con un bostezo, gateó con torpeza hasta la tienda de campaña, volviendo a quedar frito nada más meterse dentro de su saco de dormir.

-Este chico...- protestó Eiji colocando sus manos en la cintura- Si estaba tan cansado debería de haberse quedado en casa en lugar de venir. Parece una momia de lo mucho que duerme.

Miró preocupada la tienda de campaña. Si que era anormal tanto sueño, pero no había visto nada raro en el típico comportamiento de Ryoma. Se levantaba a marchas forzadas gracias a su madre, se duchaba, desayunaba y se marchaban juntos al instituto. Allí ejercía su típico comportamiento masculino y después al regresar, comia, se echaba la siesta hasta casi las siete de la noche en su dormitorio como ocupa, después cenaba y se volvía a ir a dormir. Era un misterio el saber cómo aprovaba todas sin suspender.

-Bueno, esperemos que mañana esté mucho más vivaz ya que es el cumpleaños de Sakuno- suplicó Tomoka pensativa.

A ella no le preocupó en lo más mínimo ese detalle. Le daba más importancia a la salud del peliverde que a una festividad, por muy importante que fuera para los demás. No se había atrevido a negarse con la ilusión de vivir una acampada, pero para ella, su cumpleaños no significaba gran cosa. Tan solo, que había nacido para ser maltratada en un mundo que ella no había pedido nacer. Era injusto que padres así decidieran tener hijos.

Se abrazó las piernas para darse calor hasta que unas gotas salpicaron contra su pies. Alzó la mirada, encontrandose a los dos totalmente empapados. Dio un grito y corrió hasta el campamento. Ropa seca y toallas o esos dos pillarían un resfriado por su terca necesidad de diversión. Cuando los dos estuvieron tiritando ante el fuego, no hizo falta regañarles, ya se sentían suficientemente mal. Preparó dos tazas de café y se las entregó para que entraran en calor. Había tendio suerte de no cometer la locura de seguirles y terminar siendo un carámbano.

-Que suerte que esta noche entre con luna llena y despejado- había opinado Tomoka con una sonrisa complice hacia Eiji.

-Sí- afirmó éste guiñandole el ojo.

No se percato de gran cosa. Su mirada se centró en el sonido de la tienda de campaña que indicaba que Ryoma había despertado y cuando entró, pudo comprobar que así era. Colocándose una sudadera más sobre su cuerpo, Ryoma la miró de reojo, arqueando una ceja en pregunta de qué sucedía. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a salir de la tienda. Ryoma parecía haber recuperado horas de sueño. Estaba preocupada y no podía evitarlo.

Durante el resto del tiempo, tuvieron que avivar el fuego para que Eiji y Tomoka lograran entrar en calor y el café caliente terminó por ser un alimento más que necesario para ellos. La mayor preocupación iba a ser cómo terminarían de tanta cafeina que estaban tomando. Una vez que los platos estuvieron sucios, los metio dentro de una palagana y con otro de los cubos, se acercó hasta el agua con intenciones de coger algo de ésta y terminar de fregar los cacharros. Cogió el cubo con ambas manos y lo lleno, pero cuando quiso tirar de éste, pesaba demasiado y tuvo que dejar que se vaciara.

-Mou....

-Floja.

Volvió sus ojos hasta él, humedeciéndose los labios avergonzada y observando inutilmente lo que ella no conseguió. Ryoma dejó el cubo a su lado, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos mientras miraba hasta el cielo estrellado. Ella se alzó siguiéndole la mirada hasta que sintió algo duro rozar contra su mano y ver como él se agachaba, recogía el cubo y comenzaba a caminar hasta el campamento. Rodó sus ojos de él hasta un pequeño paquete alargado envuelto en papel de regalo. Parpadeó.

-¿Ryoma-kun....?

Él se detuvo, mirándola por encima del hombro.

-Esto... es...

-Che, abrélo- ordenó con tono avergonzado.

MIró nuevamente el objetó, humedeciendose los labios al contacto de sus dedos con la suavidad del papel. Pese a que era oscuro, logró entrever que había dibujados sobre él unos pequeños osos de peluche, muñeco del cual ella siempre estuvo enamorada. Rompió con cuidado el papel y sus manos rozaron una caja aterciopelada: Un joyero. Lo abrió con cuidado, para mirar maravillada la pulsera de cadena que tenía ante sus ojos. Si mal no recordaba, días antes la había visto en una de las muchas revistas de Rinko y le había parecido preciosa, pero cara. Nunca hubiera pensado que se le notaría tanto en la cara y que precisamente, Ryoma, se la compraría.

-Ryoma-kun... es....

-¡Sakunoooo!

Los gritos de los otros dos la alertaron. Ryoma miró su reloj, sonriendo orgulloso, para susurrarle antes de que cualquier abrazo cayera sobre ella, una felicitación que tan solo ella sería capaz de escuchar. Eiji y Tomoka comenzaron a dar saltos a su alrededor, besándola y canturreando una y otra vez cumpleaños feliz. Con miedo de que la pulsera se perdiera, la guardó dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, intentando no caer por las diversas sacudidas creadas por los otros dos. Cuando lograron llegar sanos y salvos al campamento, Tomoka sacó una tarta congelado del refrigerador que había escondido entre unas malezas mientras ella y Ryoma regresaban del campo. Una tarta de fresas.

-¡Dieciocho velas ya, Sakuno!- exclamó Tomoka- Ahora ya eres adulta. Ya ellos... Ellos no podrán hacer nada.... eres libre... totalmente libre.

La abrazó, uniéndose y agradeciendo sus lágrimas, pero estaba segura de que mucho antes de cumplir los dieciocho, si sus padres hubieran querido hacer algo para recuperarla lo hubieran hecho sin más. No esperarían tanto tiempo. Ryoma parecía haber pensado exactamente lo mismo que ella y se encogió de hombros cuando Eiji corroboró la notica.

-Toma, Sakuno- llamó Tomoka.

Un gran bulto envuelto en un paquete le fue entregado. ¿Cuándo habían subido algo así al coche y no lo había visto? Seguramente cuando Rinko le había estado entregando la comida y los énseres necesarios, pues no recordaba haberlo visto. Rompió el papel y un sonriente oso le dio la bienvenida con sus ojos chocolate y su pelaje grisaceo junto a una nariz rosada. Lo estrujó entre sus brazos con fuerza y rió divertidamente feliz. Eiji no tardó en poner una mueca celosa e infantil.

-Yo también quiero un abrazo- murmuró entregándole su regalo.

Lo aceptó por curiosidad y no hacerle un feo, igual que a los demás. Realmente creía que estaba recibiendo más de lo que podría dar. Se cubrió los ojos con las manos al ver el objeto y Eiji rió, acariciándole la cabeza con ternura.

-Lo necesitarás cuando estés en japón, ¿Verdad?- Le susurró- Así no te perderás ni una sola de las cosas que te digan.

-¿¡Le has regalado un traductor!? ¡Avaro!- Protestó Tomoka golpeándolo.

-P... Pero ella está sonriendo mientras llora, nya, es que le hizo feliz. ¡Nya, no me pegues más! ¡Qué estoy estudiando!

Entre risas, terminaron por encender las velas y degustar la tarta con gran placer. Pero al contrario que Tomoka y Eiji, ella y Ryoma no tardaron en ansiar un buen descanso. Tal y como había temido, el café había hecho su efecto a las tres de la mañana cuando despertó en un movimiento de su sueño, ellos continuaba riendo y moviéndose a las afueras de la tienda de campaña. Pero el sueño la venció demasiado deprisa como para pensar si quiera en ir a llamarles la atención, además, Ryoma también contaba con la suerte del sueño pesado.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó, Tomoka y Eiji estaban tirados en la arena, durmiendo abrazados para combatir al frio. Sonrió divertida y los cubrió con una manta, volviendo hasta el campamento. Ryoma salía justo en ese momento y la rodeó para agacharse en la hoguera, revisándola y volviendo a encenderla para calentar la leche. En silencio, ambos desayunaron tranquilamente y como única música compañera, las olas del mar. Suspiró intranquila. Aquel era un recuerdo que siempre podría recordar. Que terminaría guardando como si fuera un tesoro. Sus dos amigos. El chico que le había abierto las puertas de su casa sin rechistar.

Pegó sus dedos al vaso y sonrió melancólicamente. Un leve tintineo en su muñeca hizo que ambos dirigieran la mirada hasta el lugar. Ryoma parpadeó ante su tímida sonrisa y volteó el rostro tras que sus miradas se encontraran. La pulsera que él mismo le regalara esa misma noche se la había colocado cuando nadie la miraba. Sonrió, rozándola con su pulgar e índice, se recostó contra el hombro masculino. Ryoma se tensó automáticamente al sentirla y rió por lo bajo cuando se relajó. Desde siempre, cada vez que alguien se le acercaba, Ryoma se tensaba cual gato asustado y se mantenía de esa manera hasta que no reconocía a esa persona como alguien frencuente. Quizás, por ese motivo, con ella era diferente.

-Oi- llamó sin mirarle, pero quedó en blanco.

Alzó su rostro para mirarlo, encontrándose con los dorados ojos clavados en ella. Humedeció sus labios, parpadeando al ver cada vez más cercanía entre ellos. Suspiró incómoda, pero no logró apartarse, cediéndole terreno. Desde navidades no había vuelto a tener contacto alguno con la boca contraria, pero su cuerpo parecía recordar aquel sabor y calor, reaccionando al instante y creando la respectiva correspondencia que aceleraría el ritmo de su sangre. Se aferró a la sudadera con sus dedos, estrujándola, pero el contacto fue roto por los dedos contrarios. Ryoma terminó encerrar su mano al completo, presa de la suya. Un simple apretón que la hizo alejarse, jadear con intensidad y ruborizarse.

Sus dedos se acloparon por igual a la mano contraria y la miró como si aquello fuera totalmente imposible de suceder. Ryoma no parecía tan intrigado por el tamaño de sus manos enlazadas: Se había viciado por completo de sus labios. Y tuvo que detenerlo con sus dedos, mirándole con miedo. Un suspiró de resignación escapó de los labios masculinos y nuevamente, el café resultó ser lo más atractivo para ellos.

No podía adentrarse en un mundo que terminaría. No confiaba en amores en distancias y tampoco tenía sentido, jugar a dos bandas. No le había negado nada a Eiji y a él tampoco. Ninguno de los dos se merecía una negación por su parte. Eran maravillosos. Buenos. Pero eran hombres demasiado atractivos como para que perdieran el tiempo con una simple florecilla que ni siquiera había echado a brotar y estaba marcada por todo su cuerpo por señales poco agradables a la visión.

-Me iré...- susurró como excusa- no deberíamos... de hacer estas cosas...

-Hum.

Echizen se encogió de hombros, levantándose para adentrarse en el bosque. Preocupada por haber herido sus sentimientos, le persiguió, pero su mala orientación la hizo perderse.

-Ese.... ¿No era ese árbol a la derecha?- Exclamó asustada- ¡Oh, no!

Y no tenái móvil alguno con el que poder ponerse en contacto con los demás. ¿Por qué no se habría estado quietecita, esperando sin hacer nada? No. Tuvo que ir tras él. Él, que igual había vuelto a alejarse simplemente para orinar y ni cuenta se daría de que había desaparecido. Si al menos pudiera tener algún punto de referencia.... Sería más sencillo. Se agachó sintiéndose débil y hundida las lágrimas no tardaron en acudir a sus ojos. Calientes y rabiosas por ser tan torpe. Dieciocho años y seguía perdiéndose igual que una mocosa de quince.

Se agachó sobre sí misma y hundió los dedos en el suelo. La tierra blanda comenzó a romperse y las hebras de las hojas del pino se clavaron en sus yemas, alertándola de que aquello no era correcto. Suspiró. Ni siquiera el suelo era capaz de darle confort. Las más locas ideas comenzaron a acumularse en su mente y tuvo que dar un gran esfuerzo por levantarse e intentar averiguar por donde debería de ir para regresar. Ni siquiera escuchaba las voces de los demás, claro está, si Eiji y Tomoka se habían despertado ya y si Ryoma había regresado y comenzó a dudar de su tardanza. Era capaz de creer que ella también había ido al servició. Pero no debería de parecerle raro que aunque hubiera ido al servició no apareciera por dos horas.

Su estómago gruñió ante la necesidad de comida. El café había sido el único alimento que había tomado y no era suficiente. Si al menos hubiera atinado a comer un trozo de tarta sobrante, seguro que hubiera aguantado un poco más. Su imaginación voló y se vio en una de las columnas del periódico: _Muere chica de dieciocho años perdida en el bosque, por falta de alimentación, etc, etc_.

Meneó su cabeza sorprendida, sacando fuerzas para intentar continuando buscando un buen lugar por el cual salir pero sus frutos fueron rotos y volvió a cansarse antes de que diera más de doce pasos, sentándose en un tronco caído. Jadeó asustada y temerosa de dudar si no hubiera sido mejor quedarse en un mismo lugar primera vez que decidió regresar sin saber por dónde.

Sintiéndose sin fuerzas y en su mundo, ni siquiera fue capaz de detectar que una persona se acercaba por detrás y hasta que no la apresó entre sus brazos, no fue capaz de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Pataleó e intentó zafarse, alzando el codo y golpeando la barbilla contraria, pero encogiéndose ante el simple gesto de una sombra surcar su rostro, gimoteando porque no la golpeara.

-Sakuno.

Parpadeó, jadeando y tragando con necesidad. Sus ojos se alzaron hasta encontrarse con él, frotándose la dolorida barbilla con una de sus manos mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Ry....

-Tonta.

-¡Ryoma-kun!- Exclamó.

Se alzó a tras pies, corriendo hasta él. Sus delgados brazos parecieron ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para empujarlo contra ella en un abrazo. Necesitaba cobijarse en sus brazos. Ryoma pareció sorprendido y dudoso a la hora de terminar por abrazarla, sin poderlo remediar, rompió en llanto.

-Estaba.... tan asustada...- Gimoteó- Tanto....

Ryoma le golpeó con su indice la cabeza con suavidad, señalando tras ella. Siguió la señal, parpadeando al tiempo que su mandíbula cedía. El campamento estaba a tan solo dos metros de ellos y se veía a la perfección. Enrojeció notablemente, demandando con sus pies a la tierra que se abriera y la tragara por tal acto vergonzoso. Había estado tan cegada que ni siquiera había sido capaz de darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba.

-Lo.... lo siento...- se disculpó aturdida en su vergüenza- Yo... yo te di problemas y.... No. Siempre te lo estoy dando...

Ryoma suspiró agachándose ante ella. Con una asombrosa agilidad fue alzada por sus brazos y cargada entre árboles y ramas hasta el campamento. Eiji y Tomoka continuaban durmiendo, indicándole así que Ryoma simplemente había salido a buscarla nada más ver que no se encontraba en el lugar y ahora, daba millones de gracias porque se hubiera tomado aquella preocupación y la cargara en sus brazos sin el menor de los problemas. Sí, Ryoma había crecido tanto hasta el punto de poder cargarla sin quejarse. Aunque su peso nunca llegaría a ser demasiado, Rinko se había encargado de hacerle comer comidas que anteriormente no pudo degustar.

-Regresemos- informó en un orden el ojos dorados.

Afirmó al ser dejada en el suelo y mientras él se alejó para llamar a su padre, despertó a los adormilados jóvenes que tenían tan fuerte dolor de cabeza que parecía que se hubieran bebido una tienda de licor entera y tardaron bastante en darse cuenta de que se marchaban. Todavía bostezaban cuando Nanjiro regresó para buscarles y los miró curioso, dudoso que no hubieran metido alcohol y no se hubiera dado cuenta, pues RInko seguramente terminaría por darle una buena bronca al regreso. Pero como todos quedaron totalmente dormidos nada más sentarse en el coche, no pudo investigar demasiado.

-Es un lástima que hayais decidido regresar tan temprano- protestó Tomoka esperando en los peldaños de la escalera- ¿Ha sucedido algo mientras dormíamos?

-No- mintió avergonzada- Solo que... el tiempo estaba empeorando y...

Por suerte, Tomoka estaba demasiado cansada como para creerse aquella excusa y además, el tiempo también estaba de su lado. Eiji se había ido a su casa nada más llegar, alegando que le dolía todo el cuerpo y por muy extraño que pareciese, el silencio fue un vaso de agua fria que caía entre todos. Sin embargo, nada más entrar en la casa de los Echizen, desapareció.

-¡Sakuno!- Exclamó Rinko abrazándola- ¡Felicidades! ¡Mira! Te tengo un regalito muy especial.

Sin darle tiempo a dejar las cosas fue arrastrada hasta el despacho que Rinko solía utilizar para sus escritos. El ordenador encendido fue lo que le llamó la atención, pero Rinko no tardó en persuadirla y entregarle un aplastado saquito rojizo. Se preguntó qué podría ser alargado y tan delgado. Pero cuando lo abrió, sus respuestas quedaron totalmente resueltas. Un billete de avión. Parpadeó, tocándolo como si realmente fuera un espejismo. Rinko rió a su lado, agachándose y acariciándole las rodillas con ambas manos.

-Querías ir, Sakuno. A Japón y irás. No pienso dejar que nadie más te corte las alas. Aún eres joven y tienes mucho futuro por delante. No me lo niegues, Y corazón.... Que si es de verdad- Una gota recorrió la frente de la mujer antes de estallar en carcajadas- Es un billete abierto con todo pagado. Cuando quieras irte, dímelo y terminaré de hacer la reserva.

-Primero... quiero terminar aquí- explicó- mi profesor me ha ayudado a reservar una plaza en una de las universidades de Japón... pero... tendré que trabajar antes aquí para poder pagar un piso y....

Rinko le cubrió la boca con la mano, sonriéndole maliciosa, desviando la mirada hasta su marido. Nanjiro afirmó antes de volver la mirada hasta el periódico que tanta atención le quitaba.

-De ese no te tienes que preocupar- tranquilizó- Tendrás una casa. Un techo. Solo tendrás que encargarte de ir a clases.

-¡Pero no puedo aceptar algo tan grande!- Exclamó sorprendida- No puedo... quedarme una casa... gratis.

-¿Eh? Bueno, eso no nos lo tendrías que decir a nosotros, si no al dueño.

-¿Al dueño?

Parpadeó con curiosidad, siguiendo la seña de la mujer, quien señalaba el baño donde Ryoma se había resguardado para ducharse. Dudosa, volvió a fijar su mirada en la mujer.

-Ryoma es quien te cede la casa. Se lo comenté y aceptó- comentó- Supongo que no es tan frio como muchos dicen: No te ha dejado tirada en la calle.

-Ryoma... ¿Ryoma tiene una casa?- Exclamó.

RInko y Nanjiro rompieron en carcajadas ante su inocente asombro.

-Claro que tiene... Bueno, más bien es un piso pero va perfecto hasta para tres personas, porque nosotros estuvimos viviendo en él sin problemas. Así que te irá muy bien. Ya hablarás de la renta con él- Le guiñó un ojo y le palmeó las rodillas- Ahora, esfuérzate en aprobar y conseguir lo que necesitas para ir a Japón. Creo que allí descubrirás un montón de cosas que te harán sorprenderte....

------

La intriga de Rinko duraría largo tiempo en su mente, igual que el sentimiento irrefrenable del saber para aquellos que lo curtían y ansiaban más y más de aquella dosis. Quizás, por ese mismo motivo, logró evadir al completo los ir y venir de sus días en el instituto que finalmente, como todo, llegó a su final. Rinko ya había hecho la reserva y dentro de tres días, sería la partida. Tomoka y Eiji apenas lograron controlar su asombro y tristeza, temiendo romper en llanto cuando menos lo esperasen. Pero les sonrió. Les sonrió ampliamente para que comprendieran que aquello era lo que realmente quería.

-¿Y esa marmota andante?- Cuestionó Osakada colocando las manos en sus caderas- Lleva desaparecido desde hace tres días. Ni siquiera fue a recoger su diploma y tampoco se digna a venir a despedirte- protestó.

-Igual le es difícil y para no soportar escenas, prefiere quedarse en su casa- opinó Eiji ocultando su enfado por igual- Venga, seguro que ahora está tumbado sobre la cama, esperando pacientemente hasta que llegue la hora de recuperarse ante la pérdida de su niña.

-Eiji- exclamó avergonzada ante el apodo. Ryoma jamás en su vida osaría llamarla de ese modo.

Meneó la cabeza en un claro intento de conservar la compostura y revisó nuevamente el tablón de anuncios. Rinko y Nanjiro esperaban junto al mostrador del equipaje, dejándoselo mientras aprovechaba para despedirse. Tomoka y Eiji eran verdaderamente lapas a las horas de las despedidas.

-Prometo que te iré a visitar- prometió Tomoka alzando una mano en señal de promesa- Ya verás. Te llevaré un montón de cosas. Y éste pelma me acompañará.

Estirándole del cuello a Eiji, Tomoka clamó sus ordenes, mientras el pelirrojo intentaba deshacerse cual gato de la prisión. Sonrió melancólica al tiempo que Nanjiro se acercaba.

-Sakuno, es la horas. Debes de irte.

-Sí, pero....

Fijó su mirada en la puerta de entrada. Ryoma realmente no iba a aparecer. Suspiró derrotada y sonriendo, caminó tras el hombre que quería igual que si fuera su padre. Con él seguramente no sería una despedida pero sus visitas a Japón debido que tenía que cuidar de Ryoma, eran menos frecuentes de las que Rinko hubiera gustado.

-Venga- Animó Rinko frunciendo el ceño- No te preocupes por el idiota de mi hijo. Es demasiado orgulloso como para despedirse si quiera, ¡Demonios! De todas maneras, he llamado para que vayan a recogerte cuando llegues. El viaje es largo, pero igualmente, tendrá a un amigo de la familia allí. No te preocues. Y cuando vea a Ryoma- prometió- le daré un gran coscorrón por no haberte venido a despedir.

Sonrió divertida de las amenazas de Rinko. Estaba segura de que la mitad de ellas eran ciertas: Ryoma recibiría un buen sermón por no haber ido a despedirla. Pero de ahí a que le golpeara: Nunca.

El anuncio de su vuelo se repitió y tuvo que abandonarles finalmente. Mientras caminaba por la pasarela y entregaba el billete, sintió un gran nudo en su estomago crearse. Era la primera vez que viajaba y tendría que hacerlo sola. Era una muestra clara de su adulted. No podía echarse atrás y romper sus sueños que finalmente se estaba cumpliendo. Se colocó en el asiento correspondiente y esperó pacientemente. Rinko le había entregado un mapa y además, las señas correspondientes para descubrir quien sería su guía por aquel lugar. Si no recordaba mal el nombre era Miyaki Tsudo y formaba parte de la editorial en la que Rinko trabajaba. Anteriormente, su mánager.

No dudaba de su ayuda, pero tendría que esperar por largas horas antes de llegar a su destino. Los nervios, por suerte o por desgracia, impidieron que su cuerpo se relajara y lograra dormir con tranquilidad. Por eso mismo, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par cuando el avión entró en los recintos de Japón. Su nariz estaba pegada contra la dureza helada de la ventanilla del avión. A su alrededor, la gente no tardó en reir y tomarla por la extranjera que era. Aunque era distinto a los demás turistas: Ella iba para quedarse.

-Les anunciamos que estamos a punto de aterrizar por favor, tengan la bondad de asegurarse de que sus respectivos cinturones están correctamente colocados.

Ante el anuncio no pudo hacer otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos, unir las manos y agradecer profundamente a Rinko su gran ayuda. Por ser la madre que nunca tuvo y quererla hasta esas posibilidades. Pero ahora, tenía que demostrarle a Rinko lo que había prometido y aprovechar las cosas que le habían entregado. También, debía de agradecerle a Ryoma por cederle el piso, pero no había tenido tiempo. Desde la acampada, Ryoma se había vuelto más esquivo todavía. Ni siquiera iba a dormir la siesta a su dormitorio y comenzaba a pensar que haberle rechazado le había dolido demasiado en su orgullo y había preferido conservar las distancias. No podía juzgarle.

Una vez que los dejaron salir, caminó con miedo a perderse, demandando indicaciones y siguiendo a todas aquellas personas que no llevaran demasiado equipaje y debían de recogerlas. Por suerte, eligió bien a una pareja de novios que a cada paso que daban no dudaban en besarse: claramente estaban en su mera celebración de Luna de miel. Fingió no importarle y cuando comenzaba a sonrojarse, vio el letrero indicador: ya no tuvo más necesidad de ser palo aguanta velas por más tiempo.

Tras coger su maleta, intentando esquivar codazos, manotazos, empujones típicos de un centro comercial en rebajas, logró arrastrar su pesada maleta hasta el carrito que había tenido la idea de coger durante el trayecto. Rinko y Nanjiro no le habían comentado nada pero seguro que habrían tenido que pagar exceso de equipaje. Ahora, quedaba lo más difícil: Descubrir a la persona que debía de recogerla. Empujó el carro con todas sus fuerzas hasta la puerta correspondiente de salido, o al menos, por la cual salían muchos de los que habían ido con ella en el avión.

Un montón de gente esperaba al rededor de una gran fila de hierros como barrera y entre los muchos carteles que vio, no había ni uno solo con su nombre que indicara que ese era su acompañante. Claro está no dominaba del todo escribir su nombre en los terminos japoneses y comenzó a dudar si no se habría equivocado y tuvo que intentar recordar cómo debían de estar escritos. Pero fue en vano y lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse apartada a un rincón con la mera esperanza de que su guía no llegara tarde a recogerla, convirtiéndose en el centro de atención de muchas de las miradas.

Humedeció sus labios con los deseos de una bebida, pero el único lugar donde podría comprar una bebida no podía hacerlo entrando con el carro y no se fiaba de dejar la maleta a solas. Suspiró y desvió la mirada del lugar para evitar que la sed le aumentara. Miró el reloj dudosa. ¿Podría ser que el avión se hubiera delantado? No. Era imposible.

-Ah- recordó- Tengo que llamar.

Buscó en su bolso el móvil, teniendo que encenderlo, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo si quiera de teclear el Pin, algo frio rozó su mejilla. Dio un brinco, volviéndose hacia la cosa helada. Una lata de Ponta quedó ante sus ojos. Parpadeó, deslizando su mirada hasta la figura que la sujetaba, abriendo los ojos incrédula.

-¡Ryoma-kun!- Exclamó- ¿Qué.... qué haces tú en... en japón? ¿No... no estabas en....?

Calló al ver la sonrisa presumida y que de nuevo pegaba la fonta contra sus labios. Estos no tardaron en sentirse atraidos por aquel líquido gustoso que sabría que tendría el contenido y cuando sus uñas le permitieron abrir la lata, no tardó en beber como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Tosió y jadeó para volver a enfrentarse a lo que estaba viendo. Alargó su mano y aferró la mejilla contraria, estirando hasta que él terminó por exclamar un simple chasqueo de su lengua que indicaba su dolor.

-No eres de mentira...- Susurró.

-Tsk- se quejó molesto- Vamos.

Le quitó el carro para empujarlo mientras estiraba de ella y la guiaba hasta el exterior, exento de perdida alguna hasta llegar al taxi y montarse. Sus ojos se perdieron con maravilla en todo cuanto veían, sin poder reprimir algún que otro gesto exclamativo de asombro.

-Ah, cierto- recordó- Yo... Rinko me dijo que... debía de quedarme en tu casa y....

-Sí- respondió conocedor de los hechos.

Lo miró con clara curiosidad de hito en hito. Ryoma parecía haber sobrepasado las expectativas de todos y caminaba sin pensar en nadie más que en él, pero de vez en cuando demostraba que estaba más atento a las conversaciones de lo que se podría esperar. Sonrió incómoda por sentirse idiota al sentirse adelantada por él. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de que Ryoma realmente no fuera como todos pensaban.

El taxi se detuvo ante unos pisos modernos, claramente remodelados de cristales oscuros irrompibles y paredes color crema. El portal de puerta de acero los esperaba únicamente adornado con el número indicador y los portillos. Descendió tras que él se adelantara a pagar el taxi y ayudó a cargar las maletas. Con asombro observó todo cuanto pudo en una curiosidad innata. El tercer piso resultó ser su punto de llegada y una puerta color crema no tardó en abrirse para dejarles paso. Ryoma dejó la maleta a un lado de la entrada y se encargó de cerrar tras ella.

Un piso moderno. Sofa nuevo, televisor de plasma, cocina nueva de madera, dormitorio matrimonial, un despacho dormitorio, lavadero, dos baños y un gran salón. Humedeció sus labios, incrédula. Un piso tan grande era imposible que permitiera un alquiler barato. Unió sus dedos preocupada.

-Ry.... Ryoma-kun... ¿cuánto cobras de alquiler?

Ryoma parpadeó con sorpresa antes de sonreir maliciosamente y acercarse a ella con lentos pasos. Alzó el rostro para poder verle, curiosa y en espera de su respuesta. Pero Ryoma no tenía tales intenciones de una respuesta clara. Se inclinó y con lentitud, la besó. Se tensó automáticamente y alzó las manos con ideas de empujarle, de apartarlo de ella, pero fue imposible: Sus dedos terminaron enlazados a los contrarios. Sin darse cuenta, sus labios correspondieron a la calidez de los contrarios, al sabor, al deseo. Jadeó necesariamente, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho masculino, sintiendo los dedos masculinos adentrarse entre sus hebras, acariciándola, el aliento rozándole la frente y los labios rozándole la piel.

-Comprendo...- Susurró- Éste... será mi... pago....

Los dedos en su cabeza apresaron su cabello, obligando a su rostro alzarse y encararle. Confusa, no pudo evitar sentir miedo ante el rostro severo del chico. Sus ojos, brillantes y frustrados. No. Se equivocaba. Había algo que estaba pasando por alto y era bastante obvio. Ryoma no quería un pago y tampoco había hecho todo aquello simplemente por ser un buen anfitrión con ella. Claramente: La había seguido hasta japón. Si era cierto, sus besos no habían sido de mentira, ni sus caricias, ni sus miradas ni su protección.

Alzó las manos para acariciarle el rostro, guiando los dedos hasta la boca masculina los cuales fueron besados con delicadeza asombrosa. Ryoma estaba haciendo mal. No debía de hacerlo. No debía de amarla de esa manera. Él era un hombre que no merecía estar sufriendo a su lado. Pese a que físicamente pareciera una mujer normal y corriente, interiormente era un caos completo. Rompió cualquier contacto posible con él, guiando sus manos a su corazón.

-No creo que debas... hacerlo... No me... no me ames....- aconsejó a media lengua- no es bueno... yo estoy más herida de lo que crees... no soy... no soy una mujer que pueda estar contigo como si nada. Lo sabes. Sabes que... que yo...

La interrumpió, cubriéndole la boca con la suya, torturándola con el deseo que cada beso, cada caricia creaba en su cuerpo. Retrocedió, tropezando con el sofá y siendo empujada por la imperiosa figura masculina que quedó de pie, ante ella, observándola con el ceño fruncido. Era claro que no se echaría hacia atrás. Que no cesaría en el intento de convencerla y él tampoco necesitaba una razón para retractarse. No la estaba la golpearía para obligarla, pero Ryoma tenía otros métodos para convencerla y la paciencia, siempre había sido una virtud del chico: Especialmente, con ella.

Pero tampoco la presionaría.

Un suspiro escapó de la boca que momentos antes la había llevado a sentir placeres bucales que jamás pensó que existirían de tal manera, no, desde aquellas navidades. Le dio la espalda, escondiendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos para caminar hasta la entrada y cargar su maleta hasta el dormitorio de matrimonio. Tembló, ante la idea de tener que compartir nuevamente la cama con él. Esta vez, estaba siendo todo demasiado diferente.

Sin embargo, a la hora de irse a dormir, Sakuno no vio ni rastro de él y por los movimientos que sintió en el salón, no tardó en deducir que se trataba de él: Dormiría en el salón. Se acomodó en la cama, sintiendo el calor de las sábanas que no era suficiente. Todo era tan nuevo y estaba tan perdida que comenzó a sentir miedo. Un miedo de añoranza. Gateó por la gran cama de matrimonio, arrastrando consigo el saco de dormir. Sus pies descalzos se acoplaron a la moqueta y en silencio, caminó hasta el salón. Ryoma no dormía. La miró con curiosdad y cierta preocupación, queriendo saber qué sucedía. Al fin y al cabo, estaba en un lugar que no conocía.

-Ry... Ryoma-kun...- llamó en un susurro que irrumpió por completo en el silencio de la estancia- Ven... ven a la cama....

Ryoma se sorprendió, humedeciéndose los labios y volteando el rostro en una clara negativa. Alargó su mano como ofrecimiento, una invitación clara y él chasqueó la lengua, levantándose finalmente y caminando ante ella tras arrancarle el saco de dormir, extendiéndolo sobre la cama y metiéndose dentro. Humedeció sus labios. Ella misma le había invitado, ¿por qué dudaba entonces?

Meneó la cabeza y apretó los puños. Ryoma permanecía de lado dándola la espalda al lugar que ella debería de ocupar en la cama. Una clara invitación a no ser molestada por él. Subió de rodillas y como un gato, logró adentrarse bajo el saco. Sonriendo, se acurrucó contra la espalda masculina, rodeándole con su brazo de la cintura. En la oscuridad de la habitación y en una mutua confirmación, sus dedos se enlazaron y en una tranquilidad que ya conocía desde que se resguardaba en casa de los Echizen, quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Notas autora:**

Bien, hasta aquí éste capítulo.

Como han visto, han pasado dos cosas: El cumpleaños de Sakuno y su despedida y llegada a Japón.

En fin, supongo que habrá sido típido y aburrido, así que disculpen. No es un capítulo que me guste, la verdad. Además, he dejado muchas cosas de las que deseaba meter, claro que todavía no está terminado :). Queda demasiado por contar.

Como habrán visto, Sakuno se pierde siempre (yo tambiénXD). Y también, es tan despistada que no puede ni pensar que al alejarse, Ryoma necesite.... ¿Evacuar? XD. (también me pasó con mi hermanoXD, claro que no es lo mismoXD).

Por otro lado, la verdad es que quería hacerla un poco feliz y los regalos de Rinko creo que han sido estupendos (ojalá me hubieran regalado a mi mis padres un viaje a JapónXD, pero me conformo siempre con lo que tengo y no pido regalos u.u). Eso sí, el piso, como han podido ver, pertenece a Ryoma y él ha impuesto su pago (a su manera, claroxD). Pero ella todavía tiene dudas, y más que tendrá. Quedan muchas cosas por saber, como por ejemplo: ¿Qué está tramando Ryoma? ¿Por qué tanto misterio en sus desapariciones? (no, no crean que es debido al viaje, la pulsera, etc. No tiene nada que ver con ello es otra cosa).

Pero todas esas serán respuestas más adelante :).

Nos vemos.


	7. ¿Dias en japón o soledad en Japón?

**Notas:**

**-OOC:** Seguramente, sí tendrá OOC, intentaré ir modelandolo y cambiándolo, pero será imposible que de vez en cuando tenga.

-**Temas: **UA, DRAMA, ROMANCE, MISTERIO Y ALGUNOS TOQUES DE HUMOR Y **VIOLENCIA**.(Aunque esto último no será explicito, creo).

-**Parejas:** Hetero. **AVISO SOBRE ESTO ANTES DE LEER:** El fic comenzará con la pareja de Tomoka y Ryoma, pero por favor, antes de comerme (entiéndase matarme), **denle tiempo** al fic. **NO **sera un TomoRyo.

-**Se actualizará después de:** De la "a" a la "z".

**-Capítulos en totalidad: **no lo sé. Los hago al instante que toca el fic, pero ya tengo las ideas, parejas y demás, decidido.

-**LEMON:** En su momento. Y si no hay Lemon, habrá roces. (aún está por decidir) (lo digo porque ultimamente parece que **solo leen mis historias** porque hago lemon T.T. Me deprimi mucho T-T)

**Resumen:**

La vida perdida. Hundida en una nuve cruel y una única persona será quien la saque de el tormento. ¿Conseguirá superar el cruze al amor y ahuyentar el pasado para poder vivir adelante?

0x0x0x0x00x0x0

**Capítulo seis.**

_¿Días en Japón o soledad en Japón?_

Cuando el sonido del móvil que había programado como despertador sonó, se sintió perdida. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta y recordar lo que había sucedido. Tanteó sobre el colchón en busca de la figura masculina que había invitado esa noche, pero no había ni rastro. Ryoma había desaparecido. Asustada, buscó a su alrededor. Colocándose la bata azulada que días atrás Rinko le regala, escudriñó por toda la casa mas la pista del joven no apareció.

Únicamente un vaso con leche que había parecido usar.

Se frotó los cabellos preocupada y buscó una forma de distraerse sin la necesidad de dar un grito y buscar la salida, aunque la tomaran por loca. Sentía miedo. Se imaginaba a su madre saliendo por alguna de las esquinas de la casa, con su rostro furioso y sus ojos demostradores de que el dolor que le iba a causar iba a ser peor que el que jamás hubiera sentido.

_No están aquí. No pueden hacerte nada. Ellos están allí y tú estás en Japón. A salvo. Porque estés sola no te va a suceder nada._

Dándose ánimos a sí misma, decidió que para distraerse lo mejor sería deshacer la maleta y habituarse a la casa, puesto que iba a ser su vivienda por mucho tiempo. Tras colocar su ropa y sus dos neceseres en el baño, se vistió. Revisó el dinero que llevaba en la cartera, agradeciendo que Rinko se asegurara de cambiarle la moneda antes de irse. Debería de habituarse al yen en lugar de al Euro. Necesitaba comprar la lista de libros que le habían enviado a su casa con la matrícula y el horario.

Aunque no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir. Esperaba poder llegar, comprar y marcharse sin problemas, pero teniendo en cuenta que era nueva en el lugar, eran más altas las probabilidades de perderse. Suspiró y abrió la nevera con esperanzas de poder comer algo que la mantuviera en pie. Pero lo único que encontró la hizo retroceder. Seis latas de ponta y un brik de leche. ¿Cómo había comido Ryoma? ¿Dónde había cenado? ¿Cómo podía tener una nevera tan desértica?

Definitivamente, tendría que encargarse ella de la comida. Con tan solo recordar el desastre de Ryoma con la comida y el microondas, decidió que sería lo mejor. No era mala cocinando; se defendía. Pero Ryoma era un completo paleto. Total, debería de encontrar un lugar donde hacer la compra.

Suspirando, miró fijamente la puerta blanca interiormente y de toques verdosos por fuera. Ahí iba. La gran aventura de perderse en un lugar que desconocía. Caminó a grandes pasos para darse ánimos y sujetó el abrigó a su cuerpo, comprobando que llevaba todo. Colocó la mano en la cerradura. Stop.

¿Y la llave?

Ryoma no le había dado ninguna y por todos los lugares que había mirado no había ni rastro de ningún papel que le informara del lugar donde le dejaba la llave y no estaba dispuesta a revisar las cosas de Ryoma.

_Ding, dong._

Parpadeó. Miró fijamente la puerta ante ella. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta y recordar que habían llamado. Abrió la puerta.

-¡Hola! Tú debes de ser Sakuno Ryuzaki, ¿verdad?- Exclamó el hombre ante ella. Seguramente un poco más mayor que Ryoma, de ojos lilas y cabellos oscuros- Me llamo Momoshiro Takeshi y vengo de parte de Ryoma. Al parecer, tienes que salir y eres nueva en Japón. Yo seré tu guía. Ah, perdona. Igual no comprendes bien mi español, pero es que soy bastante malo.

Intentó descifrar toda la información sin marearse. Aquel hombre había dicho el nombre de Ryoma y que venía de su parte. No debía de ser malo. También le había hablado en un torpe español. Pero en sus ojos veía claramente que era de fiar. Sonrió.

-Gracias. Sí, soy Sakuno Ryuzaki.

-Un placer.

Le extendió la mano y ella retrocedió. Momoshiro parpadeó y se rascó la cabeza ligeramente avergonzado.

-Tsk, mira que Ryoma me advirtió seriamente de que no te tocara. Creí que eran celos, pero nunca había visto esos ojos de miedo en una persona. Te aseguro que no te haré nada- aseguró, buscando en su bolsillo un teléfono móvil- llamemos a Ryoma.

-Eh, no, tranquilo- se excusó- está bien.

No podía evitar ser así. Siempre que alguien hacía un gesto brusco ella se encogía y retrocedía asustada. Muchas veces le había pasado con Nanjiro, cuando intentaba que no se le cayera la taza de té mientras estaba embobada con la televisión o con Rinko, cuando se esforzaba en enseñarle a cocinar.

-Bueno, dime, ¿qué cosas tienes que hacer? Primero tenemos que ir al cerrajero. Ryoma me ha dicho que no tienes llave, así que antes de que terminemos las compras que tengas que hacer o visitar lo que quieras, las tendremos.

Afirmó y accedió. Le siguió, dudando que Ryoma verdaderamente hubiera hablado tanto por su preocupación. Pero ya no podía fiarse de nada. Especialmente, desde que se lo había encontrado en el aeropuerto y la trataba claramente como una mujer de su interés, no su amiga de la infancia. Aunque se si se ponía a pensar, nunca había sido así.

Momoshiro, tal y como le había dicho, dejaron tres llaves en un cerrajero y gracias a la labia del moreno, les prometieron que estarían listas antes de que terminaran de hacer cuanto tuvieran. Después, la llevó hasta la librería que tenía escrita en un papel y compró los libros correspondientes. No sabía exactamente cómo podría estudiar tanto sin que la cabeza le explotara. Takeshi se burló de ella, llamándola celebrito aunque también le confesó tenerle envidia.

-Yo dejé los estudios tiempo atrás para trabajar con mi familia- explicó- son gente importante y prefieren que sus hijos estudien dentro de la casa que fuera. Se puede decir que soy inteligente, pero no tengo los papeles que lo demuestran. Tú estudia todo lo que quieras, que seguro que Ryoma se encarga del resto. Por cierto, siento ser tan curioso, pero, ¿Desde cuándo le conoces?

-Desde que éramos pequeños…- sopesó pensativa.

-Oh, ya veo. Amor de infancia.

Enrojeció y movió sus manos negativamente.

-No, no, no- negó tartamudeando- Nada de eso. Ryoma-kun siempre me ha cuidado mucho, pero no… no somos nada de eso.

Él afirmó sin borrar una sonrisa divertida. Alzó los brazos y giró sobre sus talones, inclinándose hacia ella para poder hablar por encima de los murmullos de los demás.

-¿Qué te parece Japón?- Cuestionó.

-Todavía tengo cosas que ver- reconoció- pero la verdad… mis sueños se están haciendo realidad.

Takeshi movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-El mundo es muy grande. Muchas cosas por ver.

-Sí- reconoció divertida- Ah- se detuvo ante un escaparate- ¿Puedo entrar antes de seguir? Quiero comprar un poco de ese pescado.

-Ah, no hay problema- accedió curioso- vaya. Ese pescado es el preferido de Ryoma.

-Sí- sonrió- quiero hacérselo para comer. Como agradecimiento. ¿Por qué no come con nosotros?

Takeshi se humedeció los labios y se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-Creo que no. Y debería de pensar en cena para Ryoma, no comida.

-¿Eh? ¿No vendrá a comer?

-Me temo que no- negó el hombre- No puedo decirte por qué, puesto que me lo ha prohibido, pero estoy seguro de que no lo hará. ¿Es que tienes que comprar comida para casa?

-Sí.

Se sintió extrañamente deprimida. Pero al menos, logró distraerse gracias a su recién conocido acompañante, el cual parecía conocer perfectamente a Ryoma. Seguramente, serían amigos desde mucho antes que ella conociera al joven. Claro que Ryoma solía irse de vacaciones de vez en cuando a Japón y si desconocía que tenía un piso, también podría desconocer muchas más cosas de esa familia. Al fin y al cabo, siempre había vivido presa del miedo.

Compró lo suficiente como para poder subsistir por una semana o hasta el tiempo que Ryoma pudiera hacerle caso y decidir qué quería. De todas formas, regresó, tras recoger las llaves, con la clara idea de hacer el pescado que tanto gustaba al chico.

Momoshiro la ayudó a colocar cada cosa en su lugar en aquella despoblada cocina y cargó con las cosas más pesadas y las colocó debajo de los muebles para darle mayor facilidad a la hora de cogerlas. Agradeció sinceramente aquella ayuda y se preguntó por un instante si era tan amable con ella porque era un buen hombre, por Ryoma o porque sabía cómo tratar a una mujer por tener ya una.

-Bueno, yo tengo que irme ya- informó mirando distraídamente el reloj- Le diré a Ryoma cuanto hemos hecho y tal. Seguro que se quedará tranquilo. Ah, si necesitas algo, llámame- escribió un número en un papel y se lo entregó- aquí me encontrarás. Para cualquier cosa, puedo ser tu guía. No te preocupes.

-Gracias.

Le acompañó hasta la puerta y se dio cuenta de que esperó pacientemente a que cerrara con llave antes de que sus pasos se alejaran por el largo pasillo. Sonrió, súbitamente sintiéndose más segura de lo que se había sentido en todo el día. Debía de agradecer a Ryoma que se lo presentara.

-Bueno, manos a la obra.

Remangándose, comenzó con su tarea de cocinar y después, cuando lo tuvo hecho, para el trascurrir las horas intentó averiguar cuan de difícil iba a ser su futuro en la universidad. Justo cuando su estómago demandó por algo de comer, se dio cuenta de que Takeshi no la había mentido: Ryoma no se presentó para la comida. Y tampoco para la merienda.

Eran casi las nueve de la noche cuando él llegó y ella se encontraba saliendo de la ducha. En rolló sus largos cabellos en una toalla y lo miró con atención tímida. Ryoma se quitó el abrigo antes de dejarse caer sobre el sofá y frotarse los brazos cansado. Corrió hasta la habitación para vestirse y cuando regresó, lo vio cabecear. Suspiró. No había otra.

Lo cubrió con una de las mantas que había descubierto en un armario y le apartó suavemente unos mechones de su frente. Apagó la luz de la cocina y regresó hasta el dormitorio, acostándose. Mañana tiraría el pescado.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, Ryoma había desaparecido de nuevo. Había dejado la ducha sucia y sus ropas desperdigadas junto a un nuevo vaso de leche en el fregadero. Nada más. Aquel día, ni Momoshiro se presentó para hacerle compañía y otra vez, cuando Ryoma regresó, se durmió nada más sentarse en el sofá y tras echar un vistazo al horario que pasado mañana tendría que llevar a cabo en su primer día en la universidad.

Era igual que si estuviera viviendo con un desconocido.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente de ese, cuando tenía que presentarse en la universidad, Takeshi Momoshiro la esperaba al pie de la escalera con la sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin poder creérselo.

-Sí- dijo él- Ryoma también me lo ha dicho. Tienes clases hasta las tres de la tarde. Yo te acompañaré y te iré a recoger hasta que te habitúes a los horarios y reconozcas el camino. Sueles perderte con facilidad, al parecer.

-Sí- reconoció aturdida y con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

Momoshiro le mostró un coche antiguo de color blanco marfil, que mostraba claramente que la coraza no era lo importante y que su dueño se sentía orgullosamente contento de tenerlo. Agradeció diversas veces su ayuda y se sintió desfallecer cuando reconoció el gentío que se encontraba a los pies de la entrada, dentro y fuera de las grandes piedras que formaban el lugar.

_Cielos… no había contado con…. Esto. Tengo…_

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. No era momento de sentir miedo y echarse atrás. No era tan impresionante el gentío y si tenía suerte, podría pasar lo suficientemente desapercibida como para evitar encontrarse con gente como fueron anteriormente sus compañeros. Aunque eso no quitó la angustia que se anidó en su estómago y el nudo en su garganta.

Suspiró para darse ánimos y cruzó los dedos con deseos de desearse buena suerte. Momoshiro le sonrió como apoyo y agradeciendo nuevamente, tras recoger sus cosas, descendió. Se adentró entre la muchedumbre y buscó el lugar correcto para poder entrar. Sin embargo, era imposible. Una gran manifestación se encontraba ante las entradas de la universidad. Una queja de alumnos que no comprendía bien.

-¿Eres nueva aquí?- Cuestionó una joven que la ayudó a escapar de ser aplastada- creo que hemos llegado en mal momento. Se me había olvidado por completo que este año todo el mundo había decidido hacer huelga por algo idiota.

Sintiéndose perdida, buscó con la mirada algún letrero que indicara la razón. Pero no encontró ninguno. La joven a su lado le sonrió con ternura y movió la cabeza.

-Al parecer el año pasado expulsaron a un profesor que era bueno en su materia; excelente. Los alumnos estuvieron totalmente en contra y no hicieron caso a nada, así que este año se han puesto todos de acuerdo y nadie quiere entrar a menos que el profesor regrese a impartir clases. Ah, por cierto- exclamó- Soy Ann Tachibana.

Ann Tachibana. Un nombre que se le gravó en la mente al instante y sabía que nunca podría sacar de ella. Unos ojos azulados, piel blanca y cabellos castaños claros. Sonrió tímidamente y rehusó la mano que le extendió.

-¿No te gusta que te toquen o eres demasiado tímida?

Buena pregunta y buena excusa en su mano.

-Tímida…

Solo que no esperaba que Tachibana ignorara eso y le palmeara el hombro comprensivamente.

-No te preocupes. No pasa nada que lo seas, pero tendrás que ser más fuerte si quieres seguir en el futuro. En fin… aquí no tenemos nada que hacer. Los de dentro no piensan dar su rienda a torcer y los alumnos son más fieles de lo que creen. La policía no tardará en llegar y expulsar a todos. Puede incluso haber heridos. Por eso te recomiendo que regreses a casa. Yo pienso hacerlo- añadió- si voy a perder el tiempo aquí, antes de que me detengan, prefiero ir a trabajar. Nos vemos mañana.

Y sin nada más, se marchó. Momoshiro se acercó a ella a lentos pasos, dejando caer un cigarrillo contra el suelo y pisándolo mientras expulsaba el humo.

-¿No hay clase?

-Eso parece- murmuró perdida- esa chica acaba de decírmelo.

Takeshi observó a Tachibana con cuidado, afirmando después y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces es verdad. Ann nunca mentiría.

-¿La conoces?- Cuestionó asombrada. Él sonrió enigmáticamente.

-La conozco. Es mi vecina desde que tengo uso de razón. Incluso cuando me fui de la casa de mis padres se ancló a mi lado sin que ninguno de los dos no diéramos cuentas. Tiene su broma este destino.

Parpadeó y se sonrojó cuando descubrió lo secreto en aquellas palabras. Takeshi afirmó.

-Sí, me gusta- reconoció estirando de ella para salir del ajetreo. Ni siquiera se quejó cuando ella se apartó bruscamente- desde que era pequeño. Pero bueno. ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio? Ya que no tienes clases.

Humedeció sus labios y Takeshi pareció leerle los pensamientos, pero negó repentinamente con la cabeza.

-No puedo llevarte a donde deseas ir. Ryoma me mataría. Me fulminaría con la mirada o algo peor. Solo espera. Se paciente. Tarde o temprano descubrirás que pasa.

-Pero… estoy preocupada. Viene a las nueve y está tan cansado que no tiene tiempo ni de cenar. Y por las mañanas se va tan temprano que ni siquiera me despierto.

-Seguramente saldrá de su casa a las cinco de la mañana y cenar, cena- aseguró- no te preocupes.

¿Qué no se preocupara? Era imposible no preocuparse. Ryoma no dormía las horas necesarias y lo que estuviera haciendo le quemaba tanto que no podía ni llegar a la cama para dormir. Pero lo dejó a un lado. No tenía intenciones de contarle a Momoshiro sus preocupaciones y menos, demostrarle que realmente estaba preocupada por Ryoma.

-Creo que te llevaré a la biblioteca que está cerca de vuestra casa. Es bastante grande y te servirá a la hora de estudiar.

Aceptó gustosamente, aunque creía que no sería demasiado irrelevante, pues si las cosas seguían de ese modo, su casa sería el lugar perfecto para poder estudiar. Pero ver otro lugar del lugar soñado la hacía sentirse extrañamente feliz.

Momoshiro, satisfecho con sus respuestas, no solo le enseñó la biblioteca, sino que le mostró algunas de las tiendas de modas y económicas. Los cines, los parques tranquilos, lugares donde montaban los pequeños mercadillos, un buen lugar donde poder comprar cada día el pan y hasta una peluquería, aunque decidió que ella misma buscaría la suya propia tarde o temprano. Momoshiro podía ser bueno a la hora de pensar en lugares que mostrarle, pero no cuanto a belleza femenina se trataba. También, la llevó hasta el ayuntamiento para poder sacarse el bono del autobús y buscar un prospecto con las líneas y sus horarios.

Revisando los horarios, ambos buscaron las paradas de autobús más cercanas y la hizo memorizar correctamente las direcciones. La primera vez que dejó que ella lo guiara, terminaron tres manzanas más lejos y erróneamente. Por suerte, su nuevo amigo contaba con la paciencia suficiente como para soportarla y le volvió a repetir hasta que terminó por quedarle claro.

Y de nuevo, justo a las doce, Takeshi se marchó. Quedándose nuevamente sola, decidió arreglar la casa y limpiarla. Lavó la ropa sucia y la tendió. Fregó cacharros que denotaban claramente que hacía tiempo que no se utilizaban y buscó ropas limpias para la cama y telas para el sofá. Si Ryoma decidía trasnochar ahí, le procuraría algo suave y caliente. Así pues, colocó las fundas de pelo de oveja y preparó comida y cena para ella sola.

Extrañamente, comenzó a sentirse demasiado sola y el miedo de que alguno de sus progenitores apareciera durante una de sus distracciones, la hizo temer de vez en cuando. Para no sentirse sola, encendió la televisión. Quizás así podría enterarse si mañana había clases o no.

Y nuevamente, cuando salía de la ducha a las nueve, Ryoma regresó. La saludo con un leve movimiento de la cabeza, fijó sus ojos en el sofá y lo esquivó, tirándose de bruces sobre la cama y quedándose profundamente dormido.

_Cielos, gracias a dios que no conduce_, pensó asustada.

Lo cubrió con una manta y se acostó junto a él con sumo cuidado de no despertarlo. En medio de la oscuridad, sintió la fuerte necesidad de saber qué era aquello que mantenía tan cansado al chico, hasta el punto de olvidarse de ella. O no. AL fin y al cabo, era gracias a él que Momoshiro Takeshi siempre estaba pululando a su alrededor, preocupándose por ella. Pero aunque fuera de forma indirecta, prefería que fuera de forma directa.

Al día siguiente, Ryoma también se había marchado cuando se despertó y estaba cubierta con la manta que había utilizado para cubrirle a él. La ropa estaba en el cesto y el vaso estaba fregado y escurriendo sobre el escurridor nuevo. Y la gran diferencia de todas: Dinero sobre la entrada con un papel que simplemente indicaba que era para ella. Cuando revisó para qué, casi se quedó patidifusa. Ryoma estaba bromeando, ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo demonios iba a comprar ella… condones? Si Ryoma los necesitaba para su uso, que los comprara él y no la metiera en miedo.

Así pues, dejó el dinero junto a la nota en la entrada y abrió la puerta cuando el timbre sonó. La gran diferencia es que no era Takeshi quien le sonreía y saludaba con la mano. Casi dio un brinco.

-¿Qué tal? Vengo de parte de Momo. Me ha dicho que eres nueva en la ciudad y que necesitas que te guíen. Al parecer metió estrepitosamente la pata ayer y cree que una versión femenina te vendrá mejor que una masculina. Es capaz de llevarte a discotecas y pubs femeninos para hombres. Anda, vístete y nos iremos a lugares recomendables.

Todavía confusa, afirmó. Regresó hasta el dormitorio y comenzó a vestirse mientras escuchaba la voz lejana de Ann, revisando la casa con gran curiosidad y comentando cada cosa que le llamaba la atención. Cuando finalmente estuvo lista, Ann la arrastró hasta el exterior.

Si Momoshiro le había mostrado lugares cívicos para personas con justos requisitos de dinero, Ann le mostró lo contrario, las tiendas que justamente vienen al dedillo cuando quieres otorgarte un gran capricho. Y tenía que reconocer que más de un capricho quedó apuntado en su lista. Le mostró las bibliotecas más alejadas donde había mayor variedad de libros y solían traer bastantes ejemplares de libros de estreno, como sucedía con_ Terd Anderson, el hombre de corazón de hierro._ Se sintió maravillada con la oportunidad e intentó memorizar las calles para después buscar el autobús que la dejara en la puerta. O al menos, lo más cerca posible.

Comieron en un restaurante barato y fueron al cine para ver un documental que agradó a ambas. Extrañamente, Ann compartía algunos de sus gustos y congeniaron enseguida. Le pareció que Ann y Tomoka eran como la noche y el día, pero ambas podrían encajar perfectamente. Su carácter no se vería mal cuando estuvieran juntas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando termines la universidad? Tendrás algún sueño, ¿no?

Se sintió terriblemente incómoda, pero afirmó.

-Me gustaría poder escribir. Novelas románticas o de fantasía para niños.

-¿De veras?- Exclamó Tachibana incrédula- Eso es algo muy difícil. Yo no sé ni lo que habría que hacer para poder publicar algo.

Sonrió comprensivamente. Ni ella misma sabía lo que se debía de hacer. Ni si quiera había escuchado hablar de algún concurso o algo parecido. Pero esperaba poder informarse tarde o temprano el tiempo que durase su estancia en la universidad.

-Igual deberías de entrar en el taller de literatura de la universidad. La lleva un joven que es un poco inquieto, pero es buena persona. Le conocí el año pasado cuando fui a recoger un libro para la clase de literatura. Mañana cuando vayamos a la universidad te enseñaré el lugar. Ya le he prometido a Momo que seré tu guía durante tu estancia en la universidad.

Agradeció la intención, recordándose mentalmente la gran cantidad de gente que se encontraba en aquel lugar tan repleto. Esperaba profundamente que Ann le dijera los lugares menos habitados y en los que no se necesitara cercanía corporal y movimientos bruscos.

-Sakuno, perdona que te haga esta pregunta, pero… ¿te ha sucedido algo malo con las personas?

Se tensó automáticamente, mirándola con desconcierto. No había ido a Japón para ser juzgada por su pasado. Quería dejarlo atrás, aunque iba a ser difícil si siempre se imaginaba que uno de sus progenitores apareciera mientras estaba cocinando o duchándose.

-Yo…

-Es que Momo me dijo que procurara no tocarte o saldrías corriendo. Dice que eres como un pequeño animal asustadizo que no soportas estar con los seres humanos y cree que únicamente es con Ryoma con quien te relajas. No quiero ser oportunista, pero quiero saber a qué me enfrento.

La miró de forma curiosa.

-¿Saber a qué te enfrentas?- Ann sonrió.

-Exactamente. Igual Takeshi no te ha dicho nada, pero quiero ser psicóloga profesional. Creo que así puedo saber y comprender algunos pensamientos y formas de comportamientos de ciertas personas y entonces, reaccionar.

Movió la cabeza dubitativa. Por alguna extraña razón la imagen de Momoshiro se le apareció mentalmente. Sonrió.

-Pero también existen personas que no quieren que se sepan ciertas cosas.

-Ah, sí. Las llamadas carismáticas. Eso me recuerda mucho a Ryoma Echizen.

-¿También le conoces?- Preguntó sin poder esconder su curiosidad. Ann volvió a mover la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Sí. Momo y él son amigos desde que eran pequeños. Solo que Ryoma siempre era empujado por sus padres a trasladarse a España. Por alguna razón, pareció terminar por gustarle y se quedó allí. Aunque siempre estuvo en contacto con Takeshi y ahora que están juntos, es todavía peor que antes. Hasta el punto de metérseles en la cabeza una brillante idea que terminara por ser basura de alcantarilla como las de los demás.

-No comprendo.

Tachibana la observó fijamente, mordiéndose de vez en cuando el labio inferior. Se había dado cuenta de que tenía esa manía justo después de hablar o cuando había dicho algo que no debía. La miró con toda la curiosidad que le fue posible.

-Es decir: Un trabajo juntos. Un futuro. Vamos, que tienen pensado sacar adelante sus ideales en base a unión entre ellos.

Ladeó la cabeza. Quizás eso explicaba por qué Ryoma llegaba tan cansado y se iba tan temprano.

-¿Ya lo han hecho?

-No que yo sepa. Ryoma sigue por su lado, buscando trabajos sucios y Momoshiro está bien colgado de sus padres.

-¿Ryoma trabaja… trabajos sucios?

La mera idea de imaginárselo como un prostituto le vino a la mente como agua helada. Ann rio y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no, mujer. Me refiero que trabaja en otras cosas que no son los planes que ellos tenían. O eso creo. Ya te digo que Momoshiro hace tiempo que no me cuenta gran cosa. Desde siempre hemos sido amigos, pero últimamente está más extraño que nunca.

-Ídem.

-¿Perdón?- Exclamó Tachibana arqueando una ceja sospechosamente.

-Me refiero- tartamudeó- que Ryoma hace exactamente lo mismo. Se levanta demasiado temprano y llega agotado. Tengo miedo si se sacará el carnet de conducir. Podría tener un accidente de coche por cansancio y dormirse al volante.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo- corroboró Ann bebiendo un poco de té tras la comida- creo que deberías de hablar con Takeshi de eso. A mí no me escucha. Siempre lleva el coche vaya a donde vaya. Algún día leeremos una desgracia sobre él en los periódicos.

Entristeció las cejas con preocupación. No le hacía ninguna gracia que alguien a quien acababa de conocer y le caía bien, muriese en un accidente de coche. Ann intentó dispersas los temores de ambas con bromas sobre la comida y las tiendas que habían visto o el documental.

La llevó a la torre de Tokio y le mostró el panorama del lugar, dando crédito a las muchas historias que había leído sobre el lugar. Visitaron restaurantes donde jovencitas las atendieron al estilo mucama y rieron con los juguetes que les mostraron o las divertidas caras dibujadas sobre la tortilla. Casi sin darse cuenta, olvidó sus miedos y mostró su sonrisa.

Finalmente, como descansó, Ann ideó la idea de ir a tomarse una bebida y algún aperitivo a un antiguo local que había conocido gracias a Momoshiro, escondido en una de las muchas facciones de las galerías y muy visitado. Se preguntó si sería caro, pero cuando llegaron, el lugar era demasiado ruinoso como para pensar en tomar algo ahí. Ann se rascó la cabeza pensativa.

-Qué raro. Hacía poco que estaba en perfectas condiciones. No hará más de tres meses que Momoshiro y yo vinimos a tomar. Claro que había un cartel con se "vende" pero el dueño nos aseguro que nadie querría comprarlo así que no se marcharían. Podríamos preguntarles a ver si saben donde se han trasladado. Hacían el mejor té del mundo.

Afirmó y la siguió con miedo. Los cristales estaban pintados con pintura blanca para evitar que el exterior viera lo que sucedía dentro. Andamios y un fuerte olor a cemento las recibió. El sonido de un martillo golpear contra algo de metal las hizo dar un brinco, pero continuaron valientemente. Ann iba en cabeza y casi chocó contra ella cuando se detuvo en el umbral de madera de la puerta por la que provenía el ruido. La vio colocar las manos en la cintura y fruncir el ceño.

-¡Takeshi Momoshiro!

Se tensó automáticamente ante el nombramiento. ¿Qué hacia él en un bar en ruinas? Pero Ann continuó ahí, sin dejarla si quiera poder ver al hombre. Escuchó la voz de Momoshiro susurrante, indicándolas que se marcharan antes de que alguien las viera, pero Ann era firme en su decisión y continuaba quieta. Finalmente, las manos de Momoshiro se posicionaron sobre el hombro de Ann, empujándola con suavidad hacia fuera y tomándola a ella del brazo.

-Venga, fuera- invitó no muy cortés mente- te aseguro que luego en casa te lo explico todo. Pero ahora…

-¿Quién…?

-Tarde. Demasiado tarde.

Takeshi clavó los ojos sobre ella y suspiró derrotado, encogiéndose de hombros. Escuchó a la presencia tras ella chasquear la lengua y como Ann se volvía hacia Momoshiro, empujándolo para poder liberarse de su agarre.

-¿Se puede saber qué estáis tramando vosotros dos juntos? Creí que estabais trabajando como el resto de las personas. Echizen, danos una explicación.

_Echizen… Echizen… ¿Ryoma?_

Giró sobre sus pies y buscó con la mirada al joven. Ryoma suspiró al encontrarse con sus ojos y se golpeó la frente antes de dejarse caer sobre un cubo de pintura vacio y encogerse de hombros. Momoshiro fue quien terminó por hablar por encima de las exigencias de Ann.

-Solo estamos trabajando en el futuro, Ann. No queríamos que supierais nada hasta el día de la obertura. Maldición, lo siento, Echizen.

Ryoma torció el gesto y se encogió de hombros, mirando con distraída necesidad el bolígrafo con el que jugueteaba entre sus dedos. Ann no parecía demasiado convencida y cruzándose de brazos, parecía a punto de estrangular a ambos hombres.

-A ver si me entero. Momoshiro hace el trabajo sucio y Echizen la contabilidad.

-No- negó repentinamente el ojos lilas- Ryoma y yo. Ambos. Somos los jefes en totalidad. Pero, ¿Ves la hora que es? Es justo que los hombres descansen para comer, ¿no crees?

Tachibana hinchó los mofletes se descruzó de brazos y señaló la puerta con firmeza. Takeshi se frotó los cabellos y demandando que los excusaran, salieron. Ella se volvió hacia él.

-¿No podía saberlo…?- Cuestionó con torpeza. Él negó con la cabeza- ¿Por… por qué?- murmuró.

Ryoma se encogió de hombros, señalándola con la mano abierta.

-Tus asuntos- esta vez, guió la mano hacia él, apoyándola sobre su pecho- mis asuntos.

Frunció las cejas a la vez que parpadeaba, intentando comprenderle. Se sentía herida por aquella simple respuesta. Extrañamente sintió una rabia escondida crecerle por su espalda. Se encogió de hombros.

-Disculpa entonces. Me ocuparé de mis asuntos- Ryoma afirmó con la cabeza, pero ella no había terminado- y como dices: Tú de los tuyos. Así que por favor, no manipules a los demás para que cuiden de mí. Sé pedir un taxi.

Ryoma arqueó una ceja, mirándola incrédulo. Como si acabara de hacer algo maravilloso ante sus ojos. Se sintió intimidada por aquella sorpresa. Ryoma pareció recobrar el sentido y apretó los labios tan fuerte que se le formó una fina fila blanca entre ellos. Levantándose, llegó hasta ella en dos zancadas. Intimidad y con terror reflejado en su rostro dio un paso atrás y se agachó, cubriéndose con manos y piernas. Ryoma no se inmutó, se agachó a su lado y posó su mano sobre su cabeza. Tembló ligeramente, mirándole aturdida.

-Me vas a pegar…

No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación. Ryoma no perturbó su rostro.

-No.

-Sí lo harás. Algún día. Me pegarás igual que… igual que ellos.

-No- repitió quedamente.

_No, es no._

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres?

-Mi pago- respondió esbozando una sonrisa altanera.

-¿Tu pago?- Parpadeó, confusa- Ah… ¿por el piso?

Ryoma afirmó con la cabeza, mirándola con seriedad. Negó repetidas veces e intentó retroceder, tropezando con un cincel y cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Por suerte, su cabeza no sufrió daños. Las manos de Ryoma impidieron ágilmente que esta chocara contra uno de los pies del andamio. Se lamió los labios, mirándola profundamente.

-Mi pago- repitió.

-No- negó rotundamente y con deseos de parecer firmemente fuerte. Pero Ryoma parecía peligroso y no en plan agresivo. Tragó- te pagué cuando llegue.

-Hace una semana- espetó él alzando las cejas- mi pago.

Tenía una forma bastante curiosa de pedir que se dejara besar. Era cierto que no podía esperar carantoñas o palabras románticas de Ryoma, pero siempre conseguía aplacar su frustrado miedo a ser golpeada por alguien y se mantenía firmemente cerca de ella para que no saliera corriendo. Se dio cuenta de que la tenía totalmente apresada en el suelo, con una mano cerca de su cuello y otra en su cadera izquierda. Ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo llegaba a tocarla y aun así, ella sentía que sí. Se estremeció y encogió su cuello con deseos de proteger sus labios.

-Me estás forzando…- tartamudeó. Ryoma pareció perplejo.

-Yada- negó en japonés.

-Hai.

-Yo diría que sí, Echizen. Esto no parece muy normal.

Sintió una terrible alegría al ver a Ann junto a la entrada. La mera visión de sus pies la hizo sonreír levemente. Ryoma se alzó, levantándola en el camino y alejándose de ella igual que si quemara. Aturdida, lo vio adentrarse en una de las habitaciones alejadas. Momoshiro regresaba del exterior, sujetando una llave inglesa entre sus dedos y sin mirarlas.

-Regresemos a casa. Se de otro lugar donde podemos tomar un té sin problemas- invitó Ann- lo necesitaremos. Después de ver cómo nos engañan como parvulitos. Y yo que pensaba que serían adultos. ¡Adultos, Momoshiro, adultos!

Siguió a Ann totalmente preocupada. No se había quedado tranquila con la situación y conociendo a Ryoma, era propenso de enfadarse con ella de una manera infantil pero dura. O al menos, eso pensaba. Últimamente estaba dándose cuenta de que muchas cosas han cambiado y si ese local estaba haciéndolo, comenzaría a odiarlo. Por mucho que Ryoma sintiera esperanza en ello.

-Ese… idiota- espetó Ann empujando la puerta del nuevo bar- nunca se da cuenta de las cosas. Hasta la más diminuta de las cosas que le pase tiene importancia. Odio cuando me esconde las cosas.

Se volvió bruscamente hacia el camarero.

-Eicchi, dos tés de jazmín- demandó.

La guió hasta una mesa apartada, detrás de unas cortinas. Miró todo con curiosidad y casi no prestó atención a la joven que no cesaba de acusar de mentiroso a Takeshi. Ann finalmente le sonrió, percatándose de su curiosidad.

-Mis padres regentan este restaurante desde hace tiempo. Momoshiro solía frecuentarlo cuando era pequeño y decía que admiraba a mis padres por su esfuerzo y prometió una loca idea a mis viejos- suspiró avergonzada- dijo que el día que consiguiera tener un local agradable con otra persona o él solo, me pediría en matrimonio. Era un crio de doce años y ahora, parece querer cumplir un sueño infantil.

-No es malo cumplir sueños infantiles- se atrevió a objetar. Ann frunció el ceño- De verdad… yo… yo sueño desde que era pequeña, la primera vez que vi a Rinko, con ser escritora. Y quiero cumplirlo. Ann… no me digas que no se puede. Quiero hacerlo. Y Momoshiro también.

-Sakuno- suspiró- lo que me preocupa es que quiera hacerlo simplemente porque quiera pedirme en matrimonio. No porque desee ese restaurante, ¿comprendes la diferencia?

-Lo comprendo- respondió al darse cuenta- ahora sí. Disculpa.

Sintió las mejillas arderle y agachó la cabeza en busca de esconderse de aquella mirada azulada y de la sonrisa divertida que se mostró en los labios de su compañera. Ann detuvo su conversación cuando el joven llamado Eicchi les trajo dos tazas de té con una tetera y pastelitos los cuales tuvo que reconocer que estaban deliciosos.

-Disculpa que recién llegada te metamos en estos líos raros. Pero me mata la curiosidad por saber qué hay con vosotros dos. Echizen nunca había sido tan provocador con otra persona y menos, con una femenina. Claro que la última vez que lo vi tenía trece años. Se ha puesto…- rió levemente-… muy apuesto.

Ladeó la cabeza dudosa. Quizás por haber crecido demasiado cercana a él, no se había dado cuenta de ello, solo cuando lo tenía demasiado cerca y demanda su pago. Era demasiado extraño que se lo hubiera pedido en ese instante. Observó a Ann de hito en hito. Quizás, podría cuestionarle el asunto. Tomoka seguramente armaría un gran griterío y todo el bar se daría cuenta de todo. Así pues, se lo contó. Ann se frotó el mentón pensativa, hasta que sonrió.

-Teniendo en cuenta que lleváis juntos desde hace una semana y lo único que ha hecho ha sido dormir cuando estabais juntos… bueno, es fácil la respuesta.

-Y… ¿Cuál es?- Preguntó inquieta.

-Simplemente: Te echaba de menos.

Parpadeó todavía más confusa que antes. ¿Echarla de menos? Imposible. Si estaban juntos en casa y siempre terminaban por dormirse. Ann rió entre dientes.

-Claro que sí, Sakuno. Piénsalo. Esta siempre tan agotado que no puede ni tenerte en cuenta y envía a otros para que te cuiden en su lugar. Si un hombre gusta de una mujer es lógico que ansíe tocarla. Ryoma ha tenido un momento de debilidad, claramente.

-Es… imposible…

-No lo creo. Si dices que tu pago para quedarte en su casa es besarle.

-Eso lo impuso él, pero cuando encuentre un trabajo, será otra cosa- indicó avergonzada. Ann sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿tú no sientes nada?

Se humedeció el labio, atrapando la taza de té entre sus dedos.

-No es que… no es que no sienta nada- explicó- simplemente es que… me siento aturdida. Antes lo sentí con Eiji, pero con Ryoma ahora tan cerca, siento un cosquilleo más poderoso.

-Amiga mía, eso se puede considerar amor.

Aquellas palabras la aturdieron y continuaron haciéndolo mientras cocinaba la cena de esa noche y se duchaba. Y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando él llegó a casa y lo esquivó. Ryoma no se sentó en el sofá para dormir y tampoco en la cama. Se dirigió directamente hacia ella y la encajonó en el armario. Ambas palmas fijas en la madera blanquecina y la mirada fija en ella. No alzó la mirada. No podía mirarle. Se estaba muriendo de vergüenza.

Alzó las manos con intenciones de empujarlo, pero no lo consiguió. Él continuó sin moverse un ápice. Firme y amenazador en sus deseos. Tembló. Sabía que no le haría daño, que no la golpearía y si tenía la justa medida de negarse a tiempo, Ryoma detendría sus necesidades. Eso podía utilizarlo en su favor.

-Ryoma-kun, no- rogó- no sigas. Hoy no.

Ryoma parpadeó, sopesando sus palabras y finalmente, dándose por perdido. Rodó sobre sus talones, se quitó la ropa y se dejó caer sobre la cama tras abrir las sábanas y colocarse un pijama de invierno. Sakuno jadeó, necesariamente necesitada de aire y estabilidad. Decidió, que esa noche sería ella la que no dormiría con él. Pero a mitad de la noche, mientras fingía dormir, Ryoma se levantó para ir al baño y la cargó hasta la cama. Seguramente, creería que podría tener alguna pesadilla y no se equivocaba. Se había despertado justamente ante el comienzo de una.

Al día siguiente, Ryoma se marchó tal sombra como siempre y ella, se levantó dispuesta a enfrentarse a su primer día de universidad. Ann fue a recogerla y la guió por el interior de las clases y los largos pasillos, alejándola del gentío. Durante la comida, ambas fueron a visitar el taller de literatura. Pero no había nadie.

-Iré a preguntar en la clase de al lado. Espera mientras aquí- indicó Tachibana con firmeza.

Y esperó. No tenía intenciones de moverse. Era capaz de perderse hasta si iba al baño. Abrió la carpeta con las nuevas tareas que sentía deseos de comenzar a hacer cuandito que llegara a casa. Pero una de sus uñas quedó atrapada en una de las tiras elástica de la carpeta y todo se desparramó en el suelo. Avergonzada por su torpeza y tras darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, se agachó con el ruego de que sus piernas no crujieran ruidosamente.

-Vaya, ocurrió un gran desastre delante de la puerta- exclamó una alegre voz- ¡Llamemos a las ayudas!

Intentó no levantar la cabeza para ver quien hablaba de aquella forma tan animada y demostraba tener tanta energía y vitalidad en medio de una frase no muy cuerda. Pero él se agachó a su lado y comenzó a recoger junto a ella. Inquieta, le quitó las hojas y las guardó rápidamente en la carpeta. El chico pareció continuar observándola con detenimiento, sin moverse. Incluso se atrevió a alargar su mano y mover sus flequillos. Emitió un ligero gemido aterrorizada y retrocedió hasta que su espalda dio de lleno con la puerta del taller. Un ligero clic la hizo tensarse. Miró a su alrededor, pero algo golpeó con fuerza su cabeza.

El letrero del taller le cayó justo en la cabeza. Se llevó una mano hasta el lugar, viéndola borrosa. Algo húmedo le rozó la piel y la frente. El joven ante ella se movió rápidamente.

-¡Saku-chan!- Exclamó- ¡No te mires!

Demasiado tarde. Al ver la sangre rodar por su nariz, entró en pánico. El aire comenzó a faltarle y el miedo le hizo perder la razón de donde se encontraba. La oscuridad la invadió.

-Saku-chan… ¡Saku-chan!

-Tú… eres….

No logró terminar. Su cuerpo cedió al cansancio y al mareo del temor… Un vacio, que ya conocía.

0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0

**n/a**

¡Wenas! Ya terminé este capítulo. Y con él, ya conocen por qué Ryoma no está durmiendo mucho. Llevaba trabajando en eso desde España y ahora que está en Japón, más todavía. En pocas palabras: Estaba preparando todo para Sakuno. Claro que pensad en su carácter y en la forma en que debió de planear todo. Sakuno lo desconocerá, por supuesto, puesto que está basado en su vida y no en la de Ryoma. Él solo forma parte de su vida.

Hizo buenas migas con Ann y descubrió porqué ella y Momoshiro actúan de esa forma y también, por qué un niño rico decide dejarlo todo para ayudar a Ryoma en su local.

Ahora, ¿quién será esa persona que ha visto Sakuno? ¿Lo recordará cuando despierte? ¿qué sucede con sus sentimientos?

Como siempre, más adelante :3

Gracias por sus rw y por su apoyo.


	8. Un día extraño la muerte llama a tu puer

**Capítulo cinco**

_Un día extraño la muerte llama a tu puerta_

Le dolía la cabeza. Se sentía ligera como una pluma y a la vez más pesada de lo normal. Lo peor de su situación era claramente la oscuridad que la envolvía. Escuchaba pasos, risas, burlas, amenazas. Sintió la urgente necesidad de encogerse y protegerse estúpidamente con las manos para evitar los golpes. Pero nadie la golpeó. Las risas desaparecieron, las burlas y probablemente las amenazas: la oscuridad iba disipándose.

-Ah, ya despierta- exclamó alguien a su lado.

-Claro, solo fue un golpe. La sangre fue lo que la desmayó. Debe de ser una de esas personas que son débiles a la sangre y terminan por desmayarse cuando la tienen cerca- explicó una voz femenina.

Parpadeó. Quería descubrir quienes estaban hablando de ella de esa forma. Quién quería asegurar que la culpa de su fobia a la sangre era esa ridícula explicación. No conocía nada de ella… claro que si no la habían desnudado no verían las cicatrices de su cuerpo.

-Sakuno, Sakuno.

Oh, sí. Aquella voz estaba segura de que pertenecía a Tachibana, un poco asustada, pero tenía su toque personal. Movió ligeramente los labios para hablar una risa algo animosa por parte de la chica se dejó escuchar. Gimió levemente y rodó los ojos para poder mirarla. Estaba pálida y con el rostro preocupado. Le tomaba una de las manos que apartó al instante, confundida y asustada. Ann no se inmutó. Continuó a su lado, sin alejar las manos de donde debería de estar de nuevo su mano. Al ver que no tenía intenciones de quitarlas, posó la suya sobre su vientre. Tachibana parecía haberse dado cuenta de que si no se apartaba, conseguiría algo, igual que Ryoma. Pero no iba a ser tan sencillo.

Una mujer vestida con bata le sonrió amablemente, inclinándose para poder comprobar su cabeza dolorida.

-¿Te duele?- Le preguntó- te diste un buen golpe, pero el desmayo fue a causa de ver sangre. Según éste chico, le tienes fobia a la sangre.

-Oh… Hum… me… me duele un poco- logró articular. La mujer frunció el ceño y regresó hasta un mueble trasteando dentro.

-Te daré un calmante para que no te duela. De todas formas, regresarás a casa. Debes de ir al hospital si el dolor aumenta y que te hagan una revisión completa. La enfermería de la universidad no tiene aparatos necesarios para esta clase de problemas.

-Gracias- agradeció, buscando por la habitación.

Antes de desmayarse le había parecido encontrarse con alguien familiar. Un chico extraño que la había llamado por su nombre, pero la única figura masculina que encontró no le parecía a nadie que hubiera conocido. Especialmente, por el rostro serio y perturbado que tenía. Ann pareció leerle los pensamientos y sonrió ampliamente, mirando al joven.

-Ey, no te pega nada estar tan serio. Es cierto que cuando te enfadas das miedo, pero hacía mucho tiempo que habías regresado a tu carácter de siempre. Según me explicaste tú, porque yo no te conocí hasta mucho después.

-Pero es que…- farfulló el joven, mirándola con intensidad.

No logró reconocer perfectamente el color de sus ojos. Grises, ¿o eran marrones con toques grisáceos? Su cabello pelirrojo se movía agitadamente cada vez que movía la cabeza y le cubrió parte del rostro cuando caminó hasta sujetarse a los pies de la cama, apretando los hierros entre sus dedos. Le sintió temblar y Ann sonrió de nuevo.

-Venga, ánimo.

Parpadeó, apretando con fuerza los parpados antes de preguntar el sentimiento que sentía.

-¿Kin… chan?

Los ojos del chico se posaron sobre ella, totalmente asombrados y la sonrisa se disparó de sus labios. Sí. Lo era. Era él. Sonrió ella también sin poderlo remediar, sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente. Kintaro Tooyama, ex vecino de Ryoma Echizen y su amigo de infancia.

-Kin-chan, te eché mucho de menos- confesó, sonriendo tímidamente.

Kintaro se rascó la cabeza sin dejar de reír y Ann pareció perdida.

-¿Os conocéis?- Interrogó.

_Ne, Saku-Chan…_

_Saku-Chan…_

_¿Por__ qué lloras?_

-¡Sí! La encontré- explicó eufórico el chico- La encontré un día sentada en la entrada de mi casa, llorando a mares, empapada y… Bueno, la encontré.

Enrojeció, recordando aquel día y agradeciendo que Kintaro no contara demasiado. Ann ladeó la cabeza con preocupación.

-Creo que os dejaré a solas. Iré a comprar algo para que bebas.

-Gracias- agradeció.

Kintaro ocupó el asiento que Ann abandonó y pudo ver cómo la enfermera abandonaba también la enfermería. Kintaro se movía energéticamente en la silla sin borrar su sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa que siempre había sido capaz de sacarle una sonrisa a ella.

-¿Qué tal Koshimae?- Preguntó de sopetón- Si tú estás en Japón, estoy seguro de que él también.

-Hum, bueno…. Está bien. Trabajando- explicó sin saber exactamente qué es lo que quería saber Kintaro- llegó a Japón un poco más antes que yo.

-Waaa, estoy tan sorprendido- exclamó nuevamente- Sabía que querías venir a Japón, pero creí que lo decías por decir- Frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras se frotaba los labios y la observaba con detenimiento- Tenía que haber sido más rápido y no dejarte ver la sangre.

-No, no, tranquilo. Estoy bien- aseguró y él arqueó una ceja, nada convencido- Vale. No estoy del todo bien. Pero es diferente. No es un…

-Un golpe sin razón ni explicación- terminó por ella- lo sé…. Perdóname. Nunca debí de irme. Pero seguro que Koshimae te cuidó bien.

Rio ligeramente turbada.

-Kin-chan, tenías que irte… tus papás…

-Ya, ya, mis padres- interrumpió- supongo que un niño pequeño siempre va con ellos a todos lados. En fin. ¿Qué ha sido de los tuyos? Porque dudo que te dejaran venir.

Se frotó las manos angustiada. Encontraba lógico el interés de Kintaro. Él había desaparecido demasiado pronto de su vida y desconocía tanto de ella como ella de él. Alargó una de las temblorosas manos y le tocó la cara casi sin hacerlo.

_Siempre, siempre, siempre puedes tocarme._

_¡No muerdo, Saku-chan!_

Kintaro no se movió, quieto como una piedra y esperando, pero no logró hacerlo. No terminó el gesto, regresando la mano hasta su pierna mientras sus dedos crujieron de lo tensos que los tenía.

-La familia Echizen me acogió… la última vez. Casi… casi mató a un amigo por mi culpa.

_Eiji…_

-Oh, vaya. Supongo que… llegarían a un tope límite.

-Supongo- corroboró, ladeando la cabeza- Rinko-san me ayudó durante el resto de mis diecisiete años. Me acogió como su hija y me dio todas las cosas que nunca tuve. Lo último que hizo por mí hoy día, fue pagarme los billetes para venir, comprarme ropa, dame un poco de dinero y enseñarme muchas cosas. Espero no defraudarla.

-Por eso te has obligado a venir a la universidad- continuó él divertido- me alegro que lo hayas hecho, pero, ¿por qué estabas delante de mi club?

-Oh, es que… es que quiero ser escritora cuando termine la universidad- explicó, sonrojándose- sé que es un sueño tonto, pero realmente admiro a Rinko y quiero poder hacer lo mismo que ella.

-Pero si mal no recuerdo, Rinko escribe novelas eróticas, no románticas o infantiles.

-¿Cómo sabes…?- Exclamó aturdida.

Kintaro sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, levantándose cuando Ann apareció en la puerta con dos latas de limonada fresca y una presencia detrás de ella. Momoshiro la observaba como si de algo terrorífico se tratara y caminó hasta Kintaro como una bala, levantándolo de la camiseta al tiempo de empotrarlo contra la pared.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- Exigió.

Asustada, retrocedió entre las sábanas, agazapándose en la esquina, cubriéndose con las sábanas de la cama.

-¡Takeshi!- Exclamó Ann corriendo hacia ella- ¡No hagas cosas locas! Kintaro no le hizo nada de nada. Se golpeó con el letrero de la puerta.

Escuchó los pies de Kintaro posarse sobre el suelo y como el aludido intentaba no reírse. Pero no sabía si era por cómo se encontraba por la estupidez de golpearse con un letrero. Seguramente que a nadie le pasaba ya. Solo a ella, la típica chica que termina golpeándose contra cosas que no tienen sentido. Ann le tocó la cabeza cuidadosamente, pero su cuerpo retrocedió automáticamente. Momoshiro se acercó hasta ellos, pero demasiado tarde. Kintaro saltó por encima de la cama, sujetándola de las axilas, levantándola y sentándola entre sus piernas, rodeándola de las caderas y amenazando a los otros dos con la mirada.

-Kin… Kin-chan- rogó.

-A Saku-chan no le gusta que la toquen y tampoco que la acorralen, así que, fus, fus- movió la mano igual que si estuviera echando a las moscas.

Takeshi frunció el ceño, apretando los puños. Se encogió nuevamente contra Kintaro y el chico pareció darse cuenta, parpadeando con la duda dibujada en sus ojos lilas. Retrocedió hasta la pared y se cruzó de brazos, mirando tras ellos. Tachibana le imitó y parpadeó. Se asomó a través del hombro de Tooyama y casi gimió de sorpresa. Ryoma esperaba, cruzado de brazos y apoyado con las nalgas contra el mueble tras él.

-Ryo…

-¿¡Koshimae!?

Kintaro casi la dejó caer contra el suelo para poder girarse hacia el aludido. Ryoma chasqueó la lengua y arqueó una ceja al verle dar saltos sobre la cama. Kintaro saltó hacia delante, mirando a Ryoma con cierto brillo en los ojos.

-¿Has cuidado de ella?- Preguntó sin dejar de sonreír- ¿Koshimae?

Ryoma no contestó, clavó la mirada en su cabeza vendada y frunció el ceño, esquivando a Kintaro y tirando de ella hasta que la sentó de nuevo sobre la cama. Kintaro se acercó junto a ellos, moviéndose inquieto.

-¡Qué recuerdos, qué recuerdos!- Exclamó. Ryoma lo fulminó con la mirada.

Sabía las razones y seguramente, la culpa sería ella. Siempre hablando de Kintaro, siempre preguntándole por él. Ryoma tenía que estar arto de Tooyama y ni siquiera lo había tenido delante.

-Venga, Echizen, no te molestes tanto- recomendó Momoshiro- El chico no tiene la culpa de que Ryoma se asustara y echara hacia atrás.

- Él lo sabe- espetó ronco.

Parpadeó. Vale. Ryoma no estaba furioso con Kintaro por culpa de ella, sino por haberla asustado y hacer que se golpeara contra la placa. Echizen se inclinó hacia ella hasta poder tocarle la frente con suavidad. Cerró los ojos, abriéndolos para poder verle ante el gesto, sonrojándose. Kintaro se removió inquieto a su lado.

-No lo hice queriendo- protestó en su defensa- me emocioné al reconocerla y me acerqué demasiado. Además, no deberías de protestar tanto, Koshimae. Tú siempre estabas con tu novia y la dejabas de lado. Saku-chan me conoce más a mí que a ti.

Los dientes de Ryoma rechinaron dentro de su boca, metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos empuñados y tras dejarle un último repaso con la mirada, se marchó. Momoshiro chasqueó la lengua y suspiró.

-Auch, será mejor que nos vayamos ya, Sakuno. O Ryoma cometerá un asesinato. Cuando Ann nos ha llamado casi se rompe la cabeza empotrándose contra la pared al ir a correr. Desde luego, cuando se trata de ti se pone la mar de torpe.

-¡Senpai!

El mayor dio un brinco sobre sus pies al escuchar la llamada. Ryoma parecía realmente furioso, tal y como Momoshiro había indicado. Kintaro sonreía, ajeno a la realidad y la miraba feliz. Saltó de la cama y se puso los zapatos, aceptando el abrigo por parte de Ann. Se volvió hacia Kintaro, preocupada.

-Lo siento, Saku-chan- se disculpó nuevamente. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No es… no es culpa tuya. Sé que soy yo.

-No- negó Tooyama, frunciendo el ceño- todos sabemos quienes tienen la culpa. Bueno, mañana ven a verme y te ayudaré con lo que quieras.

-Gracias, Kin-chan….

Sintió una punzada en el estómago mientras salía de la enfermería. Kintaro se quedó dentro, moviendo la mano como saludo. Respiró hondo, viendo como Ann se marchaba al lado de Momoshiro y Ryoma la esperaba a su lado. La observó con cierto deje de preocupación y miró de nuevo a Tooyama, frunciendo el ceño.

-Espera- le ordenó.

Le observó mientras se adentraba en la enfermería y hablaba con algo con el pelirrojo, que se movió jovialmente mientras afirmaba y sonreía, tomando algo de las manos de Ryoma. No comprendió que sucedía y cuando salió, comprendió que Ryoma no le contaría nada de lo que había sucedido ahí dentro. Solo la guió hasta el coche y se adentró en la parte trasera del coche con ella, guardando silencio. Ann se giró hacia ella para poder hablarle mirándola a la cara.

-Estoy sorprendida que conozcas a ese chico- explicó- yo he ido con él a clases desde que teníamos once años. Era un chico que daba mucho miedo, ¿Sabes? Su madre decía que desde que se lo trajo de España se había convertido en un chico problemático, pasando por alto su enfermedad, que fue por lo que se mudaron.

Sabía lo de la enfermedad. Lo sabía perfectamente, pero igualmente no logró evitar la punzada de dolor que se clavó en su estómago. Ryoma observaba por la ventana. Su boca estaba tan tensada que parecía una simple línea blanquecina. Kintaro había abandonado España a esa edad porque tenía cierto problema en los riñones. Suponía, que lo había superado, pero no se imaginaba al pelirrojo siendo un chico problemático cuando era tan bueno siempre con ella.

-No creo que se mudaran porque Kin-chan fuer problemático. Kin-chan siempre fue bueno.

-Bueno…- farfulló Ann pensativa- cabe la posibilidad de que fuera un simple rumor. Por cierto, me intriga eso que ha dicho. ¿Dónde te encontró Kintaro que estabas llorando?

Se humedeció los labios y encogió. Ryoma clavó la mirada en ella, en espera por igual a su pregunta. Era una clara situación incómoda. Dijera lo que dijera, se pondría en un compromiso. Ryoma debía de recordarlo perfectamente y aunque era un tema que no solía salir a la luz, era muy incómodo.

Carraspeó y giró la cara hacia la calle, fingiendo no haberla escuchada. Ann rio fuertemente, tirándole de la mejilla.

-¡Mal educada! ¡Qué sé que me has oído!- Exclamó entre risas la chica, aún incluso cuando se encogió y le apartó de un manotazo la mano- Si no me lo quieres contar o no puedes, dímelo. En fin, supongo que pregunté algo que no debía.

-Siempre lo haces- espetó Momoshiro entre dientes- por la forma en que me contaste lo sucedido creí que había pasado algo grave y he estado a punto de pegarle a ese sujeto, Ann- reprendió.

-Estaba asustada- se defendió la chica cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia delante- No conozco a Sakuno lo suficiente como para saber que le tiene miedo a las personas, a cualquiera y que se echaría hacia atrás incluso con una persona que conocía. No soy adivina. Echizen es quien mejor la conoce, así que por eso os he llamado. ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

Abrió los ojos de par en buscando la mirada de Ryoma. Aquella simple conversación estaba subiendo demasiado los humos y comenzó a temblar. Apretó los dientes en un intento de controlarse. Sintió el fuerte brazo masculino recorrer sus hombros y antes de que Ann o Takeshi volvieran a exclamar algo bruscamente, ella tenía sus oídos cubiertos. Uno, escuchando el latir del corazón de Ryoma y el otro, cubierto por la gran manaza del chico. Entrecerró los ojos, aliviada y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, volvió a dormirse.

Ryoma la despertaría un momento después, o quizás horas. Se encontraba arrodillado junto a la cama de matrimonio que compartían, sosteniendo un tazón con sopa caliente y una servilleta. Parpadeó, sintiéndose totalmente confusa y reptó para quedar sentada, tomando la comida y limpiándose con cuidado. Buscó a su alrededor, pero no había ni rastro ni de Ann ni del compañero de negocios de su compañero de piso.

-Se han ido- dijo simplemente el chico, recogiendo las cosas.

Era extraño, verle moverse por la casa, dejando los platos en su sitio y hasta fregarlos, aunque escuchó un estropicio que le indicó que el tazón se había roto y seguramente, Ryoma tiraría las pruebas para que no le regañara. Suspiró y se acomodó. La venda en su cabeza parecía diferente.

-Ryoma-kun… ¿Cuántas horas he dormido?

-Seis- le respondió nuevamente desde el salón, regresando tras apagar la luz y tumbarse a su lado- ¿Algo más?

La observó con detenimiento y ella afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Y el trabajo?

Echizen se encogió de hombros, rascando un lado de la cabeza antes de cubrirle los senos con la mata y el pijama. Parpadeó, temblorosa.

-Deberías de ir. Momoshiro se cansará.

-Es jefe también- protestó colocándose boca arriba.

-Pero…. No deberías de estar perdiendo tiempo conmigo y….

La manaza del chico se posicionó sobre su boca, tapándola e impidiendo que continuara hablando. Se había vuelto a girar hacia ella y por alguna extraña razón, la fulminaba con la mirada. Suspiró contra los dedos masculinos y negó con la cabeza.

-No esperé encontrarme con Kin-chan tan pronto- murmuró, quitándose la mano de encima- creí que me costaría encontrarlo… y con esto, no he podido hablar con él normal y tampoco darle gracias por las cosas que hizo por mí. Encuentro nuestro encuentro… frio. Falta de algo.

Ryoma se encogió de hombros antes de responderle.

-La gente cambia.

-Sí… pero… igual es culpa mía, al fin y al caso yo… no. Mi cuerpo se mueve raro cada vez que alguien quiere tocarme, cuando alguien grita me encojo de golpe y tengo miedo hasta de mi sombra… Igual debería de hacerle caso a Ann e ir a un psicólogo.

Ryoma guardó silencio. Colocó las manos tras su cabeza y respiró con fuerza a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Hasta que finalmente, tras suspirar y girar la cabeza hacia ella, sonrió de forma maliciosa. Casi retrocedió asustada. El chico dio un salto cual gato y se sentó sobre sus caderas. El peso la hizo gemir y la sorpresa tener deseos de alejarse, mas cuando quiso protestar, las duras y fuertes manos del chico se encontraron sobre su garganta, apretando, apretando, apretando y asfixiando.

Abrió los ojos de par en par. El rostro de Ryoma parecía enloquecido, disfrutando de lo que estaba haciendo. Quiso gritar ante el ataque de ansiedad y miedo. Ya parecía todo demasiado bonito. Era raro que Ryoma fuera tan gentil y que terminara por aceptar de tan buen grado su presencia en su vida, o simplemente, no terminar haciendo lo mismo que los demás.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió asfixia. EL aire no corría por su cuerpo. Estaba desapareciendo. Los abrió en un vano intento de suplicar, de tocarle, pero ya no era Ryoma quien estaba sobre él. Kintaro, Eiji, sus padres… Cielos, como podía tanta gente querer matarla. Era impensable, pero estaba sucediendo. Todos con aquel gesto malicioso y cruel en sus rostros y sonrisa.

_Bien… comencé mal… es lógico que termine mal… no hay nada para mí… Ryoma-kun se cansará. Mi encuentro con Kintaro a sido de lo más frio… momo y Ann no hacen más que pelear por mi culpa y mis padres… finalmente me encontraron… no sirve de nada. Nunca, nunca podré vivir fuera de sus garras, quizás, es mejor morir y punto…_

-¡Ey, chica! Joder, no te mueras.

_¿Chica? _

_Ey… ¿por qué no puedo morirme? Es mi vida, aunque robada, pero es mi vida… si quiero morirme, dejarme hacerlo, ¿o es que ni siquiera puedo hacer eso? Nadie puede dejarme descansar… Estoy tan, tan, tan cansada…._

_Sakuno_

_Saku-chan…_

_¡Sakuno!_

_Sakuno…._

_Ryuzaki…_

_Ryoma… Eiji… Kintaro… Tomoka… Momoshiro…_

_**-**_¡Oí, Sakuno! ¡Despiértate! ¿Qué no íbamos a ir juntas a la universidad? ¡Pues no te mueras!

_Rinko-chan…_

_Así es. Mi nombre es Rinko, él es Nanjiro y nuestro hijo, Ryoma. ¿Quién eres tú?_

_Sa… Sakuno…_

_Oh, bonito nombre. Dime, pequeña, ¿quieres entrar en casa? Ven, seremos tu nueva familia._

_¿Y papá y mamá?_

_Ellos no entrarán nunca en ésta casa. Te lo juro, Sakuno._

_Pero… yo igual no debería…_

_Dime, Sakuno, ¿no tienes ningún sueño? _

_¿Sueño? ¿Un sueño? ¿Qué es un sueño?_

_Un sueño es algo que deseas y persigues por encima de todo. Si crees en él, te dará fuerzas para sobrevivir. Dime, ¿lo tienes?_

_No… no tengo ninguno. Mamá no me deja soñar. Dice que si sueño, gasto dinero y que no querrá pagarme la universidad para cumplirlo._

_Yo te la pagaré, Sakuno. Te lo prometo, así que, encuentra un buen sueño y dímelo._

……… _Rinko-chan… ¿y si ese sueño es algo que he visto y me ha gustado?_

_También puede hacerse, Sakuno._

_Entonces… ¡Entonces quiero ser escritora como tú! ¿Podré?_

_Podrás._

_¡Bien! ¡Entonces lo prometo! ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para poder llegar a ser escritora como tú! ¡No te fallaré!_

_Es cierto… lo prometí… le prometí a la tita que sería escritora. Que cumpliría mi sueño. Ella ha gastado mucho en mí. Ha sido la madre que nunca tuve, entonces, ¿Aquí termina todo? ¿No podré cumplir mi sueño? No… no quiero. Todavía…. No puedo descansar._

_Mi pago._

_Ah, sí… también por Ryoma._

--

El estridente dolor de cabeza no había desaparecido y creía que la cosa le era demasiado familiar. Cuando abrió los ojos, pesados como pesas y doloridos como arañazos, sintió ganas de vomitar y su estomago decidió que no pensaba pensárselo dos veces. Vomitó. Una alarme a su lado comenzó a sonar y cuatro y personas de las cuales no reconocía absolutamente a nadie, la miraron con preocupación, hasta que alguien decidió limpiarle su sucia ropa y sacarlos a todos del lugar. Cerró los ojos fuerza y cedió a las necesidades de la mujer por limpiarla.

Era interesante como se comenzaba a ver los lugares cuando habías estado sin conciencia durante unos días. Casi había olvidado incluso a las personas que la rodeaban. La mujer a su lado comenzó a decirle algo que no lograba comprender. Un japonés que no comprendió. Una voz tras ella contesto fríamente a la mujer y ésta se marchó una vez hubo terminado con su trabajo. Oh, así que sí que conocía a esos cuatro rostros que le habían dado miedo. Ryoma. Ann. Takeshi. Vale, ¿el otro? No. A ese no lo conocía.

Buscó con la mirada a Ryoma y éste se encogió de hombros, mirando a Momoshiro a continuación. El rostro de su primer amigo en Japón se volvió tan pálido que temió que cayera redondo sobre el suelo. Ann no cesaba de moverse de un lado a otro, pensativa y casi ni se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de chocarse con el que pareció ser el Médico.

-Ya ha despertado- informó el hombre al que no reconocía de nada- Muchas gracias por venir, doctor Iwamoto.

-No es nada- negó el médico inclinándose contra ella- aunque no sé a quién se le ocurre dejarla dormir después de tan tremendo impacto. ¿Es que la enfermera no os advirtió de ello? Una vez despierta no debisteis de dejarla dormir de nuevo. Casi a tenido una para al corazón por culpa de su cerebro. Un poco más y se va al otro barrio. Estoy tremendamente enfadado, especialmente contigo, Momoshiro.

-Disculpa, tío- susurró el nombrado- pero el ataque ocurrió después de los dejásemos. Cuando despertó en su casa estaba hablando y le comenzó. Mi padre la revisó pero decidió que te la trajéramos..

-¿Qué….?

Su voz se cortó ante un fuerte dolor de garganta, seguramente, fue intubada de nuevo. Aquella sensación ya la conocía. Clavó sus ojos aterrada en Ryoma. ¿Aquel hombre la habría visto desnuda?

-Y suerte que lo hicisteis- gruñó el doctor furioso, golpeando con la carpeta de historiales a Takeshi- Nunca se debe de dejar dormir a una persona que sufre de esta clase de estrés, especialmente, después de un ataque.

Ryoma no le devolvió la mirada. Se mordía el labio inferior, culpable. Sí. Le había contado todo. Las palabras de ese hombre se lo indicaban. Reconoció que el hombre que se encontraba al lado del chico que estaba siendo regañado era el padre de Momoshiro y el doctor, su tío. Al parecer, realmente era tan buena familia.

-En fin, yo me marcho- anunció el progenitor del conductor- adiós.

La despedida era claramente como un jarro de agua fría para su hijo, que se volvió de espaldas con los labios apretados con fuerza. Ryoma volvió a mirarla y se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron su oído.

-Era necesario- le explicó- te ahogabas.

Vale. Ahora comenzaba a comprender todo. El Ryoma de su sueño, o de su pesadilla, que se había sentado encima de ella era real, pero no le estaba ahogando, estaba intentando lo contrario. Suspiró con cierto alivio, sin poder comprender del todo la situación. Había escuchado que nunca se debía de dejar dormir a gente con golpes de cabeza sin haber sido antes tratados o al menos, que hubiera pasado un tiempo. Pero, ¿Cuándo se quedó dormida? Ah, sí. Durante el trayecto en el coche. Le había entrado morriña y terminó cediendo a los relajantes sonidos del corazón de Ryoma.

-Veamos- el doctor se inclinó sobre ella, observándole los ojos con una luz bastante molesta- Dime una cosa, ¿Cuántos dedos ves?

Le mostró tres dedos, cuatro, uno y por último, dos. Al decirlos todo el hombre pareció quedarse satisfecho.

-Te quedarás durante unos días en el hospital. Parece que tuviste una crisis repentina mientras hablaba, conjunta con el shock recibido por el golpe. Tuviste un paro cardiaco pero por suerte logramos mantenerte con vida. Mira- frunció el ceño- sé que no soy especialista en esa rama, pero sea lo que sea que te lo ha causado, deberías de tratarlo. O al menos, hacer alguna clase de rehabilitación. Tu cuerpo responde instantáneamente. Inconsciente incluso nos ha costado tocarte.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y asintió. Apretó la mano que sin darse cuenta había sujetado entre sus dedos y Ryoma la miró cómplice de una preocupación que su rostro no inmuto.

-En fin, Momoshiro, Ann, recordar que solo puede haber una persona de visita. Os recomendaría que no abusarais de hospitalidad. Y por otro lado- el hombre observó con negligencia al joven Takeshi- deberías de comenzar a pensar un poco en tu futuro.

-Ya lo hago- respondió Takeshi fulminándolo con la mirada- así que no te preocupes por mí, tío. Deberías de atender al resto de tus pacientes.

-Tendrías una gran carrera. Lástima que hayas decidido encargarte de un bar en lugar de la medicina.

-No solo será un bar como dices. No te equivoques- reprochó Momoshiro apretando la mandíbula- ya vendrás a comer algún día y retirarás tus palabras. Tengo reunida a la mejor formación de todo Japón. Suplicaréis por hacer vuestras cenas de empresa ahí.

La sonrisa orgullosa que se dibujó en el rostro del moreno casi derrotó la implacable regañina de su tío, quien se marchó sacudiendo una mano.

-Ya regresaré para revisarla y darle el alta.

-Bueno- la voz de Ann se alzó por encima del ruido que creaba su corazón- será mejor que nosotros nos marchemos ya, Takeshi. Sakuno necesita descansar y… nosotros pensar en calmarnos un poco.

-Sí- accedió el chico, acercándose hasta ellos- Oye, Sakuno, lo siento. Debería de haber pensado en ello cuando te dormiste. Disculpa.

Movió la cabeza en negación y logró dedicarle una sonrisa cansada. Había estado a las puertas de la muerte y no se sentía para una fiesta de matraca. Desde luego, no daría saltos ni bailaría unas sevillanas. Les agradecía que se preocuparan por ella, pero desde luego, no culpaba a nadie por haberse dormido. Ella también tendría que haber recordado y haber hablado con Ryoma de cualquier cosa, aunque fuera de deporte. A caballo dado, no le mires el dentado.

Una vez la pareja se hubo marchado, únicamente la figura de Ryoma esperaba a su lado. La observaba con detenimiento, como si esperase algo. Frunció las cejas.

-¿Qué sucede?

Echizen meneó la cabeza, sentándose en el asiento del acompañante sin romper su enlace.

-¿Qué imaginaste?

Oh, claro. Ryoma quería una explicación a porqué su cerebro sufrió terrible sobrecarga hasta el punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad o algo mucho peor que casi había terminado con su vida. La verdad, no le interesaba saber qué había sucedido. Aunque recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado.

-Tú… me ahogabas…- confesó- Kin-chan también… mi madre… mi padre… Eiji… Fue terrible.

Ryoma chasqueó la lengua, mirándola penetrantemente. Jadeó asustada mientras alargó la mano hacia ella, conteniendo el aliento, cerró los ojos. Los dedos le tocaron la mejilla con ternura y con una suavidad imperceptible, sintió calor contra sus labios. Abrió los ojos asustada. Ryoma se encontraba inclinado sobre ella, besándola con suavidad. La ligera presión se alejó y los dorados ojos la miraron de reojo.

-Abre- le ordenó- abre la boca.

-¿Por… por qué?

-Abre o te la abro- la picó.

Se humedeció los labios, entre abriendo los labios. Ryoma volvió a inclinarse y presionó sus labios contra su boca de nuevo. Su lengua se abrió paso con suavidad, pero sensualmente, acariciándola hasta que logró arrancarle un suspiro y se descubrió a sí misma correspondiéndole. Entrecerró los ojos y él profundizó el beso hasta que los pulmones les ardieron. Mientras jadeaba contra sus labios, le acaricio el rostro de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ese es mi modo de ahogarte- le espetó, alejándose y sentándose de nuevo en la silla, como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Cómo tenía siempre esa capacidad de estar tan fresco como una lechuga cuando a ella casi le provocaba ataques cardiacos?

La enfermera entró, preocupada, revisándola.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Tu cardiograma ha subido una barbaridad!

-Estoy… estoy bien- aseguró, respirando con fuerza- de verdad.

La enfermera pareció quedarse a gusto, aunque dudó bastante, dejándole una mirada de advertencia a Ryoma, quien silbaba distraído con la televisión apagada. Si no hubiera tenido los brazos con el suero y la medicina, se habría cubierto el rostro con ambas manos, avergonzada. No era la primera vez, desde luego. Su primera vez le parecía tan lejana que casi no comprendía cómo podía recordarla en un momento así.

-Ryoma-kun…- llamó. Él giró hacia ella la mirada- Eso… pagará mi deuda del piso.

No debería de haber preguntado. Debería a prender a mantener la boca cerrada en algunas ocasiones, especialmente, cuando él estaba tan dispuesto a besarla en cualquier instante, sin importarle nada. Especialmente, cuando comprendió que el aparato que vigilaba sus pulsaciones, estaba volviendo a dispararse.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**n/a**

Buehg, se me quedó corto pero bueno. Kintaro apareció. Su encuentro fue algo frio, especialmente porque Momoshiro y Ryoma casi se lo cargan.

Y sí, Sakuno estuvo a punto de palmarla. Ojo cuando leáis los momentos en cursiva (esto lo explicaré mejor en el lj, así que atentos ¬¬).

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que estoy actualizando mucho esta semana.

Saludos.


	9. Inauguración personal

**Capítulo siete**

_Inauguración personal_

La llegada al piso fue corta y preocupante. No cesaba de estar demasiado atendida por los demás y cansada, tuvo que socorrer a los protectores brazos de Ryoma, quien se aseguró de que nadie más que no fuera él o ella, entrara en los recintos privados de su vida. Momoshiro pataleó y protestó, pero Tachibana siempre tenía alguna forma de convencerlo y llevárselo sin que rechistara. Justo cuando Ryoma la dejó en el sofá, el teléfono sonó, alertándola. Al parecer, Ryoma se había encargado de que colocaran un fijo durante sus dos semanas de ausencia.

Cuando Ryoma descolgó estuvo a punto de colgar, pero ella ya había escuchado aquel tono de voz indiscutiblemente igualable y se lo entregó a regañadientes. Sujetó el auricular con mucho cuidado e intentó que su voz sonara lo más animada que fuera posible.

-Hola- saludó.

-¡Saku-chan!- Exclamó Kintaro Tooyama a través de la línea- ¿Ya has llegado? ¿¡Ya estás mejor!? Espero que Koshimae te esté cuidando. No quiero que estés triste y si pasa cualquier cosa, quiero que me llames enseguida. Descubriré donde vives y estaré en un segundo ahí. Por supuesto, te llevaré cosas que nos hagan reírnos y…

-Ya, ya- rió porque no podía evitarlo. Kintaro siempre era un terremoto que o se frenaba, o te llevaba por delante- Estoy bien- aseguró.- Ryoma me cuida bien.

Echizen apareció con una manta entre las manos y se quedó de pie, junto a la puerta del dormitorio, observándola con atención. Ella le devolvió la mirada, pero no duró demasiado y terminó apartándola hacia su mano libre. Kintaro comenzó a hablarle sobre literatura, para distraerla y finalmente, Ryoma le posó la manta por encima, marchándose hacia la cocina y regresando con un plato de embutido y pan, además de un poco de sopa caliente. Justo cuando regresó con las latas de bebida, Kintaro colgó.

-Gracias- agradeció bebiendo un sorbo de la sopa y cambio de tema- ¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo?

Echizen se encogió de hombros.

-Bien. Ya está terminado.

Una inmensa alegría le golpeó el pecho con fuerza. Casi sintió deseos de abrazarle y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque su forma de ser no se lo permitía.

-¿Cuándo lo inauguraréis?- Se interesó.

-Mañana- respondió con un encogimiento de hombros- toma.

Le entregó un trozo de pan, el primero de todos ellos, el apodado "cuscurro" o "culo". Sabía que le gustaba y lo mordisqueó tras untarlo con algo de mantequilla y chóped. Suspiró.

-Es una lástima que no pueda verlo- susurró, encogiéndose de hombros también- me gustaría ver cómo os ha quedado.

Aunque ya tendría muchas oportunidades de verlo, si recordaba cómo se iba hasta el lugar sin perderse en el intento. Quizás, Ann pudiera volver a llevarla si se lo pedía.

Bebió un sorbo de naranjada y dejó de comer. Ryoma la observó con cierto detenimiento bastante inquietante. Era increíble que le afectara tanto ser observada por él, pero desde los continuos besos que había estado atestándole en el hospital, no podía evitar sentir su corazón totalmente caliente y agitado. Ahora que estaban tan a solas, sentía que estaba a punto de estallarle cada vez que él hacía algún movimiento inesperado. Si bien era cierto que Ryoma, desde que se conocían se había habituado a no hacer gestos bruscos para no asustarla, ahora le preocupaban incluso aquellos que eran lentos.

-¿Qué harás?- Cuestionó de improviso con las manos en sus caderas y mirándola con atención.

Desvió la mirada hacia el reloj, bostezando.

-Dormir.

Se giró con ideas de irse hacia la cama, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo si quiera de pestañear, ya la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos y llevándola hacia el dormitorio. En cualquier otro momento le habría resultado una escena la mar de romántica, pero en ese momento no lo era. Tragó y buscó con la mirada la puerta del baño.

-Esto… - señaló tímidamente la puerta y él pareció darse cuenta, porque carraspeó y la dejó en el suelo con cuidado- gracias.

Empujó la puerta y se adentró para cambiarse y hacer sus necesidades. No comprendía exactamente a qué venían tantos cuidados. No era excesivo, pero tampoco complaciente cuando tenía que tener tanto contacto físico con otra persona. El contacto físico siempre había sido algo muy doloroso y aunque Ryoma y Kintaro se habían esforzado durante toda su vida de conocidos a quitarle el miedo, no podía evitarlo. Se encogía automáticamente y sentía la sangre correr con fuerza entre sus venas y un sentimiento que le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas: "corre", "huye"…

Suspiró y tras cepillarse los dientes, salió a la habitación. Ryoma ya había abierto la cama por dos bandas y esperaba, de pie, con la espalda apoyada en el armario y cruzado de brazos. La observó mientras caminaba con cierta torpeza hacia la cama y comprendió por qué tantos cuidados. Se había negado a aceptar una silla de ruedas, pero ahora entendía que la necesitaba. Tendría que haber hecho caso al tío de Momoshiro.

Llegó a gatas hasta su lado de la cama y se tumbó, sin tener fuerzas para poder moverse. Fue él quien terminó de cubrirla con sumo cuidado, apagó la luz y se tumbó junto a ella. Le rodeó con suavidad el vientre con un brazo y descansó su barbilla sobre su hombro. Ella no se movió pero tampoco se negó. Era agradable y se sentía extrañamente protegida.

Quizás por eso unido al agotamiento, se quedó dormido antes de que el reloj marcara las nueve de la noche.

Cuando despertó estaba de espaldas al lugar donde Ryoma dormía. El reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana y sentía el cuerpo como si hubiera estado durmiendo las horas más largas de su vida. Se removió y giró, parpadeando.

-¿Eh?...

-Buenos días, Sakuno- Saludó.

-¿¡Ann!?- Exclamó poniéndose en pie- ¿Cuándo… cuándo entraste…?

-Oh, Echizen me dejó entrar esta mañana antes de irse- contestó Tachibana imitándola mientras bostezaba y se estiraba- Tengo una misión que cumplir, por eso esperaba a que despertaras. Se encargó de dejarme bien claro que no quería que te despertara- se encogió de hombros- cualquiera diría que es el mismo chico pasota de siempre.

Se sonrojó hasta las raíces de los cabellos mientras Ann sonreía feliz y le tomaba las manos entre las suyas.

-Vamos, Sakuno- invitó- tenemos que ir a la inauguración del local de Ryoma y de Momoshiro.

-¡Oh, cielos! ¿A qué hora es? Y… yo estoy….- se miró las temblorosas piernas- no podré ir, Ann…

-Podrás- aseguró la castaña con firmeza- tengo un arma llamada "silla de ruedas". Y la inauguración se celebrará por la noche.

-¿Entonces, por qué tanta prisa?- Cuestionó, temiéndose lo peor.

-Porque tenemos que ponernos guapas- canturreó- especialmente… cuando uno de ellos va a pedir en matrimonio.

Las mejillas de Tachibana se volvieron coloradas mientras decía esto. Sakuno comprendió en seguida que Momoshiro iba a llevar a cabo su sueño y con él, tomaría en matrimonio a la chica que llevaba esperándole durante demasiado tiempo. Una relación que era demasiado extraña y hasta confusa para cualquier persona que no fuera ellos, al fin y al cabo, ninguna relación era igual que la anterior o que las demás.

Se rascó la mejilla pensativa.

-Venga, Sakuno, debes de darme un consejo femenino-. Rogó con las manos en rezo- Te aseguro que no iremos a tiendas concurridas y podrás estar lejos del gentío el mayor tiempo posible. Además- miró de reojo el armario que compartía con Ryoma- he estado viendo tu ropa y necesitas remodelarla. Sé que no llevarás cosas que llamen la atención hacia ti, pero existen ropas que no son llamativas y son bonitas. Date un gusto.

Preocupada, terminó por aceptar. Tras ducharse y desayunar, Ann la empujó hasta las calles menos concurridas donde las tiendas más baratas pasaban por desapercibido para aquellos que gozaban del gusto caro. Ann le mostró tiendas de vaqueros, donde los precios eran increíblemente apetecibles. Se compró un par de vaqueros y un mono. Después, una tienda de gran surtido juvenil que terminó por hacerla enamorarse de varios jerséis y faldas, para terminar en otra de accesorios y complementos. Cuando se dieron cuentas, los manillares estaban repletos de bolsas y según Ann, todavía no habían comprado qué ponerse.

Tachibana era, desde luego, una mujer de buen cuerpo que gozaba mostrándoselo y su gusto se perdió en un estrecho vestido chino rojo y de dragones dorados que se pegaba a su cuerpo. Por suerte, fue concisa de ella y el suyo constó simplemente de un mono negro que llevaba una corbata blanca de regalo y una chaqueta fina negra.

Para su sorpresa, Ann se hincó en la casa y como Ryoma no regresó, su única compañera fue ella, preparándose. AL parecer, Ann lo había bautizado como: "El día de las chicas". Aquello le recordó a Tomoka al instante y en sus noches de acampada en el salón.

Finalmente, a las ocho y media estaban listas y el taxi las esperaba en la puerta. Era vergonzoso tener que ser transportada de esa manera. Ir a un lugar importante con aquella sensación de sentirse el centro de atención por ser la enferma.

Pero cuando descendieron del taxi la sorpresa fue divertida. Momoshiro arrastraba a Ryoma hasta el interior para recibirlas, vestidos ambos de camareros, se inclinaron en una reverencia.

-Las reinas ya han llegado- citó Takeshi con una sonrisa burlona hacia Ann- por favor, dejad que esta noche nos encarguemos de satisfacerlas en la inauguración de nuestro humilde local.

-¿Dónde has aprendido eso?- Rio Ann aceptando el brazo extendido del chico- ¿De un libro?

-De una película- confesó el chico rascándose la cabeza- aunque no recuerdo cual era. Apunté esa frase para poder memorizarla. Si ha servido, me alegro.

Ryoma la observaba detenidamente, esperando, todavía inclinado hacia ella y con una mano sobre su pecho. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y se inclinó más hacia ella, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos entrecerrados: quería besarla. Automaticamente, su cuerpo respondió. Alzó la pierna y le golpeó en la rodilla. Echizen retrocedió y se frotó el lugar mientras que Momoshiro y Ann se carcajeaban a su costa. Finalmente, empujó la silla con gruñidos de molestia.

Cuando atravesaron la puerta del lugar no logró evitar un suspiro de asombro. Era precioso. Al menos, para sus ojos. Rojo y blanco en las mesas. Velas por todos lados, olor agradable. Una barra limpia y que ofrecía una invitación con sus banquillos. La puerta que llevaba hacia el restaurante era forrada de un color rojo y una placa de metal de oro pintado. La puerta se abrió para dejarles paso y casi sonrió al ver que había una pequeña subida en vez de un escalón.

Ryoma la empujó hasta el interior del cálido lugar. Era igual que el exterior, únicamente, que las paredes que estaban forradas de madera y pintadas de un dulzón color pastel que brillaba al contraste de los grandes focos. El suelo de madera en mosaico quedaba a juego con las sillas y la pequeña barra que habían colocado para recoger las demandas por parte de los clientes.

-Hemos contratado a cuatro camareros para el bar- explicó Momoshiro y cinco para el restaurante. El cocinero y sus ayudantes y una mujer de la limpieza y, para que no nos toméis por machistas, entre esos camareros también hay mujeres.

-Preferiría tomarte por machista antes que por mujeriego- le picó Ann. Momoshiro infló los mofletes y ella sonrió- ¿Qué vamos a cenar nosotros?

-Oh- Takeshi se dirigió hasta una de las mesas- cenaremos comida Española.

La miró sonriente y ella comprendió que era la causante del hecho. Sonrió ligeramente al ver la tortilla de patatas, sopa mallorquina, Callos madrileños y un poco de paella. Torció el gesto.

-Cielos… es demasiado… para cenar- murmuró.

-Nah- exclamó Takeshi ofreciéndoles una silla- comed cuanto deseéis y lo que queráis.

-No es por cantidad- expresó preocupada- es que esa comida es muy pesada para por la noche. La tortilla de patatas todavía, al igual que un poco de paella. Pero… los callos… la sopa… Uff…

-Vale, Sakuno se ha declinado por la tortilla, el resto es nuestro- alentó Takeshi con una sonrisa decidida- me lo comeré todo si no os dais prisa. Sentaros- invitó de nuevo.

Ann obedeció, aceptando la silla que él le mostraba para sentarse a su lado. Ella se ayudó de los posa brazos de la silla para empujarse, pero antes de que se alzara, Echizen la había cogido de las axilas y la había sentado sobre la silla. Colorada, clavó la mirada en el plato ante ella. Ann le sonrió y le tocó la mano ligeramente.

-¿Os gusta?- Pregunto el moreno una vez que Ryoma se hubo sentado y comenzaron a comer- ¿Pensáis que tendríamos que cambiar algo? Nos vendría bien un consejo femenino antes de que mañana abramos las puertas.

-A mí me gusta, la verdad- opinó Tachibana encogiéndose de hombros- quizás después, cuando vea los servicios, te corregiré algo. Oh, perdón- corrigió_: os corregiré.

Sakuno no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar hacia Ryoma. Echizen se había metido un gran trozo de tortilla en la boca y parpadeó mientras era observado, encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia. Cenaron entre risas y hablaron de cosas diversas, especialmente, de la pronta obertura. Al parecer, el día siguiente sería un día bastante agotador para los dos hombres.

Justo cuando terminó de comer, logró ver un gesto sospechoso por parte de Momoshiro hacia Ann, y como esta enrojecía hasta las raíces de los cabellos al abrir una pequeña caja de adornos negros de seda y mostrar un anillo de oro blanco con perlitas brillantes de diamante. Ann casi se puso pálida al ver el glamur del anillo, pero aún así, se colocó en el dedo correspondiente y le besó la mejilla.

-Me casaré contigo, como prometí- susurró.

Y Sakuno comprendió que su relación era tan extraña como cualquier otra posible, pero que era real al entenderse entre ellos y eso, era más que suficiente. Sonrió y se inclinó levemente hacia ellos.

-Felicidades.

-¡Gracias!- Exclamaron a la vez la pareja antes de besarse.

Apartó la mirada hacia otro lugar y se frotó las manos como preocupación. Extrañamente, se sentía fuera de lugar y Ryoma pareció sentirlo del mismo modo, porque se levantó dispuesto a sacarla del lugar. Momoshiro simplemente les alzó una mano como saludo y un guiño hacia ellos. Lo comprendió en seguida. Sobraban más que sobrar. Aunque se preguntó si Ryoma estaría complacido de que utilizaran el restaurante para hacer cosas intimas.

Pero no dijo nada. La guió hasta otro taxi y después, cuando llegaron a la casa, la dejó sobre el sofá mientras se duchaba y ponía el pijama. Justo a las diez y media, ambos estaban ya acostados nuevamente en la cama. Sin embargo, no durarían demasiado acostados.

El timbre los despertó a las doce de las noches. Sakuno, por alguna razón, la primera impresión que tuvo fue la de Ann llorando, sin embargo, la sorpresa fue más agradable. Rinko Takeuchi. La mujer la abrazó de improvisto y le besó repetidas veces la cabeza. Ryoma tuvo que aguantarlas a ambas de la cintura para que no terminaran en el suelo.

-¿Ti… tita?- Exclamó adormilada- ¿Cómo es que...? Bueno, quiero decir… es casa de Ryoma, pero… no nos llamaste ni nada… y pues…

-Sakuno, Sakuno- interrumpió Rinko con las manos en sus mejillas- Yo también me alegro mucho de verte, corazón.

Entrecerró los ojos y afirmó, sonriendo mientras las lágrimas le bañaban las mejillas cubiertas por los dedos de su protectora. Ryoma chasqueó la lengua y se rascó la cabeza mientras miraba el reloj sobre la entrada. Rinko se percató y bostezó también.

-¿Os importa que me quede esta noche con vosotros? No hice ninguna reserva y quisiera estar contigo, Sakuno. Estaba tan preocupada y no podía venir a verte…. Discúlpame. Debería de haber estado.

-No… no pasa nada- murmuró avergonzada- no deberías de haber venido, tita…

-¡No digas tonterías!- Exclamó Takeuchi sorprendida- Nada, nada. Anda, enséñame la cama que me muero por cogerla- sonrió y lanzó una mirada hacia Ryoma- que duermas bien en el sofá.

Ryoma las miró perplejo, para gruñir mientras miraba el sofá y murmuraba entre dientes. Rinko se encargó de asegurarse que ambas quedaron solas en la habitación y frunció el ceño cuando vio la cama desecha.

-¿Dormís en la misma cama? Siempre habéis estado durmiendo juntos- recordó la madre moviendo la cabeza ligeramente aturdida- supongo que ahora él es tu apoyo y yo solo puedo ayudarte desde lejos… Pero sé que aquí podrás cumplir tu sueño. Como yo lo hice. Primero quiero que estudies y te muevas por todos los lugares necesarios. Debes de experimentar.

-Pero… tita… -farfulló preocupada- Ni siquiera pude ir a clases… cuando no es por huelga, miedo o… porque tengo algún accidente. Quizás… -se mordió el labio inferior, escuchando la respiración cansada de la mujer que había terminado dormida-….

_Ojalá nunca hubieras nacido…_

_Tú no deberías de haber nacido nunca._

_El mundo sería más feliz si no existieras…_

_Quitarías muchos quebraderos de cabeza._

_-_Quizás… tenían razón.

Se cubrió la frente con una mano y sonrió preocupada. Rinko se movió a su lado y ella se giró hacia su persona. Era demasiado tentador. Jamás había sentido aquel acto y sentía cierta curiosidad. ¿Qué se sentía cuando dormías abrazada a tu madre, bajo su cobijo y sin miedo a que te hiriera? Se movió con cuidado, sin atreverse, hasta que finalmente tocó el brazo femenino. Rinko pareció espabilarse y la miró entre sueños, sonriéndole y estrechándola. Sakuno parpadeó. Era una sensación nueva, embargante y cálida que la hizo llorar. Rinko la acunó en sus brazos y le susurró palabras de aliento.

-¿Tuviste miedo?- Preguntó en un susurro- pero no te preocupes… ya está.

-Tuve… mucho miedo- confesó- tanto que… quería morir… me rendí.

-Por suerte, estás aquí. Nadie hizo caso a tu deseo de morir- reprendió la mujer- Sakuno, piensa en las personas que hubieras dejado la mar de tristes.

-Lo hice- contestó- pensé en todos… en los nuevos a… amigos que he hecho… en Eiji y Tomoka… en Ryoma y su pago… y en ti… tita, quiero cumplir mi palabra. La cumpliré.

Rinko sonrió y le besó la frente, sin dejar de acunarla.

-Lo sé. Y esperaré ansiosa poder ser la primera en leer tu manuscrito. Ahora, deja que te achuche mientras dormimos. Te lo dije muchas veces, Sakuno. Eres mi hija. No de sangre, pero sí de corazón y eso, es muchísimo. Jamás lo dudes.

Sakuno sonrió, sintiendo el aroma húmedo del perfume de su "madre" en su nariz mocosa. Rinko no le dio importancia a sus pucheros y la acunó sin cesar. No era una molestia. No era una cosa horrible de abrazar. Era una niña de dieciocho años que sigue sintiendo la necesidad de tener a una madre que la cobije al no haberla tenido jamás.

_**Eres un estorbo.**_

_**No me toques con esos mocos. **_

_**¡Lávate la cara, guarra!**_

_Lo siento… _mamá,_ pero ya no hay nadie que sienta ascos por mí. _

_Ya… no tengo miedo de que alguien no me abrace porque siento miedo o he estado a punto de morir. Dime, _mamá, _¿qué habrías hecho si hubieras estado aquí mientras estaba muriéndome? ¿Te habrás enterado en tu mundo de soledad? ¿Habrías venido para abrazarme después?_

_Lo siento, _mamá,_ pero ya… no, nunca más podré volver a ser tu hija. _

_¿Es malo cambiar de madre? Porque… por primera vez en mi vida… tengo una de verdad._

Cuando despertó, Rinko había desaparecido y Ryoma también. Las maletas de Rinko continuaban esperando en la entrada y el sofá estaba deshecho. Suspiró aliviada. Ya podía caminar mejor y miró a la silla triunfante para encaminarse hacia la cocina. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con Rinko preparándole un desayuno en condiciones a Ryoma. Este la miró perplejo, para después mirar el reloj. Demasiado temprano para que ella estuviera despierta.

-¿Sakuno?- Exclamó Rinko- ¿te encuentras mal?

-No, no- negó asombrada- es que… estoy despierta sin más. No sabía que eran las cinco de la mañana… Disculpad.

Sakuno se sentó ante la mesa mientras Rinko sonreía divertida y Ryoma le mandaba una mirada de advertencia, seguramente, para que se fuera directamente a la cama de nuevo. Pero no le hizo caso, los huevos revueltos con mantequilla y salchichas que le puso ante su rostro Rinko, pudo más que la razón de estar acostada a esa hora.

Finalmente, Ryoma se marchó y las dejó a las dos a solas. Rinko se sentó ante ella con una gran taza de café. La observó con detenimiento y después, se inclinó.

-¿Has vuelto a verle?- Preguntó- al hijo de Tooyama, ese que solía llamar a mi hijo Koshimae.

-¿Kin-chan?- Rinko afirmó con la cabeza y ella sonrió- sí, volví a verlo. Pero no fue un… un encuentro de hadas. Seguramente no querrá volver a acercarse después de lo que pasó.

Rinko acarició la taza con los dedos, mirando la profunda oscuridad del café.

-¿Se encontraba bien?

-¿Cómo?

-Quiero decir: No tenía un carácter diferente o algo así, ¿verdad?

-No, tita. Era… el Kin-chan de siempre. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Rinko se mordió el labio inferior y movió la cabeza ligeramente.

-Hace tiempo que sé esto. Seguramente has escuchado muchos rumores acerca de por qué se fueron los Tooyama. Algunos decían que era porque el hijo tenía una enfermedad cardiaca. Otros que porque los padres se divorciaron y ella se fue a América y ellos se quedaron en Tokio. Pero ninguna de esas estupideces son verdad- hizo una pausa para toser y la miró entristecida- la madre de Kintaro murió de un ataque al corazón mientras se trasladaban hacia Tokio para ser ingresada y recibir una operación de trasplante. Su corazón no lo resistió y no llegaron a tiempo.

-¡Oh, no!- Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, sintiéndose al borde de las lágrimas- Pobre… Kin-chan… Yo no… no sabía nada…

-Después de la muerte de la madre, Kintaro cambió drásticamente. Ya sabes que el chico estaba totalmente enamorado de su madre. Su forma de ser se volvió… extraño y no era el de siempre. Su padre me llamó- continuó- y me lo explicó. Me dijo que no iban a regresar de Tokio por ese mismo hecho. Nosotros siempre hemos sabido que Kintaro para ti era un gran pilar, Sakuno. Su padre no encontró coherente llevar a alguien tan… inestable con otro de la misma forma. Os habríais destruido mutuamente. Y bien lo sabes.

Afirmó pese a que le parecía muy poco agraciada la noticia que siempre había ignorado. Pero no podía evitar pensar que sí podría haber hecho algo por ayudarle. Estaba en su carácter.

Rinko sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que habrá cambiado durante este tiempo y habrá vuelto a ser él mismo. Mientras no te haga daño, todo irá bien.

-Kin-chan nunca me hará daño- protestó terminando finalmente con la comida- Lo sé… su rostro es… como siempre. Sonríe. Es hiperactivo. Pero tiene su lado de preocupación.

-Eso es bueno- Rinko desvió la mirada hacia el reloj, bostezando- Creo que deberíamos de dormir unas horas más, ¿no? Solo son las seis.

Afirmó y se estiró. La verdad es que no tenía sueño, pero por tal de volver a sentirse cómoda y cobijada bajo los brazos protectores de Rinko, no le desagradaba nada. Pero no era así, no podía abusar de eso. Si algo había aprendido es que era bueno no abusar de las cosas buenas porque terminan agotándose.

-Yo dormiré en el sofá...- informó- creo que… no dormiré mucho y así no te despertaré. Necesitas descansar.

Rinko sonrió, se acercó hasta ella y le besó la frente maternalmente. Ella se sonrojó y sonrió.

-Descansa. ¿Dentro de unas horas irás a clases o vendrás conmigo a ver la cafetería en su apogeo?- Se interesó con una sonrisa burlona la mujer- Me muero de ganas por ver a Ryoma vestido de camarero.

-Tita, ¿tú lo sabías?- Interrogó- Que Ryoma estaba en Japón esperándome y que… estaba planeando lo del bar-restaurante.

-Sí- confesó la mujer rascándose la cabeza- Lo sé desde que empezó todo, cuando ambos empezaron a hacer planes de ilusiones de niños y terminaron convirtiéndolo en realidad. Ryoma podría haberse venido mucho antes, pero se negaba a hacerlo. Y creo saber cuál era la razón.

Rinko le acarició tiernamente las mejillas y sonrió.

-Eres mi niña, Sakuno- murmuró- Pero sé que siempre los serás de otra manera. Ahora, descansa.

Sakuno dejó que se marchara. No comprendía bien del todo aquellas palabras, pero eran algo impredecibles, al menos, para ella. Era una de esas cosas que no quería pensar pero se sucedían porque Ryoma era de actos y no de palabras.

Rinko se despertó a las diez y la descubrió acurrucada en el sofá, mirando aburrida las noticias. Supo enseguida que no había dormido y es que realmente no estaba cansada. Se encontraba bien, rebosante de energía que no solía gastar y había almacenado entre tantos cuidados y tantas horas de sueño. Una vez que ambas volvieron a tomarse algo de desayuno, se vistieron y se dirigieron hasta el bar. Gracias a Dios, Rinko se conocía lo suficiente Japón como para no necesitar que ella la guiara y terminaran perdidas.

Una vez que entraron en el bar, Momoshiro las recibió, saludando con respeto a Rinko y llamando a gritos a Ryoma. Este apareció al cabo de un rato, vestido completamente de negro con camisa blanca y una pajarita que parecía sufrir la tortura castigable de su portador. Cuando las vio frunció el ceño, mirándola con las cejas fruncidas en una molestia.

-No he ido a clases- reconoció- disculpa.

-Creo que está más molesto porque estás andando y no en silla- opinó Momoshiro entre risas, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte del chico- eh… bueno, bueno: ¿Qué van a tomar?

-Un café- demandó Rinko sentándose en una de las mesas- ¿Sakuno?

-Hum…- se quedó pensativa- hace poco que desayunamos y a las cinco me comí todo eso… Lo siento- se excusó- no suelo comer demasiado.

-No pasa nada- sonrió Momoshiro- entonces, un café. Invita la casa- les guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

Sakuno suspiró preocupada, sintiendo la mirada acusadora de Ryoma encima de ella, hasta el punto de hacerla sudar de miedo. Cuando pareció darse cuenta de ello, alejó la mirada para posarla en unos clientes.

-¿Cómo va todo?- Quiso saber Rinko- es el primer día.

Ryoma se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia. Rinko le tocó el brazo para hacer que la mirase.

-Espero que estés cuidando bien de Sakuno- le dijo con severidad- Porque ella es como mi hija. Si le haces algo indebido, te cortaré algo que te di nada más nacer.

Ryoma tragó ante lo dicho y la miró perplejo antes de volver a mirar a su madre. Ella sonrió. No era la primera vez que Rinko le decía algo así, pero era divertido ver la cara de Ryoma, puesto que sabía y veía capaz a su madre de hacerlo.

-Ryoma…- farfulló- me cuida mucho. De verdad, tita. Siento, que soy yo la molestia. Siempre le estoy preocupando y no he hecho nada bueno desde que llegué. Incluso tuve problemas cuando llegué a la escuela el primer día.

Rinko sonrió ampliamente.

-Estoy segura de que a Ryoma no le ha importado para nada cuidar de ti- expresó la mujer recibiendo una mirada y un chasquido de molestia por parte de su hijo- así que por eso, puedo regresar a España más tranquila.

-¿Te vas a ir ya, tita?- Preguntó.

-Sí- respondió la mujer suspirando- Tengo irme a América por unos días. Vine para ver cómo estabas, pero como estás perfectamente, continuaré con mi camino. Voy en busca de unas sepulturas que me recomendaron. Un buen lugar para hacer el amor, así que las guardaré perfectamente en mi mente y escribiré.

Se sonrojó y parpadeó con sorpresa.

-Eh… Bu… bueno, está bien buscar lugares nuevos- elogió.

Rinko la observó detenidamente, inclinándose hacia ella.

-Sakuno, hija, que ya tienes más que edad suficiente para hablar de sexo y tener sexo.

Creía que por el modo en que sentía el calor en su rostro le iba a hacer explotar la cara. Especialmente, cuando se encontró con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro del chico y otra, en la de Momoshiro, quien trajo el café y se retiró al tiempo de no ser un estorbo. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero un golpe contra el cristal la hizo gritar asustada y agacharse sobre sí misma. Cuando logró mirar hacia la derecha, se encontró a Kintaro con la nariz pegada al cristal, en un rostro claramente divertido. Rinko se levantó, Salió y lo trajo a rastras tirándole de la oreja.

-¡Ah, Rinko-chan, duele, duele!

-¿Y el susto que le has dado a Sakuno no te duele?- Preguntó la mujer con voz severa.

Kintaro se volvió hacia ella, unió las manos en rezo y cerró un ojo.

-Lo siento mucho, Saku-chan. No era mi intención asustarte. Solo quería hacer una gracia.

-N-no importa, Kin-chan- negó, sonriéndole- estoy bien.

Kintaro se volvió hacia Rinko, mirándola de reojo.

-¿Ve, Rinko-chan? ¡Sakuno no se enfado! Cuando las niñas no se enfadan no se puede reñir a los niños.

Rinko chasqueó la lengua y lo dejó libre, regresando hasta su sitio. Tooyama se acopló con ellos y tras pedir un batido de chocolate, las risas comenzaron a plantarse en aquella mesa junto a la unión de Momoshiro y la llegada de Ann. Finalmente, Rinko decidió que ya era hora de marcharse y entre el alboroto, se marchó de incógnito, sonrió y los observó desde lejos.

-Sakuno… tienes que ser feliz. Muy feliz. Pero… decide antes de herir a nadie, porque mi hijo se muere por tus huesos y ese pelirrojo, es un cruce en tu camino que deberás de contrarrestar si quieres encontrar un buen lugar. Maldito sean aquellos que te hicieran ser tan invisible para ti misma. Despierta, pequeña.

**n/a**

Final. Del capítulo.

Nos vemos.

Saludos.


	10. Nuevos aires

**Capítulo ocho**

_Nuevos aires_

Tanto Ann como ella se quedaron completamente pasmadas al ver el letrero de "cerrado" en la puerta. La japonesa revisó su reloj, frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia el interior hasta llegar a tocar, pero nadie abrió. Sakuno, a su lado, miraba inquieta hacia el suelo.

—Esto es realmente extraño. ¿A ti te dijeron algo sobre que cerrarían? Creí que podríamos habernos retrasado en las clases de literatura, pero es imposible. Debería de estar abierto.

Afirmó por quinta vez desde que habían llegado. Ann ya parecía una sospechosa que quisiera robar en el bar-restaurante. Pero no se atrevía a pedirle que se detuviera. Pese a que habían pasado tres meses juntas, todavía sentía cierta vergüenza al contacto con ella. Así como Tomoka era un torbellino que siempre terminaba abrazándola, Ann le producía cierta necesidad de precaución por culpa de su temperamento decidido.

No solo con Ann habían cambiado las cosas en esos tres meses. Había logrado entrar en el grupo de literatura con Kintaro en la cabeza de todo. Era raro ver al alocado chico encargarse de un lugar que necesitaba silencio y tranquilidad. Pero extrañamente, y gracias al "sub capitán" Shiraishi, el grupo iba viento en popa.

Y si la relación con el pelirrojo volvía a ser la misma que tenían de niños, con Ryoma se había vuelto difícil. Si bien el chico continuaba cuidándola de forma que ella jamás se enterara, la relación se había ido decayendo por culpa del trabajo que mantenía ocupado al chico la mayor parte del día y al cual molestaba sus visitas al bar por las mañanas junto con Ann. No le incordiaba que Ann demostrara que pensaba llevar siempre una pasional relación con Momoshiro, es que según le había explicado éste, a Ryoma le repateaban las miradas obscenas de algunas trabajadores de obra o de algunos ejecutivos. Cuando el bar era más bar que restaurante, era normal verlos pululando por ahí para comer o merendar.

Muchas veces había escuchado sus frases y no eran muy agradables, por supuesto. Todos hablaban de ella como si nunca estuviera presente, seguramente, porque ignoraban que una Española como era ella, supiera y entendiera perfectamente el Japonés. Pero Momoshiro había creado una buena estrategia que consistía en esperar y cuando se pusieran más pesados, hablarle en japonés. Cuando ella contestaba, los hombres agachaban la cabeza, pagaban rápidamente y se marchaban. Otros no, se quedaban avergonzados, aunque terminaban saliendo por patas cuando Ryoma salía al exterior al ser llamado por Takeshi. No es que Ryoma impusiera miedo o respeto: Es que era uno de los jefes.

Cuando finalmente Ann se cansó de dar golpes al cristal, ella había recordado que Ryoma le había comentado a media lengua y en su escaso parlamento, que hoy se reuniría con Momoshiro en el piso. Al parecer, necesitaban discutir algo que solo en privado podría hacerse. Cuando se lo explicó a Tachibana, ésta casi le arrancó el brazo al estirar de ella hasta su casa. Y tal y como sabía, los dos chicos se encontraban ahí, con papeles revueltos a su alrededor.

—Pero, ¿dónde demonios os habíais metidos? ¿Por qué el bar no está abierto?

Momoshiro fue el primero en ponerse en pie y sacudirse los pantalones para que cubriera sus piernas. Con gesto serio, se acercó a ellas, tomándolas de las manos. Instintivamente, se encogió. Pero por lo visto, sus nuevos amigos habían decidido no atormentarse por ese hecho y la mano de Takeshi continuó apretando la suya gentilmente. Parpadeó y se humedeció los labios.

—Chicas, necesitamos vuestra ayuda.

Ambas mujeres se miraron para mirar a los hombres. Ryoma bostezaba, con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas: Mala señal. Se liberó con la mejor posibilidad de no ser brusca del roce y corrió a sentarse junto a él. Ann se llevó las manos a las caderas y esperó impaciente una explicación. Al no obtenerla, su imaginación pareció volar.

—Ya lo entiendo: Habéis dejado preñada a una de las clientas.

Los ojos de los dos jóvenes se abrieron desmesuradamente, mirándola con reproche y una negativa escapó de sus labios. Mientras Ann se enzarzó en una pelea absurda sobre si era mentira o no con ellos dos, aprovechó la ocasión para cotillear acerca de aquellas misteriosas y arrugadas hojas. Momentos después, tiró de la blusa de Ann. Tachibana la miró desconcertada y acalorada.

—Ann…esto es… otra cosa. No han hecho nada malo. Ellos solo necesitan crear novedades, como todos los lugares públicos.

—Exactamente— zanjó Momoshiro cruzándose de brazos—, mira que eres mal pensada, mujer. Lo que sucede es que no se nos ocurre qué hacer. Ya tenemos suficiente clientela, pero creemos que de vez en cuando podemos agradecerles ser tan leales de algún modo. Pero como tenemos mujeres y hombres, no sabemos qué hacer exactamente.

—Podríais alternar los días precisamente. Una semana hacer una noche exclusivamente para mujeres y otra para hombres. Lo que cambiaría sería qué hacer.

—Que lista— gruñó Ryoma bostezando.

—Eso lo tenemos claro, Ann. Pero qué hacer. Ese es el dilema. No creo que traer hombres y mujeres de baile sea correcto. Sí es cierto que tenemos sitio para poder traer de vez en cuando grupos de música para cantar, pero no sé…

—Pases de modelos…

Las palabras habían escapado de su boca y cuando todos los ojos pararon sobre ella casi sintió la necesidad de que la tierra la tragara. Ann sonrió ampliamente, tomándola de las manos.

—Eso… ¡Es genial! Podrías ser un nuevo lugar para cazatalentos. Takeshi, tú tienes mucha gente del mundillo que conoces. La plataforma que hay es perfecta para ello. Un mes desfilan hombres y otro, mujeres. No se pagará entrada, pero puedes subir un pelín las bebidas. Estoy segura que con chicos tan apuestos como vosotros no tendrás problemas de conseguir modelos.

—También se pueden buscar en academias. Podría hablar con un colega que abrió una hace poco. Igual le interesa y todo.

—Sí. ¿Ya está solucionado?

—No del todo, Ann— respondió Momoshiro cruzándose de brazos— Con eso tenemos para un par de meses de distracción. ¿Qué más podríamos hacer?

Los arilados ojos se posaron sobre ella, observándola con detenimiento para posarlos después sobre Ryoma. Éste arqueó una ceja.

—Como también somos de lujo… creo que no estaría mal que tú madre viniera a firmar libros y de paso, podríamos poner una noche de lectura. Alguien lee dulcemente un libro mientras nuestros clientes cenan. Podríamos llamarlo: "La noche del romanticismo". Sakuno podría escribir algo y exponerlo. Quizás se hace famosa.

Agrandó los ojos, retrocedió y movió las manos. Ann mostró una sonrisa retorcida.

—Vaya, vaya. Justo en literatura tenemos un trabajo muy interesante. Chicos, guardad la noche del viernes para ella. Leerá.

—Ah…. Nh….

Las palabras parecían haberse esfumado de su garganta. El aire no revotaba lo que quería decir. Defenderse y negarse. Tendría que hacer lo que los demás querían… nuevamente. Aunque no era mala idea, le resultaba incómodo leer algo que no llegaba a la altura ni de una buena nota.

Tal y como Ann había dicho, tenían que entregar un trabajo escrito en leves líneas sobre un libro que habían recientemente leído y pretendía inspirarlas sin llegar al plagio. Ninguna de las solas notas que pudieran ser interpretadas en el libro estaban permitidas. La inspiración tenía que venir por sí mismo.

Pero llevaba tres días poniéndose ante una hoja en blanco y no sucedía nada. No le llegaba esa inspiración que tanto ansiaba para poder aprobar. Y encima, ahora tenía mayor estrés que antes con la idea de tener que leerlo ante un montón de gente.

Cuando Ann y Momoshiro se marcharon, comprendió que solo una persona podría darle el consejo que necesitaba y no, no era el hombre que estaba roncando en la cama. Lo miró de reojo y suspiró. Finalmente, Ryoma también había terminado cansándose de ella y si no la echaba de casa seguramente sería por miedo a que Rinko le diera un buen rapapolvo. Pero seguía teniendo miedo de vivir sola y por algún motivo que no comprendía, Ryoma continuaba pareciéndole el muro que podía protegerla.

— ¿Diga?

—Ah, Rinko… Esto…. Soy….

—Ah, ¡Sakuno! Justo estaba pensando en ti. ¿Cómo te va todo? ¡Qué suerte que me llames! ¿Ryoma se está portando bien o necesita una regañina?

Sonrió, Rinko continuaba siendo la misma de siempre.

—Sí, está bien. Duerme. Solo llamaba por una consulta… que bueno… igual encontrarás absurda pero… me gustaría poder obtener tu consejo y…

—Dispara.

Intentó explicarle lo mejor posible la situación. Rinko pareció pensárselo un poco hasta que finalmente pareció quedar convencida y hasta se la imaginó sonriendo.

—Te voy a dar un consejo que nunca falla, siempre y cuando, utilices personajes propios. Escucha bien…

Sonrió mientras la escuchaba hablar. Era algo que siempre le había gustado. Rinko hablaba sabiamente y ella aprendía las cosas que debía de aprender sin perder detalle alguno de la conversación. Ni siquiera ahora, cuando Ryoma se despertó y apareció, rascándose las zonas íntimas y mirándola con perplejidad y un gruñido. Seguramente, las voces le habrían confundido y querría ver qué pasaba. Cuando se dio cuenta de qué estaba haciendo, se posicionó a su lado y mostró la mano en espera de que le pasara el teléfono. Ella accedió y lo dejó a solas, aprovechando la ocasión para ponerse el pijama.

Ya no le incomodaba compartir del todo la casa con él. No era lo mismo que cuando estaban cobijados bajo las alas de Rinko y Nanjiro. Ahora eran adultos y Vivian por sí mismos. Lo peor de todo es que por culpa de sus estudios no podía ayudar a Ryoma con la casa. En pocas palabras, él compraba la comida. Él compraba los muebles y hasta él compraba su ropa. El poco dinero que había logrado ahorrar durante su vida se había esfumado terriblemente gracias a los libros.

Pero convivir con un hombre nunca era fácil. Pese a que en el bar era la mar de limpio y no le hacía ascos a limpiar una mesa sucia, en casa era otro teorema muy diferente: No hacía nada. Era ella la que limpiaba, cocinaba y hasta la que le cosía los calzoncillos por pura vergüenza de ir a comprarle unos. Esperaba que en una noche que echara una caña al aire, no tuviera que caminar en calzoncillos.

—Oí, teléfono.

Parpadeó. Se miró las manos. Volvió a parpadear y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Este, era el más grave de los inconvenientes de convivir con él: Que no tenía el menor de los pudores.

Dejó el sujetador que sostenía entre las manos- que había mirado cuando Ryoma abrió la puerta- y se puso el pijama superior rápidamente. Ryoma le entregó el teléfono como si nada y bostezando, regresó a la cama. Rinko continuó hablándole sobre las vacaciones de verano que estaban por comenzar en España y la gran ilusión de tener unos días para ir a verlos. Claro que más bien era una indirecta para que fueran ellos. La idea de ver a Tomoka y Eiji estuvo a punto de hacerla caer en la trampa, además de la playa que daba en la misma puerta de la casa de los Echizen. Sin embargo… volver a España era meterse en la boca del sufrimiento de nuevo.

Pero también tenía que madurar de una vez. Ojeó el calendario a su lado y sonrió.

—Dentro de unas semanas tenemos una semana de vacaciones. Allí debe de hacer ya mucho calor, ¿Verdad? Creo que… intentaré ir.

—Os estaremos esperando, Saku-chan. Intenta convencer a Ryoma de que también venga. Por lo que me ha dicho, quiere que vaya a firmar alguno de mis libros a su restaurante… Pero no lo haré si no viene de vacaciones. Déjaselo bien clarito, por favor.

—Eh… intentaré.

Pero no prometía nada. Ryoma era de aquellos que una vez tomaba una decisión no la torcían. Era cabezón como él solo. El problema era exponerle lo que quería hacer sin que sonara demasiado gorrista, más, teniendo en cuenta que no trabaja. Pensó en buscar un trabajo, pero su japonés todavía era malo y no se entendía con la moneda. Le faltaba mucho todavía.

—Ryoma-kun… —murmuró al verlo despierto en la cama, estirando cuan largo era— Creí que… dormirías.

—No.

—Oh….

Se metió bajo las sábanas, observando distraídamente las arrugadas sobre el vientre masculino. Subían a la par de la respiración tranquila del chico. Aquel silencio la incomodaba. Se volvió para apagar la luz.

— ¿Leerás?

La pregunta la hizo dar un brinco. Siempre le había parecido que la voz del chico era demasiado sensible para sus oídos cuando la luz estaba apagada y se sentía desnudar sin que siquiera la tocara. Pero la pregunta la inquietaba más que todas esas inquietudes simultaneas.

—Yo… No… no sé… qué debería de hacer.

Echizen bufó, moviéndose ligeramente entre las sábanas.

—Haz lo que quieras hacer.

Se humedeció los labios.

—Y… y si… te dijera que… me gustaría ir de vacaciones a España con los titos.

El joven se removió sobre las sábanas, encendiendo la luz y parpadeando al verla escondida bajo las telas, dejando la visión únicamente de sus ojos y frente. Una perplejidad asombrosa que la hizo encogerse. No era enfado, era sorpresa. Probablemente, no estaría contento de que regresara a un lugar donde le habían hecho tanto daño. Se alegraba de esa comprensión.

—Quiero verles… y también a Tomoka y Eiji… los echo un poco de menos y…

Antes que terminara la frase, la puerta se hizo valer. Un estridente sonido no esperado a las dos de la mañana. Ryoma parpadeó, levantándose a regañadientes seguido de ella. Dos figuras sonrientes se dejaron ver a través de la puerta y un grito la hizo llevarse las manos a las orejas con deseos de evitar el estridente sonido. Las lágrimas se anidaron, sin embargo, en sus ojos. Las dos figuras se lanzaron sobre ella al instante, aplastándola entre sus brazos. Sintiéndose empequeñecida, su cuerpo no pareció hacer caso a sus años pasados y la dejó demostrar su ansiedad de querer verlos y abrazarlos. Buscó la mirada dorada, encontrándosela orgullosa y decidida: De nuevo, Ryoma había movido cartas sin que ella comprendiera. Y la petición de Rinko era una indirecta que esperaba que ella comprendiera, pero hasta este momento no lo comprendía.

— ¡Sakuno! ¡Saku! — Gritaron al unisonó.

Parpadeó, sintiendo las lágrimas ser cada vez más molestas, pero consiguió corresponder.

—Chicos… ¿Por qué estáis aquí?

Tomoka fue la primera en explicarse.

—Han comenzado las vacaciones de verano y como ambos hemos aprobado perfectamente, decidimos venir a veros.

—Aunque quien realmente nos convenció— aclaró Eiji sonriendo gatunamente— fue éste. Ryoma nos envió un mensaje de aviso y decidimos venir. Casi nos perdemos. Menos mal que Tomoka sabe japonés, Nya.

Sonrió feliz. No podía ocultarlo. Ryoma había vuelto a saber leer en sus barreras y mostrarle el camino correcto de lo que ansiaba. Probablemente, el peli verde que bostezaba apoyado en la puerta cerrada, se mereciera una buena dosis de paga de alquiler… si ella tuviera la fuerza necesaria para dárselo.

Tomoka y Eiji no tardaron en sentirse como en su casa y tras dejar las maletas a un lado, comenzaron a curiosear por la cocina, alegando no haber comido nada desde que habían subido al avión. Con una sonrisa decidida, les preparó uno de los nuevos platos japoneses que había aprendido en las clases de cocina de la universidad y gracias a dios, ambos quedaron totalmente satisfechos. Mientras, Ryoma decidió volver a acaparar la cama y desde luego, de ahí no se movería hasta que la alarma del despertador sonara. Por tal de que el joven descansara, cerró la puerta y sacó tres futones que recientemente habían comprando por culpa de Momoshiro y de Ann, que siempre terminaban acoplados por alguna que otra razón.

Eiji se mostró totalmente cariñoso con ambas hasta que terminó cayendo rendido en uno de los futones y Tomoka sonreía mientras se esforzaba por hablar bajo para no despertar a ninguno de los chicos. Especialmente a Ryoma, tras enterarse que trabajaba. Había quedado claro que las ganas de visitar el restaurante eran tan inmensas que las ideas se le veían a través de los ojos. Sakuno no podía hacer más que sonreír y jugar con el filo de la bata del pijama de Tomoka, hasta que sufrió uno de los asfixiantes abrazos de su mejor amiga.

—Muchas… muchas gracias por venir a vernos…— agradeció sinceramente, sintiendo una sonrisa cálida de los labios de Osakada.

—Has cambiado mucho, Sakuno. En éste tiempo has logrado hacerte más fuerte que nunca. Me gusta. Sigue creciendo, mi pequeña amiga.

Sonrió agradecido y entre los brazos de su mejor amiga, se quedó dormida hasta el día siguiente. Cuando despertó, Tomoka no estaba. Eiji dormía mientras se rascaba el vientre y aseguraba entre sueños que no podía beber más leche mientras su boca se retorcía felinamente. Parpadeando y entre sueños, buscó la hora con su adormecida mirada. Las doce y media. El sonido del teléfono la hizo dar un brinco y nada más cogerlo, la gruñona voz de Momoshiro la asustó. El chico cambió radicalmente al descubrir que era ella y no Ryoma quien había contestado, demandándole por qué su compañero de piso no había ido a trabajar.

Se asustó nada más pensar que le pasar algo, pero no era así. Es que Ryoma no había salido de casa. Sus zapatillas estaban en el casillero. Su abrigo colgado y las llaves de la casa en el cenicero de siempre. La casa no olía al perfume que solía echarse y tampoco quedaban restos de un vaso de leche utilizado. Tras asegurarle a Momoshiro que iría enseguida a averiguarlo, entró en la habitación. La luz apagada dejaba ver las formas masculinas del chico dormido en la cama y la idea de que olvidara de poner el despertador la hizo sonreír. O quizás, el maltratado aparato había decidido rendirse y no volver a sonar.

Se acercó lentamente hasta la cama. Ya sabía mejor que nadie que Ryoma podía dar algún que otro movimiento brusco cuando se le despertaba. Desorientado, siempre solía mover el brazo izquierdo como defensa. Pero esta vez, fue diferente. Un despertar que no esperaba. Los dorados ojos la observaron con frustración y un parpadeó inesperado, que se convirtió en sorpresa. Igual que si hubiera visto un fantasma, el joven la sujetó de los brazos hasta que protestó y se giró como endemoniado hasta la pequeña figura que se dejaba ver por debajo de las ropas. Una maldición la hizo retroceder y correr hasta el salón, cerrando la puerta, respirando agitada y colorada. Eiji se despertó justo cuando cerró la puerta y la observó asustado entre sus ojos adormilados.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Sakuno? Estás totalmente colorada.

Sonrió obligatoriamente y movió la cabeza de lado a lado, buscando sus cosas rápidamente. Con la misma rapidez, la puerta se abrió. Ryoma parpadeó, buscándola con la mirada y cuando finalmente la halló, la sujetó de los hombros, queriendo que le mirase.

—Oí, esto no…

—Ryoma-kun no tiene que darme explicaciones— Interrumpió rápidamente, encogiéndose con gesto de miedo, sabiendo que él la soltaría—. Ryoma-kun es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Siento… haber molestado. Solo quería decirte que momo está preocupado por ti y… nada más. Llego tarde… a clases.

Sin añadir nada más y con el rostro a punto de explotarle de vergüenza, logró escapar. Su etapa aprendida de huidas por tal de no recibir más de lo necesario pareció darle las alas necesarias para evitar encontrarse con la realidad que él mismo le había explicado sin hablar. Ryoma y Tomoka habían compartido la cama y no para dormir exactamente. Ella, no necesitaba explicaciones, pero sí que sabía que necesitaría un trabajo para poder pagar el alquiler, porque sus labios nunca más volverían a ser poseídos por los jóvenes audaces de Ryoma Echizen.

**n/a**

Bien. Continuacion. Si quieren saber qué pasó para que tardara visiten el lj. Ya digo que todo aquel que me acuse, se acusará a sí mismo. Si quieres rapidez, escribe tú. Los escritores somos personas, no máquinas.


	11. a veces, rompes tu palabra

**Capítulo nueve.**

_A veces, rompes tu palabra_.

El cambio había llegado con una grata sorpresa y el regreso a su antigua tierra. Las notificaciones eran la pauta excesiva de felicidad que tendría para entregar nada más poner un pie en España. Pero la congoja de su pecho no había forma de sacarla. Por ese mismo motivo se había tomado el "placer" de unas largas vacaciones.

Durante ese largo tiempo había estado ausente. Demasiado quizás. Su mundo se dirigía de las notas al sueño. Apenas comía y había dejado el piso sin darse cuenta para terminar conviviendo en casa de Ann. Ryoma no había hecho intento de acercarse y Momoshiro lo culpaba de orgulloso. Decía que si realmente no había hecho nada y le importara, tendría los suficientes testículos para bajarse los pantalones y aclarar las cosas. Pero era demasiado orgulloso para tal rebajada de moralidad.

Y ella le tenía tanto pánico que no se había atrevido a acercarse a él. Ni siquiera iba al restaurante y había dejado de lado su palabra de leer, excepto que no estuviera presente. Momoshiro por tal de los negocios había echado a su socio los días que ella iba a leer y Ryoma no había hecho intento por desobedecer.

Encontró un trabajo a medio tiempo gracias a Ann en una tiendecita en la que únicamente debía de encargarse de los accesorios, sin tener que estar cara al público y en un rinconcito oculta. Con ese dinero y el ganado en el restaurante, lograba pagarse los costes en casa de Ann y el viaje a España.

Había avisado a Rinko y ésta le prometió que Nanjiro iría a buscarla y así fue. Su gran protector se notaba desde la lejanía quien era. Sonreía ampliamente y movía la mano frenéticamente mientras de paso observaba con descaro a una joven de pechos sobresalientes. Casi sintió deseos de huir, pero era la única persona que conocía ahí y tenía que quedarse con ella sin más remedio. Aunque fuera vergonzoso.

—Bienvenida, Sakuno-chan— canturreo cogiéndole la maleta y manteniendo las distancias— ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje?

—Muy bien— contestó con una sonrisa de agradecimiento — no viene demasiada gente y me sentí a gusto.

—Rinko procuró que fuera un viaje agradable. No es fácil conseguirlo. Siempre me pregunto qué contactos puede llegar a tener mi mujer. Da miedo muchas veces— y rió fuertemente— supongo que es de buena sangre.

—Es estupenda— corroboró, sentándose en la parte trasera del coche y apartada del asiento del conductor— ¿está en casa?

—Tuvo que ir a una reunión con su editor. Al parecer tienen un problema con su último escrito. Creo que ya lo has leído— se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia— igual ya está en casa porque se fue por la mañana temprano.

—Tengo muchas ganas de verla. Además, he traído lo que me pidió y estoy muy emocionada de poder enseñárselo.

Nanjiro cabeceó afirmativamente y condujo finalmente en silencio, rompiéndolo de vez en cuando para pelearse con los semáforos. El aroma era tan diferente, refrescante. Casi podía sentir como el aroma de mar se pegaba a su piel. Hubieran sido agradables recuerdos de melancolía si hubiera tenido realmente buenos recuerdos que guardar y disfrutar ahora.

Pero eran tantos los agresivos recuerdos que superaban a los buenos vividos con la familia Echizen que apenas sentía deseos de acoger el aroma en su piel. Sin embargo, sintió deseos de llorar cuando vio la casa frente a sus ojos y Nanjiro esperaba a que entrase. El perfume a los inciensos y el aroma del mar la inundó completamente. Abrió la puerta trasera, encontrándose con la arena cerca de la misma entrada y a lo lejos, la azulada agua.

Caminó por la arena tras desnudarse los pies, sintiendo como alguien la miraba desde lejos. Volviéndose, se encontró con la mirada de Osakada. Desde el balcón, con los ojos abiertos como platos y medio cuerpo fuera. Estaba segura de que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad se habría tirado contra el suelo de golpe por tal de ir con ella. Pero no le permitiría el hecho. Giró sobre sus talones y se refugió dentro de la casa.

Oler una vez más el aroma de su habitación le produjo la misma sensación intranquila y asfixiante que cuando había mirado la puerta cerrada del dormitorio de Ryoma. En esa habitación había compartido muchas cosas con él. Todavía seguía a los pies de esta la manta que utilizaban para dormir la siesta. El perfume de la colonia que solía utilizar inundaba cada parte de aquel trocito de tela. Sintió deseos de tirarla en el armario y no volver a cogerla jamás. Pero era irónico porque tenía que meter la ropa dentro de él.

Rinko parecía haberse encargado de la limpieza de su habitación y por el olor y color indicaba que no había sido especialmente porque ella fuera a visitarla. La persiana abierta la hizo sonreír, imaginándose cuando recién vivía ahí y como Eiji daba saltitos para poder llegar y avisarla.

Entonces, volvió a acordarse irremediablemente de Tomoka.

Desde el día que salió corriendo Tomoka no se acercó a ella. Incluso se marchó antes que Eiji abandonara Japón. Eiji y Kintaro se encontraron en ese transcurso. Fue verdaderamente cómico verlos juntos. Pero encajaron a la perfección, solo que comenzó a tener dos guardaespaldas encima repentinamente, al menos, hasta que Eiji regresó a España. Y ahora mismo, no tenía ganas de encontrarse con ella. No quería escuchar explicaciones y esperaba que no hiciera el intento.

Ryoma y ella habían tenido algo. Perfecto. ¿Pero por qué demonios estaban aterrada y dolorida hasta el punto de tener que huir? Por un motivo creía que era porque la había utilizado. Porque se había comportado vergonzosamente al dejarle besarla y tocarla. Por dormir con él como si fueran simples niños cuando ya no lo eran. No existía ninguna marca que demostrara que él era suyo.

Y si lo pensaba mejor, había utilizado demasiado tiempo a Ryoma. Siempre apoyándose en él, siempre sorprendiéndose de que estuviera ahí cuando lo necesitaba. De que se interpusiera entre la realidad y sus pesadillas. Era su punto de apoyo y maldición, lo echaba de menos. Desde que lo había conocido lo había tenido a su lado, siempre silenciosamente apoyándola, acogiéndola y protegiéndola como nadie jamás hizo.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y abrirse y la cantarina voz de Rinko la hizo sonreír. Amaba a esa mujer. Dejó las cosas sobre la cama y salió corriendo. Rinko la apresó entre sus brazos y ella correspondió, escondiendo su rostro en la arruga del cuello contrario, gimoteando.

—Bienvenida a casa, Sakuno.

Afirmó agradecida, tocándole las mejillas y sonriendo mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

— ¿Has sacado las cosas de la maleta ya? — Ella negó— deja entonces que te ayude.

Asintió y caminaron ambas en silencio hasta su dormitorio. Con una pauta simple deshicieron su maleta. Finalmente, Rinko se sentó sobre la cama y la miró preocupada.

—Sakuno… ¿Cómo está Ryoma?

Se estremeció, inquieta.

—No… no lo veo desde hace tiempo. No sé cómo estará.

Rinko agrandó los ojos en desmesura.

—Niña loca, ¿cómo que no sabes cómo está? ¿Qué ha pasado? Porque eso me lleva a pensar que Ryoma no mintió cuando le llamé y me dijo que no sabía que habías comprado un billete y venías de regreso a España— acentuó.

—Cierto. Ryoma-kun no lo sabe. Como dije, hace tiempo que no lo veo— repitió, sintiéndose estúpidamente frustrada y furiosa consigo misma— estoy viviendo con una amiga japonesa que dentro de poco se casará— aclaró, sonriendo ligeramente ansiosa— entonces, me quedaré con su piso hasta que pueda tomar mis propias decisiones financieras. Por cierto, te traje el guión como me pediste.

La mujer frunció el ceño, observándola con firmeza pero sin agresividad. Sakuno sabía perfectamente qué era aquello. Lo había visto ejercer con Ryoma y con ella alguna que otra vez cuando todavía eran niños. Quizás, para Rinko, en Japón si eran críos y por eso utilizaba esa idea en España pese a que ya era un año mayor de la mayoría de edad.

—"No cambies de tema, jovencita" — citó—. ¿Verdad?

Rinko asintió y ella se sentó a su lado en la cama.

—Vale… entonces, tendré que contártelo todo.

Casi con un nudo en la garganta contó lo más claro que pudo lo sucedido. Rinko escuchó pacientemente sin inmutarse ni una sola vez ni culparla o culpar a Ryoma o Tomoka. Pero cuando terminó su relato la abrazó tiernamente y besó la sien.

—Pobre niña— susurró— has perdido tantas cosas de la vida que ahora no sabes qué es lo que sientes o debes de hacer. Eres como una mariposa perdida en un gran campo de flores que no sabe cuál de ellas escoger. ¿Cuál será la idónea para ti?

Parpadeó, completamente perdida. Si bien era cierto que no había vivido como las típicas adolescentes enamoradizas porque tenía miedo y no el tiempo suficiente para perder pensando en éste o en tal cual, tampoco se creía tan perdida. Ryoma era libre de acostarse con quien quisiera. Pero de ahí a escuchar lo que tenía que decirle había un gran roel.

—Solo no quiero que me explique lo que pasó o que me mire como si fuéramos culpables ambos. Yo por no escucharle y él por haber estado con Tomo-chan.

Rinko le acaricio los cabellos, haciendo que la mirase.

—Sakuno, ¿tú eres consciente de que mi hijo es un hombre? Tiene deseos y ansia tener contacto femenino. Es normal que de vez en cuando quiera estar con una mujer. Si realmente hubo algo entre ellos, quizás deberías de pensar que fue necesario. Ryoma… mira, te seré sincera: Ryoma se ha estado controlado durante muchos años. Desde que descubrió su sexualidad ansiaba lanzarse sobre ti. Deberías de respetarle tanto como él lo ha hecho contigo.

Se estremeció avergonzada, deseando meterse entre las sábanas y no salir jamás de ahí. Rinko hablaba con soltura de las relaciones entre un hombre y una mujer. No le veía nada impúdico al sexo fuera del matrimonio o al sexo simplemente por sexo. Sus escritos difuminaban correctamente sus pensamientos.

Pero para ella no era tan sencillo. Todavía tenía en la mente la noche de navidad y lo que pudo haber pasado todas y cada una de las noches que dormía con él. También, intentó esquivar el recuerdo de Ryoma levantándose a mitad de la noche, maldiciendo y rompiendo su contacto para darse una ducha.

No, esas cosas no eran para recordar y esas cosas no tenían que suceder con ella. Con Tomoka estaban bien. Con otra todavía mejor. Era solo que… incomodaban. Le hacían sentir un terrible malestar en su vientre y unas ganas locas de gemir. La estremecían por alguna razón y provocaban que su mente dibujara cosas extrañas, de contacto humano, que jamás podría tener.

Era ridículo que lograra despertar la necesidad masculina de un hombre y si así fuera, no creía que Ryoma encontrara la necesidad de tener sexo con una mujer plana como una tabla, de curvas 0 y belleza amortiguada por un montón de cicatrices. No era de extrañar que necesitara a una mujer como Tomoka. Lo comprendía. Perfectamente.

Pero de ahí a aceptarlo como si nada…. No. Por alguna razón, no.

—Bueno, ahora déjame leer esa historia que mencionaste.

Afirmó, entregándole la carpeta que siempre llevaba dentro de su bolso con folios limpios para poder tomar apuntes y con las hojas escritas de su historia. Rinko cogió los papeles con sumo cuidado, mirando el título con asombro.

—"La niña que nadie amaba". Es curioso que hayas comprendido una de las partes más importante como escritora.

—Tú me lo enseñaste— correspondió sintiéndose aturdida— ¿Está mal?

—En absoluto. Déjamelo hasta mañana. Lo tendré leído y te daré mi más sincera opinión. ¿Realmente deseas publicar esto?

Se estrujó las manos silenciosamente y cabeceó afirmativamente. La decisión había sido tomada desde la primera palabra hasta la última palabra. Rinko estaba seria mientras ojeaba por encima las hojas, pero sonrió cuando volvió a guardarla y a colocarse la carpeta contra el pecho.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece si vamos a cenar a tu restaurante favorito? Así podemos celebrar que estés en casa y… — la observó en espera, sonriendo maliciosa— ¿Quizás las notas?

Se golpeó la frente al recordar, buscando entre sus cosas de nuevo y entregándole el papel correspondiente. Rinko las miró minuciosamente y con gran gusto al ver que notificaciones más excelentes. No era extraño cuando te pasabas todo el día con los morros dentro de un libro al no tener nada mejor que hacer.

—Bueno, chicas, ¿lo celebramos o no? — Bromeó Nanjiro desde la puerta. Rinko asintió.

—Haz la reserva.

Nanjiro se fue canturreando hasta el teléfono. Se le escuchó como hablaba con el dependiente y reía alegremente. Rinko suspiró, levantándose.

—Hay otra cosa que tengo que contarte, Sakuno. Creo que muy importante. No quise decírtela en Japón porque creía que era mejor que te concentraras en tu nueva vida, especialmente cuando vi que habías vuelto a encontrarte con Tooyama.

Parpadeó, presa de la incógnita. ¿Qué había pasado para que fuera mejor escondérselo? La mujer se humedeció los labios antes de continuar.

—Un familiar tuyo murió hace poco y tu madre heredó suficiente dinero como para salir de ese lugar de mala muerte. Se han mudado a un piso mejor y tu hermano ha ido a vivir con ellos. Ha tenido problemas con su pareja. Sé de buena tinta que uno de tus tíos intentó buscarte al ver que habías desaparecido de España. Sabe que estás en Japón y nada más— explicó—. Tu hermano y su novia van a casarse. Tu madre le entregó un poco de dinero de la herencia y tiene a tu padre como si fuera un Rey. Además, se ha quedado embarazada.

Oh, dios bendito, santo del cielo si es que realmente existía que no fuera realidad, que su madre no volviera a estar embarazada. Pero Rinko la miraba con la misma seriedad con que trabajaba. No mentía y era real.

—Dios mío… ese niño— se cayó sobre la cama, floja y tan exhausta que Rinko se asustó.

—Tu padre le dio una paliza cuando se enteró. Como no abortó, han decidido seguir adelante.

Espantada, clavó su mirada sobre su madre adoptiva.

—Es imposible… no, no…— se llevó las manos al rostro. ¿Por qué no podía ser más fuerte e ignorar eso? Ella ya no tenía nada que ver con esa familia, ¿Verdad?

—Escúchame, Sakuno— continuó Rinko— Tú padre no puede ver a tu madre desde que te fuiste. Le echa la culpa de que te hayas ido. Probablemente— añadió agriamente— porque le quitó su saco de boxeo. Ahora que tienen dinero, quiero creer que a tu hermano le irá mejor. Que no cometerán el mismo error que contigo. Ah, cielo, por favor, no llores. No, corazón.

La estrujó entre sus brazos, besándola repetidas veces y acunándola. Siempre había pensado que ser la única hija que recibía ayudaba a su hermano y deseaba todas las noches no tener un hermano. De esa manera, no sufriría lo mismo que ella todos los días. Y ahora, sus súplicas no habían sido escuchadas- de nuevo- y un hermano estaba en camino.

—Rinko… ¿Yo… debería de verles?

La mujer se estremeció por completo.

—No sé qué decirte, Sakuno. Son tus padres y eres adulta. Pero no quiero que vuelvan a hacerte daño jamás. Eso es lo que me da más miedo.

—Pero si consiguiera convencer a mi madre para que abortara… sería fantástico. Mi hermano no nacería y no tendría que vivir en una casa así…

—Sé a lo que te refieres— reconoció la mujer, sonriéndole— y me gustaría decirte que funcionaría, pero mi raciocinio me avisa de que sigue siendo peligroso.

—Alguien podría acompañarme— opinó— Eiji ya no es un niño… O el tito…

—Nanjiro no puede estar delante de tus padres— negó la mujer aterrorizada— Tú no le has visto la última vez que se encontró con él. Estuvo a punto de matarlo a él. No. Pregúntale a Eiji… y si no… ves con Ryoma.

Desechó la idea nada más que su mente la absorbió. No podía pedirle a Ryoma más ayuda. Era suficiente. El hombre en el que se había convertido cargaba con más peso del que debiera. Eiji probablemente se ofrecería si se lo explicaba correctamente. Y por ese mismo motivo, fue lo primero que hizo nada más despertarse al día siguiente. Tras recorrerse la larga calle de la casa del muchacho hasta llegar a la tienda en la que trabajaba en verano, lo encontró desayunando en el bar de enfrente. Nada más verla estuvo a punto de estrujarla.

—Ah— protestó— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías? Habríamos quedado en un punto fijo.

Se disculpó repetidas veces e intentó explicar la situación sin echar una sola lágrima, cosa que no consiguió. Eiji la comprendió y abrazándola, le recordó su promesa. Sakuno se sintió totalmente cohibida. Porque continuaba sin poder corresponder a esos sentimientos.

Tras quedar a una hora de la tarde considerablemente oportuna para visitar a una familia, Rinko les extendió la nueva dirección y recalcó a Eiji que si algo le pasaba le cortaría sus partes nobles. Eiji tragó asustado y afirmó tantas veces con la cabeza que terminó mareado. Sin embargo, realmente se convirtió- de nuevo- en su protector guardaespaldas.

El nuevo piso ocupado por sus padres no era tan impresionante ni lujoso como esperaba. No se encontraba tan lejos de donde anteriormente habían vivido y se encontraba en una zona tranquila de una de las plazas más visitadas. Si bien tenía un supermercado, los centros comerciales quedaban lejos, pero tenía tienditas suplementarias y varias peluquerías entre otras cosas.

Nada más presionar el timbre llegó el ladrido del viejo perro de su hermano, que arañó la puerta y cambio el ladrido cuando el olor pareció llegarle. La puerta de madera oscura se abrió paso para dejar ver el rostro cuadrado y serio de su hermano. La miró de arriba abajo para después observar a Eiji, soltar al perro y girarse sobre sus talones para gritar que la desaparecida había regresado.

Su madre irrumpió en la entrada como un terremoto. Con la mano alzada y furiosa. Sakuno se encogió rápidamente sobre sí misma, pero el golpe jamás llegó. Sin embargo, la voz no había cambiado nada.

—Ahora has regresado: ¿también a por mi dinero? Pues entérate que no te debo nada de nada. Estuve trabajando para pagarte los estudios y tú te largaste a la primera de cambio. ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? ¿Te has quedado preñada de este? Pues búscate otro lugar.

Sintiéndose atemorizada, retrocedió un paso. Su madre era experta en soltar el sermón y después golpear. Alzó la mirada de reojo, viendo el terrible moretón que cruzaba su quijada. Un puñetazo.

Entonces, la palabra escapó de su garganta como si no lograra controlarla para formarse en sus labios.

—Aborta.

La mujer empalideció.

—Aborta— repitió— vosotros… no estáis capacitados para poder criar un niño… no… él también se marchará. O lo mataréis antes de eso.

La voz le temblaba tanto que temió que no surgiera. La mujer que era su madre retrocedió, sujetándose de la pared como si fuera el pilar de su cuerpo y realmente importante.

—Vete— exigió— tú estás muerta. Eres la oveja negra de mi familia. Vete.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

—He escrito todo lo que hicisteis conmigo. Voy a publicarlo pronto— mintió— y lo protegeré para que no puedas denunciarme por contar la verdad…

Su madre rió, irónica.

—Acaso… ¿me estás chantajeando?

Asintió.

—No lo publicaré si decides abortar….

Pero lo único que consiguió fue que le cerraran la puerta ante las narices. Jadeó, utilizando la pared como punto de apoyo. Eiji la sujetó con firmeza de los hombros, estirando de ella para que lo usara como pilar.

—Siguen con sus oídos sordos— Espetó el pelirrojo— regresemos.

Se giraron a medias para poder bajar las escaleras una a una. En la entrada, Eiji se detuvo, colocándose delante de ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Parpadeó en busca de su agresor, encontrándose con la mirada asombrada de su progenitor.

—Sakuno… ¿Realmente eres tú?

Asintió sin atreverse a salir. Ese hombre que la miraba con tanta incredulidad le pareció débil repentinamente, pero su cuerpo recordaba a la perfección cada uno de los golpes y el dolor que obtenía.

El hombre endureció las facciones, observándola como si Eiji no estuviera delante de ellos. Como si no le superara por dos cabezas y fuera capaz perfectamente de tumbarlo.

—Eres una desagradecida, mocosa. Tantos años trabajando para darte de comer y unos estudios y te marchas con otra familia. ¿Por qué has regresado? ¿Es que quieres hacer que tu madre aborte?

Los ojos le brillaron ante las lágrimas que escaparon a su autocontrol. SU padre maldijo entre dientes y caminó furioso hasta el ascensor. Pese a que solo había un piso siempre hacía lo mismo, irritándola: Subir en el ascensor. Era vago hasta ese punto.

Eiji volvió a tirar de ella hasta sacarla, dejando a su murmurante progenitor a solas. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba abrazada a la cintura masculina con sus dos brazos, caminando forzosamente mientras su cadera retrocedía contra la del chico. Eiji la sujetaba parcialmente.

—No he servido de nada. Tengo tanto miedo todavía que no puedo hacer nada por ese bebé.

—Lo has intentado, Sakuno.

—No demasiado al parecer— bufó, sintiendo como comenzaba a arrastrar los pies— Odio sentirme así… Mi cuerpo se recae tanto cada vez que estoy con ellos… no quiero que mi hermano viva eso.

Eiji ablandó la mirada al posarla sobre ella, inclinándose para besarle la frente y aspirar su aroma. Se tensó y él rió felinamente.

—No te preocupes más. Vamos a casa y descansemos. Contémosle lo sucedido a Rinko y seguro que ella nos da una solución.

La idea era buena, pero dudaba que Rinko encontrara una solución. Pero la ilusión no podía apartarla de su corazón, el cual dio un vuelco ante la idea de poder salvar a quien fuera que naciera. No quería ver pasar a nadie por lo mismo que ella, pero decirlo no era tan fácil como hacerlo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Echizen, Rinko casi abrió la puerta con el rostro desfigurado por la ansiedad, respirando aliviada al verlos y tantearla. Al no encontrar ninguna señal, la abrazó con fuerza y agradeció repetidas veces a Eiji. Después, los cuatro se sentaron ante una mesa donde descansaba cuatro tazas de té y una fuente de galletas con guindas. Rinko asentía y fruncía el ceño durante la explicación.

—Veo que no han cambiado nada. Al contrario, parece que su egoísmo ha subido hasta el tono de volverse orgullosos y creer que son ellos los heridos— Dedujo fríamente—. Comprendo tu deseo de evitar que ese niño crezca en manos de esa casa inestable.

—Y, ¿no se puede hacer nada? — Curioseó Eiji— como informar a los superiores de ello. Lo sucedido con Sakuno está anotado por la policía de la última vez… cuando estuve con ella. Eso es un mérito a nuestro favor. Si la policía fuera capaz de hacer que abortara.

—Eso es imposible, muchacho— interrumpió Nanjiro quitándose lentamente el cigarro de los labios— La iglesia domina toda generalidad de moral que pudieran tener y no aceptaría la maldita facilidad de un aborto. Son así de jodidos. Dudo que Dios aceptara ese embarazo en una casa tan desorientada.

—Nanjiro— bramó Rinko furiosa— Dios, tú Dios, ya hizo su elección al dejarle quedarse de nuevo embarazada. Y si tu dios no fuera un maldito sádico impediría que esta muchacha hubiera sufrido todo lo que ha pasado.

—Eso… sería posible si yo realmente… les hubiera denunciado— murmuró— pero no lo hice.

—Exactamente— puntuó Rinko sonriendo— sin embargo, tal y como dice Eiji, existen esos papeles, ¿Verdad, pequeño?

El pelirrojo enrojeció, girándose hacia el borde de sofá para que sus miradas no se encontrasen. Sakuno sintió una ligera traición que esperaba que no fuera real.

—Eiji… ¿Los denunciaste?

—Nya, lo hice— confesó el chico felino avergonzado— Sakuno, te hizo tanto daño… Estuviste a punto de morir. Ya sé que los adultos te hacían caso, pero yo nunca he comprendido que te negaras. Lo siento.

Negó con la cabeza, llevándose las manos al rostro.

—Me extraña que Ryoma haya mantenido la boca cerrada sobre esto. Él lo sabía.

De nuevo, tuvo que recordarse que Ryoma podía llegar a ser una tumba y que era más de actos que de palabras. No era capaz de ponerse a hablar como el héroe de una telenovela rosa- como muchas chicas deseaban verle desde el instituto- o haciendo a pares sus sentimientos. Parecían ansiosas por destruir su personalidad por tal de que las amara. No sabía si el reservado Echizen se había dado cuenta.

—Ryoma no cuenta nada que no deba— defendió— es normal que eso lo mantuviera en silencio. Es muy fiel a esos sentimientos.

—Me recuerda a un cura— Bromeó Kikumaru entre risas.

No pudo evitar unirse a las risas, seguida por Nanjiro y por Rinko, quien suspiró repentinamente.

—No. Es un hombre. Hecho y derecho. Con deseos como cualquier otro— aclaró por encima de la broma— Y también, con sentimientos.

La aguda mirada de la madre del nombrado se posó sobre ella, estremeciéndola en su acusación. Carraspeó ligeramente en busca de otro tema que abarcar que fuera mucho más emocionante que recordar que Ryoma podía llegar a tener ciertos sentimientos mal encaminados hacia ella y borró el recuerdo de la navidad, porque ese fue el mayor momento de intimidad que tuvieron juntos.

—Es muy buena persona.

Se escuchó un siseo desde la entrada y todos giraron la cabeza. Echizen los miraba como si fueran simples marujas hablando de él a voz en grito en medio de la calle. Sus dorados ojos eran simplemente un par de rendijas mientras mantenía sujeta en su brazo izquierdo una maleta de viaje y su mejilla se encontraba morada. Rinko dio un grito y corrió hasta él, tocándosela incluso cuando gimió de dolor y se apartó.

—Anda, ¿ha venido? — Preguntó divertido Nanjiro.

Ryoma lo fulminó automáticamente con la mirada, quejándose por el dolor del moratón que su madre no cesaba de tocar y tocar. Eiji se levantó como si le hubieran puesto un cohete en el culo, marchándose y ella deseo poder llegar a tiempo a su dormitorio y no salir en la vida de él. No quería verle. Es más, ¿por qué demonios había tenido que ir también?

—Eso es un puñetazo, ¿verdad? — Reflexionó Nanjiro una vez que Eiji se marchó— ¿quién ha sido? ¿Momoshiro? — Picó— estoy seguro de que estará hasta el cuerno de tu maldito orgullo. A veces, tío, dejas de ser un Echizen.

Ryoma movió ligeramente el labio superior mientras gruñía. Se recargó la mochila y encaminó hasta el dormitorio, dejando sus cosas a regañadientes. Ella no se movió del sofá. Presentía por algún motivo que si iba hacia su dormitorio él la interceptaría y la atraparía en el suyo en busca de una buena- y grandísima- explicación que no quería ni dar ni escuchar. Así que decidió que quedarse en ese lugar era una maldita salvación.

Rinko regresó a su lado, con las manos en las caderas y mirándola con severidad.

—Sakuno, ¿qué haces ahí sentada?

_Rápido, rápido… una contestación lógica y precisa que no delate tus pensamientos…_

—Esconderme— _Tuché_. Rinko agrandó los ojos.

Maldición, no sabía mentir. Y Rinko lo sabía. Se sentó a su lado y le palmeó la rodilla.

—Hija, a veces, tienes que pensar por ti. Tu deseo de ser feliz. No pienses que no mereces según qué cosas. Habla con Ryoma. Aclara las cosas. Comprende su sexualidad y acéptala. Tú también la tienes, ¿Sabes? Solo que no te das cuenta por miedo.

Parpadeó confusa. ¿Ella también tenía de eso? No estaba segura. Si fuera así, ¿no debería de haberse excitado cada vez que dormía con Ryoma como le sucedía a él? ¿No debería de sentirse realmente una mujer y ansiar sentirlo cerca de sus piernas?

Pero es que nada de eso sucedía. No, no tenía sexualidad. Era imposible.

Aunque tampoco podía desobedecer a Rinko. Se levantó, sintiéndose tan pesada como el mismísimo plomo. Sus piernas temblaron ligeramente y su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo. El dulce aroma a la colonia que tantas noches había olido y la ayudaba a dormir, creo un bombeo más frenético a su corazón, pero no tanto como el que sintió cuando entró.

De espaldas a ella, levantándose la camiseta y sin pantalones. Ah, genial. Aquello era mucho más de lo que podía querer ver. La espalda amplia, con un moratón en el costado, cosa que la hizo acercarse, aterrada por ello. Ryoma se dio cuenta de su presencia, terminando de quitarse la camiseta y mirándola como si no fuera nada. Alzó la cabeza para poder verle en busca de una explicación. Él desvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

—Tachibana es una mujer furiosa— respondió simplemente.

Se inclinó sobre la maleta, sacando una camiseta limpia y colocándola sobre la cama, junto a calzoncillos y unas calzonas limpias.

—Ellos… ¿Te han pegado?

Él detuvo sus movimientos, dudando por un momento hasta que negó con la cabeza.

—Me despertaron— respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces, repentinamente, se volvió hacia ella, mirándola de arriba abajo, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba bien o comérsela en una terrible bronca. Sin embargo, apretó los dientes tanto que su mandíbula formó una línea blanquecina en la forma de su quijada.

Inclinó la cabeza, arrepentida.

—Lo siento… siento todo esto.

Él gruñó, volviendo a encogerse de hombros para girarse y coger sus ropas. La miró por última vez y salió, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño. Ella lo siguió sin darse cuenta, deteniendo la puerta del servicio queriendo que dijera algo, que la perdonara, que explicara si realmente había aceptado su disculpa. Cualquier cosa.

Pero él no parecía captarlo y hasta parpadeó al ver su terrible osadía de seguirle. Tragó, tartamudeando al darse cuenta y retrocediendo. La masculina y grande manaza de Echizen se posó sobre su hombro, girándola. Sus pechos se encontraron ligeramente. La tomó de las axilas y la levantó en vilo hasta que sus frentes quedaron cuadradas, una contra otra. Jadeó contra ella y la besó.

Un sabor único e innegablemente puro. Un tacto rudo pero firme. Sensual y altamente pronunciado. Ryuzaki sintió como su cuerpo temblaba de los pies a la cabeza. Ah, maldición, ¿eso era su llamada sexualidad? Porque repentinamente estaba sintiendo como su rostro ardía y cómo había añorado aquella sensación de contacto.

Después, la rompió, dejándola fielmente sobre el suelo y palmeándole la cabeza mientras sonreía malicioso.

—Así no escapas.

Enrojeció, comprendiendo por qué la levantó en brazos. No era para que las alturas hicieran coincidir sus labios, no. Para que no huyera de él. Apretó los labios, sujetando la puerta dispuesta a cerrársela en las mismas narices una vez soltara su parrafada de insultos, pero su boca fue tan traicionera como siempre sucedía con los Echizen.

— ¿Y si yo no quería huir? — Espetó, cerrando finalmente la puerta.

Logró atisbar una sorprendida mirada antes de cerrar la puerta. Su corazón bombeaba con tanta fuerza que temió tener un ataque. Rinko se dejó ver a través del pasillo, riendo curiosa. Le hizo señas con la mano para que acercara y casi estuvo a punto de caerse.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal? ¿Has visto como los besos de reconciliación son más dulces que amargos?

Enrojeció de nuevo, sorprendida. ¿Un beso de reconciliación? ¿Era eso? ¿Habían hecho las paces sin más? ¿Solo con un simple morreo? Era irónico. Aunque no podía negar que el sabor había sido entrañable y la sensación profunda.

— ¿Lo… lo que se siente es… sexualidad?

Rinko guiñó los ojos, mirándola incrédula y pensativa a la vez. Después, asintió.

—Sí. Muy probable. Ryoma te desea y lo demuestra en sus besos. Tú lo sientes y correspondes. Es muy normal que tu sexualidad despierte con deseos de él. Un hombre siempre es capaz de excitar a una mujer si sabe cómo hacerlo y tiene los dones para ellos. Recuérdalo.

—Pero…— balbuceó, agachando la cabeza— yo no sé qué es excitarse. Nunca lo he sentido… ¿Duele? — preguntó entre avergonzada y miedosa.

La mujer parpadeó confusa. Pensativa, se llevó la mano izquierda a la mejilla y ladeó la cabeza.

—Eso depende de la mujer también. Quizás te duela la necesidad. Te sientas vacía y hasta frustrada. Tu sexo puede palpitar repetidas veces y lubricarse sin que te des cuenta. Hasta puedes tener ganas de utilizar el baño… Es complicado porque cada mujer es un mundo.

Asintió no menos avergonzada. Nadie nunca se había detenido a hablar de sexo y comentarle qué debía o no hacer. Solo en el colegio y la charla había sido tan interrumpida y siempre apartada y escondida que no se había centrado demasiado, aunque sí comprendió que sin condón nada de nada.

—Oh, también a muchas mujeres le palpitan tanto los senos que sí le duelen. Igual que cuando tienen la regla— Rinko se encogió de hombros— En mi caso…— se detuvo— no creo que quieras saberlo, ¿Verdad?

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Había ciertas cosas que era mejor no saber jamás de algunas personas, especialmente cuando eran pareja. Aunque a veces no lograras evitar pensar qué demonios habían hecho para tal cosa o tal momento. Si Rinko tenía razón, la sexualidad se encontraba en cada persona y cuando tenían una pareja eran capaces de mostrarla sin ningún pudor.

—El sexo no es malo, Sakuno— garantizó Rinko— Siempre y cuando, sean dos los que quieren. O más, no importa. Pero se ha de querer. Si no quieres estar con un varón debes de decírselo sin dudar. Mucho menos si no deseas hacerlo con condón. Eso de que no te das cuenta de cuando lo haces sin o con, es mentira. Estas chicas de hoy en día no tienen nada en la cabeza con la excusa de que en su mundo prohíben el aborto… Ah, disculpa— parpadeó, sonriendo avergonzada— de nuevo empecé a divagar. Pero cualquier cosa, me dices.

Asintió porque sabía que no llegaría muy lejos en esa conversación. SI bien había conseguido buenas ideas y consejos, no era exactamente lo mismo. Además, nadie le había enseñado que el sexo no daba vergüenza cuando más de una vez salían monjitas alegando que eran vírgenes por ser amantes de Dios. Entonces, ¿cómo demonios había nacido Jesús?

La puerta del baño se abrió y junto al vapor, Ryoma apareció. Rinko lo observó detalladamente, frunciendo el labio al volver a encontrarse con el moretón.

—Sakuno, en el cajón de tu mesilla todavía queda un poco de pomada, ¿puedes ponérsela? Tengo que volver a reunirme con mi editor— suspiró fastidiada, mirando el reloj— Esta noche cenaremos y hablamos, ¿Vale?

Ambos asintieron y ella se marchó. Sus pies se arrastraron hasta su dormitorio al saberse seguida por él. Caminó como un robot hasta la mesilla de noche mientras él observaba con cierta melancolía la habitación, sentándose en la cama y alzándose la camiseta. De nuevo, un nudo se creó en su garganta.

Cogió casi a tientas la pomada y se sentó junto a él, extendiéndose un poco en los dedos. Con gentileza, la frotó por todo el moratón, intentando hacer cuanto menos daño mejor. Era experta en eso y sabía cuánto dolía.

Cuando terminó con el del costado, volvió a echarse un poco de pomada, subiendo hasta el rostro. Los dorados ojos estaban firmemente sobre ella, observando cada movimiento. Parpadeó, alejándose repentinamente al sentir la mano del chico surcando su cadera. Pero no se apartó, se levantó con ella, siguiéndola rápidamente.

Su cuerpo quedó pegado al contrario. Sentía fácilmente sus pectorales aplastar sus senos, su vientre contraerse en cada respiración y como malditamente sus caderas quedaban completamente encajadas pese a su estatura. Su barbilla se inclinaba fácilmente sobre su frente y con los ojos cerrados, aspiraba su aroma. Después, la estrujó entre sus brazos gentilmente, llevando sus labios hasta su cuello.

El roce en su piel la estremeció de los pies a la cabeza. Era totalmente consciente de que la boca masculina estaba ahí. Demonios, era agradable sentir un roce tan dulce en lugar de un golpe. Millones de veces mejor. ¿Por qué sus padres no le enseñaron que existían esas caricias?

Movió las manos torpemente, buscando qué hacer con ellas pero sin encontrar respuesta. Él suspiró suavemente y se las tomó con delicadeza, guiándoselas hasta su cabello. Las verdosas hebras se enredaron entre sus dedos, lacias y suaves. Con un aroma típicamente masculino y jabón. El mismo olor que siempre encontraba en la almohada de Ryoma cuando despertaba abrazada a ella o cuando utilizaba una toalla para secarse el cabello.

Los palpó a gusto, con cuidado de que no se enredaran y sonrió cuando vio que ronroneó felinamente. Pero la sonrisa se borró de sus labios cuando se encontró con la mirada dorada. Sus ojos relampaguearon en un brillo seductor. Una mirada poderosamente atrayente que no la hizo huir cuando sus labios volvieron a encontrarse. Al contrario, correspondió torpemente, enredando sus dedos hasta apretar los cabellos entre estos.

Su cuerpo la sorprendió, arqueándose contra él. El roce de sus pechos contra él le agradó de sobremanera. La fricción, el áspero movimiento de sus ropas y la presión. Pero se asustó cuando sintió cierta presión contra su vientre. Retrocedió, mirándolo como si hubiera cometido un crimen. Sabía perfectamente qué era eso, no necesitaba un máster pese a que fuera la tonta del pueblo. Estaba claramente excitado.

Ahí estaba la sexualidad de Ryoma en pleno apogeo. La causa de su miedo. Él se encogió de hombros y se inclinó ligeramente, señalándola.

— ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Ella parpadeó, jadeando repentinamente en una hiperventilación superior a su control. Sí, claro que lo comprendía. Era capaz de excitarse. ¿Qué más tenía que comprender aparte de que Echizen tenía una dolorosa erección dentro de sus pantalones?

—Osakada…— murmuró entre dientes mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello y volvió a mirar después a su sexo. La erección se había suavizado y ya no mostraba tanto ímpetu.

Movió la cabeza de lado, intentando terminar de comprenderle. Entonces, Echizen se volvió hacia ella. Sus ojos dos meras rendijas doradas brillantes. Su garganta moviéndose mientras tragaba costosamente y la miraba de arriba abajo.

—Sakuno.

La tomó de la mano, llevándosela hasta sus partes. Lo primero que pensó era que debía de apartar la mano de ahí. Quitarla porque no era normal tocar las partes íntimas de otra persona, ni siquiera cuando te daba opción para ello. Lo único que lograba asimilar a eso era el tortazo que recibió cuando tropezó contra su madre y se agarró a su sexo sin querer. Aquella fue la única vez que se bañaron juntas.

Ryoma la obligó a mover los dedos por encima del pantalón, tanteando su sexo. Entrecerró los ojos, acercándola más, queriendo sentirla. El aroma a sudor y sexo inundó su nariz, sorprendiéndola. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Era… totalmente agradable. Parpadeó, confusa mientras lo veía ahí, enseñándola como mover sus dedos, como acariciarle y jadeando, sintiendo como cada uno de sus músculos se estremecían.

Entonces, repentinamente, se sacudió. Su rostro enrojeció como si acabara de correr una maratón. Sus músculos tensados y después, tras gruñir roncamente, se relajó completamente. Entre sus dedos, sintiendo como la tela del pantalón se estremecía duramente y después, le apartó la mano, sentándose sobre la cama, jadeante y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Entrecerró los ojos, intentando descubrir qué podía hacer ahora y él le contestó extendiéndole la mano y ofreciéndole la boca.

Por algún motivo que no comprendía sabía que su beso aliviaría esa contradictoria sensación que había vivido. El muchacho la sujeto de las caderas, separándola y levantándose. Tras volver a besarle le frente, se encaminó al dormitorio. Recogió una nueva muda de ropa y volvió a adentrarse en el servicio. Sakuno parpadeó, intentando encontrar una respuesta a las miles de preguntas que acontecían en su mente.

Pero esa había sido su primera experiencia con la sexualidad y quizás no la última. Había comprendido que con ella Echizen podía ponerse duro como una roca y necesitar alivio, mientras que con Tomoka no. Entonces, ¿eso explicaba el por qué ella se marchó urgentemente?

No, por supuesto que no.

Pero sí que sabía que era un gran alivio saber que eso sucedía con ella. ¿eso también tendrían que habérselo enseñado o solo Ryoma podía explicárselo? Claro que preguntarle era un dilema bastante difícil de comprender. ¿Sería capaz de preguntárselo como si nada y él responderle? No, probablemente sería una locura.

Se movió la camiseta que llevaba, ansiando una ducha también. Desde que había llegado de la calle no había tenido tiempo para ocuparse de sí misma y el verano era bastante fuerte en pleno agosto. Esperaba que durante sus días llegara alguna tormenta veraniega que refrescara el ambiente.

Preparó sus cosas con sumo cuidado, esperando pacientemente que Ryoma terminara de utilizar la ducha para poder meterse en ella. La loca idea de adentrarse con él dentro hizo que su respiración se cortara. Negó repetidas veces y se detuvo, sorprendiéndose de algo tan sencillo. Ryoma ahora abarcaba por completo sus pensamientos y se había olvidado de lo sucedido con sus padres y su futuro hermana.

Quería tener una vaga esperanza de que su madre abortara y ese bebé jamás viera la luz.

Recogió su ropa, preocupada por el asunto, dirigiéndose hasta el baño. Ryoma ya había salido, extrañándola que no hubiera regresado para ver qué pasaba con ella, si se había desplomado por lo sucedido o se había tirado de cabeza en el impío deseo de violarlo- cosa que ella jamás haría, desde luego-.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y se desnudó, comenzando con su tarea de lavado. La cabeza le daba vueltas entre uno y otro y por ningún lado encontraba solución. Ni con Ryoma ni con sus padres. Parpadeó, cuando sostuvo la parte inferior de su ropa interior. Un pequeño roel que no tenía nada que ver con la menstruación. Avergonzada, la hundió en el lavabo con agua caliente. ¿Qué demonios era eso que había aparecido mientras y tras las caricias? ¿Por qué estaba humedecida?

Dando un grito de maldición se metió dentro de la bañera, frotándose con la esponja con fuerza, queriendo borrar aquella sensación vergonzosa de su cuerpo y mente. Pero era inútil. La visión de aquel momento tan sensual, la recorrería de por vida.

¿Dónde estaba ahora su promesa de no volver a dejarse besar por Echizen Ryoma cuando ansiaba tenerlo desnudo en su cama?


	12. Aprendiendo a ser mujer

**Capítulo Diez**

_Aprendiendo a ser mujer._

Su momento erótico había sido realmente un recordatorio frustrante durante toda esa semana. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo recordaba. No podía olvidar la cara de Ryoma mientras pasaba lo que había descubierto que era llamado "el orgasmo". Comprendía por qué había necesitado una ducha tan rápidamente, pero continuaba con la duda de por qué ella había hecho tal cosa sobre su ropa interior. La avergonzaba tanto…

Y lo peor de todo es que en los libros que había recurrido decían que era simplemente "una obligación del deseo de la mujer para facilitar las cosas al hombre". ¿Qué endemoniadamente retorcido era eso? ¿Las mujeres tenían que lubricarse ahí abajo solo para facilitarle las cosas al hombre? ¿Qué más facilidades querían?

Se había sentido tan furiosa que cerró el libro y lo dejó educadamente en su lugar. Se negaba totalmente a ponerle las cosas más sencillas a Ryoma cuando ella estaba tan confusa y buscaba respuestas en libros porque no había aprendido de las personas. Porque nadie se detuvo a explicarle correctamente las cosas desde pequeña y le explicó lo que era cada cosa. Joder, si nadie se preocupo por recomendarle que usara precauciones para no quedarse embarazada entre golpe y golpe.

Esa larga semana la había pasado esquivando a Ryoma, esperando que cuando volvieran a enfrentarse fuera capaz de corresponderle, teniendo lo que hubiera que tener como agradecimiento por haber compartido con ella su orgasmo. Pero era un tema de sexualidad que no sabía cómo se hacía. ¿De qué forma llegaban las mujeres al orgasmo? ¿Dónde debían de tocarse exactamente?

Bueno, eran preguntas inocentes y tan estúpidas que cualquiera se habría echado a reír si realmente las hubiera hecho delante de alguien. Bien sabía que Rinko estaba dispuesta a explicarle todo lo que debiera de saber pero ante el conocimiento de esa mujer se sentía tremendamente avergonzada. Su cuerpo y mente anclaban rápidamente la vergüenza al sexo.

Así que por lo tanto, era vergonzoso. Pero a Ryoma no le había parecido demasiado vergonzoso compartir ese momento con ella, así que no debía de estar mal compartirlo con él. El problema era, que no sabía cómo. Ryoma había sabido guiarla porque conocía los lugares donde tocar, ella no. ¿Cómo guiar la mano de Ryoma?

Aunque sospechaba que él no necesitaría una guía. Ryoma sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer para que ella correspondiera, solo tenía que darle el incentivo, ¿Verdad?

La puerta de su dormitorio crujió cuando alguien la empujó. Solía encajarla ligeramente cada vez que estudiaba o escribía para tener un poco más de tranquilidad e intimidad cuando alguien que no conocía llamaba a la puerta de la casa. Era una medida automática de protección. Su mente la obligaba a cerrar la puerta con llave cada vez que alguien que no conocía llamaba a la puerta y a encogerse a un lado de la cama, temiendo lo peor.

Gracias a Dios, esto último había ido desapareciendo gracias al vivir en libertad y no tener que depender siempre de la protección de alguien. Aunque sabía que mientras había estado en el piso con Ryoma, nadie que no fuera el cartero, Momoshiro o Ann habían puesto un pie en el lugar. Probablemente, Ryoma se había encargado de que nadie extraño fuera y le costaba admitirlo, pero había sido un tremendo alivio.

Aunque continuaba preocupándole el hecho de que Ryoma siempre se adelantara a sus temores, de que la protegiera con tanta fidelidad cuando parecía ser que él era realmente un mismo peligro para ella.

—Oí— se escuchó la voz desde la puerta— tú cena.

Dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa, sintiendo como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda. Empujó con las palmas la silla, girándose y encontrándose con el delicioso olor a comida pedida. Ese día, precisamente, se encontraban a solas. Todavía no habían regresado a Japón. Quería quedarse más tiempo con Rinko y Nanjiro. Aunque más bien estaba intentando aclarar qué iba a hacer cuando regresara.

Observó a Ryoma mientras se acercaba y dejaba los dos paquetes de papel de plata y las dos Fantas sobre la cama, sentándose sobre ésta y empezando a desnudar su pepito (1). Por el simple olor y el hambre, alargó la mano hasta recoger el suyo propio, mordiéndolo con ganas una vez le hubo quitado el papel de plata.

Sabía que iba a ser una cena silenciosa o solitaria, resultando ser la primera. Probablemente, para él tampoco estaba resultando sencillo haber mostrado su sexualidad y esperaba fielmente a que ella le mostrara la suya. Un intercambio justo, ¿no? Yo te doy y tú me das. Un sistema de igualdad.

Lo observó de reojo.

Una camiseta ancha negra y unos pantalones grises de chándal. Comía como si realmente no pasara nada a su alrededor mientras se sujetaba de una única mano en la cama, estirado. Se preguntó si sería un buen momento.

Porque suponía que también debería de haber momento para eso, ¿o no era así? Aunque pensándolo bien… cuando él lo hizo no era un buen momento. Ella estaba enfadada y él recién llegado.

—Eso… ¿duele? — Se escuchó preguntar.

Ryoma arqueó una ceja, mirándola.

Claro, había hablado sin explicar correctamente a qué se refería. Dobló cuidadosamente el papel sobre el bocadillo, dejándolo a un lado del escritorio y hundió sus manos dentro de sus muslos. Repentinamente, el mundo de la sexualidad se había convertido en algo realmente misterioso y… atrayente. Más que nada, porque ansiaba corresponderle, lo que era justo.

—Lo que sentiste, quiero decir. Supongo que yo debo de devolvértelo, así que tendré un orgasmo.

Ryoma escupió por completo el trago de Fanta que había dado.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó con total asombro dibujado en su rostro. Ella parpadeó, perdida.

¿Acaso no eran esas las palabras correctas?

—Tú… el otro día… tuviste un orgasmo— explicó, como si fuera la cosa más científica y natural— yo te daré uno a cambio… Aunque…— bajo la mirada, conmocionada en su vergüenza — no sé cómo debería de hacérmelo para entregártelo como agradecimiento.

Alzó los ojos cuando lo escuchó sisear roncamente, frotándose las manos por la cara y con los hombros temblorosos. Maldijo en la lengua original de la isla y se levantó para recoger las cosas y acercarse a la puerta, huyendo de ella.

O es que quizás le había faltado el respeto al recordarle que le debía un orgasmo.

Mierda, si no fuera tan inocente y tan perdida en esos temas, seguro que comprendería por qué huía de esa sexualidad suya. ¿O es que acaso estaba mal que ella le pagara con un orgasmo?

Se levantó, decidiendo seguirle y encontrándoselo en la cocina, con las manos sobre el fregadero, apretadas. La cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados. Preocupada, se acercó rápidamente hasta él, tocándole la espalda.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Cuestionó. Él cabeceó negativamente y el fregadero crujió bajo la fuerza de sus dedos— Yo… comienzo a pensar que realmente hice algo malo— dedujo, retrocediendo.

Comenzó a sudar frio. Sentía que Ryoma podía convertirse en un ogro bastante agresivo y lo primero que pensó fue en lograr llegar hasta la puerta de la calle para poder salir, pero dudaba que lo lograra. Ryoma era tan grande y ágil, que la cazaría en el momento.

Sin embargo, no se movió de ahí. Suspiraba y roncaba como si estuviera haciendo deporte. Se removió ligeramente y curvaba las caderas con una maldición.

—Ryoma…— llamó, confusa.

—Sakuno, vete o… — interrumpió con una maldición, apretando más las manos en el fregadero.

Ella se estremeció. Algo en su cuerpo saltó. Quizás fuera una chispa, no lo sabía. Pero entendía perfectamente qué sucedía.

—Tú… ¿vas a ir detrás de mí? ¿Cierro la puerta? — cuestionó.

—Hazlo— gruñó, sorprendiéndola.

Asintió y echó a correr. Se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación, derrapando y cerró la puerta, quedándose apoyada contra ella, esperando recibir alguna señal de que él realmente había ido, pero lo único que encontró fue un portazo saliendo de la habitación contigua.

No comprendía exactamente qué demonios había creado o qué había pasado. Pero temía que Ryoma comenzara a pensar en ella como alguien estúpido que no conocía realmente nada. Pero, oye, ¿qué demonios? Ella no podía saber nada porque nadie le había enseñado nada. ¿Acaso los orgasmos no eran como el dinero? Porque creía que realmente entre Tomoka y él había habido más que orgasmos.

¿Acaso ella se había lubricado para facilitarle las cosas a Ryoma?

Desechó la idea rápidamente, no queriendo tener que imaginarse tremenda escena. Más que nada, porque no sabía cómo se hacía. Pensativa, intento adivinar las claras razones de que no le gustara tener que ver a Ryoma con Tomoka. Continuaba invadiéndola la preocupación de por qué habría huido de él cuando las cosas estaban realmente claras.

No quería que otra mujer estuviera en sus brazos.

No sabía si Ryoma estaría de acuerdo en eso, pero le había hecho ver que ella era capaz de hacerle tener un orgasmo. La cosa era, ¿sucedería al contrario? ¿Sería él capaz de hacérselo a ella?

Cuando se dio cuenta, eran las tres de la mañana y se encontraba dando vueltas en la cama. No había dormido absolutamente nada. Un pensamiento por aquí y otro por allá. Se sentó sobre la cama, esperando ver que su cuerpo decidiera aceptar el cansancio lógico a esas horas. Pero nada logró excepto escuchar el sonido de una puerta y después, la del baño.

Odiaba quedarse despierta más tarde que los demás porque las casas siempre solían hacer ruidos extraños. Pero claro, eso era lo único que eran: Las puertas abriéndose y cerrándose cuando alguien se levantaba medio sonámbulo para ir al cuarto de baño a defecar o a la cocina a por agua.

Siempre había estado lo suficientemente dormida como para no enterarse de nada y sin necesidad de pastillas. Especialmente, desde que había empezado a compartir cama con Ryoma o cuando eran más niños y él solía quedarse dormido a su lado, tomado de las manos. En definitiva, estaba protegida.

De nuevo, el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y los pasos hizo que se cubriera hasta la cabeza. Hasta sintió la puerta de su dormitorio crujir. Lo primero que pensó fue en Rinko asegurándose de que se encontraba bien y sonrió, relajándose y descubriéndose como si estuviera durmiendo y agitándose en el sueño.

Los pasos se acercaron hasta ella y una mano se posó sobre su cabeza. Tembló y guiñó los ojos, alejándose rápidamente.

—Soy yo.

La voz suave de Ryoma la tranquilizó automáticamente. Pero se sorprendió cuando alzó las sábanas para colarse dentro y ocupar gran parte de la cama. No se había dado cuenta de cuán grande se había vuelto verdaderamente hasta ahora. La cama del piso era de matrimonio, pero ésta no. Era imposible que ambos entraran correctamente y cuando se vio sostenida por uno de los brazos, con la mitad de su cadera sobre la de él, comprendió que realmente no cabrían.

Apoyó la mejilla sobre su hombro, esperando. Si había ido era por algo, ¿no?

—Dímelo— rió, divertida por su silencio. Él carraspeó, como si fuera la cosa más dura del mundo de decir.

—Tú… ¿Regresas? — Cuestionó. Y ella comprendió.

Desde luego, no tenía ningún tipo de acuerdo firmado con Ann. Podía irse del piso cuando quisiera, sin necesidad de quedar mal con ella, especialmente porque Ann tenía ideas de alquilar el piso igualmente tras casarse con Momoshiro.

Pero regresar…. Era un asunto bastante grande. Si regresaba sabía que estaría segura, pero volvería a encontrarse en una soledad asfixiante. Porque él se marcharía siempre y el vacio sería dolorosamente terrorífico. Sin embargo, en casa de Tachibana podía saber que no tenía que esperar a nadie, ni sentirse sola porque alguien se había ido.

Sin embargo, existían sus deseos, eso que le decían que quería regresar.

—Solo si trabajas menos— chantajeó.

Echizen bufó y cuando lo hizo, su pecho se hinchó, alzando la mano que había dejado apoyada sobre él como si no pesara absolutamente nada.

—Sí o Sí— presionó.

Un gruñido parecido a una risa escapó de la garganta masculina cuando finalmente asintió. Sin darse cuenta, de la misma alegría, saltó sobre sus caderas, mirándole atentamente en la oscuridad.

—Ahora, ¿me darás mi orgasmo para que te lo agradezca?

Una vez más, la sorpresa pareció apreciarse en él. Llevó las manos hasta sus caderas y la empujó contra el colchón, echándose sobre ella, aplastándola con su cuerpo. Gimió por falta de aire.

—Oí, oí— protestó asustada— me… me aplastas.

Lo escuchó sisear contra su cuello y posar sus labios sobre ellos. Asustada, lo empujó.

—Espera, eso no es… no es… no es lo que… — tartamudeó, perdida.

—Sí— respondió él deteniéndose— Joder, aquí no.

Se levantó, empujando las sábanas con su cuerpo y saltó al exterior, frotándose el rostro una vez más y marchándose. Asustada y confusa, se quedó extendida sobre las sábanas. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle tantas cosas?

¿Acaso no debía solo tocarla como ella le había tocado a él?

--

—Entonces, ¿habéis comprado los billetes ya? — Cuestionó Rinko mientras rellenaba su taza de café.

Ryoma alzó la mirada de la revista de restaurantes que estaba ojeando, frunciendo el ceño y mirándola de reojo.

—Tengo la vuelta abierta, así que cualquier día puedo irme— respondió al sentir las miradas de todos y contó con los dedos—. Dentro de tres semanas empiezan las clases, pero como tengo que volver a mudarme, creo que me iré pronto.

Rinko dejó la taza suavemente sobre la encimera, mirándola interrogativamente.

—Bien, ¿mudarte? ¿A dónde? — Cuestionó.

—A casa— contestó, mirando al ojos dorados de reojo—. Llevaré las cosas de casa de Ann. Mis libros de estudio y apuntes más la ropa. No será grande.

Fingió no ver la sonrisa complaciente que se formó en los labios de Ryoma, ni escuchar el suspiro de alivio de Rinko. Pero lo había decidido. Aunque se comportara de forma extraña últimamente y no aceptara su pago, tenía que vivir con Ryoma. Porque él verdaderamente necesitaba una mujer a su lado.

Y lo comprobó en sus propias carnes cuando regresaron a su casa. La cocina parecía un vertedero de cacharros de comida basura. La nevera necesitaba una limpieza de pies a cabeza junto a otros cacharros. Ropa para lavar y… Demonios, la cama parecía haber sido quemada. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

Tiró de las sábanas y descubrió el gran roel. Parpadeó, perdida.

—La quemé— susurró desde detrás de ella.

Se acercó hasta el colchón, tirando de él con facilidad y dejándolo a un lado. Se encaminó hasta el dormitorio que habían dejado como un simple despacho, sacando otro colchón y poniéndolo en su lugar. Sacando unas sábanas limpias, la ayudó a hacerla. Confusa, miró el colchón antiguo. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Seguramente para saberlo tendría que recurrir a Ann y Momoshiro, porque apostaba que él no soltaría prenda alguna.

Tras terminar, se llevó las manos a la cintura y cabeceó orgullosa de su trabajo- con él, por supuesto- y se giró para abrir el armario en busca del resto de la ropa que había dejado olvidada. Encontró un viejo chándal que no tardó en hacerle el avío para poder limpiar el resto de la casa. Al menos, recoger latas y basura de comida.

Por suerte, sería rápido. Ryoma la ayudó culpablemente, asegurándose de cargar las cosas más pesadas. Y ella siempre se estaba preguntando cómo había desarrollado la capacidad de ser tan fuerte. Aunque creía que era lógico. Su padre siempre fue fuerte. Lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Ante el recuerdo, se estremeció, jadeante. No podía continuar pensando en ellos sin que le doliera, especialmente con la llegada de ese nuevo ser que estaba creciendo en el vientre de su madre. ¿Realmente era justo? ¿Ahora también debía de ser adecuado el tenerlo y no el abortar? ¡Ja!

—Sa-ku-no— gruñó Ryoma como si llevara años llamándola, frustrado. Guiñó los ojos, mirándole ida.

—Ah, dime, dime…

_La única persona que realmente la salvó._

_La única persona que la hizo saber que existía._

_La única persona que se detuvo bajo aquella lluvia._

—El orgasmo— habló, arrastrando las palabras— vas a tenerlo.

No estaba segura de si debía de asentir o no. Pero sí sabía que no debía de huir. Debía corresponderle y pagarle el hecho de que lo compartiera antes. Debía de entregárselo. Lo que no sabía, era que realmente, él, aun en ese instante, fuera a tener la misma paciencia de siempre y fuera capaz de no hacerlo huir.

Con su mirada elegantemente fija sobre sus labios, se acercó, poseyéndolos con ternura. ¿Dónde estaba aquella "agresividad" necesaria? ¿Dónde estaba el ímpetu del cual se cobraba el pago del piso? No. Aquello era distinto. Un pago diferente.

Rompió el contacto, aferrándola con cuidado de las caderas y levantándola como peso pluma. Preocupada, aferró los hombros del hombre ante ella, mirándole entre avergonzada y preocupada.

—No… no quiero más dolor— murmuró. Él meneó la cabeza.

—No dolerá— aseguró al sentarla sobre el quicio de la encimera.

Se la acomodó sobre uno de los brazos y el otro, la sujetó de las piernas. Pensaba que sucedería ahí, pero al contrario. La llevó hasta la cama, apagando las luces durante el trascurso hasta encender la tenue que siempre iluminaba el lecho. Únicamente esa luz. Ambos miraron la lamparilla como si fuera una pantalla de cine.

—No la apagues— susurró. Ryoma asintió.

Por supuesto. Él no iba a negarle algo que la haría sentir segura.

Los ojos de ambos volvieron a encontrarse y por alguna razón que no lograba comprender del todo, los descendió hasta que se encontraron con sus manos, unidas sobre sus piernas dobladas hasta que le escuchó carraspear. Los alzó, volviendo a mirarle.

— ¿No estoy bien colocada?

Él maldijo y giró los ojos hacia la cama, como si se estuviera imaginando una postura en concreto que le hiciera respirar agitado y zarandear la cabeza para quitársela de encima. La miró con una ceja arqueada, mostrándole las manos. Ella guiñó los ojos.

— ¿Dónde?

La pregunta la sorprendió a la vez que la interpretaba perfectamente, pero es que realmente ella no sabía dónde ponerle las manos. Excepto que…

Le tomó la mano izquierda entre las suyas, llevándola directamente hasta la uve de su cuerpo. Ryoma se tensó rápidamente y humedeció sus labios, tirando ligeramente, apartando la mano hasta dejarla sobre su pierna derecha, mirándola preocupado. Ella no comprendió. ¿Acaso no había hecho él lo mismo? ¿No era ahí donde se producía el orgasmo?

Ryoma maldijo nuevamente, frotándose como solía hacer el rostro desde que se estaba dando esta situación. Repentinamente, se sintió con deseos de llorar, y así lo hizo. La cara de Echizen se desfiguró rápidamente a una de asombro.

—Oí, oí, oí— exclamó aturdido.

Pegó sus pulgares a sus mejillas, limpiándole restos de intrusas lágrimas, suspirando roncamente y molestándose.

—Yo… no puedo dártelo porque no sé qué tengo que hacer— protestó, afligida y perdida— Tú lo hiciste así y pensé que yo tendría que hacerlo igual. Pero parece que no… y no sé qué tengo que hacer.

Una nueva blasfemia escapó de la garganta del muchacho. Se levantó, crujiéndole los músculos de tanta presión que había parecido acumular y manoteó el teléfono, descolgando y llamando.

Unas horas después, el timbre sonó. Él abrió y pareció intercambiar unas palabras con quien fuera y la puerta se cerró.

Asustada, asomó la cabeza por la puerta, encontrándose con Ann dejando el abrigo sobre el perchero y girando hacia ella. Una sonrisa le cruzó la cara.

—Parece que vamos a tener que hacer una noche de chicas, Sakuno. Ryoma vendrá mañana, no te preocupes.

Asintió y preparó té. Ann, sin embargo, se mantuvo en la cama del dormitorio, esperándola y tras dar un largo sorbo, le palmeó la cama para que se sentara.

—Echizen a balbuceado algo sobre "sexo femenino y orgasmos", así que supongo que se debe de referir a…

—Quiero tener un orgasmo para agradecerle el suyo— interfirió.

Ann también escupió el té.

—Vale. El asunto ha sido comprendido— dijo Tachibana una vez recuperada—. Ya sé qué es lo que pasa. No me extraña que Ryoma esté como estaba. Va a necesitar un cinco contra uno con mucha urgencia. Y todo porque no quiere hacerte daño. Es… ¿encantador?

Sakuno parpadeó, guiñando los ojos con fuerza y ladeando la cabeza de lado. No comprendía absolutamente nada. Ann dejó la taza de té sobre la mesilla, jugando ligeramente con el filo de su jersey.

—Vamos a ver. Primero, déjame explicártelo, ¿Vale? — Cuando ella asintió, continuó— Ryoma no creo que tuviera un orgasmo esperando que tú se lo devolvieras por obligación. Si Ryoma tuvo un orgasmo contigo es porque realmente te desea. En cuerpo y alma. Y quiere hacer algo más que besarte. Dios, ¿cómo ha aguantado sin que le explotaran?

—Ah, cielos, ¿Qué tiene que explotarle? — exclamó asustada. Ann parpadeó.

—Pues sus… eh… sus testículos. Sakuno, lo has puesto como una moto. En pocas palabras: Es sexo. Lo que él te mostró es sexo. No tienes que agradecérselo como si fuera dinero. El tanto por lo que me das no funciona con esto, sino, las ganas y el deseo. Mira— le acaricio una mejilla tiernamente—, has sufrido tanto que Ryoma no sabe cómo debería de tocarte sin hacerte llorar. Teme verte llorar por algo que te haga.

—Pero él dijo que no me haría daño— protestó— y yo lloré porque aunque llevé la mano hacia aquí— se señaló su propio sexo— él la retiró. Me siento estúpidamente avergonzada…

Ann ahogó una carcajada.

—Y también… cuando la otra noche vino a mi cama y tuve la oportunidad de dárselo, él se puso a… besarme el cuello sin tocarme ahí— reprochó— así que no solo soy yo quien no sabe hacerlo.

—Error— intervino rápidamente la chica de ojos azules con sus cejas hundidas sobre estos—. Precisamente, Ryoma sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Tiene que excitarte para que tengas un orgasmo. Es cruel tocar únicamente ahí para que sientas dolor. No creas que por solo tocar entre tus piernas basta.

Sintiéndose estúpida, bajó la mirada hasta sus manos una vez más.

—Mira, Sakuno, Ryoma precisamente no quería hacerte daño y cuando te mostró las manos antes de que te las llevarás ahí en concreto, creo que quería saber dónde te gusta que te toquen para darte placer. El orgasmo, querida, conlleva eso: Placer. Los chicos son…— pareció analizar la palabra correcta— sencillos y fáciles. Nosotras somos complicadas y terriblemente prioritarias. Pero el sexo es sexo. Lo que él te mostró, era sexo. Lo que tú le pides, es sexo.

—El sexo y la sexualidad… ¿van juntas?

—Totalmente— garantizó Ann buscando el móvil entre los pliegues de sus pantalones—. ¿Qué te crees que Momoshiro y yo hacíamos encerrados en mi dormitorio cuando venía a verme? ¿Tomar el té?

Enrojeció. Ahora que comprendía más o menos el asunto y entendía algunas cosas, no podía no imaginarse qué habían estado haciendo, aunque continuara sin saber cómo demonios se hacía.

—Tú… ¿puedes enseñarme cómo se hace?

Su amiga levantó la mirada del móvil, alzándola hasta mirarla con el ceño fruncido y los labios tensados.

— ¿En qué sentido? — le preguntó una vez guardado el móvil tras enviar un mensaje que ni miró— ¿Qué quieres que te enseñe?

—Pues… esto…— tartamudeó— ¿Cómo se hace eso? Lo que pasa… eh… yo realmente soy una inculta… en estos temas… y…

Ann bufó.

—Para hacerlo, el contacto físico es necesario— explicó— y depende de lo que únicamente decidáis hacer y hasta donde llegar. Si quieres un orgasmo como el que tuvo él, seguramente te quiera tender en la cama y quedarse a tu costado mientras te acaricia y desciende hasta tu rincón privado, irrumpiendo ahí con sus dedos. Aunque, sinceramente— se encogió de hombros— con lo morbosos que son los hombres, creo que te preferirá tirada en la cama, abierta de piernas y dispuesta para servirle de comida.

Poco a poco, su mente pareció encontrar solución a eso, asintió y se cruzó de brazos, esperando una idea.

—Le he dicho a Ryoma que regrese, que el asunto ya ha sido solucionado— Tachibana suspiró, crujiéndose los hombros— creo que verdaderamente ese tipo debería de hablar un poco más para que le explicaras estas cosas.

Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Ryoma no necesita palabras para que yo le entienda. Son suficientes sus gestos.

—Pues hija, creo que eres la única capaz de hacer eso. Cuando te fuiste estuvo completamente como un zombi. Nadie entendía lo que hacía. Hasta le prendió fuego al colchón y comenzó a dormir en el sofá. Fue bastante curioso al principio, hasta que resultó demasiado pedante y tuvimos que "recomendarle" que fuera a buscarte muy "amablemente".

La puerta de la entrada crujió cuando la llave se introdujo en ella. Ann se levantó, interrumpiendo su cita para dirigirse al salón. Siguiéndola, esperó. Ryoma apareció, perplejo por encontrárselas a ambas en el salón, pero esperó mientras Ann recogía su chaqueta y salía para despedirse con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

Ella correspondió y antes de que los dorados ojos se posaran sobre ella, salió corriendo hasta la habitación.

_Te preferirá tirada en la cama, abierta de piernas y dispuesta para servirle de comida._

Oh, desde luego que sí era eso, bien podría dárselo, ¿verdad?

Así que saltó sobre la cama y…

Y se quedó sentada ahí. Porque no sabía exactamente cómo ponerse adecuadamente y si eso haría que Ryoma temiera.

Rió.

Era divertido preocuparse por si otra persona iba a salir herida. Divertido y especial, porque te hacía sentir… querida. De alguna manera.

Los pasos de Ryoma inundaron la habitación. Detenido en la puerta, usando el quicio de la puerta como punto de apoyo y la mirada clavada en ella. Tragó y levantó la mirada, con firmeza pese a que sus mejillas se convirtieron en un mar de rojez.

—Sé que tienes que tocarme para que mi orgasmo suceda— explicó— ahora, debes de decirme si me quieres tumbada y abierta de piernas o prefieres… hacerlo tú.

¡Santa madre de…!

Ryoma… ¡Ryoma se sonrojó terriblemente! Maldijo entre dientes y caminó hasta ella a zancadas. Sintió deseos de huir, saltando por encima de la cama. Pero no iría demasiado lejos. La atrapó y estiró de ella hasta tumbarla sobre la cama, presionando su cuerpo con el suyo. Un mar de carne dura y caliente, poderosa y… ah… ¿Acaso Ryoma iba a tener un orgasmo de nuevo? Porque lo que había tocado anteriormente se encontraba nuevamente recto y duro.

Una erección.

Oh, genial, eso era bueno, ¿verdad?

Al menos, debía de serlo, porque se frotó contra ella, gruñendo y enterrando su rostro en su cuello, besándole nuevamente la piel. Y el miedo a huir se extinguió por otra cosa diferente que la aferró a quedarse ahí. Y maldición, no sabía lo que era. Simplemente sabía que debía de estar y punto. Incluso estaba segura que quería estar.

Alzó las manos, no sabiendo muy bien dónde debía de ponerlas, pero las puso, sobre la amplia espalda. Podría estar cómoda, sino fuera porque su trasero estaba mal puesto y las piernas apretadas entre las de él. Extrañamente, suspiró.

Intentó reptar hacia arriba, empujándose con la punta de los pies, pero fue inútil. No podía con su peso y el peso de él. Ryoma pareció darse cuenta, porque quedó de rodillas y tiró de sus axilas hasta que su cabeza quedó suavemente sobre los cojines que usaban como almohadas.

Después, con suavidad, se inclinó sobre ella para besarla. Ya debería de estar acostumbradas a sus besos, pero realmente no sabía que Ryoma podía hacerlos tan bien. Joder, más que bien. A un ritmo tan alarmantemente erótico sin que se diera cuenta, que le costaba seguirle y suspirar a la vez.

Oh, dios… en aquel momento… ¿Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas o es que su corazón latía demasiado fuerte como para poder coordinar correctamente?

No importaba. Verdaderamente no importaba.

Pero tuvo que dar un brinco cuando sintió las manos descender por sus brazos, enredarse en sus dedos para coger la parte baja de su sudadera. Ryoma se separó ligeramente, rompiendo el beso y mirándola. Sus ojos entrecerrados, las manos quietas en el lugar y esperando. Esperando por ella.

Ahg, realmente sería tan estúpida si no decidiera aceptar.

Cabeceó afirmativamente y alzó las manos como una niña pequeña. La ropa pasó por su cuerpo y cabeza, liberando a sus cabellos.

No era puramente agradable. Ni siquiera pensó en qué sería o que sucedería. Solo comprendió que ya deseaba volver a tener entre sus manos el jersey y cubrirse. Las cicatrices no las borraba el tiempo ni el champú caro.

Ryoma la observó directamente a los ojos, sin apartarlos y haciendo que los bajara pudorosamente avergonzada. Le empujó el mentón para que lo mirase. Y de nuevo, sucedía aquella magia que al parecer solo ella podía hacer. Le comprendía perfectamente.

Para él no era fea. No tenía cicatrices y tampoco era poca cosa. Pero también quería tocarla y quería hacerlo ya.

Deslizó su cabeza entre sus senos, besándole el interior de estos, acunando entre sus dedos ambos y… oh, dios, ¿Eso era su lengua? Sí, sí lo era. Demonios, se sentía realmente bien. Incluso se maravilló cuando blandió entre sus labios uno de sus senos, amamantándose de él.

La increíble sensación hizo que le diera vueltas la cabeza, que sintiera la necesidad de apretar sus muslos y gemir. Había alguna clase de fuerza en eso. Una fuerza que hacía que su cuerpo entero vibrara y anhelara algo más desconocido.

Entonces, lo sintió abandonar sus senos únicamente con las manos, arquearse sobre sí mismo, echando la espalda hacia el techo y centrarse en sus pantalones. Tiró de la cuerda y liberó el pezón que tan agradablemente parecía haberle parecido.

—Levanta las caderas, Sakuno— Ordenó con suavidad.

Y estúpidamente, ella obedeció. Porque tenía curiosidad. Porque su cuerpo estaba más allá de su autocontrol y porque realmente quería experimentar qué iba a suceder y el anhelo de su cuerpo era realmente impresionante.

Aunque, por supuesto, no había estado preparada para estar delante de él y mucho menos, se había preparado para esto. Él tiró de los pantalones, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente cuando descubrió que había tirado a la vez de la ropa interior, pero cerrando los ojos por un instante, se concentró en sacarle los pantalones por las piernas y lanzarlos tras él.

Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y apretó rodilla contra rodilla. Ansiaba que dijera algo, cualquier cosa, porque ahora le había perdido por completo el hilo.

Jadeó con fuerza ante el silencio hasta que sintió unos dedos jugar con sus piernas. Abrió los ojos, observándole. Jugando distraídamente con sus manos sobre sus piernas y subiendo poco a poco hasta que llegaba al centro de su cuerpo y descendía una vez más. Entonces, los ligeros golpecitos se convirtieron simplemente en caricias. Suaves y elegantes, estremecedoras y excitantes.

Por alguna razón, sus piernas se separaron. Disparadas, como si estuvieran de acuerdo con mostrar lo que quedaba por ver. Echizen gimió roncamente y tragó a la par de ella, mirándola atrevidamente ese punto. Cuando pensó que sería brusco, que iría directamente al lugar, se sorprendió. Él continuó acariciándole el interior de las piernas, subiendo más arriba hasta las ingles, el monte y descendiendo nuevamente.

Y por alguna razón, increíblemente, las palabras escaparon de su garganta. Una súplica que él mismo acepto y asintió, moviéndose hasta quedar arrodillado entre sus piernas, con el rostro tan cerca de sus ingles mientras le besaba los muslos que temió que la vergüenza que sentía irrumpiera todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo hasta ahora.

Y así, sucedió lo que tan inimaginablemente había conocido si se hubiera echado atrás. Una sensación tan abrumadora como placentera en medio de su sexo. Caricias de arriba abajo, mordiscos y chupones. Sus caderas se arqueaban, el calor se anunciaba en su cuerpo como algo totalmente maravilloso. Y cuando llegó, se perdió en algún sintió mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba incesantemente y gritaba silenciosamente antes de quedarse totalmente exhausta, como si acabara de correr una estupenda maratón.

¿Acaso acaba de experimentar…?

—Tú orgasmo— aclaró él como si le leyera la mente, separándose de ella como si le quemara.

Lo sujetó del brazo, reteniéndole.

—Ryoma… hay… hay… ¿hay algo más?

Los hombros de él temblaron cuando asintió. Tironeó de su brazo.

—Enséñamelo— rogó.

Echizen frotó sus cabellos con ambas manos para volver a frotarse el rostro, girándose hacia ella para besarla largamente y esconder su rostro en su cuello, impidiendo así que le viera.

—Tendré que tocarte más— le advirtió roncamente— quiero hacerlo— aseguró para blasfemar después.

—Yo… yo también— respondió, notando que era importante decirle la verdad. Él se había comido ligeramente su orgullo para decírselo—. Quiero hacerlo. No sé qué tengo que hacer…. Desde luego. Pero si es como esto… no me dolerá…

—Esta vez, lo hará un poco— gruñó, temblando— Maldición, solo un momento será.

—Basta, Ryoma, basta— detuvo, haciendo que la mirase— no tienes que hablar tanto. Sé que no te gusta. Eres callado y frio. Pero caliente cuando estás conmigo… yo… no sé otra manera de agradecerte tanto cuando me estás enseñando esto. ¿Dolerá, dices? — Sonrió amablemente— puede. Pero sé perfectamente que tú jamás… no, tú nunca me harás daño. No como ellos.

Y por primera vez, ella le besó. Con torpeza, fallando al colocar sus labios. Pero él lo arreglo, ocupando su boca y llevándole las manos hasta su cuerpo. Tiró de la camisa para sacársela con torpeza. El amplio torso quedó al descubierto y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Frente contra frente mientras él asía sus manos sobre su cintura.

—Tengo que quitarlo, ¿Verdad?

Ryoma asintió torpemente y ella se liberó de las manos para sujetar entre sus dedos la hebilla del pantalón. Los había cerrado y abierto frecuentemente cuando ponía la lavadora, pero rellenos de él, eran bien distintos, especialmente cuando algo saltó nada más abrirlos. Algo grande y palpitante, caliente y flamante. Jadeó. Porque eso era lo que había estado tocado el otro día por encima del pantalón. Porque era tan grande que temió que no iba a caberle dentro y porque él temblaba de la misma forma que ella había temblado antes y no esperaba que resistiera hasta terminar lo que fuera que debía de terminar.

Ryoma se alargó cuan largo era, acercando su mano hasta el cajón de su mesilla de noche y sacando una pequeña caja azulada. Abriéndola, mostró un trocito cuadrado de plástico gris, el cual rasgó con sus dientes y lo que hubo dentro, lo guió hasta su sexo. Bien. Un condón. Al menos, él era precavido y sabía cuando colocárselo, porque ella no habría estado segura de cuando debía de ser.

A continuación, le tomó del rostro, besándola fogosamente mientras la tumbaba. Parecía torpe repentinamente, como si no supiera exactamente si debía de hacer eso y otro y se sintió más tranquila de que eso sucediera. Sin embargo, su cuerpo entero palpitaba con la demanda de eso y eso exactamente, era lo que Ryoma tenía erectamente entre sus piernas.

Como si alguien se lo hubiera indicado, separó sus piernas y arqueó las caderas contra la erección. Ryoma gruñó y entonces, aferrándose a ella, empujó. Empujó dentro de ella y se detuvo. Empujó nuevamente y paró. Una vez más, hondamente y entonces, la miró, aturdido. Fuera lo que fuera que él esperaba encontrar, no estaba.

Maldijo y ella tembló, sintiéndose totalmente sucia. ¿Acaso estaba mal? ¿Había algo malo con ella?

Sin embargo, la besó, larga y profundamente. Incluso le pareció escuchar una disculpa de su parte antes de acariciarla de arriba abajo, ponerse una de sus piernas sobre las caderas y empujar una vez más.

Sentía perfectamente cómo su cuerpo se amoldaba a él. Se contraía y abría únicamente para él. Y eso, comenzó a encantarle. Los susurros, los jadeos, su cuerpo tenso y poderoso. Su boca semiabierta. Y… el chocar del cabezal contra la pared. Una y otra vez. Los gruñidos unirse y sorprenderse cuando asió la cadera con su otra pierna, queriendo hundirlo más adentro. Profundo. Atesorarlo.

Y entonces, nuevamente, subió y descendió, apresando la dura erección entre sus paredes interiores, recibiéndole sin llegar a nada, sin sentirse vacía. Gritar su nombre contra su hombro, clavarle las uñas en la espalda y sentir su peso, uniendo sus cuerpos sudados y repentinamente relajados hasta que él se separó, rompió el contacto y tiró los papeles hacia su lado de la cama, tirando de las ropas para meterla dentro tras revisarla en ese lugar.

Después, se adentró con ella y ahuecándola entre sus brazos, la sostuvo ahí. Como si fuera la cosa más delicada del mundo.

—Ryoma…

—Hum— dijo soñoliento.

—Antes… cuando estabas dentro… has empujado y empujado… y después, has maldecido, ¿por qué? — preguntó, tragando para evitar el nudo agrio que subía desde su estómago. Era sucia. Muy sucia. Algo estaba mal, ¿Verdad? — yo… me faltaba algo ahí, ¿Verdad? Lo que tienen las demás chicas… pero yo jamás toqué y… nadie me tocó… a menos que… entonces… cuando… me golpearon… eso… es tan frágil, ¿no?... yo…

—Suficiente— la interrumpió, pegándola contra sí mismo con fuerza, cubriéndola y… atesorándola.

Tembló, con tanta fuerza que hizo que la cama crujiera y ella se sorprendió. Un secreto oculto y una promesa de que jamás se lo diría a nadie, porque era realmente extraño que un día, Ryoma Echizen llorara por ella.

--

Bien, bien, Hasta aquí. Espero que dentro del drama os haya hecho reír un poco…

Una cosa: Ryoma había perdido su himen, así que se podía considerar que no era virgen por eso. TODOS sabemos que el himen es la cosa más sencilla de romper en según qué momentos, poses, etc.

En fin, recordad mirar siempre el lj que me encuentro con cada pregunta en los rw que no puedo responder y que encima suelen estar aclaradas en el lj…


	13. Cuando las campanas suenan

**Feliz año nuevo.**

**Capítulo once**

_Las campanas que suenan traen problemas_

Las relaciones sexuales habían traído otra forma muy distinta de ver la vida a Sakuno pero no la preparaban del todo para el futuro. Especialmente, cuando convivías con la persona que era capaz de hacer que vieras y sintieras de otro modo un simple roce al dejar la taza en el fregadero, chocarse hombro contra hombro cuando uno entraba y otro salía del baño. Saber que te estaban observando cuando te dedicabas a cepillarte el cabello o como tus ojos lo buscaban con más interés del normal.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a comentar algo acerca de la verdad y de las lágrimas. Ryoma no la acusaría en la vida de lo sucedido, lo que debería de ser realmente importante para ella como chica que se entrega por primera vez a un hombre. Que alguien hubiera llorado por ella la confundía y hacía feliz a la vez. Pero conociendo el orgullo de Ryoma era mejor fingir que no lo sabía y agradecerle en completo silencio.

Convivir con él ya era un tema a tener en cuenta. Las clases ya habían regresado de nuevo a su vida y debía de escribir algo nuevo para poder leer en el restaurante el viernes cercano. Además, la boda de Momoshiro y Ann estaba al pie de la esquina. Le había impresionado recibir la tarjeta de boda con el nombre de Ryoma y el de ella puesto como indicación de que eran pareja, de que ellos los veían como eso y nada más.

La preciosa tarjeta de color beige de fondo, letras doradas y con una tapa que la cubría en forma de telón de teatro realmente le pareció hermosa. Según Ann, quería que las cosas fueran como ellos quisieran y no que ningún intermediario se entrometieran.

Cuando le había tendido la tarjeta a Ryoma, este la había mirado con inusual interés y levantado sus ojos hacia ella con el ceño fruncido mientras bebía tranquilamente un sorbo de leche de su taza de conejitos. Ella había parpadeado y sonrojado, algo que pasaba muy frecuentemente desde su encuentro sexual. Encima, los calores la superaban y no sabía por qué.

—Tendrás que comprarte un vestido.

Aquello la hizo volver simplemente a la realidad oculta bajo el telón de la felicidad. Continuaba siendo una muerta de hambre que solo tenía escasa ropa de la última que le había comprado Rinko y Nanjiro, ropa que Ann le había sobrado y alguna que otra de Ryoma que no había tenido corazón de tirar. En cuanto a elegancia en su armario se podía considerar cero.

—Debería— contestó tras meditarlo. Él guiñó los ojos y asintió, bajando nuevamente la mirada hasta la notificación.

—Tengo la mañana libre.

Dejó caer aquello como una sutil invitación a acompañarla. Siguiendo su pacto y promesa, Ryoma trabajaba menos horas pero eso les había hecho contratar más camareros debido a la ausencia de Momoshiro por sus problemas con la boda. El moreno pensó en pelear con Ryoma acerca de esa decisión pero cuando Ann se enteró de que había sido un pacto para que ella regresara con él, se calló y aceptó el trato por igual.

No quería ser una molestia, pero Ryoma verdaderamente estaba mucho mejor. Pese a que las vacaciones habían hecho lo suyo, el dormir más horas y estar más relajado se le notaba. Aunque también se había vuelto algo adicto al deporte.

—Voy a vestirme— anunció dando un bote en la silla y corriendo hacia el dormitorio.

Revisó el armario con algo que ponerse y simplemente se decantó por lo primero que atrapó. Un suéter negro y unos pantalones blancos con flores en el trasero. Un regalo de Ann que no se había atrevido a poner desde que Kintaro tuvo que hacer de su perro guardián la única vez que se lo había puesto para que no terminara encerrada durante todas las clases en el baño del pavor que le dio verse observada por hombres como mujeres.

Estaba pensando en quitárselo cuando él apareció en el dormitorio, bostezando y estirándose. La revisó de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño al ver los pantalones. Con lentos pasos llegó hasta su altura. Antes que tuviera tiempo de ofrecerse a quitárselos, las grandes manazas se anclaron en sus nalgas y la ansiosa boca se apoderó de la suya. Con un ronco gemido se separó de ella, girándose para adentrarse en el baño.

Aquello pasaba desde entonces. La tocaba de forma que la hiciera estremecerse y temblar de deseo y entonces, se apartaba como si acabara de hacer algo terrible. Comenzaba a pensar si realmente no habría sido demasiada carga. Pero después, él volvía a comportarse como si nada tras una ducha y ponerse la ropa.

Ese día tardó más de lo habitual. Ya se encontraba lista en la salita, esperándole cuando apareció guardándose la cartera en la parte delantera del pantalón y sujetando el reloj entre sus dedos antes de ponérselo y hacerle un gesto de que se pusieran en marcha. Asintiendo, le siguió y entregó su abrigo para después colocarse el suyo propio.

Las calles estaban heladas. El frio se calaba por su cuerpo con facilidad pero aún así, la gente continuaba saliendo. Un hervidero de humanidad que temió terminara haciendo que se perdiera. Era lógico. La navidad estaba cerca las compras prontas de regalos y alimentos estaban en el momento álgido.

—Ven.

La orden de Ryoma llegó justo a tiempo a la vez que su tirón del brazo. Con facilidad, logró adentrarla hasta su hueco y presionó su mano izquierda contra su cadera, pegándola contra él. Tuvo que levantar la cabeza para poder mirarle y ver la concentración en su rostro por tal de no perderla entre la gente.

Cuando finalmente lograron detenerse lo hicieron ante una carísima tienda de ropa para bodas y comuniones. El aroma a ropa nueva y protectores le inundó la nariz nada más entrar. Una mujer mayor apareció entre la ropa y los observó atentamente antes de sonreír.

—Bienvenido, Echizen. Tenemos lo que demandaste.

Ryoma cabeceó y tiró de ella para seguir a la remilgada mujer hasta lo que parecía ser la trastienda. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar abrirse con sorpresa. Dos pares de kimonos descansaban perfectamente ante sus ojos. Un rosado de cinta dorada y dibujos de flor de Sakura.

—Tal y como su madre demandó, dos kimonos preparados para la boda. También las joyas y demás. Nuestra esteticista personal se encargará de adecuarlo a la señorita. Solo tenemos que medir las tallas y…

—No— interrumpió, retrocediendo.

Era totalmente impensable que otra persona la viera desnuda. No podía pasar por ello. Ryoma siseó suavemente y asintió. La mujer sonrió nuevamente y les mostró un cambiador.

—Su madre ya dejó en aviso que nadie que no fuera usted podía entrar en el probador con ella. Así que por favor, sírvanse.

No logró evitar un suspiro de alivio, tapándose la boca al ver que la mujer la miraba de reojo. Con la cabeza gacha se adentró dentro del probador seguida por Ryoma y el majestuoso vestido.

—Desnúdate— ordenó agriamente mientras apretaba la quijada y jugaba con las telas del kimono en un arreglo que no le hacía falta.

No era tan sencillo como obedecer. Se sentía incómoda y en la boca del lobo. Aunque Ryoma estaba dándole libertad, continuaba teniendo la sensación de que alguien espiaba.

—No… no puedo hacerlo— Dijo finalmente, girándose hacia él— Lo siento.

Ryoma la observó atentamente antes de asentir y acercarse a ella. Tomándole el rostro entre sus manos. Con un gentil roce de sus labios.

—Volvamos. Es tu talla.

Por supuesto, la pregunta de cómo sabía él que el kimono realmente sería de su talla cruzó su mente. Pero seguramente, sería por algún motivo que solo él conocería, de la misma forma que se encargaba de idear los menús del día del restaurante. Sin embargo, cuando se lo comentó a Ann unas horas después se echó a reír y le susurró maliciosamente que Ryoma lo sabía perfectamente por el cuerpo a cuerpo. Claro que entonces tampoco lo comprendió.

Decidió mientras colgaba los kimonos en el armario preguntarle y Ryoma emitió una sonrisa orgullosa y socarrona, cruzado de brazos y observándola con clara malicia. Poniendo las manos en la cintura se acercó a él en busca de una respuesta, pero en lugar de conseguirla consiguió que su boca volviera a encontrarse a merced de la de él. Que sus brazos le rodearan la cintura y su cuerpo fuera cubierto rápidamente por el calor contrario.

O quizás simplemente es que el suyo propio comenzó a hervir sin comprender exactamente por qué.

—A comer— zanjó roncamente, tirando de ella hacia la cocina.

Pero se mantuvo quieta en el lugar, firme, haciendo que desviara la mirada hacia ella nuevamente. El amplio torso se alzaba una y otra vez, sofocado. Guiñó los ojos y se estremeció.

—No— rogó, acariciándole con las palmas los brazos— ¿Por qué?

—Porque sí— respondió gruñón, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro.

—Eso no me convence… o mejor dicho, no me aclara nada. Sabes que debes de explicarme las cosas… yo no… no sé nada… de todo esto— Murmuró avergonzada.

Osó tomar su mano izquierda, llevándosela hasta la mejilla, notando rápidamente el calor. Ryoma se tensó rápidamente, pero no alejó la mano. Dio un paso hacia ella, acariciándole con el pulgar la mejilla, descendiendo en una caída distraída hasta sus labios, presionándolos. Su respiración se agitó, soltando un ronco suspiro.

—Sexo— respondió roncamente— Eso es.

Agrandó los ojos, humedeciéndose los labios, sintiendo el roce del pulgar contra la punta de su lengua. Parpadeó, sorprendida, pero delineó la yema, sintiendo como hundía el pulgar contra sus dientes, acariciando ambos labios. Circuló la forma y succionó. Un gruñido escapó de la garganta contraria. Levantó los ojos hacia él cuando atrapó el pulgar entre sus dientes y acarició con los labios la piel. Retrocedió sorprendida.

—Esto no es… no es tan…

El pulgar volvió a retener sus palabras con una suave presión antes de colarse tras la nuca y acariciarle los cabellos. Sintió los cabellos caerse por su espalda y pesarle. Entonces, la boca contraria ocupó la suya.

—Es muy erótico— replicó con una mirada burlona.

Alarmada por la respuesta de su cuerpo dio un leve grito que pareció resultar placentero para él y besó los dedos que curiosamente había llevado hasta la boca de él, queriendo saber si realmente era tan erótico como él insinuaba y cuando le observó y sintió, comprendió que realmente era así. El cosquilleo de su estomago, descendiendo ardientemente hasta su sexo la alerto nuevamente. Un jadeo escapó de su garganta.

Ryoma enarcó graciosamente una ceja en espera.

—Eso… es… ¿erotismo?

Echizen pareció dudar por un momento, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y asintió.

—Sí— y comprendió que al menos lo era para él. No importaba nadie más.

Y eso era terriblemente bueno y maravilloso. Dejándose llevar por sus propios deseos, volver a dejarse llevar al camino del placer.

--

—Estoy de los nervios.

Pero estaba radiante. Desde luego que sí. Era la primera vez que veía una novia en primer plano y no podía evitar tal pensamiento. Ann protestaba pero no menguaba en belleza. Su esbelta figura había cabido perfectamente en aquel estrecho vestido blanco de cola de gitana y tirantas con flores rosadas. El cabello suavemente ondulado y el maquillaje a perfección. El ramo entre sus manos.

—No sé si esto saldrá bien. Sus padres ya han protestado por muchas cosas.

Arrugó el ceño por momentos, mirándola tan embelesada que eso le pareció una terrible ofensa.

—Es tu boda— se atrevió a decir. Ann la miró atentamente, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Aunque parece que alguien sería capaz de hacerme competencia esta noche. ¿De dónde has sacado tremendo kimono? Te sienta a la perfección.

Enrojeció, mirándose. No podía creerse que realmente hubiera podido entrar en aquel kimono sin necesidad de probárselo. Es más, no había tenido demasiado tiempo. Incluso sospechaba que había pedido peso y no sabía exactamente cómo. Cuando se le ocurrió preguntárselo a Ryoma, éste se echó a reír con orgullo, como si fuera acto de él tal proeza, cosa que realmente era y ella desconocería hasta que comprendería que el sexo adelgaza.

—Ryoma acertó la talla sin necesidad de que me lo probara.

Los ojos de Ann brillaron maliciosamente y la sonrisa que le cruzó la cara le pareció terriblemente picara.

—El sexo le daría la talla necesaria para saber si te vendría o no. Parece que Ryoma ha crecido. Me pregunto cuándo dará el segundo y más importante paso.

Y se giró sobre los tacones de aguja para que volviera a verla en señal de una boda. Retrocedió asustada ante la idea y el mismo impedimento le hizo no poder imaginarse a Ryoma pidiéndole en matrimonio. No era de los que hablaba aunque sí de los que actuaban. Pero igualmente no se lo podía imaginar queriendo ese tipo de compromiso con ella.

—Ya es la hora, Ann— anunció la madre de Tachibana con una radiante sonrisa cruzándole el rostro— tu padre espera.

Ann le besó las mejillas, dejándole una leve mancha de carmín antes de salir sonriente y nerviosa para agarrarse al brazo de su padre. Ella se unió a los demás, ocupando un lugar junto a Ryoma entre los primeros bancos. Lo suficiente como para escuchar los cuchicheos de algunos de los familiares de Momoshiro, acusando a Ann de oler a calamar frito y café. Sin embargo, una simple mirada del novio bastó para hacerlas enrojecer y callarse.

El resto, fue sencillo. Promesas, lágrimas, sonrisas y el beso final tras una frase tan vieja que todavía sacaba lágrimas e hipidos en las jóvenes románticas. Ella comenzó a encontrarse asfixiada y cuando finalmente lograron salir para lanzar el arroz, suspiró aliviada. Ryoma la sostuvo firmemente de la cintura, pegándola contra él cuando la aglomeración parecía aumentar y alejándola del bullicio del deseo del ramo. Sin embargo, Ann no lo lanzó. Excusándose, se acercó hasta ella, entregándoselo en mano.

—Ann, no… esto es…

—Es nuestra decisión— interrumpió Momoshiro acercándose también y golpeando el hombro de Ryoma en el camino—. Queremos que seas feliz. Ryoma te metió con sangre y fuego entre nosotros. Es hora de que recibas todo lo bueno del pago al castigo. Es nuestra boda y estás aguantando como una campeona. Gracias.

Enrojeció, aceptando el regalo. Con tales palabras no podía negarse. El ramo pesaba entre sus manos y casi no pudo evitar sonreír escondida con un sentimiento de felicidad imposible de desviar. Ryoma la empujó entonces hasta el coche alquilado para ese día. Dejando el ramo en la parte de atrás con sumo cuidado, ocupó su lugar en el parte de delante.

El restaurante había cambiado por completo. Colores brillantes y alegres. Alfombra roja y la pista de lectura se había convertido en una de baile. Los manteles cambiaron y la distribución por igual. Los camareros con un nuevo uniforme y un banquete que quitaba el hipo.

Ocupo un lugar junto a los amigos de los novios, conociendo así a gente nueva. Por ejemplo, el intelectual Inui que disfrutaba ofreciendo cosas extrañas que Ryoma le encargó severamente de rechazar. El alocado Eiji, que fue el primero en saltar y animar la fiesta. El recto Tezuka, que comía con modales de alta cuna y del cual descubrió que era de una de las casas más importantes de Japón como el mismo Momoshiro. Después estaba Fuji, un joven que adoraba torturar a los demás con una lengua bastante viperina si era para torturar a sus amigos. Y por último, un tímido Kawamura que cambiaba radicalmente cuando cogía un cuchillo. Finalmente, Kaidoh, un joven que solo siseaba cuando estaba molesto pero que había felicitado a Momoshiro, del cual supo que era otro de sus mejores amigos.

Después conoció a las novias de los susodichos. La hiperactiva Kurumi compañía de Fuji. Su hermana, más tranquila y que acompañaba a Kawamura. La delicada y americana Sofía que acompañaba al hiperactivo Eiji. La inquieta y joven Miyuki que acompañaba a Tezuka. La encargada de la fotografía Shiba que acompañaba a Inui. Una chica mitad gótica y mitad punk llamada Riku que acompañaba a Kaidoh, seria y poco comilona. Le vino bien tenerla sentada a su lado, porque parecía disfrutar de la lejanía con la gente como ella. Tampoco se levantó para ir a la pista de baile y no bebió champán. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba observándola con sumo interés, preguntándose si habría pasado lo mismo. Cuando se encontró con su mirada estuvo a punto de dar un grito. La chica parpadeó y retrocedió más hacia Kaidoh. Avergonzada por su osadía y su temor tan equivocado,

—Oh, no, Riku no ha pasado por esas cosas— le dijo más tarde Ann mientras se despedía de ella antes de coger el coche que los llevaría al aeropuerto—. La conozco gracias a que Momoshiro y Kaidoh son amigos. Y siempre ha sido así. Alejada de los demás y solo tolera que la toque Kaidoh, pero no por nada especial o…

—Desagradable— atajó ella con una sonrisa culpable. Ann le acaricio las mejillas.

—Terrible— corrigió, continuando: — su carácter es poco cariñoso y no se acerca a los demás. No le tengas en cuenta nada. Oh, Sakuno, ¿te importa si ahora mismo te abrazo?

Una pregunta que la sorprendió totalmente. Asintió repetidas veces y hasta se empujó contra ella hasta estrecharla. Ann rio y le acaricio la nuca antes de soltarla y besarle las mejillas.

—Sabes que yo no te haré nunca daño, ¿verdad? Y que Ryoma tampoco— añadió. Tuvo que asentir, sintiendo las lágrimas llegarle a los ojos, imposible de domar—. Vendré pronto, así que no llores. Seguiré estando para ti cuando me necesites.

Y lo sabía, pero es que realmente estaba emocionada y no comprendía por qué. Tener a Ann era una de las cosas más maravillosas que le había sucedido, así como Tomoka.

Horas más tarde, mientras regresaban a casa, no podía dejar de llorar y pensar en la boda. En la sonrisa de felicidad de Ann que desconocía que muchos de los familiares de Momoshiro la veían como una simple camarera que lo había conquistado con faldas en lugar de ser una adinerada joven. Pero Ann era feliz y es lo único que importaba.

Nada más llegar al interior de la casa, lo primero que hizo fue soltarse los cabellos y descalzarse. Cuando los bucles le golpearon la espalda, gimió de puro alivio. Sin darse cuenta de que Ryoma no la había seguido, se deslizó hasta el dormitorio, ansiando quitarse el estrecho vestido, aunque antes, no estaba de más observarse un poco en el espejo. Fue haciendo poses como Ryoma la encontró. Y también como le entregó el ramo que tan locamente había olvidado recoger.

Avergonzada por ambas cosas, recogió el ramo mientras él entraba en el baño. Un jarrón blanco sería el que ocuparía. Con esmero, lo adentró y decoró. De ese modo, sería como encontraría la pequeña caja perlada con lazo azul y con curiosidad al abrirla, el pequeño anillo brillante, de perlitas diminutas divididas en tres partes, la recibió. Cerró la tapa aterrada y salió corriendo hasta el servicio. Ryoma se había adentrado en la bañera y parpadeó al verla descorrer la cortina y mostrarle la caja.

—¡Ellos han perdido esto! ¡Es un anillo!

Ryoma se golpeó la frente con el dorso de la mano. Ella parpadeó.

—¿Qué pasa? — cuestionó perdida.

—Mira el interior— respondió, cerrando la cortina nuevamente y abriendo el grifo.

Obedeció con torpeza. Era un anillo que por lo menos debía de valer un millón o rozarlo. Sujetándolo con la yema de los dedos lo inclinó. Sus ojos se agrandaron terriblemente. En la barriga del anillo estaban escritas sus iniciales.

--

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando sonó el despertador y se encontró mirando la pared con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sintiendo el peso del chico al apagar el despertador, los cerró con fuerza y fingió dormir. Ryoma pareció tomarse su tiempo antes de salir de la cama y cuando finalmente lo hizo, ni siquiera la miró. Se vistió y desayunó para salir después en completo silencio.

Entonces, se incorporó, sintiendo el peso de todo el cansancio encima suya. Las cosas no iban bien. Cuando leyó sus iniciales en el anillo comprendió, pero era demasiado lenta para esas cosas y cuando lo entendió fue cuando se lo comentó Ann al recibir una llamada sobre que habían llegado al lugar de destino de su viaje de novios.

—Es un anillo de compromiso. En pocas palabras: Quiere casarse contigo. ¡Sakuno! ¡Qué alegría!

Del mismo miedo que le dijo esa palabra, el teléfono se le cayó y no puedo continuar la conversación, pero lo peor de todo es que por contestación, cuando Ryoma salió de la ducha y la observó ansioso por la respuesta, le tiró el anillo al pecho y se encerró en la cocina durante horas. Cuando finalmente el cansancio demandó acostarse, él se encontraba en la cama, de espaldas a ella y fingiendo estar dormido. La caja del anillo se encontraba en la papelera.

No era nada agradable la situación porque estaba asustada. No era asidua a películas románticas, o mejor, de ningún tipo. Solo los libros y por experiencia propia sabía que no era más cierto muchas de las historias que la de las películas. Rinko mismo era la perfecta como ejemplo. Las historias salían de su cabeza, no de vivencias o visiones. Solo los lugares la inspiraban. La única vivencia que ella tenía era el maltrato. Y un nuevo mundo con demasiadas cosas maravillosas que desconocía. Y esta era tan nueva como aterradora.

Lo peor de todo es que parecía que estaba convirtiéndose en experta en herir los sentimientos de Ryoma. Y cada vez sabía que estaba más cerca de hacer que la paciencia de Ryoma. Pero, ¿qué tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Huir de nuevo?

No, realmente no podía.

Alargó la mano y marcó el teléfono de la única persona que realmente podría ayudarla en esa crisis.

--

La primera actualización del año. Feliz año nuevo.


	14. Un sí escrito

**Aviso:** NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE AL FINAL PARA LOS QUE DEJAN RW: ¡GRACIAS!

**Capítulo:**

Un sí escrito.

No había tenido en cuenta la diferencia horaria cuando llamó. Simplemente estaba en crisis y necesitaba respuestas. De ahí que quien contestara al teléfono no fuera quien esperaba. Nanjiro casi ladró al teléfono cuando contestó y maldijo a quien fuera que llamara simplemente para después preguntarle si le había pasado algo grave a Ryoma, que ya estaba poniéndose los pantalones y buscando un vuelo. Cuando logró tranquilizarlo y explicarle que se había equivocado de hora, el hombre pareció desinflarse.

—Entonces, mi hijo está bien— dijo.

—Sí, lo siento, tito— se disculpó, aferrando el teléfono entre sus dedos—. Yo solo… necesitaba… necesitaba hablar con la tita. No recordé el horario. Mis más sinceras disculpas.

Nanjiro suspiró más tranquilo, desechando cualquier sentido de molestia.

—¿Te ocurre algo, pequeña?

Sakuno se mordió la lengua por un momento, pensando en sí debería de decirle la verdad o guardársela para sí misma. Nanjiro era un hombre y lo más probable es que se pusiera del lado de su hijo, como era natural. Rinko era una mujer y debería de comprender mejor sus miedos, terrores y pesadillas.

Pero los recuerdos de la boda de Ann con Momoshiro cambiaban todo drásticamente, en una marea apeteciblemente confusa que la asustaba. Era como saltar desde un precipicio hacia el vacio.

—Mi hijo, ¿te ha hecho algo desagradable?

—No, por Dios— exclamó llevándose una mano al cuello.

Ryoma era incapaz de hacerle algo así. Si realmente hubiera querido hacía mucho tiempo que debería de habérselo hecho. No obstante, siempre la habían defraudado y tomado a la ligera, machando sus sentimientos como si papel se trataran. A nadie le importaba cuan frágiles fueran, solo las risas que otorgaba ser mancillada de cualquier forma. Eso, la había convertido en lo que era ahora.

Débil, dubitativa y miedosa.

—¿Entonces, cuál es exactamente el problema para que llames tan tarde?

—Yo… necesitaba pedir consejo— explicó sintiendo como el corazón parecía estar a punto de salírsele por la boca—. Creí que… Rinko sería la más aconsejable para guiarme.

Nanjiro guardó silencio por un instante. Escuchó el sonido del mechero al encenderse y como la punta del cigarrillo se quemaba.

—Ella no está ahora en casa. Creo que está en el extranjero. Pero si puedo ayudarte en algo, lo intentaré. Déjame decirte un consejo, hija— enfatizó la última palabra, dándole un escalofrió—: A veces, es bueno arriesgar. Especialmente, si es tu felicidad la que está en juego. Si quieres ser feliz, ve a por ello. No importa a quien arrastres. Si alguien te ha tendido esa oportunidad con sus manos, acéptala.

Por un momento estuvo a punto de preguntarse si Nanjiro Echizen tenía alguna bola de cristal o el poder de ver lo que sucedía con sus hijos. Pero lo comprendió. Aunque tardó en hacerlo, lo comprendió. Eso tenía un hombre y era: Experiencia.

—Sí, Rinko también desprecio mi alianza cuando le dije que quería casarme con ella— Sakuno agrandó los ojos, escuchando como el hombre exhalaba el humo—. Ryoma te ha pedido que te cases con él, ¿verdad? — balbuceó un "sí" como respuesta y él continuó—. Sé que mi hijo es algo brusco cuando de afecto se trata, pero si te ha ofrecido el poder compartir toda la vida con él, es que va jodidamente en serio. Créeme. No deberías de tener miedo, Sakuno.

—Pero… el matrimonio…— masculló— cambia a las personas.

—Oh, eso desde luego— corroboró el hombre—. Pero deja que te diga que no siempre para mal. Yo antes era un puñetero mujeriego que no dejaba su trasero quieto. Cuando conocí a Rinko todo cambio. Me estabilicé como nadie y tuvimos un hijo juntos. La he amado durante mucho tiempo, ¿sabes? Si no lo hiciera, ahora no podría soportar todo esto. Podría ir con ella, desde luego, pero sé que únicamente la tendré en mi cama y no podrá trabajar en lo que más le gusta. Un hombre a veces, debe de refrenar sus instintos. Seguro que ya lo has notado en Ryoma.

Oh. Eso respondía muchas preguntas. Especialmente por qué rompía el contacto cada vez que se prendía la llama en ella o por qué simplemente la observaba en vez de tomar en sus brazos y besarla posesivamente. Bien. Más puntos para Ryoma Echizen. Y ahora también comprendía cómo Nanjiro podía soportar que Rinko estuviera fuera de viaje cada dos por tres. ¿Si ella hiciera eso, Ryoma se lo permitiría?

—El matrimonio trae consigo ciertas responsabilidades, no te lo discutiré nunca— continuó Nanjiro. Casi podía verle frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba el cigarro entre sus dedos—. Amar a una esposa no es lo mismo que amar a una novia y lo mismo va para la mujer. Un hombre en tu cama como marido es muy diferente a un hombre que intenta colarse en tu vida y poseerte poco a poco. Poner una alianza entre tus dedos es algo mucho más simbólico que un simple metal adornando tu dedo.

—No comprendo demasiado eso— confesó, avergonzándose aunque él no pudiera verla.

—Mi niña— suspiró, frustrado y maldijo entre dientes a sus padres antes de continuar—. Lo que quiero decir es que cuando uno está casado tiene que tener en cuenta que las decisiones ya no es cosa de un solo. Los dos deben de elegir que es lo mejor para las puertas de su casa hacia dentro. Para los que vendrán y el destino que tomarán sus caminos. Aceptar los deseos de tu compañero y que él acepte los tuyos. Ryoma ha aceptado todo esto. Y quiere vivirlo contigo, aunque le cueste expresar estas cosas, sinceramente. Has abierto algo en él desde que erais pequeños. Creo que vuestro encuentro estaba más que predestinado.

Sakuno cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse. Ella no diría que las primeras palabras que le soltó Ryoma fueran amables. Pero habían pasado muchos años ya de eso y tanto Ryoma como ella habían cambiado en muchos aspectos. La madurez los afectaba a ambos y al parecer seguían un patrón que estaba pronosticado. Miró la caja del anillo que todavía se encontraba en la papelera.

—¿Yo… realmente podría hacerlo?

Nanjiro guardó silencio nuevamente hasta que volvió a hablar, pausadamente.

—Si es lo que realmente quieres, si es la felicidad que buscas, si él te hace sentir mujer y crees que es capaz de protegerte: Sí. No tienes que vivir con miedo por lo que Ryoma vaya a hacerte, mujer. Es más, si me entero que mi hijo te levanta la mano alguna vez… te juro por mi apellido que le corto las pelotas, así de claro. Y en cuanto a lo que he dicho antes, si te da miedo traer niños al mundo para que no pasen lo mismo que tú, es algo que debes de decirle a Ryoma— puntualizó.

Hubo una pausa en la que el hombre pareció chasquear la lengua. Se escuchó sonidos de sábanas y un gruñido.

—Sakuno, Ryoma no es un ogro que no comprende tus sentimientos. Ha visto y vivido tu pasado. Sabe cómo te sientes y lo frágil que eres realmente. No muerde.

—Pero… le he dado tantos problemas…

—Y él los aceptado porque… mierda, porque te quiere. A ningún hombre que se precie y ame a su mujer le importa cargar con los problemas de ellas, con sus vivencias y demás del pasado. Ryoma quiere darte un nuevo futuro, Sakuno. Es tu decisión por encima de la de las demás. Si mi hijo te quiere, respetará la decisión que decidas tomar.

Guardó silencio, jugando con el cable del teléfono.

—Sakuno, hija, ¿por qué no te haces estas preguntas a ti misma?: ¿Quieres a Ryoma? ¿Te gustaría verle con otra mujer o ser egoísta y atesorarlo para ti misma?

Tuche, pensó.

Si se ponía a pensar, no había estado muy atenta a ello desde que Ryoma dejó a Osakada. Cuando se había querido dar cuenta quería atesorarlo para sí misma y no soportó la idea de que Echizen estuviera con Osakada. En algún momento del tiempo eso empezó a irritarla y ha herirla profundamente. Y aunque confiaba en su pensamiento de "no importa con quién esté mientras sea feliz", la torturó hasta que Ryoma le demostró que ciertamente era a ella a quien decidía escoger.

Y en cuanto a quererle, la respuesta era rápida y sincera: Sí. Amaba a Ryoma. Amaba su forma de ser. Le aceptaba por le brindaba todo cuando le habían negado durante su vida. Porque era capaz de llorar por ella… por su dolor. Y todo lo que había hecho con ella iba en serio. Nada era mentira. Ni una sala palabra que no hubiera cumplido.

—Tito, creo que… tengo la respuesta.

Nanjiro pareció reír, pero contestó.

—Entonces, esperaré vuestras noticias.

Y colgó. Se preguntaba qué clase de experiencia habría vivido Nanjiro para que supiera todas sus respuestas.

Colgó también y se levantó. Se inclinó sobre la papelera y cogió el cofrecito azul, abriéndolo. El anillo continuaba en su interior, brillante y tan hermoso con en el primer momento.

Cerró la cajita nuevamente y la dejó sobre la mesita de noche de Ryoma. Buscó su mochila y arrancó una página pequeña de un cuaderno de notas, escribiendo sobre ella antes de dejara justo sobre el estuche.

Aquella, era su respuesta.

Ir a la universidad no fue tarea fácil. No cesaba de estar intranquila. Sabía que Ryoma llegaría antes que ella a casa ese día, pero igual con su enfado no lo hacía. O quizás no vería la cajita. Se pensaría que era otra cosa o…

Ladeó la cabeza, suspirando y presionándose para mantener atención. El profesor de literatura recomendaba algún libro en especial del que no recordaba nombre y gracias a Dios, lo colgó en la pizarra para que pudieran tomar notas. Habría un examen sobre él y por lo tanto, nuevamente debería de poner codos.

Echaba de menos a Ann. Su ausencia se demostraba por el sitio vacio a su izquierda y porque había vuelto a encerrarse en la biblioteca en cada hora libre con Kintaro.

—Te ocurre algo— había señalado el pelirrojo mientras le entregaba el último libro de Harry Potter—. ¿No quieres ir a casa o a la enfermería?

—N-no— negó automáticamente, acogiendo el libro entre sus manos, acariciando la portada con sus dedos—. Solo… echo de menos a Ann. Nada más. Pero estoy segura de que se lo estará pasando de maravilla.

Kintaro enrojeció ligeramente. Al parecer, había mal interpretado sus deseos de que Ann se lo pasara bien. Terminó por contagiarse del sonrojo. La incomodidad de la biblioteca se volvió tan intensa que se obligó a levantarse, olvidar el otro libro que necesitaba y salir corriendo para la siguiente clase, alegrándose de que el timbre sonara justo cuando abría la puerta, usándola como excusa. Pero Tooyama simplemente alzó una mano y la dejó irse.

Odiaba cuando era tan fácil leer porque así era como la habían descubierto cada vez que había atesorado algo. Y lo que llegaba cuando la descubrían no era nada agradable. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, queriendo olvidar todo cuanto interrumpiera lo que de verdad le preocupaba. Miró el reloj y se humedeció los labios. Ryoma ya debería de haber regresado a casa.

Probablemente estaría mirando qué había para comer en la nevera, robaría un trozo de algo y después, se dejaría caer en ante la televisión. Si tenía facturas que revisar las observaría ceñudo y aburrido. Pero si por el contrario nada del trabajo lo distraía, encendería la televisión en el canal de deportes y vería algún partido de tenis. Eso sí. Lo primero que hacía nada más entrar era siempre ir al cuarto de baño. Y para ello debías de atravesar el dormitorio. Tenía la manía de encender las luces y dejar el reloj sobre su mesita de noche, así que tendría verlo.

Desviándose de la clase se detuvo ante una gabina telefónica y marcó el teléfono de su casa. La voz que le contestó sonaba adormilada. Colgó.

¡Maldito fuera! Ella preocupándose por qué estaría pensando y él simplemente se había quedado dormido cuando tenía en su mejilla algo tan importante. Pero, si tenía en cuenta que no le había costado nada lanzarlo a la basura cuando ella lo rechazó, ¿qué importaba ahora?

Infló los mofletes y regresó a las clases para recibir una pequeña advertencia y tener que sentarse junto al único chico que decidía que ducharse después de hacer ejercicio era un crimen.

Era ya tarde cuando logró recuperar el libro que necesitaba y regresar a casa. Kintaro fue quien la acompañó esta vez, dejándola en la misma entrada de su casa. Abrió la puerta tras despedirse de él con un saludo de su mano. Cogió aire y entró.

Ryoma no estaba en el salón. Tampoco en la cocina. Y en el dormitorio había desaparecido la cajita junto a la hoja de la mesita de noche. El sonido de golpes llegó desde el cuarto de baño y la luz encendida rebeló donde se encontraba Ryoma.

Empujó la puerta con los nudos ligeramente y se asomó. La bañera estaba vacía pero la cortina colgaba como señal de haber sido utilizada. La mitad del cuerpo masculino estaba inclinado frente al espejo y el cesto de la ropa sucia estaba relleno únicamente con la ropa que él debió de quitarse.

Terminó de abrir la puerta y observarle. Se le antojó el deseo de ver esa espalda desnuda todas las manos, moverse y arquearse en cada uno de sus movimientos. En uno de aquellos movimientos la mirada ambarina la captó. A través del espejo la observaba de arriba abajo, con interés. Se dio cuenta de que continuaba cargando la mochila y los libros.

Se giró para dejarlo sobre la cama y empezar a sacar su ropa también para ducharse. Era lo primero que le gustaba hacer nada más llegar. Era como si se quitara las impurezas de la vida cotidiana de las demás personas y tras haber compartido pupitre con aquel chico sucio, era deseaba y hasta obligatorio oler un poco a champú.

Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo si quiera de acercarse al armario, la abrazaron por detrás. Los grandes brazos cubriendo gran extensión de su cuerpo. Su aliento acariciándole el cuello cuando la besó largo y tendido la piel. El aroma a champú y crema de afeitar. Jugó con sus manos por un instante y cuando la liberó, el anillo descansaba sobre el anular correcto. Extendió la mano, mirándoselo con curiosas del mismo modo que Ann hizo en su día. Ahora comprendía lo que sentía.

Había algo que expulsaba con fuerza un sentimiento en su pecho. Deseaba gritar de felicidad. Ponerse a danzar delante de él mientras extendía el anillo y sonreír como una estúpida. Pero también deseaba llorar. Llorar con fuerza. Nadie la había golpeado pero sentía que lo necesitaba. La felicidad también te hacía llorar.

Acarició los brazos masculinos con las palmas de sus manos. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, buscó sus ojos. Ryoma la miraba atentamente, esperando aunque se inclinó y poseyó su boca durante un instante.

—Sí es sí— le recalcó. Ella asintió.

—Lo sé. Siento… haberte rechazado— se disculpó—. Creo que… no puedo luchar contra mis temores. Y aunque nunca creí que la persona que me ayudó me empujaría a ver la realidad, se lo agradezco.

—¿Quién fue? — Cuestionó su prometido, arqueando una ceja y mirándola intensamente.

Sakuno expresó una sonrisa.

—Secreto.

Y Ryoma torció el gesto, girándola hasta que sus caderas quedaron frente a frente y sus senos fueron fácilmente aplastados contra el torso masculino.

—Quién— repitió. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Ryoma dio un paso, entrometiendo una de sus rodillas entre sus piernas. Su boca se acercó hasta su frente.

—¿Quién? — articuló nuevamente. Pero volvió a negarse. No iba a contarle nada sobre su conversación con Nanjiro. Porque seguramente esa era la última persona a la que pensarían que ella recurriría. Y menos, Ryoma.

La rodilla presionó su sexo, un ligero apretón. Y la mano tras su espalda empujó sus caderas de forma que se frotara contra ella. Agrandó los ojos, sorprendida. Pero cuando se encontró con la mirada ambarina no había más que picardía y enfadó al no conseguir una respuesta clara. Ryoma era cabezón a más no poder.

Adelante y hacia atrás sus caderas comenzaron un baile tremendamente íntimo contra la pierna masculina. Pero estaba dispuesta a no confesar su secreto. Aquellas torturas lo único que hacían era desear guardarlo más y cuando el estremecimiento del orgasmo la inundó, nublándole la conciencia y ocupando todo su ser, continuó sin soltar prenda. Especialmente, porque dudaba mucho que Ryoma le gustara que soltara el nombre de su padre en mitad de un orgasmo que él mismo había sido el causante, ¿verdad?

La dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama, siguiéndola. Sus piernas separadas a cada lado de sus caderas. Su torso empujando contra ella y su boca acariciándola.

—Dilo— exigió con suavidad.

—No puedo— respondió. Llevó sus manos hasta la ancha espalda, apretando sus uñas contra la piel—. No.

—¿Mi madre? — Cuestionó lamiendo la largura de su cuello. Le mordió el mentón.

—N-no…— y no era mentira.

La lengua continuó hacia abajo, entrometiéndose entre los botones de su camisa. La boca arrancó el enganche y la piel sintió al diferencia de estar cubierta a ser destapada y por supuesto, las húmedas caricias de una inquieta lengua que no tardó en entrometerse entre el sujetador y sus senos. Y esta vez, no fue únicamente la lengua quien jugó un papel. De algún modo, Ryoma recordó cómo había mamado de pequeño y ejerció su digno derecho sobre sus tensos senos.

—Osakada.

—N-no… tampoco.

Pareció que fruncía el ceño por un instante, volviendo a continuar con sus caricias, descendiendo la tela del pantalón hacia abajo, arrastrando consigo la ropa interior.

Quedar desnuda ante él todavía continuaba asustándola. Pero Ryoma captaba rápidamente sus sentimientos y terminaba apagando la luz. Sus caricias continuaban siempre sin detenerse aunque alguna parte de su cuerpo estuviera marcada y la forma de una cicatriz sobrepasara la piel. Él la besaba con tal reverencia que sentía ganas de llorar.

Pero en ese momento, era diferente. Con las luces encendidas él la miró a los ojos serenamente. Su corazón latía frenéticamente y aunque sentía deseos de arrastrar las sábanas para cubrirse, no lo hizo. Ryoma nunca había tenido reparos en permitir que le viera. Entraba desnudo al cuarto de baño y la luz solía bañarle. Aunque se había repetido muchas veces que no debería de observarle, sus ojos no conseguían separarse de la figura bañada por la luz.

—La apagaré— informó cauteloso.

—No, deja… déjala encendida.

Ryoma arqueó las cejas y repentinamente apareció un deje de intranquilidad en su rostro. Como si no estuviera seguro de que ella fuera capaz de hacerlo. Porque una vez, hasta le pidió que cerrara las persianas para privar de la luz de la misma luna.

Llevó las manos hasta su rostro, acariciándoselo. EL anillo brilló al chocar contra la luz y ella sonrió.

—He de… darte todo. He de devolverte lo que me has estado entregando hasta ahora. Yo ahora… seré tu mujer, ¿verdad?

Ryoma asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa orgullosa se mostró en su rostro. Aquello la sorprendió. Era la primera vez que alguien sonreía orgullosamente de estar con ella. De… tenerla a su lado y compartir todo.

No logró reprimir las lágrimas y fue el turno de Ryoma de sorprenderse.

—¿Qué…?— Exclamó.

—Nada— le interrumpió antes de terminar de formular su pregunta—. Únicamente es que estoy… feliz.

Ryoma entrecerró los ojos y posó la palma cálida de su mano contra su mejilla. Reconfortante el sentimiento que la embargó y detuvo las lágrimas. Rozó su cara contra aquella caricia y suspiró. Ryoma se movió hasta quedar a su costado, abrazándola contra sí. Sakuno se giró para poder abrazarle y esconder su rostro humedecido entre su cuello. Sus piernas enlazadas y un tierno beso en su frente interrumpirían la búsqueda de Echizen.

-.-

Esta vez, el horario fue el correcto cuando llamó a casa de los Echizen y fue Rinko quien contestó. Y Ryoma estaba detrás de ella, rodeándola la cintura con uno de sus pesados brazos mientras la observaba con atención.

—Entonces, ¿es cierto lo que escucho? —Cuestionó Rinko.

—Sí, vamos a… casarnos.

Nanjiro rompió en carcajadas al otro lado de la línea y Rinko le demandó que se callara. Cuando no lo logró, ambos pudieron imaginarse el salero volando a la cabeza del patriarca de los Echizen.

—Eso es maravilloso, Sakuno. Ahora sí que serás mi hija.

Sakuno enrojeció. Sabía que iba a ser algo más que una hija postiza simplemente porque estuviera casada con Ryoma Echizen y fuera su hijo. Había tantas cosas que ofrecerle y que tomar que parecía totalmente imposible de resistir.

—¿Dónde vais a celebrar la boda? — Preguntó Rinko. Sakuno desvió la mirada hacia Ryoma, esperando.

—En Japón— respondió, besándole el cuello.

—En Japón— repitió la antigua Takeuchi—. Eso me parece buena idea. Nosotros iremos, por supuesto. Es algo que sinceramente no queremos perdernos.

—Y ni Ryoma ni yo queremos que os lo perdáis— garantizó, acariciando la mano que había sobre su cintura.

—Me alegro que esté siendo cosa de los dos, Sakuno. No dejes que los demás decidan por ti. Ha de ser como tú desees, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí— recordó la terrible obsesión de Ann de que ambas madres no metieran sus narices en su boda, casi sin conseguirlo—. Solo te tendría a ti aconsejándome, desde luego— añadió.

El recuerdo era aplastante. Lo expulsó rápidamente de su memoria, retorciéndolo y tirándolo al cubo de la basura. No quería un recuerdo intolerable que provocara terror en lo que ahora debería de hacerla feliz.

—Te aconsejaré todo lo que desees, cariño. Pero también debes de recordar que todo, debe de ir tal y como quieras— repitió—. Imagino que querrás algo discreto y nosotros no somos muchos.

—Eso es cierto— reconoció, mirando a Ryoma. Éste asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una ligera sonrisa de aceptación.

—Lo más importante: ¿tenéis ya elegida una fecha?

Miró el calendario junto al espejo del salón. El sofá crujió ligeramente cuando se incorporó en busca de mejor visión.

—Octubre, veinte— fue Ryoma quien habló, observando el calendario desde su puesto. Ryoma tenía una visión estupenda.

—Vaya, eso es dentro de cuatro meses. ¿Estáis seguro de que os dará tiempo?

Sakuno sonrió.

—Como bien has dicho, somos pocos y no necesitamos gran cosa. Además, es por el juzgado. Y hemos hecho los cálculos con que Ann y Momoshiro estén, vosotros podríais venir y que los billetes no fueran caros ni baratos.

—Siento curiosidad por saber a dónde iréis de viaje de novios— canturreó Nanjiro a través de otro teléfono. Sakuno rió.

—Yo también. Ryoma no quiere decírmelo. Es un secreto firme que no consigo sacarle.

Echizen sonrió nuevamente, solo que esta vez con su característico toque orgulloso. Por más que había insistido en querer sacarle el secreto, él se negaba a ceder.

—Bueno, mi hijo siempre ha sido así, ya lo sabes. Es muy cerrado en algunas cosas, pero— añadió— estoy seguro que donde te lleve te hará ver las estrellas— volvió a canturrear algo que no logró oír y esta vez, se imaginó la figurita que había al lado del teléfono volando hacia el padre de su prometido.

—Sakuno, tú lo que debes de hacer es disfrutar y punto. No hagas caso del zopenco de mi marido— aconsejó.

Sakuno rió.

—Cariño, ¿puedes ponerme un momento con mi hijo? Hay algo que quiero comentarle. No te preocupes, no es nada malo— prometió.

—Claro— y extendió el auricular hacia Ryoma, quien parpadeó sorprendido antes de tomarlo y aceptar.

Ella se liberó de su agarre y lo dejó a solas. Preparar unas buenas palomitas para un tarde de vaguería no era algo anormal. Pero estaba cerca de estallar de júbilo. Adoraba ser feliz. Adoraba poder sonreír simplemente porque sí. Y por mucho que costara de creer, únicamente lo había conseguido él.

Aunque el mundo siempre parecía haber estado encontrando de ello.

-.-

_Sin embargo, la lluvia se detuvo. Observé los pies con deportivas que se habían detenido a mi lado y parpadeé, intentando apartar uno de los sucios mechones largos de mí cabello, con la esperanza de ver quien se había tomado la molestia de cubrirme con un paraguas, impidiendo que fuera más mojada. Mas solo mi boca pudo abrirse con asombro y entrecerrar los párpados antes de llorar._

—_Oí, oí, ¿por qué estás llorando?_ —_ La puerta crujió tras de mí, abriéndose_—_¡Oí, Koshimae, seguro que tú le has hecho algo!_

_Con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, los ojos aguados casi no pude ver el rostro de ninguno de ambos muchachos. Pero extrañamente, había algo ahí que irradiaba tranquilidad. Eran los primeros que se habían detenido al verme. Los primeros que me habían mirado con curiosidad y los únicos que a su vez tendieron las manos hacia mí._

_Froté mis parpados con las mangas sucias y cuando logré finalmente verles me sorprendí. Ojos dispares, cabellos rojizos y negros con reflejos azul verdoso. Aceptar ambas manos fue simplemente la opción que me llevaría al nuevo mundo. Lo que me haría querer atesorarles._

_La puerta de la derecha fue la que se abrió por primera vez y el pelirrojo se abrió paso a zancadas para extender una silla. El llamado Koshimae simplemente me sentó en el sofá y le lanzó una mirada aprensiva al otro. El pelirrojo sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras llamaba a gritos a su madre y una mujer de aspecto hermoso se arrodilló frente a mí antes de marcharse. Los adultos siempre salían despavoridos. Meterse en los líos de los niños no era problema suyo._

—_Koshimae_—_ nombre, al de ojos marrones que a su vez parecían dorados_—_, debería de irme… solo traeré problemas._

_El chico me observó con cierta sorpresa. Maldijo entre dientes y se inclinó tan cerca de mí que casi no parecía un niño._

—_Ryoma_—_ dijo lentamente y se señaló_—. _Es estúpido lo de Koshimae._

_Se cruzó de brazos y fuera realmente divertido. Quería parecer un adulto siendo solo un delgado muchacho. Probablemente, si no me hubieran dolido tanto las heridas en mis labios, habría sonreído._

_La puerta de entrada volvió a abrirse de nuevo y esta vez, dos adultos entraron junto a la madre del pelirrojo. Uno de ellos revolvió cariñosamente el cabello de Ryoma y la mujer se acercó hasta mí, sentándose junto al sofá._

—_Por eso digo que hay padres que deberían de tomar la decisión de abortar en vez de traer hijos al mundo para hacerles esto_—_ La voz de la madre del pelirrojo era dura y firme, pero no amainó a la otra mujer. _

_Extendió la mano hacia ella y por simple reflejo me encogí sobre mi cuerpo, haciendo una bola protectora con brazos y piernas._

—_Tranquila, preciosa. No voy a golpearte. Ven, deja que te curemos._

_Y volvió a extender hacia mí sus cálidas manos. Kintaro, que supe más tarde cómo se llamaba, saltaba de un lado a otro mientras zarandeaba de paso a Ryoma. El último, más molesto por los saltos del primero que por el simple hecho de tener que estar ahí, delante de mí._

_Horas más tarde, con las heridas curadas y tapadas por vendas que sostenían agua oxigenada, una revisión cerebral y alguna inyección dolorosa, ambas mujeres se sentaron frente a mí. _

_Rinko, la madre de Ryoma, y Akane, la madre de Kintaro._

—_Sakuno, pequeña. Tendríamos que dar parte._

—_No sé ni por qué pedirle permiso a la niña_—_ intervino el padre de Ryoma. Sus brazos cruzados y el rostro severo mientras fumaba_—_. Son unos…_

—_¡No, por favor!_ —_ Mis palabras salieron antes de que tuviera control de mis miedos_—_ ¡No lo hagan!_

_Suplicas que sorprendieron a los adultos y miradas de indulgencia y tristeza que delataban su preocupación. Sabía perfectamente que estaba haciendo lo contrario, que era imposible para mí vivir ahí. Pero el miedo que me recorría era algo que se debía de experimentar para comprenderlo. Ser expulsada por tu propia familia y estar pensado esto cuando solo eres una niña que debería de estar cobijada bajo las faldas de su madre… duele._

_Kintaro se inclinó hacia mí, sosteniéndome de los hombros y aunque me agazapé me sostuvo con firmeza._

—_Dejad que viva, por favor_—_ rogó como si aquello fuera lo único importante_—_. Madurará. ¿No es eso lo que siempre dicen de mí?_

—_Bueno, pero es que tú parece que nunca vas a madurar, sinceramente_—_ objetó con preocupación Akane_—_. Por mucho que me cueste aceptarlo y más siendo mi hijo… Pero tú eres un caso perdido._

_Las carcajadas de todos me confundieron y perdieron. Kintaro no parecía un caso perdido. Se había detenido para impedir que me mojara. Sostuvo ese paraguas encima de mí y me ayudó. Me tendió una mano que nadie jamás me entregó._

_Y sin darme cuenta, se hizo un gran hueco en mi herido corazón._

-.-

Vale. Ella tampoco había creído nunca que sería Ryoma quien terminaría ocupando el resto de su corazón, por encima de Kintaro e incluso de Rinko y Nanjiro. Aunque Kintaro era un entusiasmo de la vida fue Ryoma quien con sus silencios creó todo y abordó el último de sus miedos para inclinarse sobre ella y no solo tenderle una mano, sino también su corazón.

La última de las palomitas estalló a la vez que la campana del microondas indicó su terminar. Sacó el cuenco en forma rectangular y recogió dos pontas de la nevera. Ryoma no debería de haber colgado porque continuaba escuchando voces desde el salón.

Se adentró tras apagar las luces e iba tan concentrada en lo que hacía, que no se percató de que Ryoma se encontraba en la puerta de la casa, con medio cuerpo cubriendo la posibilidad de entrar. AL principio pensó que sería Kintaro. Ryoma no veía con muy buenos ojos que el pelirrojo continuara dando tumbos de un lado a otro a su alrededor, pero como era la amistad lo que contaba, tendía a callarse y dejarlo entrar. Nunca le impedía el paso.

Las dos latas de ponta resbalaron de sus manos cuando en un movimiento torpe pudo ver a través de él. Lo que ocultaba, era algo que no esperaba.

La felicidad caía hechas añicos.

—Ma…. Mamá…

-.-

**Continuará…**

**Pd: He decidido abrir una sección en mi lj donde responderé los comentarios que me dejen y que sean para contestar. Si quieres ser respondida, por favor, visita el lj y búscalo.**

**¡Gracias!**


	15. Tormenta y angustia

**Capítulo:**

_Tormenta y angustia_

—Ma… mamá— gesticuló, abrumada y sorprendida. El bol de palomitas resbaló de sus manos, cayendo junto a las pontas—. Oh, no…— exclamó, mirándose los pies.

Las palomitas habían caído por toda la alfombra, empapándose con el agua que goteaba de las latas y ésta, traspasando la moqueta. Ryoma la miraba desde la puerta, fijo en ella, esperando y algo despistado. Lo suficiente como para que la mujer aprovechara la situación, se adentrara y camina hasta Sakuno, arrodillándose y empezando a recoger las palomitas.

Sakuno estaba tensa, tanto, que no fue capaz de mover ni un solo músculo. El aire comenzó a faltarla y sus ojos se agrandaron desorbitadamente. La falta de aire la hizo boquear como un pez y las lágrimas escaparon a su control, deslizándose por sus mejillas en silencio. Ryoma se acercó a zancadas hacia su madre, levantándola bruscamente del brazo y echándola hacia atrás.

—Fuera— ladró. La mujer parpadeó, levantando el rostro hacia él. Sakuno entonces se dio cuenta.

Tenía la cara mullida, con heridas por todos lados. Su labio inferior hinchado y el ojo derecho negro. Un corte en la mejilla derecha que todavía no había curado. Bajó la mirada hasta su vientre, volvía a ser plano y no había rastros de cualquier bebé.

—¿Dónde…?— Articuló casi en un susurro. La mujer y Ryoma se volvieron hacia ella.

—Lo tiene él. Tu padre. Cuando supo que era un varón, se quedó con él. Y después, me expulsó de casa, quedándose con todo mi dinero. Me regaló esta cara hace un día, cuando intenté recuperar a mi hijo. No sé de qué te sorprendes.

Sakuno sintió como todo su cuerpo se sacudía y ardía. Por primera vez, sintió deseos de acercarse a ella, zarandearla, golpearla. Pero, ¿de qué serviría eso? Si incluso cuando estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella misma había estado durante toda su vida, parecía acusarla. Como si ella fuera la culpable de que estuviera en esa situación. Nadie le había pedido a su padre reaccionar demasiado tarde y darse cuenta de que, aunque simplemente fuera para darle golpes, la pequeña y asustada Sakuno existía.

—¿Qué quieres? — Gruñó Ryoma, quien no había cesado en su empeño y continuaba sosteniendo a su madre de los brazos.

Su progenitora torció el gesto, abrió la boca en sorpresa hasta formar una deforme "o" y se volvió hacia él.

—Simplemente lo que me toca por derecho de madre.

—¿Derecho de madre? — Sakuno casi pudo sentir el desprecio que emitió su voz, estremeciéndola—. Largo.

Volvió a arrastrar a su progenitora hacia la puerta, ignorando sus pataletas y protestas. Sakuno se agachó, posando sus manos en sus oídos, empezando a moverse de adelante atrás cual autista y, finalmente, gritó. Ambos volvieron a detenerse y fue Ryoma quien llegó hasta su altura, tomándola de los hombros y acogiéndola entre sus brazos.

—Oh, por favor, Sakuno— protestó la mujer mordiéndose el labio inferior—. A mi hace horas que me dieron una paliza y estoy viva, aquí, frente a ti. Tu hace años que has superado esto, ¿no es así?

Sakuno negó con la cabeza. No para responder si no más bien para ignorar su voz. Ryoma la apretó más fuerte contra él, pero ni siquiera eso ayudaba.

—Oh, por Dios. Mírate— rezongó la mujer—. Vives con un hombre. Has estado fuera de casa, de forma muy desagradecida, permite que te diga. Y te fuiste a Japón nada más ser mayor de edad. Volviste únicamente para pedirme que abortara. Qué poco corazón tienes, muchacha. Soy tu madre, ¿recuerdas?

La joven agrandó los ojos, levantándolos hacia ella. Estaba perdida, desorientada para ser más exactos. No comprendía la mitad de las cosas. ¿Qué demonios intentaba decirle su madre? ¿Qué no era feliz hacia unos minutos atrás? ¿Por qué había tenido que aparecer? Ryoma temblaba junto a ella y sabía perfectamente que bastaría una palabra de ella para que volviera a echarla. A patadas si era necesario. Pero no podía pedírselo. No era él quien tenía que terminar la historia. Era ella.

Pero, ¿cómo?

Su mente daba vueltas, buscaba formas y desenterraba palabras que no coincidían con lo que quería decir. Tenía la lengua de papel. No expresaba nada. Pegada al paladar y su mente estaba en una nube. ¿Tan egoísta había sido? Nunca esperó que la tortilla diera la vuelta de ese modo. Que fuera su madre quien terminara acudiendo a ella pidiendo ayuda. Que quien la había lastimado tanto estuviera tan aterrorizada por su progenitor.

Si pensaba en su experiencia, Rinko le había extendido la mano y ayudado. Kintaro se había mostrado alegre junto a ella y Ryoma… bueno, Ryoma era un santo. Un Dios de la paciencia o Dios sabía qué, pero se merecía un trono. ¿Ella debía de hacer lo mismo? Al fin y al cabo, era su madre.

Con gran esfuerzo se puso en pie. Las piernas le temblaban de una manera que casi no recordaba. Su madre continuaba pareciéndole impactante, aunque ahora, simplemente era una mujer distinta, con gesto orgulloso que no había perdido, pero había algo que no encajaba en ella. Algo que antes la aterraba.

—Sakuno— llamó Ryoma, advirtiéndola.

Extendió una mano hacia él, demandándole paciencia y que esperase. Su madre continuó en pie, abrazándose a sí misma mientras se acercaba a pasos leves. Finalmente, el suspiro de aburrimiento que soltó la hizo detenerse a su altura. La observó, jadeante. Se sentía como si acabara de correr una maratón. Y lo único que hizo fue detenerse frente a ella. Y la razón era simplemente que estaba aterrada. No era la misma situación que cuando fue a visitarla al piso. Ahora, su progenitora había descubierto su zona privada. Había descubierto su refugio y, debía de protegerlo.

—¿Sabes? — Comenzó temblorosamente. La voz apenas un murmullo—. Voy a casarme. Con él. Con un hombre… al que adoro. Con un hombre tan distinto a papá que me entran ganas de llorar cada vez que lo pienso.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? — Dudosa, la mujer retrocedió—. Tu hermano también se va a casar.

—Mi hermano tuvo suerte— reconoció, sonriendo sin tener deseos de hacerlo—, su mujer no.

—N-no sé por qué dices eso— balbuceó, frotándose los brazos.

—Porque él es igual a vosotros— dio un paso más, apretando los dedos contra los costados de su ropa. Sentía la mirada de Ryoma pegada a su espalda y sabía que, probablemente, terminaría odiándola—. Pero yo encontré realmente una familia nueva. Una madre. Un padre. Un hermano. Un hombre al que amar. Un amigo. Escapé de vosotros y vine aquí. Tengo a medio hacer una carrera y encontré trabajo.

Guardó silencio y continuó, cogiendo aire.

—Dime, ¿Sabes que me da miedo la oscuridad? ¿Sabes que, aunque nunca te guste, siempre era yo la que te compraba los regalos de navidad, no mi hermano? — amargamente, movió la cabeza al ver que retrocedía nuevamente— ¿sabes que no fui yo quien rompió el cristal de la cocina, que fue papá en una de sus borracheras? ¿Sabías que cuando me vino la menstruación papá me dio una paliza que no sabía si sangraba por ello o por sus golpes? ¿Sabes que tengo miedo a la gente porque sufría maltrato escolar?

—Cállate— ordenó la mujer, sorprendida—. Estás diciendo cosas incoherentes. Tú nunca has pasado por estas cosas.

—¿Sabías que una vez me cortaste con unas tijeras y que tengo una cicatriz en mis senos? — Continuó, ignorándola—. ¿Sabes a qué edad perdí mi primer diente? ¿Sabes que no me gusta la comida agridulce? ¿Sabes que soy alérgica a las nueces, que me hiciste comer casi diariamente? ¿Sabes que pasé hambre cuando me castigabas porque no había llegado al fregadero para poder fregar tus cacharros?

La mujer que le diera vida, retrocedió, pálida, encogiendo los hombros, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, negando repetidas veces con la cabeza.

—Estás confundida, Sakuno. Estás muy confundida. Todas esas cosas… te las hacías tu misma— extendió la mano izquierda, mostrando la muñeca—. Llegaste hasta herirme una vez a mí. Tengo una cicatriz como prueba.

Sakuno cabeceó, no negándolo.

—Fue el día en que te subiste encima de mí y quisiste cortarme los cabellos, cortando cerca de la carne. Fue el día en que conseguí defenderme y te cortaste con ellas al hacerlo.

—¡Mientes! — Exclamó su progenitora apretando los dientes. Buscó con la mirada hacia Ryoma, agrandando los ojos— ¿de verdad la crees? ¡Se lo está inventando todo! ¡No sabéis nada! ¡Los Echizen nunca quisieron escucharme! — Maldijo entre dientes y golpeó la moqueta con el tacón—. Esta niña nunca ha estado bien. Está enferma de la cabeza. Tiene demasiada imaginación.

Ryoma sacudió la cabeza tras ella y Sakuno apretó los labios, temblando.

—Oh, demonios. Realmente los tienes engañados, ¿eh, Sakuno? — Exclamó, llevándose una mano a la frente—. Bien, pues ya es hora de que todo esto termine.

Se dio la vuelta, caminando rápidamente hacia la salida.

—Se acabó todo esto, de verdad. Te he dejado moverte hasta ahora, pensando que los Echizen tendrían un poco de cabeza y serían más cuerdos que tu, pero parece que estáis todos cortados por el mismo patrón o realmente no has tenido ninguna crisis con ellos— recogió sus cosas bruscamente—. Y tú, Echizen— señaló despectivamente a Ryoma—, algún día te arrepentirás de esto.

Ryoma corrió hasta ella justo cuando las fuerzas empezaron a flaquearle. Las piernas dejaron de responderle y sujetarla sintiéndolas como un flan era imposible. Casi gimió cuando sintió los fuertes brazos rodeándola. De una patada cerró la puerta y luego la cargó hasta el sofá, dejándola ahí, acercándole una de las frías latas hasta la frente, posándola suavemente contra su piel. Sakuno sonrió y suspiró.

—Deberías de odiarme.

—No— negó, cabezón.

—Dije cosas tan horribles. La acusé y acosé— reconoció. Ryoma se inclinó besándola.

—¿Y? Ella hizo cosas peores— indicó con firmeza.

Y Sakuno sabía que era verdad, que Ryoma estaba en lo cierto. No tenía por qué darle explicaciones de más, pero aun así, no estaba tranquila.

—¿He hecho bien?

Ryoma la miró por un instante, acarició sus cabellos y besó sus parpados antes de responder.

—Bien es poco— dijo, acomodándose junto a ella, pegando sus cuerpos. El calor la irradio al instante. Sí, incluso en esa situación.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. Realmente necesitaba algo maravilloso para distraerse. Algo que provocara que su mente quedara en babia, que no recordara lo sucedido y que, por encima de todo, la hiciera elevarse. Ryoma continuó acariciándola, besándola repetidas veces, descendiendo hasta su cuello. Una de sus fuertes manos se posó sobre su vientre y lo acarició con las yemas de los dedos, buscando su ombligo, jugando con él para retroceder y adentrarse bajo la ropa fácilmente. Fue entonces cuando, hábilmente, subió hasta uno de sus desnudos senos. Lo escuchó gemir de placer y se sonrojó tanto como se derritió.

Lentamente, sus dedos jugaron por encima del pezón, irritándolo hasta la excitación. Y se escuchó a sí misma gemir, abriendo la boca para él. Sus besos fueron tan ardientes como siempre, su lengua ávida y experta, acariciando los rincones más imprevistos de su boca, degustándola. Y, tímidamente, correspondió.

Levantó su mano izquierda hasta la mejilla masculina, riendo al sentir el bello no afeitado. Abrió los ojos y lo observó.

—Rascas— bromeó. Él lo sopesó hasta que una sonrisa pícara cruzó su rostro.

Sakuno parpadeó y casi grito de la risa cuando empezó a frotar su mejilla contra la de ella. Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a saltar de sus ojos, se detuvo, mirándola fijamente.

—Voy a hacerlo en otro sitio— advirtió.

Y ella, con la respiración cortada, le dejó. Dejó que reptara por su cuerpo. Le permitió abrir sus piernas, mover suavemente las braguitas a un lado y enterrar su boca en el centro de su sexo. Y esta vez, sí gritó. Gritó de placer y no fue horroroso o doloroso sentir su boca. Ni fue asqueroso cómo su lengua captaba cada recoveco de su sexo.

Y, cuando se abandonó al orgasmo, fue genial. Maravilloso y necesitado. Se quedó flácida en el sofá, sin pensar en nada más que en recuperar el aire, con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo como su piel ardía en cada beso final efectuado por él, en como subía hasta su boca y la besa, conociendo el sabor de su propio orgasmo.

Le adoraba. Adoraba que fuera de esa forma y adoraba poder casarse con él.

—Eres… realmente increíble— alagó, acariciando los labios masculinos con sus dedos—. No solo por esto, si no por confiar en mí, por querer protegerme… Por tantas y tantas cosas…

—Sakuno…— era un tono avergonzado y de regaño que la hizo reír. Había olvidado lo susceptible que era Realmente el Echizen a los halagos, los cuales creía no merecer.

—Es la verdad. Mamá… me ha recordado que he sido egoísta con vosotros y… tras decirle tantas crueldades, tú sigues aquí conmigo, sin abandonarme. Si no fuera porque no tengo dinero, te haría un altar bañado en oro y sería poca cosa comparado con lo que haces por mí.

Echizen la observó atentamente, como si fuera la primera vez y no quisiera perderse ningún detalle. Ella le sonrió, lo más sinceramente que pudo.

—¿Te arrepientes? — Cuestionó, mirando hacia el anillo. Ella lo observó y negó con la cabeza, extendiendo la mano frente a ellos, mirando el redondel de oro blanco que descansaba en su mano.

—Para nada— y esta vez, ella le besó, profundamente, con amor—. Estoy deseando casarme contigo.

-.-

Un mes después, Sakuno Ryuzaki estaba dentro de un vestido color champan, con el cabello recogido en un alto moño que tiraba de sus raíces y se sostenía a base de horquillas decoradas con bolas de cristal y flores blancas. Los tacones la estaban matando y estaba más nerviosa que nunca. El ramo que había escogido se encontraba encima del tocador y el espejo frente a ella reflejaba un rostro que apenas sí conocía.

Irradiaba felicidad. Sonreía abiertamente y sus ojos mostraban los nervios que intentaba contener.

—Estás preciosa— saludó Rinko tras entrar en la habitación—. Todos están preparados y Ryoma espera frente al altar. Parece un flan, ¿sabes?

—Ya somos dos— confesó, riendo. Recordaba que la noche anterior Ryoma había estado nervioso e incluso torpe.

Rinko la abrazó por los hombros y sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

—Lo repetiré de nuevo por si no ha quedado claro: Estás preciosa.

Sakuno sintió cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Nerviosa y completamente hecha un flan, estaba a flor de piel en cuanto a sentimientos se tratara. Hasta el más simple de los halagos era capaz de hacerla llorar.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y la cabeza pelirroja de Eiji se dejó ver. Su amigo felino sonreía abiertamente y exclamó nada más verla.

—Que me lleven los demonios si no me arrepiento de ser Echizen— Dijo, acercándose a ella—. Estás… buah, cómo estás. Estoy por raptarte.

Sakuno rió, avergonzada y se frotó los bajos de los ojos para evitar más llanto. Poniéndose en pie, se aferró al brazo extendido por el que fue años atrás uno de sus salvadores. Rinko se acercó y le pellizcó la mejilla, mirándolo severamente.

—Si no fuera porque Sakuno te escogió como su padrino, ten por seguro que te daría una azotaina que no podrías mantenerte ni en pie. Por intentar quitarle la futura mujer a mi hijo— señaló, orgullosa—. Ahora, haz que desfile como la hermosa mujer que es.

—Téngalo por echo— canturreó animadamente mientras tiraba de ella hacia el exterior.

Rinko se agachó tras ella, recogiendo la pequeña cola que arrastraba. La pequeña entrada se cernía frente a ellos, la pequeña ermita escogida era tan familiar como acogedora para las pocas personas que eran. Nanjirou los vio y tras un asentimiento de Rinko, corrió hasta el interior. Instantes después, la música les indicó que debía de entrar. Sakuno pisó fuertemente el suelo y cerró los ojos.

—¿Sakuno? — Cuestionó Eiji a su lado—. Todavía estás a tiempo— le informó.

Pero ella sacudió la cabeza, levantó el mentón y siguió adelante.

Vio en los bancos a sus amigos cercanos. A Kintaro sacudiendo la cabeza y las manos como si quisiera detenerla y tuvo que sonreírle. Casi había temido que realmente no fuera a su enlace. Pero junto a él, se asomaba una tímida cabeza. Una muchacha que había conocido en las clases de literatura y que al parecer, había aceptado acompañar al revoltoso muchacho.

Tomoka también estaba, sola, ataviada con un elegante vestido verde que resaltaba sus curvas y senos. Sakuno sonrió levemente cuando la aplaudió en silencio.

Y por supuesto, su Ann. Y Momoshiro. Ambos tomados de la mano, mirándola con determinación. Vestidos a conjunto.

Pero a quien más deseaba ver, a quien ansiaba poder tocar, era él. Con un traje negro, de camisa roja y corbata a medio abrochar negra, sus rebeldes y lisos cabellos y esa mirada capaz de provocar que se olvidara de todo, de pie, junto al altar y Nanjirou.

Extendió una mano hacia ella y cuando Eiji finalmente la dejó ir, casi tropezó contra él. Los encargados de firmar sus papeles matrimoniales parpadearon, sacudieron la cabeza y comenzaron con el papeleo. Ryoma y ella respondieron lentamente a la preguntas y esperaron, impacientes, a que todo terminara. Firmaron finalmente y casi suspiraron de alivio cuando, casi obligado, el hombre pronuncio las maravillosas palabras:

—Puede besar a la novia.

Y Ryoma lo hizo. Le acarició la mejilla y se inclinó. La besó suavemente, tomándose su tiempo y luego, invadió triunfante su boca, empujándola de las caderas contra él. Y, Cuando estaba a punto de llorar de felicidad, la puerta de la pequeña ermita se abrió de par en par. Los tacones crujieron por el suelo a medida que la mujer avanzó hacia ella, acompañada por el hombre conocía de la misma manera que la mitad de presentes. Gimió aterrada y comenzó a marearse.

—Sakuno— Exclamó Ryoma asiéndola a tiempo.

—Oh, por favor, cariño, no la retengas tanto. Si sigue sintiendo que tu vas a ser su mayor apoyo, mejor y falso comportamiento tendrá.

Rinko intervino en medio de la niebla.

—Creo que no deberías de estar aquí— acusó—. Regresa a España.

Su madre simplemente arqueó la cabeza y apartó la mano amenazante que Rinko extendió frente a ella para detenerla. La mujer negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que ya es más que suficiente de que sigas evitando enfrentarte a una verdad que conoces mucho más que todos los aquí presentes. Porque lo buscaste, porque lo estudiaste y porque te aseguraste de que el mismo médico atendiera siempre a mi hija por la misma razón.

Rinko no contestó, se quedó sin palabras y lo único que llegó a hacer fue llevarse las manos al rostro y gemir en súplica. Sakuno parpadeó, aferrándose a los brazos de Ryoma cuando su madre rebasó a Rinko, quien cayó arrodillada tras ella, sollozando. Nanjirou acudió a ella, ayudándola a levantar. Amenazó con sacarlos a rastras, pero su mujer lo detuvo, negando con la cabeza.

Momoshiro intervino esta vez, aferrando el brazo del hombre.

—Tío, qué demonios haces aquí— exclamó, resistiendo el revés del hombre—. No puedo creerme que estés haciendo esto.

—No yo que realmente esta muchacha esté tan engañada, además de su nuevo marido— expresó incrédulo el hombre—. Es mi trabajo.

—Será tu trabajo, pero estás metiéndote en un lugar que no te llaman. Tú no sabes cómo ha sido hasta ahora la vida de esa chica. Detén esta mierda.

—Lo que no sé es cómo has podido pasar por alto tus responsabilidades, Takeshi— objetó firmemente el médico—. Por ahora, déjame trabajar.

Momoshiro tuvo que soltarlo. Sacudió la cabeza y lo siguió de cerca, con Ann escondida tras ella, mirándole en busca de una explicación que el moreno parecía no estar dispuesto a entregarle.

—Sakuno, hija, creo que ya es hora de que rompas con esta imaginación que te has creado antes de que te hagas daño— pese a lo que recordaba de ella, la mujer habló pausadamente—. Deja de herir a los demás. No hagas lo mismo que hizo Rinko Echizen con su hijo.

Ryoma parpadeó junto a ella, sosteniéndola firmemente. Sakuno negó con la cabeza, sin comprender. El tío de Momoshiro dio un paso hacia ella.

—Ha creado una barrera que le impide ver la realidad. La única forma de conseguir que realmente regrese, es diciéndole la verdad, sacándola del mundo que se ha creado por ella misma— explicó acariciándose el mentón—, será doloroso pero necesario.

—No sé… no sé de qué están hablando— protestó, ocultándose tras Ryoma—. No sé qué le ha contado, pero es mentira… Rinko…— llamó, demandando ayuda. Pero la madre de su marido negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Sakuno, no puedo ayudarte más…— dijo ahogadamente, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Nanjirou.

Sakuno rodó los ojos y los clavó en Kintaro y Eiji. Ambos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y dieron un paso hacia delante, pero Momoshiro los interceptó.

—No, esperad— demandó—. Sé que esto es una maldita locura. Yo también estoy deseando detenerlo, pero es… es realmente necesario. Sakuno está hiriéndose desde que era pequeña. He revisado por mi mismo su historial clínico y… esto es… acojonantemente increíble.

—¿Qué demonios estás intentando decir? — Cuestionó seriamente Eiji—. Mírala, está llorando, aterrorizada y temblando. ¿Por qué demonios tengo que dejarme guiar por tu estupidez y no sacarla de aquí?

—Porque la Sakuno Ryuzaki que conoces no es la que realmente crees que es. Y Echizen, aunque no lo admitirá, sabe que no estoy mintiendo.

Sakuno sintió como todo el cuerpo de Ryoma se tensaba bajo el traje de boda. Sacudió la cabeza y apretó sus manos contra las de ella.

—Sakuno, deja de fingir. Es suficiente. Todo esto ha terminado— sentenció su madre, extendiendo una mano frente a ellos—. Todo lo que has vivido hasta ahora ha sido puramente imaginación tuya.

—Es mentira— replicó, gimoteando—. Me has maltratado…

—Te herías tú misma, Ryuzaki, no, perdón, Echizen. Te lastimabas a ti misma y cuando tu madre intentaba retenerte la herías alegando defensa propia. Esa es la verdad— Explicó el médico arqueando las oscuras cejas—. Tu padre maltrataba a tu madre y tú te golpeabas a ti misma para escapar de la situación. Llegó un momento en que herirte se convirtió en una rutina. Echizen Rinko sabe la verdad y que así es. Porque en su propia casa sucedió.

—No…— negó, sintiendo las piernas desfallecer—. No.

Pero Rinko asintió y se estrujó las manos hasta ponerlas pálidas. Sakuno sacudió la cabeza y casi gritó cuando escuchó un "ah" por parte de Eiji. El pelirrojo se frotó las sienes y levantó los ojos hacia Ryoma.

—Un día llegaste a clase con la cara cubierta por una tirita extra larga… dijiste que te habías cortado al probar de afeitarte…

—Fueron unas tijeras las que le cortaron— Tomoka intervino, dejando el fular a un lado—. Ese día yo estaba en su casa. Creo que ya no es necesario ocultarlo más— suspiró, aliviada—. Yo… realmente debería de odiarte, Sakuno.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? — Exclamó Ann, irritada—. ¡Es el día de su boda, por todos los santos! ¿A qué viene esto? Estáis acusándola de tener doble personalidad o algo así. Casi como si fueran vidas cruzadas. Takeshi…— balbuceó al sentir como una pesada mano cubría su desnudo hombro.

—Ann, tú has estado viviendo con ella en una etapa en que había aceptado completamente su nueva personalidad. Una herida grave del pasado puede afectarla psicológicamente. Y el maltrato de su padre era una fuerte causa.

—Callaros…— demandó, apretándose las doloridas sienes. Pero el tío de Momoshiro continuó.

—Según tengo entendido, la señora Echizen continuó con lo único que provocaba que Sakuno estuviera cómoda y nada agresiva. Creó la vida que ella deseaba y la sacó de su casa. Su padre no volvería a golpearla y quizás así, lentamente, recuperaría la forma original de ser. Pero no solo se complicó cuando la niña continuó con su vida, sino que inmiscuyó a los demás. Se enamoró de él— señaló a Ryoma, quien apretó furiosamente los puños.

—Es cierto que sufrió maltrato escolar— intervino Eiji—. Yo estuve ahí para defenderla en más de una ocasión.

—Por supuesto— afirmó el médico—. Su carácter agresivo únicamente sucedía en su casa y en su mundo de fantasías ella es una chica débil a la que un caballero andante debe de rescatar siempre. Pero el caballero que ella quería que la rescatara estaba emparejado con la que en aquel momento, era su mejor amiga.

—Conmigo— confirmó Osakada—. Ryoma y yo continuamos siendo pareja hasta que hace tiempo, cuando vine a Japón, ella volvió a exponer su vida al peligro. Ryoma y yo lo dejamos entonces, cuando regresó a España, siguiéndola.

—Sí, sí— Acalló Ann—, si eso fuera cierto, ¿por qué desmayarse y estar a punto de morir cuando se encontró con Kintaro? Él es su mejor amigo, por Dios. Dejad de inventar tantas cosas.

—Porque Kintaro Tooyama le recordaba todas y cada una de las heridas que tenía. El bloqueó que creo mentalmente fue demasiado cansado y fuerte. Cuando la traté, me di cuenta. Por eso te eché la culpa, Momoshiro. Deberías de haber sido realmente capaz de descubrir y reconocer un caso como este con más facilidad.

Ann palideció y miró a su marido completamente sorprendida.

—¿Lo sabías?

—Cuando vi los primeros síntomas lo supuse. Pero realmente hay personas que tienen esta clase de experiencia y creía que era real. No pensé que fuera peligrosa, sinceramente. Como tampoco esperé que Echizen continuara envolviendo más la pelota que ella creó.

—¡Basta! — Gritó, aferrándose a Ryoma con más fuerza— ¡Basta!

Ryoma se volvió hacia ella, con los ojos entrecerrados, arqueando una ceja. Y ella lo comprendió al instante.

—Sácame de aquí— rogó.

Y él obedeció como un perrito. Empujó a su madre, quien gritó en advertencia. Pero nadie más que el tío de Momoshiro intentó intervenir. El resto, pese a las palabrotas emitidas por la boca de su progenitora, continuaron ahí en pie, observándoles a medida que desaparecían y, como si realmente fueran una pareja que necesitaba huir en busca de una noche de luna de miel, desaparecieron.

**Continuará…**

**n/a**

_Lo sé, lo dejé ahí clavado. Pero hay cosas que saber y otras, mejor dejarlas para el final. Porque sí, el próximo capítulo será el final. ¿Qué desenlace tendrá…?_


	16. Crossed love

**Crossed love**

Era grave. Hasta tal punto en que la angustia le provocaba mareos, arcadas y un temblor incontenible. Aunque Ryoma estuviera a su lado, apretándole la mano con fuerza, era inútil. Se sentía desamparada y con la mente en plena ebullición. Luchando con recuerdos que se empeñaban en salir de su tapadera y, aunque aterrada, sabía que las palabras de su madre habían abierto el candado que sin darse cuenta, sin ser consciente, había echado sobre ellos.

Y cuando miraba a los ojos a Ryoma sabía que era cierto todo aquello. Que realmente había vivido en una completa nube de creación propia. Podría llamarlo autodefensa, pero era horrible.

Sentados en cualquier parque de Japón, llamando la atención con sus bochornosos trajes de boda, intentando ignorar la incomodidad de Ryoma con el traje y que los zapatos parecían matarla, se llevó una mano hasta la frente. Sudaba frío y tenía calor. La boca era un pozo seco y las lágrimas probablemente habrían destrozado el tan caro maquillaje y horas de peluquería junto a su desmarañado moño.

Y el día que se suponía que tenía que ser el más feliz de su vida, se iba al cuerno.

Por todo.

Por toda la mierda que había censurado.

Por todo lo que había querido olvidar.

Lo único real era que los Echizen la habían salvado y ella, llegó a herirlos. Incluso en esos momentos continuaba hiriendo a Ryoma terriblemente.

Tenía ganas de gritar, de tirarse de los cabellos, patalear, insultar, escupir. Pero no deseaba actuar como una loca. Había luchado muchos años por intentar mantenerse en un cuento de hadas. Ahora, sería echarlo a perder descaradamente. Y su madre ya había herido bastante sus emociones.

Porque la verdad que había deseado ocultar era… horrible.

Ella… ella…

_Soy un monstruo… un condenado monstruo…_

—Si quieres verlo así.

Levantó los ojos de sus dedos doblados y clavó la mirada en él. Ryoma había conseguido desprenderse del agarre del chaleco. Sakuno parpadeó sorprendida y arqueó las perfiladas cejas.

—¿Qué?

Se frotó los cabellos, despeinándose y encogiendo los hombros.

—Si quieres verte como un monstruo, adelante— gruñó y se volvió hacia ella—. Abre las puertas y entiéndete.

—Pero… ¡Pero abrirlas significaría…!

—Significaría la verdad— interrumpió, entrecerrando los ojos—. Todos hemos dado cosas por ti.

Su corazón se estrujó del mismo modo en que se estruja un estropajo para escurrirlo. Sabía por qué Ryoma le hablaba de aquel modo. A qué se refería cuando decía que todos habían dado cosas por ella. Él mismo lo había hecho. Dentro de su mundo de fantasía había visto a Tomoka como la mala amiga que viene a acostarse con el chico que le gusta. Pero en realidad, era ella quien estaba interfiriendo. Porque Ryoma, cuando se fue a Japón y dejó a Tomoka atrás, todavía dejaba a una novia. Y había terminado con ella simplemente para seguirle el juego.

Para hacerla feliz.

Tomoka había renunciado a Ryoma. Y éste de Tomoka.

Oh. Y Kintarou… él también sabía muchas cosas. Y había fingido que las había superado. La abandonó tiempo atrás, hastiado de sus problemas, preocupado y asustado como solo un niño de esa edad podría estar. ¿Debía culparle? En su mente lo había dibujado como el héroe romántico que la abandonaba porque ella no podía corresponderle.

Qué vergonzoso…

Y encima, no había sido capaz de entender que Kintarou estaba ya emparejado con otra chica japonesa. Y había continuado alimentado su imaginación.

Y Rinko había intentado darle alas a esa imaginación suya a través de los libros, explotándola para ver si la puerta de la realidad se habría. Pero a la par, la había protegido tanto que había aumentado las cerraduras. Y Nanjirou, bueno, parecía haberse mantenido tan ajeno como Rinko le pedía.

—Dios… es… es horrible lo que hice…— gimoteo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos—tantas heridas. Tanto dolor. Incluso a ti.

Clavó la mirada bañada en lágrimas en la de él. ¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta que le había hecho sufrir? ¿Habría amado mucho a Tomoka? ¿Realmente la amaba a ella? ¿Qué habría sentido Tomoka al ver que el hombre que amaba se casaba con una loca como ella?

¿Qué palabras de excusas podría poner cuando había hecho tanto daño únicamente para ser ella feliz?

Había maltratado a su madre. Su padre las había maltratado a ambas. Sus hermanos habían salido a su padre. Y ella… ¿a quién había salido?

—Ryoma…— farfulló, asiéndole de las manos—, no tengo palabras para disculparme por tanto…

Él encogió los hombros, pero no le dijo las palabras que deseaba escuchar. Y entonces, lo comprendió. Ryoma era tan amable que era incluso incapaz de decirle la realidad. Que había soportado muchos años cargando con ella y que ahora, estaba tan tenso porque no sabía el resultado. Porque, viéndolo desde el lado peligroso, era capaz de tirarse de cabeza en medio de la carretera y suicidarse.

Pero no pensaba hacerlo.

Por una vez en su vida, quizás, debía de ser realmente sincera, fuerte y hacer feliz a los demás. Pero esta vez, de verdad.

Se puso en pie y levantó las manos hacia el cielo, sonriendo.

—Ya es hora que el cuento de cenicienta termine.

Ryoma se levantó a su lado y la tomó suavemente de la mano, acariciándosela y una última mirada de cariño junto a un casto beso de despedida.

_Cuarenta y tres años después…_

—_Pero, abuela, hay algo que no entiendo de ésta historia. El abuelo y tú os separasteis entonces y tu viniste a vivir en éste lugar._

_El niño con ojos dorados miró hacia el exterior de la clínica. Sakuno sonrió y le acaricio los castaños cabellos._

—_Lo sé. Después de dejar al abuelo, mi madre me metió en éste hospital para poder curarme. Se encargó de mí durante unos dos o tres años. Después, dejó de venir. Al parecer, según me contó tu bisabuela, se dio a la bebida, sin poder aceptar la soledad_— _se encogió de hombros_—_. Pero, lo bueno vino cuando nació vuestra madre_—_ sonrió._

_Y recordó cuando unas semanas más tarde tras su ingreso, se enteró de que estaba embarazada de Ryoma de un mes u semanas. Aquella fue maravilloso, pero a la vez, triste. Tener a su hija en medio de su crisis, llorar día tras día temiendo en qué clase de madre seria y que, al final, Ryoma fuera quien se encargara de la pequeña mientras ella tenía que continuar alejada de todo. Según los médicos, un método de seguridad para la vida de su hija. Y, conforme, aceptó vivir únicamente rodeada de visitas esporádicas y fotografías, que de algo sirvieron. _

_Ryoma la crío bien. Con sus malos y buenos momentos. Se la llevó cada vez que tenía alguna primera vez, como cuando sacó su primer diente o dio sus primeros pasos. Siempre al día siguiente, pero no la dejaba de lado._

_Y ella la amaba. Amaba a su hija con locura. Pero nunca su hija correspondió correctamente. Porque para ella, quien se había criado con su padre, era éste el primordial y ella, solo era la loca que se había encargado de destruir la vida de su padre._

_Sakuno solo sonreía y aceptaba aquellas acusaciones, aunque éstas, se aplacaron cuando tuvo su primer hijo. Klaus era adorable y lo conoció cuando tenía tres años. Su hija se lo mostró llorando y pidiendo disculpas. Y ahora, que lo tenía frente a ella, encontraba cuan había sacado de ambos abuelos._

—_Abuela, ¿por qué el abuelo nunca se casó de nuevo?_ —_ la pregunta fue casi sorpresiva, pues no esperaba que su nieto estuviera tan interesado en la vida sentimental de un vejete. Sonrió._

—_Eso, cariño, no lo sé. _

_Ryoma era dentro de lo que cabe, un ser de ideas incomprensibles, que no era fácil de lidiar y tampoco, fácil de comprender. Igual un día se ponía una gorra de Metálica como igual una de ACDC. Por ese mismo motivo, sería incapaz de explicarles a sus nietos por qué su abuelo nunca había rehecho su vida con Tomoka, quien se suponía que lo amaba con locura._

_Nunca, entendió del todo los sentimientos de Ryoma. Nunca. Pero dentro de su corazón, alejado de su fantasía retorcida, creía que, aunque fuera un poco, para aguantar todo lo que hizo con él, Ryoma tenía que quererla aunque fuera un poco._

_Y aquel simple recuerdo, era pura felicidad._

—_Abuela_—_ Klaus tiró de su mano dulcemente, sonriéndole y parpadeando con perplejidad_—_, ¿eres feliz?_

_Sorprendida se quedó sin habla._

_¿Era feliz ahora que había dejado de hacer sufrir a los demás? An le había hecho la misma pregunta cada vez que iba a verla y Momoshiro, quien había decidido seguir su caso desde la lejanía, le preguntaba lo mismo y le aseguraba que podría sacarla de ahí si ella quisiera. Pero ella se negaba a salir de ahí. No porque le gustara estar enclaustrada ni mucho menos._

_Pero era un resguardo. Ella había logrado ser feliz maltratando sentimental y físicamente a todos. Ahora, ellos se merecían felicidad. _

_Tomo la mano del pequeño, suspirando, notando su viejo y cansado pecho hincharse._

—_Soy feliz cada vez que vienes a verme, Klaus_—_ sonrió, besándole aquella mano con dulzura_—_. Y yo ya he vivido mi vida. Ahora, eres tú quien tienes que seguir tu destino como lo desees. Nunca te tuerzas, pero tampoco destruyas. Es un pequeño consejo que te doy._

_El niño sonrió curioso, devolviéndole el gesto._

—_Abuela, realmente eres la persona más cuerda que he visto en mi vida. Te quiero mucho._

_Soltó una carcajada y clavó la mirada en sus ojos dorados, sonriendo con tanta ternura que el niño llegó a sonrojarse. Era una buena última visión._

_Lentamente, su vida volvió a pasar ante sus ojos. Los recuerdos amargos. Los tristes. Los alegres. Los placenteros. Los importantes._

_Los inolvidables._

_En este amor cruzado y fantasioso que realmente le dio vida y le ayudó a seguir adelante. Hasta el fin de sus días._

**FIN**

**26-07-2012**

**N/A**

En su día, dije que no iba a ser un TomoRyo. Que ya estaba todo decidido y en advertencias, las consecuencias de un final no feliz. Tras los diversos líos las consecuencias fueron tan simples como que todo era un mundo de fantasía vivido por Sakuno, arrastrando a los demás en él, cambiando la vida de aquellos a quien importaba (y a quién no, también).

Pero el amor existió y aquel mismo amor, fue lo que la ayudó a seguir adelante.

Sin Ryoma, Sakuno hubiera estado perdida…

Más cosas, cuando pueda, en lj.

Un beso, Chia.

Gracias por sus rw y apoyo.


End file.
